À procura do teu olhar
by my ginny
Summary: Após terminar o curso de medibruxa, Ginny começa a trabalhar em St. Mungus, onde encontra a mãe de Draco, internada. Para tornar a situação mais bizarra, Ginny começa a ter estranhos sonhos sobre o passado do loiro… O que é que se passará?
1. Uma Grande desilusão

**Capitulo I**

**Uma grande desilusão**

"_Está um dia lindo lá fora, coisa rara nesta altura do ano. … Então o que é que eu estou aqui a fazer?" _perguntou-se Ginny num belo dia de Dezembro, enquanto olhava por uma janela enorme da sala de aula, onde estava a ter uma aula chatíssima de cuidados com poções.

Ginny folheou distraidamente o seu exemplar de **Efeitos secundários – Quando a morte é o efeito seguinte,** sem tirar os olhos do céu azul da rua. Enquanto isso a professora Flora fazia uma tese dos cuidados que se deviam ter quando, depois de se tomar a poção _Levitaserosa_, a pessoa ganhava manchas verdes por toda a cara, frisando que quanto maiores e mais verdes pior o estado da pessoa. Mas Ginny não escutava o que a professora dizia, pois os seus pensamentos estavam noutro local, ou melhor, noutra pessoa, Harry Potter. Ginny ainda gostava muito dele, de facto, Ginny nunca o esquecera desde a primeira vez que o vira na estação de King Kross com dez anos de idade, mas agora com quase 21, ainda continua a pensar nele.

-Ginevra Weasley - gritou uma voz estridente perto do seu ouvido, fazendo com que Ginny quase cai-se da cadeira.

-Sim professora Flora - disse Ginny atrapalhada, ficando com as fases ruborizadas.

-Onde é que a menina estava? – perguntou a professora Flora, recuperando o seu tom de voz calmo e meigo.

-Desculpe professora, estava distraída. Não volta a acontecer – Ginny sentia-se extremamente desconfortável naquela situação. Desde os seus tempos de escola em Hogwarts, que nenhum professor a repreendia.

-Espero bem que não. Mas de qualquer maneira a aula está quase a terminar. Estão todos dispensados – disse a professora Flora, dando um grande sorriso aos restantes alunos e depois acrescentou, olhando para Ginny – A senhorita fazia bem arrumar os pensamentos todos que estão ai dentro, e também rever a matéria de hoje que é muito importante – e dito isto, virou-se e saiu da sala de aula.

Ginny arrumou todas as suas coisas na mala e saiu da sala. Ainda ia ter mais uma aula, mas não estava com cabeça para aturar um professor de voz esganiçada, semelhante à de um elfo.

- Então miúda tá tudo? – Perguntou um rapaz de cabelo preto colocando-lhe a mão no ombro, puxando-a para si.

"_Só me faltava mais este"_ – Pensou Ginny voltando-se para traz e tirando a mão de cima do seu ombro. – Sim "tá tudo" – disse irónica – E contigo Kevin?

- Também bela Ginny.

Ginny detestava o feitio de Kevin e principalmente detestava que este lhe chamasse "Bela Ginny". Conhecia o espécime de rapaz que era Kevin. Ele era o tipo com o qual todas as raparigas gostariam de namorar, todas menos Ginny e outras que ainda conservavam algum tipo de inteligência. Kevin era muito giro, tinha o cabelo preto a tapar ligeiramente os olhos azuis, muito extrovertido e principalmente mulherengo, "muito mastiga e deita fora", como dizia Ginny. Não era o tipo de rapaz de se levar para casa e apresenta-lo aos pais.

- Já te pedi para parares de me tratar assim.

- Assim como bela Ginny.

- Por "bela Ginny".

-Mas porquê?! Tu chamaste Ginny e és gira, não tu és linda, não belíssima. O que é que tem de errado bela Ginny. Preferes belíssima Ginny.

- NÃO - quase gritou Ginny. – Quero que me trates só por Ginny. Só Ginny. Pode ser?

-Claro bela Ginny, quero dizer Ginny.

- Bem agora se não te importas tenho que me ir embora – disse virando-se e continuando a andar, deixando Kevin um pouco atrapalhado.

Ginny dirigiu-se para uma pequena sala, que ficava perto da porta de entrada. Era uma sala pequena e escura, apenas iluminada por algumas tochas com alguns suportes para colocar os casacos. Era o único sítio da escola onde era possível aparatar. E foi o que Ginny fez, aparatou para o seu apartamento, que ficava perto de Londres.

Ao entrar em casa espalhou a sua mala e casaco pelo chão e foi para a casa de banho, onde tomou um banho de imersão, com inúmeros sais de banho. Queria ficar perfumada e bonita, para essa noite. Saiu do banho e foi para o quarto. Demorou imenso tempo a escolher a roupa. Queria algo moderno, bonito, sensual e ao mesmo tempo simples. Esvaziou o seu roupeiro todo, cobrindo a sua cama de roupa. Optou por uma saia verde escura, justa nas ancas, que terminava em pequenas pregas, e um pólo branco, também este justo, realçando o contorno do seu corpo.

Olhou-se ao espelho e estava realmente bonita, muito ao estilo muggle. Maquilhou-se colocando um pouco de pó para esconder as sardas e contornou os olhos com lápis preto, realçando-os.

Por volta das 19 horas estava pronta para sair de casa. Aparatou para a Toca, onde iria ter o jantar com toda a sua família e Harry.

Este jantar era feito todas as sextas-feiras e tinha como objectivo reunir todos os Weasley, uma vez que aos poucos e poucos, todos os irmãos de Ginny, foram saindo de casa, deixando o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley sozinhos.

Billy e Fleur tinham-se casado no sesto ano de Ginny e viviam numa grande vivenda junto ao mar, com a filha, uma linda menina de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, de dois anos, que mesmo sendo ainda muito pequena, já tinha um 

grande poder de persuasão, tal como a sua mãe. Billy continuava a trabalhar no banco dos feiticeiros e Fleur trabalhava no ministério como defensora dos interesses de todas as criaturas belas.

Charly casara-se com Bella, também criadora de dragões. Viviam na Roménia e, até terem um casal de gémeos, aparatavam todas as semanas para o jantar de família Weasley. Os gémeos, agora com um ano, eram fisicamenten parecidos com o pai, cabelos ruivos encaraculados, sardas nas maçãs do rosto e nariz.

Percy vivia agora com Penélope, perto do ministério onde trabalhavam como adjuntos do primeiro-ministro dos feiticeiros. A relação de Percy com a sua família melhorara significativamente durante a luta contra Lord Voldemort, na qual Percy tivera um papel muito importante ao passar valiosas informações do ministério para a ordem.

Fred e George continuavam inseparáveis. A sua loja estava cada vez maior, e planeavam abrir outra em Hosmeade. Contudo o actual director de Hogwarts não estava feliz com a ideia, conseguindo até agora impedir que isso acontecesse. Os gémeos viviam com as suas esposas, Nancy e Prada, duas lindas gémeas com longos cabelos loiros, num prédio perto do Caldeirão Escoante. Com o sucesso da loja, os gémeos decidiram construir junto do seu prédio, de três andares, um laboratório onde passavam a maior parte do seu tempo

Ron e Hermione estavam a viver juntos desde que terminaram o curso de aurores, há cerca de uma ano, numa vivenda de um bairro de muggles, perto da Sede de Aurores de Londres.

Harry também tinha feito o curso de auror, juntamente com Ron e Hermione, e vivia agora no antigo quartel-general da ordem, casa que lhe fora deixada pelo seu padrinho, Sirius, quando este morrera. Continuava a ser alvo de muita atenção por parte do mundo mágico, mas devido ao grande número de feitiços lançados sobre a casa, a sua localização permanecia desconhecida para quase todo o mundo mágico e não mágico. Embora não pertencesse verdadeiramente à família Weasley, esta há muito que o adoptara, indo a quase todos os jantares de família.

Ginny também se tinha mudado. Vivia sozinha num pequeno apartamento alugado de um velho prédio muggle, perto da escola de Médibruxa, na qual frequentava o último ano. Decidira fazê-lo, pois achou que iria necessitar de maior privacidade, coisa que não conseguia ter, vivendo com os seus pais. Mudara-se para lá a meio do seu primeiro ano, quando iniciara os estudos nessa escola. Não era a casa que idealizava nos seus sonhos, mas não se importava, pois mal começasse a trabalhar iria procurar a casa que desejasse.

Aparatou do lado de fora da cozinha da _Toca_. Antes de entrar passou os dedos rapidamente pelo seu longo cabelo ruivo, de modo a alisá-lo, já que este ficava sempre um pouco esgadelhado depois de aparatar, entrando silenciosamente em casa. Já não a sentia como sendo inteiramente a sua casa, como a sentira há uns anos atrás.

Entrou na cozinha e olhou em volta. Já não entrava lá há algum tempo, pois faltara a vários jantares de família, devido aos muitos exames que tinha tido nos últimos meses. Pouco tinha mudado, de facto, sem ser os ponteiros de um grande relógio, que agora também tinham as fotografias dos filhos e esposas de seus irmãos, nada naquela invulgar casa mudará.

Ao fundo da cozinha, Ginny viu uma pequena nuvem de cabelos ruivos. A sua mãe como sempre, estava ocupada a cozinhar. Ginny aproximou-se dela o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu e deu-lhe um grande beijo na cara.

- Ai credo filha, que susto que tu me pregaste. – Disse a Sra. Weasley levando a mão ao peito.

- Desculpa mãe – disse Ginny dissimulando uma leve gargalhada ao ver a cara da mãe. – Como é que estão as coisas cá por casa?

- Está tudo bem, querida. Estás tão bonita. E estás mais magrinha. Não andas a comer nada bem!, eu sabia que não devias ter ido viver sozinha, sem ninguém para cuidar de ti e …

- Eu estou óptima mãe e não estou nada mais magra. Além disso, já sou suficientemente grande para tomar conta de mim.

A Sra. Weasley olhou para Ginny como se só agora reparasse que Ginny realmente crescera. Suspirou pesadamente. - Podes-me ajudar a acabar de por a mesa?

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e lançou dois ou três feitiços que fizeram os pratos e os talheres voarem em direcção à grande mesa da sala enquanto a Sra. Weasley controlava o fogão e invocava mais lenha.

Enquanto corria de um lado para o outro, a Sra. Weasley escutava atentamente Ginny contar as novidades da escola, pois ela raramente escrevia aos seus pais. Na verdade Ginny raramente escrevia. Pensava que escrever cartas apenas para dizer que estava tudo bem era uma perda de tempo, por isso só escrevia quando realmente era necessário, coisa que não agradava minimamente a Sra. Weasley, que, praticamente, todas as semanas pedia a Ginny para mandar notícias.

Seu pai chegou pouco depois. Ginny correu para os seus braços e deu-lhe um grande abraço seguido de um beijo na face.

- Boa noite, querida. Estás linda.

Ginny deu um grande sorriso depois de receber este elogio.

A senhora Weasley continuou a correr nervosamente de um lado para o outro, enquanto o senhor Weasley a tentava acalmar. Ginny sabia que a mãe não estava assim por causa do jantar, pois toda a sua vida tivera de cozinhar para muita gente, sem nunca mostrar dificuldade em lidar com essa tarefa. Ela estava assim pela mesma razão que levou Ginny a querer estar linda nessa noite.

Harry ia lá jantar, como já fizera inúmeras vezes, contudo aquela noite era diferente. Hoje ele iria dizer algo muito importante a toda a família Weasley, à sua única família. Ginny sabia, ou pelo menos tinha grandes suspeitas 

relativamente à grande noticia que Harry iria dar. Ela tinha a certeza que Harry se iria declarar. Só podia ser isso.

Passado cerca de uma hora, já a maioria dos Weasleys tinham chegado. Só Ron, Hermione e Harry estavam atrasados, pois trabalhavam até mais tarde, mas não demorou muito até que três estalidos se ouvissem do lado de fora da casa e eles aparatasssem na cozinha.

- Boa noite família. – Disse Ron ao entrar dentro de casa de mão dada com Hermione. Harry foi o último a entrar e Ginny olhou fixamente para ele. Harry continuava o mesmo, com o seu ar um pouco desajeitado, devido ao cabelo que teimava em estar sempre revolto.

- Boa noite, meus queridos. Então, como é que correu hoje o dia – disse a Sra. Weasley, dando um grande abraço ao Ron.

- Muito cansativo – disse Ron, tentando libertar-se dos braços da mãe – Hoje tivemos de ir atrás de um feiticeiro que vendia fórmulas de feitiços de magia negra a muggles, que por norma saíam muito magoados, se não mesmo mortos.

- Sim e o hospital de St. Mungus nunca esteve tão cheio de muggles como nos últimos tempos – disse Hermione também abraçando a Sra. Weasley.

- Meu Deus! Meus queridos, vocês estão bem? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley começando a observa-los para ver se estavam feridos.

- Nós estamos bem, Sra. Weasley – disse Harry, com um grande sorriso. Ele adorava a Sra. Weasley, pois ela sempre mostrara um carinho e uma preocupação com ele, como se ele fosse de facto seu filho, o que para Harry que nunca conhecera a mãe, era algo muito importante.

Quando a Sra. Weasley acabou de verificar que eles não tinham nenhuma ferida, deixou-os andar até a sala, onde os outros Weasley esperavam por eles. Ginny levantou-se rapidamente do sofá e foi ter com Harry.

- Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite, Ginny. Estás muito gira hoje – Ginny sorriu e ficou da cor do seu cabelo.

- Obrigado.

- Boa noite também para ti, maninha. E ainda bem que reparaste que eu e a Hermione também tínhamos chegado.

- Ohh, não sejas parvo – disse Ginny dando um grande abraço a Ron, na mesma altura em que também lhe dava um grande beliscão e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. – Tu pagas-me.

- Mas o que é que eu disse de mal? – Perguntou Ron, sarcasticamente.

A refeição decorreu calmamente. Ginny estava sentada ao lado de Hermione e falavam animadamente, com Nancy e Prada, sentadas no outro lado da mesa. De vez enquanto olhava para Harry que falava com os gémeos sobre as últimas novidades das Mirabolantes Magias Weasley. Ginny não podia deixar de reparar em cada traço do rosto dele e admira-lo.

- … e eu e o Ron fomos até a casa do … Ginny estás a ouvir-me?

- Desculpa?! Sim estou, estavas a falar do Ron, quando ele se desviou e queimou as pontas do cabelo.

- Sim estava a falar disso à meia hora atrás. O que é que se passa contigo, Ginny? Estás estranha desde que nós chegámos – disse Hermione, baixando o tom de voz, de modo a que Nancy e Prada, que agora falavam com Fleur, não as ouvissem.

- Não estou nada. Apenas estou um pouco cansada. A escola é um puxada e …

- E o Harry está muito giro!

- O que é que queres dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que tu não paras de olhar para o Harry. Quero dizer que ainda estás completamente apaixonada por ele e que ainda não o esqueceste.

- Pois…

- Mas Ginny tem cuidado. Não te quero ver magoada.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso. O Harry nunca seria capaz de me magoar.

- Claro que não. Pelo menos de propósito nunca o faria.

- De propósito? O que é que queres dizer com isso?

- Eu … - Começou Hermione a falar, sendo interrompida pela Sra. Weasley, que entrava na sala com a varinha apontada para várias travessas que flutuavam atrás de si, das várias sobremesa que preparara para o jantar.

Antes que tivesse tempo de começar a servi-las, Harry levantou-se - Sra. Weasley, antes de servir a sobremesa eu queria comunicar-vos uma coisa – o coração de Ginny parou ao ouvir estas palavras. – Só peço que esperem uns minutos.

Dito isto saiu da mesa e dirigiu-se para a lareira onde uma nuvem de chamas verdes o engoliram. Toda a família Weasley ficou a olhar para a lareira. Pouco tempo depois Harry reapareceu coberto de cinzas. Este foi seguido por mais um emaranhado de chamas verdes, das quais saiu uma rapariga também coberta de cinzas. Ginny pode ver que esta devia ser mais ou menos da sua idade. Era um pouco mais baixa que Hermione e o seu cabelo era loiro, quase branco, mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram os seus enormes olhos pretos, carregados de grossas pestanas também pretas.

- Bem a novidade que eu vos queria dar é que eu estou noivo. Vou-me casar com a Carmen - disse Harry, cortando o silêncio da sala.

Todos os Weasleys ficaram sem reacção. Parecia que esperavam tudo menos aquilo. Só passado alguns segundos é que Ron se levantou e foi dar os parabéns ao amigo. Logo de seguida, levantou-se o Sr. Weasley, Percy, Billy e Fleur. Os gémeos ficaram sentados de boca aberta a olhar para Harry, tal como Ginny, que ficara transparente.

Só quando as apresentações foram feitas e todos tinham felicitado Harry e Carmen, é que Ginny deu uns rápidos parabéns a Harry e saiu da sala, deixando todos os outros a acabarem a sobremesa.

Não aguentava mais, pois até ai tinha conseguido impedir que as lágrimas escorressem pelos seus olhos, mas agora já não estava a aguentar mais. Correu escadas a cima até ao seu antigo quarto onde se deitou a chorar na cama. Ela tinha a certeza que Harry se iria declarar, mas pensava que o iria fazer a ela.

* * *

Olá. Aqui estou eu com uma nova fic.

Esta fic já a começei a escrever há imenso tempo, há aproximadamente um ano. Já escrevi imenso, mas só agora me decidi a postar.

Eu estou a adorar escreve-la. Espero que também gostem de a ler, tal como espero reviews. :D

Jinhos fofos.


	2. Um novo eu

**Capitulo II**

**Um novo eu**

Ginny acordou, numa manhã cinzenta de domingo com uma grande dor de cabeça. Passara todo o sábado a chorar, fechada no seu antigo e pequeno quarto da Toca, até que adormecera, já de noite, sobre a sua cama.

Levantou-se lentamente, pois sentia-se fraca. Andou até à janela e olhou para o horizonte. Um enorme raio cortou o céu nesse momento dando início a uma impetuosa chuva. Ginny olhou para esta triste imagem, mas não deixou de sorrir. Tinha tomado uma decisão. Ia parar de sentir pena de si própria. Ia lutar por aquilo que queria e uma das coisas que mais queria naquele momento era tirar Harry Potter da sua cabeça e principalmente do seu coração.

Olhou pela janela para todo aquele cenário tenebroso, que para Ginny era simplesmente belo. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter ficado tanto tempo à sua janela, a olhá-lo, pois parecia que só agora o via realmente.

Sentiu alguém no seu quarto e ao voltar-se viu Hermione.

- Bom dia Ginny. Desculpa não ter batido, mas pensava que ainda estavas a dormir.

- Não faz mal – disse voltando a olhar para o exterior.

- Como é que estas?

Ginny olhou para Hermione e deu um grande sorriso. Hermione sabia que aquele sorriso era para esconder a profunda tristeza que sentia. – Não te vou mentir Hermione. Estou completamente desfeita, mas tomei uma decisão. Vou esquecê-lo e vou lutar por aquilo que eu quero.

- E o que é que tu queres?

- Quero acabar o meu curso e ser aquilo que eu sempre sonhei vir a ser. Uma boa medibruxa. Também quero ser feliz e vou lutar para que isso possa acontecer. Vou aproveitar as oportunidades que surgirem e caso isso não aconteça, vou criá-las. Não me vou limitar a esperar que elas me batam simplesmente à porta.

- Gosto de te ouvir falar assim. E se achares que podes vir a precisar de alguma ajuda para atingir esses teus objectivos, fica a saber que eu vou estar sempre por perto.

-Eu sei! Obrigado – disse Ginny dando um grande abraço a Hermione.

- Vá, vá – disse Hermione, dando algumas palmadinhas nas costas de Ginny. - Vai tomar um bom banho e desce para comeres qualquer coisa. Deves estar faminta, desde de sexta que não comes nada. Além disso os teus pais e irmãos estão a ficar preocupados contigo. Eu ontem consegui evitar que a tua mãe cá entrasse. Disse-lhe que estavas a estudar e que não querias ser incomodada. Acredita que não foi fácil impedir a Sra. Weasley de cá entrar.

- Obrigado Hermione. Obrigado por tudo.

-Deixa-te de coisas e vai lá tomar banho. A tua mãe já está a preparar os ovos. É melhor despachares-te.

Ginny entrou na banheira, onde corria água quente. Depois do banho vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Então filha. Como é que estás? Estás a sentir-te bem? Ontem não desceste. Fique preocupada, mas a Hermione disse-me para não ir ao teu quarto porque estavas a estudar – disse a Sra. Weasley, colocando uma mão sobre a testa de Ginny.

- Eu estou bem, mãe. Não te preocupes.

- É verdade mãe, o Harry perguntou se existia algum inconveniente haveria mal se a Cármen viesse jantar connosco na sexta – Ginny ficou pálida e deixou cair a torrada, ao ouvir o que o irmão acabara de dizer.

- Claro que pode, querido. Ela pode vir cá sempre que quiser.

"_Ainda bem que já não vivo nesta casa."_ Pensou Ginny enquanto apanhava a torrada.

- É verdade, Ginny jantas cá hoje?

- Não, mãe. Infelizmente não janto, nem almoço. Tenho... er… umas coisas a tratar. Desculpa, mas não vai dar.

Ginny acabou o pequeno-almoço, mais rapidamente do que esperava. Despediu-se dos pais e irmão e aparatou num beco por detrás do prédio onde vivia. Em Londres ainda não chovia, embora o céu estivesse muito escuro, ameaçando a chegada de chuva a qualquer momento.

- Bom dia, senhora Aida – disse Ginny, a uma senhora de cabelo grisalho, que estava sentada por detrás de um pequeno balcão, no hall do seu prédio.

- Bom dia, minha querida – respondeu-lhe um rosto amável e cansado. – Então, passou-se alguma coisa? Ontem fui ao seu apartamento para falar um bocadinho consigo e não estava lá ninguém. Fiquei um pouco preocupada.

Ginny sorriu. Gostava da senhora Aida como de uma avó. Desde que Ginny alugou o seu apartamento à senhora Aida, há quase 4 anos. Era rara a semana em que esta não lhe leva-se um bolo, ou umas bolachinhas feitas por ela. – Não vale a pena preocupar-se D. Aida. Eu fui passar o fim-de-semana a casa dos meus pais.

- Fez muito bem menina. E está tudo bem com os seus paizinhos?

- Sim, está tudo bem com eles.

- Ainda bem. Qualquer dia tem de lhes dizer para voltarem cá para me fazerem uma visita. São pessoas um pouco estranhas, mas muito boas pessoas.

- Não se preocupe, eu digo-lhes – Ginny sorriu e começou a subir as escadas lembrando-se da última visita que os seus pais lhe fizeram. Era normal que a D. Aida achasse os seus pais um pouco estranhos. Nessa visita, o seu pai não parava de perguntar coisas à velha senhora, desde como é que funcionava o dinheiro muggle, os cartões de crédito, os telemóveis e os elevadores, o que levava a Ginny a dar razão à D. Aida, por esta os considerar estranhos.

Mal entrou no seu apartamento colocou a mala em cima do sofá e foi para o quarto. Sentia-se exausta, pelo que se deitou sobre a cama, onde adormeceu passado pouco tempo.

Só a meio da tarde é que acordou sobressaltada com o som de um trovão.

" _A trovoada deve estar perto"_

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde preparou um chá. Quando a água começou a ferver, outro trovão fez-se ouvir, fazendo com que todo o edificio abana-se. Colocou o chá numa caneca, onde este fumegava e dirigiu-se para a sala onde ia preparar-se para ver um pouco de televisão.

Quando chegara ao apartamento, e se deparara com este estranho objecto, pensara que as televisões podiam funcionar quase como uma lareira e a rede de pó de Floo. Esse receio fez com que Ginny a evitasse ao máximo tendo, inclusive, colocado o aparelho, sob vários feitiços, até que Hermione lhe explicou como é que esta funcionava.

Ginny posou a caneca em cima da mesa e procurou o comando. Quando já estava farta de o procurar decidiu fazer o feitiço para o chamar. Só nessa altura é que viu uma pequena folha de pergaminho no chão, perto da porta de entrada. Apanhou-a e viu que se tratava de uma carta.

Era do Kevin.

" _Oi, bela Ginny. Fui ai a tua casa mas não estavas, por isso, deixei o bilhete que estas a ler. Pelo menos eu espero que sejas tu, bela Ginny. Bem, o que eu fui aí fazer foi convidar-te para sairmos amanhã, domingo. Era giro ir à noite muggle. Vai ser como uma festa de final de curso. Eu sei que ainda faltam umas duas semanas, ou três, mas bem, tu percebes a ideia. Vai lá estar a escola em peso. Vou-te buscar às 20 horas. Adeus, bela Ginny. Daquele que sofre do coração por tua causa, Kevin."_

Ginny acabou de ler o pergaminho e sorriu. "_ Saída hoje, para toda a escola, num lugar cheio de muggles. Um grupo de feiticeiros a beber com os muggles. Vai ser bonito, vai. Não sei de quem é vou ter mais pena. Se dos muggles ou do pessoal da minha escola. Não vou!"_

- E, daí, porque não? – Disse Ginny olhando para o relógio.

Ainda faltava cerca de duas horas o que dava muito tempo para Ginny se prepar.

Foi tomar um duche rápido e depois foi para o quarto escolher a roupa. Não demorou muito até a sua cama estar coberta desta. Ginny não costumava demorar muito tempo a escolher a roupa quando queria sair, mas nessa noite não queria estar apenas bonita. Queria arrasar. Queria sentir os olhares das outras pessoas, queria ser a mais bonita do grupo.

Sem saber o que vestir, começou a experimentar toda a roupa. Decidiu usar umas jeans de cintura descaída, que lhe ficavam muito justas nas ancas, 

acentuando a silhueta, e um top preto de atar ao pescoço e que lhe ficava ligeiramente por cima do umbigo.

Esticou o cabelo, deixando alguns fios caírem-lhe para a cara, e depois pintou os olhos com uma sombra branca e contornou-os com lápis preto, o que lhe realçava os seus olhos castanhos. Aplicou um pouco de _blush_ para dar um pouco de cor à sua pele branca e ao mesmo tempo para disfarçar as sardas. Aplicou gloss nos lábios, o que os tornava maiores e mais volumosos.

Ginny olhou-se ao espelho. Não parecia ela. Ao observar o seu reflexo, Ginny já não via a rapariga frágil que dava tudo por um olhar de Harry Potter. Ela agora via uma mulher lutadora, que se preocupava mais consigo do que com qualquer outra pessoa.

Kevin bateu à porta pouco passava das 20 horas. Ginny correu para lhe abrir a porta. Nesse momento Kevin olhou para Ginny e ficou sem reacção.

- 'Tás linda – balbuciou Kevin ao ver Ginny.

- 'Brigada Kevin. Tu também estás muito bonito. Vamos?

Kevin assentiu com a cabeça e juntos começaram a descer as escadas. Ele não parava de olhar para Ginny, como se só agora ele a conseguisse ver, como se só agora visse a verdadeira Ginevra Weasley.

- Ginny, nós vamos jantar fora e só depois é que nos juntamos com o resto da turma, pode ser?

Ginny olhou desconfiada para Kevin, mas aceitou, porque não era nada que ela já não estivesse à espera.

Apanharam um táxi, o que deixou Ginny impressionada, pois o carro era diferente dos carros a que ela estava habituada. Este tinha umas luzes em cima e tinha uma caixa que ia falando com o condutor a dizer que tinham telefonado e de onde é que o tinham feito, entre muitas outras coisas que Ginny não cpnceguia perceber.

O táxi parou em frente a um restaurante com grandes letras brilhantes em cima, onde se podia ler _"Império"_. Ginny já sabia que essas letras eram iluminadas por electricidade, tal como todas as luzes da cidade, embora ainda não conseguisse perceber exactamente o que era electricidade.

O condutor virou-se para trás e disse que eram 10 libras. Embora tivesse algum contacto com o dinheiro muggle, ainda ficava muito confusa e demorava algum tempo a contar o dinheiro, mas Kevin não. Parecia estar completamente à vontade nesse assunto. De facto, parecia que tudo era normal para ele.

Entraram os dois juntos no restaurante e diram-se a um senhor com ar sisudo, que estava atrás de uma mesa alta. Kevin falava com o homem enquanto Ginny olhava em volta. O restaurante era pouco iluminado, tendo pequenas velas no 

centro de cada mesa, o que tornava o ambiente muito romântico. Podia sentir-se um leve aroma a rosas que pairava no ar.

- Queiram-me acompanhar por favor – disse o mordomo, indicando uma mesa.

Kevin colocou-se por detrás de uma cadeira e fez sinal a Ginny para esta se sentar. Ginny estranhou o comportamento de Kevin, mas sentou-se. Este sentou-se, em seguida, em frente a esta.

- Gostas? – perguntou Kevin ao reparar no olhar de Ginny que percorria toda a sala.

- Kevin, tudo isto é lindo. Acho que nunca tinha ido a um sítio assim tão … encantador.

Kevin sorriu.

- Ainda bem que estás a gostar.

- Os senhores já sabem o que vão escolher? - perguntou um mordomo entregando um cardápio a Ginny e outro a Kevin.

- Sim. Eu quero salmão – disse Kevin olhando para a ementa.

- E para beber?

- Pode ser vinho da casa Ginny?

- Sim, sim por mim tudo bem.

- Muito bem. E a senhora, o que vai desejar para comer.

- Hum … têm _pizzas_?

- Lamento minha senhora, mas penso que não poderei satisfazer o seu desejo – ao ouvir isso Ginny olhou para Kevin que tapou a cara com a mão para esconder o riso. Nesse momento Ginny corou violentamente. - Mas posso aconselhar-lhe o bife da casa que esta divinal – acrescentou o mordomo, simpaticamente.

- Sim, pode ser – disse Ginny olhando para as mãos.

Quando o mordomo se afastou Kevin não aguentou mais e desatou-se a rir.

- O que é que foi? Perguntou inocentemente Ginny.

- Ginny, nós estamos num restaurante requintado, como já te deves ter apercebido, logo aqui não há _pizza_.

- Mas eu não sabia – defendeu-se Ginny corando ainda mais, apertando o guardanapo entre os dedos.

- Pois, afinal és uma puro-sangue. É normal que não saibas muitas coisas sobre os muggles e as suas comidas.

- Pois… E tu, Kevin, como é que sabes tanto sobre os muggles? Primeiro foi o táxi, depois o dinheiro muggle e agora aqui no restaurante. Como é que sabes tanta coisa?

- É que eu sou filho de muggles. Sempre fui criado à margem do mundo mágico e só fiquei a conhecer este mundo depois de receber a carta de Durmanstrang.

- Não fazia ideia – admitiu Ginny.

- Ficaste desapontada Ginny?

- Porquê? Por teres estudado em Durmanstrang? Claro que não. A escola tem fama mas eu até conheço algumas pessoas que estudaram lá e são muito simpáticas – disse Ginny, que só agora se apercebia que mal conhecia Kevin.

Kevin sorriu timidamente.

– Não é isso Ginny. Eu quero saber se ficaste desapontada por eu não ser como tu, por eu não ser um puro-sangue?

- O quê? Mas é claro que não! – disse Ginny espantada com a pergunta de Kevin – Fica sabendo que uma das minhas melhores amigas, e que por acaso é mulher do meu irmão, é filha de muggles e provavelmente não vais encontrar melhor feiticeira que ela.

Kevin sorriu timidamente. Estava-se a sentir estúpido por ter feito aquela pergunta.

– Gostavas de comer uma _pizza_? – Perguntou Kevin na tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Sim, adorava. A Hermione e o Harry passavam a vida a dizer-me que piza é óptimo e eu sempre quis ir a um restaurante muggle para poder comer uma, mas nunca tinha vindo a um restaurante muggle e …

- E ficaste desiludida por o primeiro restaurante muggle que vens não ter?

- Não diria desiludida, mas um pouco baralhada. Porque é que só alguns restaurantes muggles é que têm _pizza_. É rara?

Kevin não pode deixar de se rir ou ver a inocência de Ginny – Sabes Ginny, piza não é propriamente rara, muito pelo contrário. Mas fica descansada, que eu para a próxima levo-te a uma pizzaria.

"_Quando chegar a casa tenho de ir ver o que é uma pizzaria:" _pensou Ginny sorrindo para Kevin, para que este não se apercebesse que ela não percebia nada de muggles.

Os pedidos não tardaram a ser servidos. Ambos comeram e conversaram ao longo do jantar. Kevin ia explicando como é que funcionavam muitas das coisas muggles que Ginny ia vendo nas outras mesas, como um telemóvel, embora não percebesse como é que era possível uma pessoa falar para um caixa e outra pessoa, que estava longe, conseguia ouvir e responder, principalmente porque aqueles eram mais pequenos e não tinham nenhum fio como os telefones que Ginny estava habituada a ver.

- Kevin, já são quase 21h30. A que hora é que ficamos de nos encontrar com o resto da turma?

- Er … sabes Ginny. Em relação a festa com a turma, acontece que …

- Por acaso não me vais dizer que ficaram todos doentes e que cancelaram à ultima da hora, pois não? É que se for isso ou qualquer coisa dentro desse género fica já a saber que eu não acredito.

- Er … pois é que, sabes eles … eles…

- Podes confessar. Inventaste a saída da turma para me convenseres a sair contigo?

- Pois … basicamente foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu – disse Kevin timidamente.

" _Já era de esperar. Será que ele nunca aprende?" _Pensou Ginny.

- Ficaste chateada comigo?

- O que é que achas?

- Desculpa, Ginny. É que eu queria muito sair contigo, mas sempre que te convidava tu dizias sempre que não e eu pensei que talvez assim tu aceitasses – confessou Kevin.

Ginny olhou seriamente para Kevin e depois sorriu. Percebia a atitude de Kevin. Ela não costumava sair. Passava grande parte das noites a estudar ou então a fazer serões em casa de Cândida, uma das suas melhores amigas da faculdade. Contudo, Ginny prometera a si própria que iria aproveitar todas as oportunidades que lhe surgissem à frente e estava determinada a esquecer Harry. Por isso sabia que iria aceitar aquele convite, mesmo sabendo que seria só com Kevin. Mas este não precisava de saber isto, pelo menos, por enquanto.

- Não te preocupes mais com isso. Estou a gostar muito e não quero estragar a noite por um simples erro de cálculo no número das pessoas que supostamente deveriam cá estar – disse Ginny levantando o seu copo para fazer um brinde.

* * *

Oi.

E aqui fica mais um capitulo postado.

Espero que estejam a gostar. Eu estou a adorar escrevela.

Quero agradecer ao Miguel, por me "betar" a fic. LOL.

Estou à espera de reviews.

Jinhos fofos.


	3. Sempre em frente

**Capitulo III**

**Sempre em frente**

Ginny mexeu-se na cama, incomodada por estar a ser atingida por um fino raio de sol que passava pela cortina e que lhe atingia a cara. Mexeu-se ligeiramente, de modo a desviar a luz dos olhos, mas sentiu alguém tocar-lhe nas costas. Ficou paralisada, e em seguida um arrepio percorreu-lhe as costas ao sentir um hálito quente.

Fez os possíveis para não gritar e começou a virar-se, muito lentamente. Olhou para o lado e ao faze-lo deparou-se com Kevin a dormir, mesmo no outro lado da sua cama. Ginny levantou-se rapidamente e levou uma mão à cabeça pois doía-lhe imenso. Não se lembrava muito bem do que se tinha passado na noite anterior e estava com algum receio em recordar-se. Lembrava-se vagamente, de ter bebido demasiado vinho. Olhou em redor e reconheceu o seu quarto.

"_Bem, pelo menos estás no teu apartamento e também estás vestida"_ – Acrescentou Ginny ao sentir a camisola do pijama.

- Bom dia, bela Ginny – disse Kevin, abrindo um dos olhos e esticando um braço na direcção da cintura de Ginny. – Dormiste bem?

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? - pergintou Ginny, desviando-se deste ao sentir o seu toque.

- Sim, também dormi bem, obrigado por perguntares. A companhia era boa e a cama bastante confortável – respondeu ironicamente Kevin. – O que é que foi Ginny, não gostaste de dormir comigo?

- O que é que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Ginny. levantando-se da cama, e encostando-se ao roupeiro.

- Com isso o quê? – Kevin parecia estar a gostar da situação. Dobrou o braço e apoio a cabeça com a mão. Enquanto olhava para Ginny, de pijama.

- Com isso de ter dormido contigo? Nós não … – mas calou-se ao ver a expressão de Kevin. Ginny não podia acreditar, eles não podiam ter feito nada. Ginny sentiu o chão a sair debaixo de seus pés.

Kevin sorriu ao ver a expressão de Ginny, mas ao ver que esta estava a ficar cada vez mais pálida, disse:

- Está descansada, bela Ginny, infelizmente não se passou nada – calou-se por um momento, pois acabara de levar com a almofada de Ginny na cara. - Eu acompanhei-te até aqui. Estavas um pouco, digamos que, muito bêbada mesmo, mas eu estava bem pior. Mal chegamos aqui, foste para a casa de banho. Acho que foste tomar banho e eu mal vi a tua cama atirei-me para cima dela. Acho que ainda ia no ar quando adormeci.

Ginny sentiu o chão a voltar para debaixo dos seus pés, tal como o calor a voltar ao seu corpo. Olhou atentamente para Kevin para ver se este estava a 

mentir. Só nessa altura é que reparou que ele ainda estava vestido com a roupa que usara no jantar.

Respirou fundo, para se acalmar. Nessa altura sentiu o estômago a contorcer-se. Só nesse momento se apercebera que estava a morrer de fome. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram quase 10h.

- Bem, há muito tempo que não acordava tão tarde.

- Sério?! Eu às segundas raramente vou à escola. Acho que não vale a pena perder um dia para ter _**"Como cuidar de muggles enfeitiçados"**_**.**Sinceramente acho que é uma perda de tempo.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, sem prestar muita atenção ao que Kevin acabara de dizer. De repente parou e olhou para Kevin. – Hoje é segunda-feira? – Kevin assentiu com a cabeça. Tinha-se esquecido completamente em que dia é que estavam. Às segunda-feira Ginny entrava às 10h para ter _"__**Como cuidar de muggles enfeitiçados"**_**,** uma das suas disciplinas preferidas. Detestava faltar, ainda mais quando o ano estava a acabar. Olhou novamente para o relógio. Ainda tinha 10 minutos antes da aula começar.

- Kevin, por favor, sai? – Ordenou Ginny – Tenho 10 minutos para me arranjar e ir para a escola.

- Não te posso ver a vestir? – Perguntou Kevin com voz inocente, mas ao ver o olhar fulminante de Ginny saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Ginny não se lembrava de algum dia se ter vestido assim tão rapidamente. Quando saiu do quarto olhou em volta e viu Kevin com duas torradas num prato. Tirou-lhe uma e arrastou-o pela porta fora do seu apartamento.

- Desculpa estar a ser indelicada, mas estou mesmo com pressa. – Disse Ginny enquanto enfiava o resto da torrada pela boca e trancava a porta com um feitiço. De seguida aparatou, deixando Kevin um pouco desorientado.

Apareceu alguns segundos depois numa sala, ao lado do hall de entrada, o único lugar em toda a escola onde se conseguia aparatar, e que ficava no rés-do-chão. Infelizmente para Ginny, a sua aula era no quinto piso. Olhou para o relógio, só estava 5 minutos atrasada. Correu para a sua sala de aula onde tentou entrar o mais silenciosamente possível, para não interromper a professora Minellite. Sentou-se numa cadeira ao fundo da sala e tirou um pergaminho e uma pena para começar a passar os seus apontamentos, que já estavam a ser escritos, num grande quadro preto, por uma mão invisível.

Ginny andava desesperada de um lado para o outro, num comprido corredor em frente a um grande painel branco. Estava muito nervosa e o facto de Cândida, estar constantemente a perguntar se ainda faltava muito, não ajudava em nada o estado em que Ginny se encontrava.

- Achas que falta muito, Ginny?

- Pela milionésima vez Dida, não faço ideia, mas já me estou a passar.

Quando Ginny disse isto, uma grande folha de pergaminho sobrevoou a sua cabeça e fixou-se no placar. Nesse momento todos os alunas que ali se encontravam dirigiram-se para o placar, fazendo com que Ginny fosse empurrada contra a parede.

Ginny esticou-se um pouco para tentar conseguir ler o pergaminho, mas no momento que chegou perto do pergaminho, alguém a empurrou para trás. Irritada começou a dar beliscões a todos aqueles que a tentavam empurrar, e com alguma dificuldade chegou ao pergaminho. Este continha uma grande lista, com todos os nomes dos alunos que estudavam naquela escola.

- Ginevra Weasley, Ginevra Weasley… – Murmurava Ginny enquanto percorria a lista com o seu dedo indicador, enquanto o resto do seu corpo estava a ser prensado. Encontrou o seu nome na lista. Sentia o seu coração prestes a sair pela boca. Dentro de momentos iria saber se tinha passado ou não. Respirou fundo e continuou com o dedo indicador a percorrer horizontalmente a lista.

Leu a pequena palavra que estava à frente do seu nome e nesse momento, sentiu os seus olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas. Não tardou a que estivesse novamente a ser arrastada pela multidão, para longe do pergaminho. Precisava de se afastar daquela multidão. Precisava de sentar-se um pouco, pois sentia que perdera as forças nas pernas.

Sentou-se num banco e, ao faze-lo, deixou cair os braços ao longo do corpo. Não sabia muito bem o que é que estava a sentir, só sabia que algo lhe ia arrebentar no peito.

- GINNY! – Gritou Cândida, que se tentava livrar da multidão que ainda a prendia, correndo na direcção de Ginny. – Passamos, passamos Ginny. Já somos medibruxas – disse Cândida abraçando Ginny.

Nesse momento, Ginny saiu do seu transe. Não conseguiu aguentar mais a sua alegria e nesse momento abraçou com tanta força Cândida, que a amiga teve dificuldades em respirar.

- Nós somos mesmo… somos mesmo …

- Sim já somos medibruxas. Finalmente poderei ser independente, finalmente poderei ter o meu próprio dinheiro.

Ginny ainda não acreditava. Ela já era medibruxa. Sentia algo tão forte no seu peito que teve medo que este rebentasse. Ela sempre sonhara com aquele dia, mas agora que chegara estava a começar a sentir saudades daquele ambiente, das aulas, dos professores a ralharem, talvez disso não sentiria falta, mas dos colegas ira sentir e muita. Ela sabia que agora as coisas iriam mudar. Cada um seguiria com a sua vida, uns casariam e formariam família, outros iriam para o estrangeiro e outros nem sequer sabiam muito bem para onde é que iriam. Ginny só sabia que iria sentir muita falta de todos eles. Nessa altura, aquele aperto no seu peito aumentou um pouco mais, já não era apenas euforia e excitação, era também medo 

de um futuro demasiado próximo e medo de ficar sozinha. Ela não tinha feito muitos planos para aquela altura, ela apenas tinha ambicionado chegar ao fim daquilo, tinha sonhado em vir a ser medibruxa, mas nunca se tinha imaginado a trabalhar. Ginny nunca tinha pensado o que fazer a partir dali. É claro que já sabia para onde iria, iria trabalhar para St Mungus, mas não o conseguia imaginar. Contudo, o que mais angústia lhe provocava era a visão de si própria sozinha. Sempre imaginara que poderia passar aquele momento perto de Harry, mas nunca tinha pensado em constituir família, pois acabar o curso e ser umas das melhores alunas tinha sido a única coisa que lhe ocupara o seu tempo e cabeça. Agora só sabia que não iria ficar com Harry.

- Ginny, ainda estás entre nós? – Chamou Cândida, trazendo Ginny novamente à realidade.

- Desculpa, estava a pensar naquilo que disseste, de começar a trabalhar e assim. Já sabes para onde é que vais?

- Ainda não sei muito bem. Mas devo ficar por cá, em St Mungus, ou candidato-me a medibruxa de alguma escola. Ainda não pensei muito bem nisso. Primeiro quero ver a avaliação que os professores fizeram de mim, o que é que escreveram no meu diploma e as opiniões deles para saber o que é que eles acham que eu tenho mais vocação e depois logo me decido. E tu, para onde é que vais?

- Também não sei muito bem. Gostava de ficar em St Mungus no serviço de vítimas de maldições. Sempre foi este o meu grande sonho.

- Realmente é uma área muito gira. Eu por acaso vejo-te em qualquer coisa dentro desse género.

"_Sério?! Ao menos uma de nós." _Pensou Ginny, sorrindo a seguir.

- Sabes o que era engraçado?! Trabalharmos juntas. Era como se ainda andássemos aqui na escola.

-Realmente era capaz de ser giro, trabalharmos as duas lá no hospital -disse sorrindo, ao imagina-las.

Nesse dia sentia-se exausta, quando chegou a casa. Pouco passava das quatro da tarde quando se atirou para cima da cama e adormeceu, ainda vestida. Acordou algumas horas depoiscom um barulho irritante, provocado pelo bater do bico de uma grande coruja castanha, que Ginny reconheceu como sendo Twel. Abriu-lhe a janela e esta entrou rapidamente. Trazia um envelope vermelho que se contorcia violentamente. Ginny reconheceu-o como sendo um gritador prestes a explodir. Mal lhe tocou, este abriu-se e a voz de sua mãe ecoo por toda a sala.

"**Querida, estou tão orgulhosa de ti. Já sei que passaste e que já és uma medibruxa. Oh querida eu e o teu pai estamos tão orgulhosos. Quero que venhas cá a casa mal possas. Tencionamos estar presentes na entrega do teu diploma na próxima semana. Adoramos-te." **

Ginny destapou os ouvidos assim que o gritador se destruiu. Olhou para para os pedaços do pergaminho que estavam no chão, tentando assimilar o que ouvira sua mãe gritar. Já não se lembrava que tinha acabado o curso nem da angústia que sentira nessa manhã e que a deixara exausta. Estava novamente eufórica e as suas mãos tremiam de excitação.

Não conseguia estar em casa, queria sair, queria mostrar a toda a sua vizinhança o quanto estava feliz. Escreveu diversos bilhetes para os irmãos, Hermione e alguns amigos de Hogwarts, para que saíssem todos juntos nessa noite.

Enviou todos os bilhetes e em seguida correu para a casa de banho. Estava prestes a entrar para o banho quando se lembrou que não enviara nenhum bilhete a convidar Harry. Enrolou uma toalha em torno do seu corpo nu e foi até à sala escrever-lhe um breve bilhete a informá-lo da saída dessa noite, voltando de seguida ou para a casa-de-banho, onde a água já corria para o seu banho.

Já não estava tão ansiosa por aquela noite como estivera antes de entrar no banho. Já não via Harry há algum tempo e não sabia como é que iria reagir ao vê-lo mais uma vez perto de Cármen. No entanto, tinha jurado a si própria que não iria deixar-se afectar por ele ou por qualquer outra pessoa. Aquela noite era só sua, era para comemorar o sonho que acabara de realizar.

Durante o resto da tarde foi recebendo as respostas as suas cartas. Dos seus sete irmãos, apenas Percy e Charlie não podiam estar presentes, pois encontravam-se no estrangeiro. Harry ainda não tinha respondido.

Foi para o quarto para se vestir. Queria estar bonita, mas desta vez iria com uma roupa mais simples. Ia levar umas calças de ganga azuis e uma camisa preta, muito justa, com os dois botões de cima abertos, realçando o seu pescoço branco em contraste com o seu cabelo ruivo.

Sentou-se em frente do espelho da cómoda para se maquilhar. Aplicou lápis preto e um pouco de sombra branca, que realçavam os seus grandes olhos castanhos. Depois aplicou batom e também um pouco de base para disfarçar as suas sardas. Quando terminou, Ginny achou que estava muito simples, mas muito bonita.

Ginny olhou o seu reflexo e viu uma pessoa completamente diferente. Ainda tinha os mesmos olhos, as mesmas sardas embora mais discretas, mas os olhos já não lacrimejavam por tudo e por nada e o cabelo agora, mais comprido, descaía elegantemente pelas suas costas. O seu rosto estava mais magro e maduro, mostrando uma beleza que Ginny só há muito pouco tempo descobrira. Uma onda de nostalgia atravessou o seu coração e foi invadida por uma grande saudade dos tempos de Hogwarts, do tempo em que andava sempre a chocar com Harry nos corredores, de seus amigos dessa altura, da competição entre as quatro casas. Uma pequena lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto. Ginny limpou-a rapidamente, passando 

a ponta dos dedos por debaixo dos olhos, para que esta não borra-se a sua maquilhagem.

- Estás a ficar velha, Ginny. Até já tens momentos de melancolia – murmurou Ginny sorrindo para o seu reflexo.

Por volta das sete e meia alguém tocou à campainha. Ginny correu para a porta enquanto tentava colocar um brinco. Quando abriu a porta viu Cândida, que estava a pentear o seu longo cabelo preto com os dedos. Usava uma saia branca comprida um tope justo, da mm cor, realçando a pele morena e os seus olhos verdes.

- Cân… Cândida, tu estás linda.

- Obrigada – sorriu Cândida, olhando para Ginny de alto a baixo. - Queria estar tão bonita hoje como tu, mas acho que vai ser complicado. Estás tão gira.

- Obrigado, mas de facto não estou nada de especial. Vesti a coisa mais simples que encontrei. Hoje só me quero sentir bem comigo e mais nada.

- Pois, é esse o teu mal. Aposto que até com um saco de batatas vestido ficavas linda.

- Oh, deixa-te de coisas e entra – disse Ginny corando e andando em direcção ao quarto para acabar de se preparar enquanto Cândida entrou em casa e se sentou na sala.

- É verdade, Ginny, já soubeste do Kevin?

- Não. O que é que ele tem?

- Chumbou a _"Como cuidar de muggles enfeitiçados"._

Ginny parou de apertar o fecho das botas e correu para a sala.

- Estás a gozar? - Quase gritou.

- Não, nem por isso. Depois de os ânimos ao pé do placar estarem mais calmos, fui ver os resultados do pessoal da nossa turma e lá dizia que o Kevin tinha tido T a _"Como cuidar de muggles enfeitiçados". _

- E sabes como é que ele está?

- Sinceramente acho que ele reagiu bastante bem. Tentei falar com ele e ele respondeu-me que não era nada que não estivesse à espera. Nunca gostou daquela disciplina.

- Pois, eu já sabia que ele não gostava daquela disciplina. Nem percebo muito bem, uma vez que os pais dele são muggles e … ups… acho que não te devia ter dito isto – disse Ginny levando a mão a boca.

- Não fazia ideia, mas não te preocupes que eu não comento isso a ninguém – garantiu Cândida. – Agora vai-te lá despachar porque, se não, chegamos tarde ao jantar.

Ginny voltou a entrar no quarto para se acabar de vestir.

- Os teus irmãos vêm todos?

- Quase todos. O Charlie e o Percy não podem vir. O Charlie está na Roménia e o Percy está numa missão não sei muito bem onde.

- É pena, o teu irmão Charlie é tão giro.

- Sim, é muito giro, e os filhos dele são muito parecidos com ele.

- E o Billy também…

- … também vai com a Fleur.

Ginny sorriu. Sabia que Cândida só dizia aquilo para se meter com ela, embora soubesse que ela ainda estava apanhadinha por Charlie desde o seu primeiro ano de faculdade. Este tinha ido lá, numa das suas visitas a Inglaterra, para lanchar com a sua irmã mais nova. Na altura Cândida pensou que Charlie era namorado de Ginny, pelo que ficou seriamente zangada com esta, por andar a esconde-lo das amigas. Ao descobrir que se tratava de um dos seus irmãos mais velhos andou algum tempo a tentar persuadir Ginny a marcar um encontro entre eles os dois, até que Ginny lhe disse que ele vivia na Roménia e namorava com Bella. Embora este argumento não tivesse dissuadido Cândida, fez com que esta se acalmasse um pouco.

- Estou pronta. Vamos? – Disse Ginny saindo do quarto.

- Estava a ver que não!

- Não reclames Dida – Disse Ginny sabendo perfeitamente que Cândida tinha razão.

Saíram as duas de casa e Ginny lançou um feitiço para fechar e proteger a casa aparatando de seguida para um pequeno jardim iluminado por candeeiros.

E aqui fica mais um capitulo.

Esta fic é mesmo uma D/G, embora o Draco ainda não tenha aparecido. Não se preocupem, ele já esta quase a aparecer, mas ainda não é no próximo.

Jinhos e por favor deixem reviews. Gostava de saber o que estão a achar da minha fic.


	4. Preparativos para o baile

**Capitulo IV**

**Preparativos para o baile**

O jantar correra muito bem. Harry não pôde ir, o que fez Ginny senti-se mais aliviada. Não queria era vê-lo, não sabia até quão forte estava. Tinha-o convidado pois não arranjara nenhuma desculpa para não o fazer e caso alguém perguntasse por ele não saberia o que dizer a não ser a verdade. Não queria que soubessem do grande vazio que ainda sentia dentro de si, só de pensar nele, embora tivesse jurado que nada, nem ninguém, iria estragar aquela noite que era só sua.

Depois do jantar foram para um bar muggle perto do restaurante.

- E um brinde à nossa maninha preferida, que já está tão grande – disse Fred levantando o copo e fingindo-se emocionado ao dizer as últimas palavras, levando o polegar e o indicador aos olhos e apertando o interior destes.

- E que, infelizmente, está cada vez mais bonita – acrescentou George.

- Ohhh a nossa maninha está tão crescidinha! – Disseram em coro abraçando-se a Ginny e fazendo com que os pés desta ficassem a alguns centímetros do chão, enquanto fingiam um choro sentido.

- E a sorte dela é ter mais juízo que vocês os dois juntos – disseram Nancy e Prada em coro.

- É verdade Ginny, como é que anda esse coraçãozinho? – Perguntou Luna, uma grande amiga do tempo de Hogwarts.

Ginny corou violentamente e deu um sorrisinho amarelo. Luna nunca tivera uma grande noção da realidade, acabando por fazer as perguntas menos próprias em locais pouco recomendados.

- Tudo bem com o coração? Como assim? – Perguntou Ron.

- Vocês sabem, se gostas de alguém se andas com alguém …

- A minha irmã ainda é muito nova para essas coisas – interrompeu Ron.

- Muito nova!? Ela só é um ano e pouco mais nova que tu, Ron – disse Hermione – E além disso já teve outros… – mas calou-se ao ver o olhar de desespero de Ginny. – É verdade Ginny, já sabes para onde é que vais agora que acabaste o curso?

- Sim – respondeu Ginny aliviada pela mudança repentina de assunto. – Vou me candidatar a um lugar em St Mungo. Gostava de ir trabalhar para o serviço vítimas de maldições.

- E tu, Cândida, para onde é que pensas ir trabalhar? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Sinceramente ainda não sei muito bem. Gostava de trabalhar com crianças ou com adolescentes, por isso pensei em ir para uma escola ou assim, mas sinceramente ainda não pensei muito nisso. Primeiro quero ver no meu diploma a opinião dos professores sobre os locais que eles acham que se enquadra melhor na minha personalidade.

- Vamos brindar às mais lindas medibruxas alguma vez formadas – disse um amigo de Ginny do tempo de Hogwarts, fazendo com que todos levantassem os seus copos em aprovação.

- É verdade, porque é que o Harry não veio? – Perguntou um dos gémeos.

" _Já só faltava alguém perguntar por ele" _pensou Ginny, tristemente, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa por saber porque é que ele não pôde vir.

- O Harry hoje teve de ficar a resolver umas coisas, não pôde mesmo vir. Disse que tinha muita pena, mas se pudesse ainda vinha cá ter para te dar os parabéns, Ginny – respondeu Hermione.

- Que coisas é que ele tinha de resolver, Hermione? – Perguntou Ginny aproximando-se de Hermione para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

- Ele não nos adiantou muito, mas eu penso que seja qualquer coisa relacionada com a Cármen.

- Coisas do casamento, suponho - disse tristemente Ginny, baixando o olhar, ficando irritada consigo por se sentir assim.

- Sinceramente não sei, Ginny. Ele e a Cármen têm discutido bastante ultimamente. Acho que as coisas entre eles não estão assim tão bem quanto isso.

Ginny quando ouviu aquilo sentiu-se feliz. Hermione apercebeu-se de uma mudança no olhar de Ginny. – É o que eu acho, não tenho a certeza de nada e até podem estar a fazer as pazes neste momento – acrescentou, receosa que tivesse dado falsas esperanças à ruiva.

- Mas mesmo assim têm estado a discutir bastante nos últimos tempos, certo?! Por isso há sempre esperança – quando acabou de dizer isto Ginny sentiu um friozinho na barriga. Por um lado estava contente com a possibilidade de Harry acabar tudo com Cármen, mas por outro não tinha a certeza se queria que isso realmente acontecesse. Harry tinha-a desiludido muito nos últimos tempos e aquilo que Ginny sentia por ele havia-se alterado um pouco. Embora o facto de imaginá-lo ao lado de Cármen a transtornasse e a magoasse, aquilo que sentia por ele estava a transformar-se em algo menos intenso, em algo que Ginny ainda não conseguia perceber muito bem o que era.

Por volta das 4 da manhã foram expulsos do bar, pois já passava muito da hora a que este devia fechar. Ron e os gémeos estavam completamente bêbados. Cantavam alegremente no meio da rua uma música em que só se percebia a parte final. Ginny e Cândida riam-se efusivamente, olhando para os três ruivos abraçados e mais vermelhos que os próprios cabelos.

- Bem, Ginny, nós vamos embora. O teu irmão já deu o que tinha a dar por hoje. Adeus e vê lá se apareces lá por caso um dia destes – disse Hermione agarrando no braço de Ron que começou a protestar ao ser afastado dos gémeos. Ao aperceber-se que era Hermione quem o puxava, rapidamente agarrou-a pela cintura e ergueu-a no ar.

- Vou tentar, prometo. E quando ele chegar a casa vê lá se lhe dás uma poção anti-vómito, porque senão … bem acho que deves calcular o que é que acontece – mal acabou de o dizer, Hermione abanou a cabeça e aparatau, levando Ron consigo.

Ginny sentiu alguém a agarrá-la pela cintura e a elevá-la no ar. Quando olhou para trás viu que se tratava de George.

-George, põem-me no chão – ordenou Ginny, dando um berro de pavor ao sentir o irmão apertá-la contra o corpo e começando a rodar. Sentiu-se tonta ao olhar para o chão e ver que os seus pés pendiam a meio metro deste, devido à pequema estatura de Ginny, em comparação com a grande altura dos gémeos, ligeiramente mais baixos que Ron.

Sentiu um grande alívio quando colocou novamente os seus pés no chão.

- Maninha, temos mesmo de ir embora – disse Fred, abraçando também a irmã que sentia as costelas a serem comprimidas sob os braços do gémeos.

- Adeus, Ginny – despediram-se Nancy e Prada, agarrando os gémeos e afastando-os da irmã, aparatando de seguida.

- Bem, só faltamos nós – disse Ginny, olhando para Cândida que começava a ficar verde. – Estás a sentir-te bem, Dida?

- Nem por isso. Acho que não consigo ir até casa sozinha.

- Não há problema, hoje dormes em minha casa. Vamos lá que eu chamo um táxi. Penso que não estás em condições de aparatar.

- Táxi?! O que é isso táxi?

- É uma coisa tipo autocarro cavaleiro, só que no teu estado esse maldito autocarro está fora de questão – disse Ginny, olhando para Cândida que estava com ar de quem não iria aguentar muito mais tempo, sem vomitar.

Cândida estava agarrada ao pescoço de Ginny quando chegaram ao apartamento da ruiva. Com alguma dificuldade esta conseguiu colocar a amiga na sua cama e tirar-lhe o casaco e os sapatos.

Vestiu o pijama e caiu ao lado de Cândida, que já dormia profundamente. Queria tomar um banho antes de se deitar, como fazia todos os dias, mas sentia-se demasiado cansada para tal acto. Fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer, tarefa que não foi fácil, apesar de estar muito cansada. A sua cabeça não parava de pensar. Esse dia tinha sido preenchido por muitas emoções. Conseguira concretizar o sonho de ser medibruxa, tinha-se reunido com amigos e familiares que já não via há muito tempo e tinha percebido algo que a deixara muito perturbada. Já não gostava assim tanto de Harry e descobriu isto numa altura em que a possibilidade da sua ralação com Cármen estar em risco de ruir.

Deu mais umas voltas na cama tentando limpar a mente, para que conseguisse descansar, até que adormeceu.

- Bom dia – disse Ginny ao entrar na sala. – Já estás acordada há muito tempo? – Perguntou Ginny, ao olhar para a mesa de pequeno-almoço que Cândida tinha preparado.

- Nem por isso, mas estava cheia de fome e imaginei que tu também estivesses, por isso decidi fazer o pequeno-almoço.

- Fizeste bem. Eu também estou a morrer de fome – disse Ginny bocejando. – Então e estás a sentir-te melhor? É que ontem estavas um bocado verde!

- Sim, sem dúvida que estou muito melhor. Nunca, mas mesmo nunca mais bebo aquela coisa dos stots.

- Acho que é _shots_, Dida. Eu até gostei, foi pena teres bebido tantos.

- Eu até tinha bebido menos se soubesse que aquilo era pequeno por ser muito forte. Mas obrigado por me deixares ficar cá a dormir.

- Não foi nada – disse Ginny começando a comer uma panqueca – Tu tens mesmo muito jeito para a cozinha. O que é isto que estou a comer?

- É melhor nem saberes – disse Cândida dando um inocente sorriso. - É verdade, já sabes o que é que vais levar vestido amanhã para a entrega dos diplomas?

- Sinceramente não sei. Ainda não pensei muito para te ser sincera. Acho que vou levar um vestido que tenha para ali. E tu?

- Também ainda não sei muito bem. Não tenho grande coisa para vestir neste momento – Ginny sabia que o "não tenho nada para vestir", dito por Cândida era como o pão-nosso de cada dia, pois esta tinha um roupeiro com as dimensões aproximadas do apartamento de Ginny. – Já sei, porque é que não vamos às compras hoje. Ouvi falar de uma nova loja muggle com roupa muito gira. Queres lá ir, daqui a pouco?

- Muggle?! Estava a pensar levar um dos meus mantos de cerimónia.

- Manto de cerimónia?! Pois, mas a roupa muggle de cerimónia é tão mais gira. Além disso há imensas pessoas do nosso curso de origem muggel, e há os familiares deles. Acho que se formos de manto de cerimónia vamos destoar.

- Ok, pode ser. Deixa-me só acabar de tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Pequeno-almoço?! Já são quase horas de lanchar, minha querida.

Ginny olhou para o relógio e viu que Cândida tinha razão. Já passavam das duas da tarde. – Credo, nunca tinha acordado tão tarde.

Comeram calmamente e em seguida foram-se vestir para irem às compras.

- Então onde é que é a tal loja que estavas à pouco a falar? – Perguntou Ginny, ao tirar a varinha para trancar a porta.

- Não é muito longe do Caldeirão Escoante. Se quiseres até podemos aparatar lá e depois vamos a pé até lá. O que é que dizes?

Ginny olhou para Cândida e torceu o nariz. Sabia perfeitamente que o "não muito longe" de Cândida representava. Provavelmente teriam de apanhar pelo menos dois autocarros para lá chegar, se não quisessem andar algumas horas a pé.

- Ok, vamos lá - e no momento seguinte tinham desaparecido.

Reapareceram segundos depois numa pequena sala do caldeirão escoante. Ginny passou as mãos pelo cabelo e começou a andar em direcção ao salão do bar. Este mantinha o aspecto de taberna mal frequentada e o cheiro a mofo misturado com o de cerveja permanecia inalterado.

Ginny não gostara muito do ambiente daquele lugar, mas sempre que ia a Londres passava por lá, pois gostava muito do dono do bar que, quando Ginny era pequena, lhe dava sempre um sapo de chocolate.

Só quando saíram do bar é que se aperceberam que estava um belo dia. Ginny olhou para o edifício do Cadeirão escoante que, aos seus olhos, se apresentava como sendo um velho edifício de janelas empoeiradas. Em algumas destas janelas podia-se ver alguns vasos de mandrágoras e outras plantas ainda mais estranhas. No último andar pôde ver uma janela a abrir-se e logo de seguida uma coruja castanha a sair com um grande embrulho no bico. Baixou o olhar e sorriu ao ver a cara de uma senhora muggle que ali passava e lançava um olhar de repulsa para o velho prédio. Por vezes imaginava o quão horrível seria viver num mundo sem magia, tal como os muggles faziam.

- Penso que agora só temos de virar naquela esquina e andar um pouco e é logo ali mais a frente – disse Cândida, trazendo Ginny novamente à realidade.

A ruiva revirou os olhos pois sabia que o "logo ali à frente" de Cândida, não se referia a algo realmente perto.

Andaram cerca de meia hora até chegarem a uma grande loja de roupa, com vários vestidos de noite expostos na vitrina. Ao entrarem, uma pequena campaínha electrónica apitou, fazendo com que Ginny desse um salto para trás, empurrando um manequim que quase caiu.

- Não fizemos nada – disseram em coro, enquanto Ginny tentava erguer o manequim novamente.

- Não tem importância – disse uma das empregadas, aproximando-se destas, sem conseguir disfarçar uma expressão de espanto. – Se precisarem de ajuda é só dizer – e dito isto afastou-se.

Ginny e Cândida recompuseram-se do susto e olharam em volta. Ginny nunca tinha entrado numa loja com tanta roupa junta. Olhou para Cândida que parecia que acabara de chegar a casa.

- Então por onde é que queres começar? – Perguntou Cândida ainda a olhar em volta.

- Estava a pensar começar a procurar aquilo que me trouxe cá, ou seja, um vestido para a entrega dos diplomas.

- Ah, pois, exacto, mas temos tempo. Por isso podemos experimentar algumas peças das outras – disse Cândida começando a andar em direcção aos vestidos de noite. – Este é lindo, e deve ficar-te bem. Condiz com o teu cabelo, e este bem… é a tua cara, Ginny.

Passado pouco mais de 10 minutos Ginny e Cândida entraram numa cabine e começaram a experimentar os vários vestidos que levaram consigo. Saíram de lá perto das nove da noite, hora a que a loja fechava, com muitos sacos na mão.

- Temos de cá voltar, Ginny, adorei tudo o que há nesta loja.

- Dida, tu deves ter comprado quase tudo da loja – disse Ginny, olhando para os muitos sacos que Cândida levava.

- Mas ainda deixei lá muitas coisas que gostava. Tenho mesmo de cá voltar um dia destes. Ao estar lá dentro com tanta roupa gira, senti que não tinha nada de jeito para vestir.

- Para quem era só para vir comprar um vestido, acho que compramos algumas coisas a mais.

- Oh, deixa-te disso, assim tens mais por onde escolher. É verdade como é que é amanhã?

- Aquilo começa por volta das sete. Mal posso esperar pelo baile de final de curso e pela entrega dos diplomas.

Cândida também estava muito entusiasmada. Ficaram perto de uma hora a falar do baile do dia seguinte, depois aparataram para as suas casas.

Mal chegou a casa, Ginny escreveu um bilhete à mãe e ao irmãos a informar que o baile e a entrega dos diplomas seria no outro dia por volta das sete. Mal acabou de o fazer entrou no quarto e atirou-se para a cama onde se deitou, adormecendo pouco tempo depois.

Quando acordou, o sol já ia bem alto no céu azul. Levantou-se e vestiu-se. Ia aproveitar esse dia para tentar descansar um pouco, coisa que já não conseguia fazer como deve de ser desde há muito tempo. Sentou-se no sofá com os pés apoiados na mesinha de apoio, com uma tigela de cereais numa mão e um livro na outra. Quando ia começar a ler, ouviu alguém bater, com demasiada força à porta.

A contra gosto, levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à porta. Mal a abriu, Cândida entrou pelo seu apartamento adentro com vários sacos de papel.

- Então, Ginny, não estavas a pensar ficar assim até à ultima, pois não? Vai já tomar um bom banho para pudermos começar o nosso tratamento de beleza – disse Cândida pousando os sacos no chão da sala e apontando na direcção da casa de banho, antes de Ginny se ter apercebido do que é que se passava à sua volta.

- Bom dia também para ti, Dida – disse quando se recuperou um pouco do choque.

- Bom dia, Ginny, mas vai lá tomar banho porque temos muita coisa para fazer e muito pouco tempo. Depois veste um roube e enrola uma toalha no cabelo.

"_Eu sei o que é que tenho de fazer depois de tomar banho"_ pensou Ginny, enquanto se dirigia para a casa de banho. Quando saiu do banho enrolou o cabelo numa toalha e vestiu o seu roube como Cândida pedira, embora contrariada, e foi para a sala, onde agora se encontrava uma réplica de um salão de beleza.

Cândida tinha conjecturado, para o meio da sua sala, duas cadeiras semelhantes às existentes nos salões de cabeleireiro e um carrinho de apoio. Sob este havia uma tigela de vidro, que continha uma estranha pasta verde e um pequeno pires com algumas rodelas de pepino.

- Para que é que é tudo isto? – Perguntou Ginny olhando assustada para toda aquela confusão.

- São algumas coisas para a nossa sessão de beleza. Não posso deixar que umas das melhores alunas do curso não sejam também uma das mais bonitas.

Ginny sorriu e sentou-se no sofá.

– Então, que tipo de tortura é que estas a planear para mim hoje.

- Bem, senta-te numa destas cadeiras e vais esperar que te aplique esta poção – disse Cândida apontando para a tigela com a pasta verde – e depois vais pôr estas duas rodelas de pepino nos olhos.

- É para que é que é tudo isso?

- Bem a pasta verde é uma poção que eu fiz, que serve para retirar todas as imperfeições da pele e hidratá-la, para que a tua pele brilhe.

- Sim! E os pepinos para que é que servem?

- Sinceramente não sei, mas os muggles costumam colocá-los sobre os olhos, por isso deve servir para alguma coisa.

Ginny sentou-se numas das cadeiras e esperou que Cândida lhe colocasse a pasta verde. Depois ajudou a amiga a colocar a sua dose de pasta verde.

Ficaram sentadas, nas cadeiras cerca de uma hora com os pepinos nos olhos enquanto falavam sobre os preparativos para a festa e o modo como algumas das suas colegas deveriam ir ridiculamente vestidas.

Após retirar a pasta verde, Ginny passou a mão pela cara e sentiu a pele mais suave do que nunca. Parecia seda e as poucas sardas que tinha, tinham desaparecido.

- Esta poção é um sonho, Dida.

- Eu disse-te. Só é pena demorar uma eternidade a fazer. Agora o próximo passo é fazer a manicura e arranjar o cabelo.

- O que é que estás a pensar fazer?

- Olha, sinceramente não sei. Tenho aqui várias loções para ajudar a fixar cabelos mais rebeldes, ou para ajudar a alisá-los. Ainda não sei muito bem o que é que é mais aconselhado para nós, mas alguma ideia brilhante deve surgir a qualquer momento.

"_Ok, isso é mau sinal"_, pensou Ginny desenrolando a toalha do cabelo.

- Como é que estavas a pensar levar o cabelo Ginny?

- Ainda nem sequer tinha pensado nisso. Talvez enrolado.

- Enrolado parece-me boa ideia - disse Cândida apanhado o cabelo de Ginny com os dedos – Gosto de o ver assim. Também deve ficar giro se lhe pusermos alguns acessórios a segura-lo. Vais ficar linda.

- Também gosto da ideia e tu, como é que vais levar o teu cabelo?

- Pensei em levá-lo solto. Com uns ganchos a segurar a franja ou assim – respondeu Cândida, tirando a franja de trás da orelha e colocando no sítio onde pensava colocar o gancho.

- Sim, acho que ias ficar muito bem, além disso tens um cabelo lindo.

– Obrigado. Bem, vamos começar.

Depois de arranjarem as unhas, começaram a arranjar o cabelo. Cândida tinha razão, Ginny ficava muito bonita com o cabelo enrolado que Cândida prendera com uma grande quantidade de gancho na parte de trás da cabeça e, com dois pequenos ganchos, apanhou-lhe metade da franja prendendo-a atrás da orelha.

Com um feitiço que sua mãe lhe ensinara, Ginny esticou o longo cabelo preto de Cândida.

- Bem, agora já só falta vestirmo-nos, maquilhar e pôr as bugigangas. Temos de nos despachar, se não atrasamo-nos.

Ginny olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram quase cinco horas. Tinham começado a arranjar-se pouco passava das dez horas e nem tinham almoçado por não se terem apercebido do tempo passar. Dirigiu-se para o seu quarto onde tirou o seu vestido do roupeiro. Era um lindo vestido preto comprido. A parte de cima deste assemelhava-se muito a um corpete, que atava na parte posterior com uma fita vermelha e a parte de baixo formava uma ligeiras ondulações, quando Ginny andava.

O vestido de Cândida, também este cumprido, era rosa pálido com algumas flores brancas, que contrastavam com a sua pele morena. Tinha decote em V e a parte de trás terminava ao fundo das costas formando algumas pregas.

- Estás tão bonita, Dida.

- Estou, não estou – disse Cândida dando uma pequena volta em frente ao espelho. – E tu estás um assombro – disse virando-se para Ginny que observava o seu reflexo no espelho. – Agora temos de nos ir maquilhar. Senta-te e espera um bocadinho que eu já trato de ti – ordenou, dirigindo-se até à sua carteira de onde tirou o seu grande estojo de maquilhagem e bijutaria, que só devido à magia pudera caber lá dentro.

Cândida acentuou o contorno dos olhos de Ginny com um fino lápis preto, colocou um pouco de sombra branca no canto interno dos olhos aplicando em seguida sombra preta no resto das pálpebras, fazendo um efeito de degradê. Nas maçãs do rosto aplicou pó rosa, dando um pouco mais de cor à pele branca de Ginny. Nos lábios da ruiva aplicou batom vermelho, realçando-os.

- Estás linda 'miga – Ginny olhou-se ao espelho e concordou com Cândida. – Agora escolhe uns brincos, um colar e umas pulseiras, enquanto eu me acabo de maquilhar.

Ginny tirou umas argolas cor de latão e um fino colar, com um pequeno pendente em forma de cruz. Tirou também uma bracelete para pôr no braço. Colocou um pouco do seu perfume. Olhou-se ao espelho e só nessa altura pode ver como estava bonita. Parecia mais velha do que realmente era, a sua pele brilhava, como nunca antes brilhava.

* * *

Olá.

Aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.

Agradeço as reviews e os mail's que tenho recebido. São muito importantes, pois assim sei que alguém está a ler a minha fic.

Jinhos e obrigado.


	5. Entrega dos diplomas

**Capitulo V**

**Entrega dos diplomas**

Chegaram à escola pouco passava das sete e meia. O recinto em volta desta estava cheio de antigos estudantes e os seus respectivos familiares. Contudo, não demorou muito até Ginny encontrar uma mancha de cabelos ruivos, não muito longe da porta que dava acesso ao grande hall de entrada. Estavam lá todos os seus irmãos, excepto Percy que ainda estava em missão.

- Dida, eu vou ter com a minha família. Tu vens?

- Não, tenho de procurar pelos meus pais, já nos vemos lá dentro.

Ginny sorriu e começou a caminhar para perto dos seus pais, irmãos e respectivas acompanhantes.

Ginny olhou em volta e sentiu-se triste ao não ver Harry. _" Ele não vem! Não tem nenhum motivo para vir aqui hoje"_ pensou, caminhando em direcção à sua família, até que alguém lhe puxou pelo braço.

- Olá bela… oh,… Ginny, estás linda – disse Kevin olhando Ginny de cima a baixo. – Nunca pensei que conseguisses ficar mais linda do que aquilo que eras, mas pelos vistos enganei-me.

- Obrigado Kevin. Tu também estás muito elegante – disse Ginny olhando para Kevin que vestia um simples fato de gala preto. - Quase que não te reconhecia. Então que tens feito nestes últimos dias?

- Tenho andado a sentir-me um perfeito anormal – disse Kevin encolhendo os ombros sem grande ânimo, olhado para Ginny.

- Oh… Kevin agora não podes chorar sobre o leite derramado, tens de pensar em dar o teu melhor para conseguires terminar o curso durante o verão.

- Mas eu não me estou a sentir mal por ter chumbado o ano. Fiquei triste na altura é um facto, mas há muito que sabia que tinha chumbado.

Ginny olhou Kevin um pouco confusa - Então porque é que te tens sentido assim?

- Porque quando fomos jantar queria dizer-te uma coisa e tenho estado a arranjar coragem para isso.

- E o que é? - Perguntou Ginny, olhando seriamente para ele.

- Ginny… eu… eu adoro-te. És a única rapariga que eu realmente gostei. No dia em que fomos jantar fora e em que eu acabei por adormecer na tua casa, eu… eu… fiquei quase toda a noite olhar para ti, a verte dormir e como estavas linda.

Ginny sentiu algo muito semelhante a um murro a atingi-la. Não sabia o que dizer, o que pensar, face àquela situação. Só queria que um buraco se abrisse debaixo dos seus pés para que não tivesse de enfrentar aquela situação. Não gostava de Kevin, pelo menos não daquela maneira. Eram só amigos, nada mais para além disso.

- Então, não dizes nada? – Ginny tentou abrir a boca mas nenhum som saiu lá de dentro. – Gostas de outra pessoa, não é?

- Sim… não… não sei, mas…

- Quem é ele?

Ginny não queria responder, não queria admitir que ainda pensava muito em Harry, que o seu coração quase que lhe saltava pela boca sempre que pensava que ia estar perto dele. Nesse momento desviou o olhar de Kevin. O seu olhar colidiu no lugar onde estava a sua família, que conversava animadamente. Nessa altura viu Harry a aproximar-se e como se fosse um íman, os olhos ficaram fixos nele. Kevin seguiu o olhar de Ginny – Hum, estou a ver. Pois é pena, acho que não consigo competir com o grande herói, Harry Potter – disse voltando a encarar Ginny que o olhava tristemente. – Desculpa se te estraguei a festa, diverte-te.

Kevin baixou um pouco a cabeça, para dar um beijo na face da ruiva e em seguida virou costas e saiu. Ginny sentia-se péssima por tudo o que se passara. Não queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Levantou o olhar para ver Kevin, que se afastava dando grandes passadas. Sentiu um grande ódio dentro de si. Ódio por tudo o que acabara de acontecer, ódio por saber que embora com uma intensidade diferente, ainda amava Harry e ódio por estar prestes a chorar, em frente a centenas de pessoas.

- Ginny – Chamou uma voz conhecida, era Hermione. – Então? Porque é que não foste ter connosco?

- Desculpa, não vos tinha visto – mentiu Ginny tristemente.

- Está tudo em contigo? Pareces triste.

- Não é nada, apenas estou um pouco nervosa.

- É normal, eu lembro-me que quando foi a minha entrega dos diplomas, estava tão nervosa que até gaguejei. É sempre uma situação muito comovente e por vezes parece que o coração nos vai saltar pela boca.

- É, tens razão – disse Ginny forçando um sorriso.

- Bem, vamos ter com os teus pais e irmãos. A tua mãe está tão feliz que não para de falar, mas acho que quando te vir vai ficar sem palavras. Estás tão linda. Acho que os teus irmãos todos vão tentar obrigar-te a vestir um dos casacos deles – Ginny sorriu ao lembrar-se dos exageros dos irmãos quando queriam manter todos os rapazes bem longe dela. Esta protecção era elevado ao extremo por Ron e Charlie.

Juntaram-se aos outros Weasleys e a Harry.

- Boa noite – disse Ginny ao aproximar-se deles.

- Boa noite - responderam em uníssono ficando em seguida a olhar Ginny boquiabertos. Demorou algum tempo até que alguém dissesse alguma coisa. Harry foi o primeiro a falar

- Ginny, estás… linda!

- Obrigado – disse Ginny baixando o olhar e sentindo a sua cara demasiado quente.

- Não, tu realmente estás linda. Acho que nunca te tinha visto assim tão linda como hoje – Ginny corou ainda mais.

- Oh, a minha menina está tão grande – disse a Sra. Weasley abraçando Ginny.

- Mãe, eu assim não consigo respirar.

- Desculpa, querida – disse a Sra. Weasley, afastando-se um pouco e limpando as lágrimas que lhe corriam pelo rosto.

- Então, Molly, acalma-te – disse o Sr. Weasley, colocando um braço sobre os ombros da Sra. Weasley, notoriamente emocionado – Sabes como é a tua mãe, querida. Mas tu realmente estás tão bonita.

- Pois, onde é que está a nossa irmã sardenta e dentolas? – Perguntou Fred olhando seriamente para Ginny.

- Pois, quem és tu e o que fizeste à nossa irmãzinha – perguntou George também olhando fixamente para Ginny, que não conteve um sorriso.

- Não sejam parvos, vocês os dois.

- Mas eles têm razão, Ginny. Sempre soube que eras linda, só que nunca me tinha apercebido que eras tão bonita – disse Charlie dando a mão à irmã e fazendo-a girar sobre si mesma – Acho que estou a ficar com ciúmes.

- Sim, eu também. Acho que temos de começar a fazer turnos para a vigiar – disse Billy, olhando a irmã como se só agora a visse – Somos muitos podemos ir alternando.

- Deixem-se dê coisas. Ela já é grrrande o suficiente parra tômar conta dê sí. Além disso deve ter mais juízo que vocês todos juntos – defendeu Fleur agarrando o braço de Billy.

Ginny estava a ser invadida por demasiadas emoções, mais do que aquelas que conseguia aguentar. Sentia-se mal por Kevin, ódio por si e, por outro lado, uma grande felicidade por todos aqueles que amava estarem perto de si. Não aguentava mais, e inúmeras lágrimas escorreram-lhe pelo rosto.

- Então, Ginny? – Perguntou Ron, que só nessa altura conseguira recuperar a voz, depois do choque de ter visto a irmã assim. Nessa altura Ginny olhou para ele e abraçou-o. Ron nunca sabia muito bem o que fazer em situações dessas, mas colocou-lhe uma mão sobre os ombros e foi seguido de todos os seus irmãos.

- Gosto muito de vocês – disse Ginny entre lágrimas.

- Nós também te adoramos, maninha – sussurrou Ron, apertando um pouco mais a irmã contra si. E ficaram assim durante mais um pouco.

- Então? Hoje é dia parra estarmos felizes pela Ginny e não parra nôs pormos a chorrar. Além disso, Ginny, se continuarres a chorrar assim vais ficar toda borrada – disse Fleur, olhando para Ginny. – Vês, já estás um pouco borrada no canto do olhô – disse puxando Ginny pelo braço, resgatando-a dos braços dos irmãos. - É melhor irmos à casa de banhô rétoca-la. Encontrramo-nos lá dentrro – Disse Fleur puxando-a e agarrando no braço de Hermione para que esta as seguisse.

Entraram para o grande hall da escola, onde estavam muitos colegas de Ginny, que estavam também muito elegantes. A maioria dos seus colegas também vestia roupas muggles. Muitos deles ficavam a olhar para Ginny espantados, quando esta passava por estes.

Ginny indicou o caminho para a casa de banho das senhoras no primeiro andar, pois sabia que estaria vazia, uma vez que poucos alunos sabiam da sua existência. Ginny descobrira aquela sala no seu primeiro ano, quando um dia voltava da biblioteca com muito pergaminhos, tropeçou deixando-os cair e um destes atravessou a parede.

- Vamos lá trratar dêssa maquilhagem – disse Fleur quando entraram na casa de banho, que tal como Ginny desconfiava, estava vazia.

- Sabes, há um pequeno feitiço que impede que a maquilhagem saia com água – disse Hermione. – É o _Animus manendi_ e para conseguires tirar basta terminares o feitiço.

- Não conhecia esse feitiço, deve dar muito jeito – disse Ginny, olhando-se ao espelho.

- Sim, mas antes dissô vamos só voltarr a maquilhar-tê – alertou Fleur, puxando Ginny para perto de si. – É verrdade, Hermioné, porque é quê o Harri veio sozinho, a Cármen está doente?

Ao ouvir isto o coração de Ginny quase parou. Ela tinha ficado tão perturbada que nem sequer se tinha apercebido que Cármen não estava presente.

- Não sei – afirmou Hermione olhando para Ginny, para ver a sua reacção, enquanto Fleur lhe retocava a maquilhagem. – Mas penso que não está doente.

- Estrranhô ela não terr vindo. Está tudo bem entrre eles?

- Sinceramente não sei.

- Mas achás que eles vão acabarr tudo? Até já tinham marrcado a data do casamento? – O coração de Ginny saltou mais uma vez. Parecia que Fleur lhe estava a ler os pensamentos, pois todas as perguntas que surgiam na mente de Ginny eram expostas por Fleur.

- Não sei. Eles andam um pouco distantes ultimamente. Discutem com alguma frequência. Mas penso que isso não é relevante. Eu e o Ron também discutimos com alguma frequência, no entanto estamos cada vez mais unidos.

- Sim, mas tu e o Ron antes de se conhecerem já discutiam um com o outro e só estão juntos agora por causa dessas discussões – indicou Ginny, virando a cara para Hermione, arrependendo-se de seguida ao sentir Fleur a agarrar-lhe na cara e a virou-la para si com um pouco mais de força do que aquela que seria necessária.

- Sim, mas no caso deles é diferente – continuou Hermione um pouco corada com o comentário de Ginny. – Muitas vezes parece que eles só sentem desprezo um pelo outro e outras vezes parecem o casal mais feliz do mundo.

- Mas sê eles estão assím, deviam pensarr muito bem o que é quê querrem fazerr. Cassar nûm ambiente dê discussão constante, não é um bom começo dê vida a dois!

- Eu e o Ron, já tivemos essa conversa com ele, mas ele disse que as discussões eram provocadas por coisas sem importância e que por norma estavam resolvidas ao final do dia.

- Pois, sincerramente não sei, mas eu pensarria muito bem se querria passar a vida inteirra a discutir por coisas sem importância. Pronto acabei – avisou Fleur olhando para Ginny.

- Obrigado – disse Ginny, virando-se para o espelho, mas à espera que Hermione e Fleur continuassem a conversa.

- Sabes o que é quê eu pensô?! Penso que o Harri não gosta verdadeirramente dela, apenas se está a acomodar à situação – conclui Fleur. - O verdadeiro amorr dele ainda está pôr ai algurres escondido – acresentou, olhando para Ginny, que sentiu a sua cara a corar violentamente.

- _Animus manendi _– disse Ginny, apontando a varinha para a sua cara, de modo a evitar que Fleur reparasse que esta corara – Vamos?

Saíram as três da casa-de-banho e dirigiram-se para o grande salão, no andar de baixo, onde já se encontravam os restantes membros do grupo.

Ginny não conseguiu comer nada ao jantar e pouco falou. Não conseguia parar de pensar na conversa de Fleur e de Hermione.

"_Será que elas tiveram aquela conversa ali de propósito, para eu ouvir? Talvez não, a Hermione em alguns assuntos ficou incomodada, mas por outro lado ela sabia que eu queria saber todas aquelas coisas. E Fleur terá razão? Será que o Harry ainda não encontrou a pessoa que realmente ama? Poderei ser eu? Claro que não, sua parva. Ele já me encontrou há muito tempo e nunca quis nada comigo. És mesmo parva, tens de parar de pensar nele. Ele não é o único rapaz no mundo, há muito outros que, ao contrário dele, estão interessados, ou podem vir a estar, como o Kevin. Oh não, o Kevin, nunca mais me lembrei dele." _Tenho de ir falar com ele. – Disse Ginny num murmúrio.

- Tens de ir falar com quem? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Com uns colegas meus, que ainda não vi cá – mentiu Ginny.

O jantar alongou-se por mais uma hora. Durante este, Ginny lançava olhares a Harry, que falava animadamente com Charlie e George, sobre um dos novos produtos da loja dos gémeos. Nessas alturas Ginny reparou que os traços de Harry estavam mais carregados, do que aquilo que ela se lembrava, e os seus olhos verdes brilhantes, estavam mais encovados, como se não dormisse bem há muito tempo. Ao olhá-lo sentiu que o aperto do seu coração já não era tão intenso, mas sim, muito semelhante a uma sensação de carinho. Ginny estava muito confusa, a sua cabeça dizia-lhe que ela ainda gostava de Harry, mas o seu coração dizia que apenas sentia carinho por ele.

- Então, Ginny estás a divertir-te? – Disse uma voz por traz da sua cabeça, que fez Ginny dar um salto.

- Ai Dida, que susto.

- Desculpa Ginny. Boa noite a todos – cumprimentou Cândida acenando para o resto da mesa e olhando em volta, parando em Charlie, e depois voltando a olhar para Ginny. – Olha, queres ir ali ter com o resto da turma. Estão todos a fazer um brinde.

- Sim pode ser. Além disso preciso de falar contigo.

Saíram da mesa, mas em vez de irem ter com o resto da turma subiram as escadas e foram para a casa-de-banho do primeiro andar.

- O que é que precisas de falar comigo?

- Dida, estou completamente confusa! Não sei o que pensar, o que sentir, o que fazer. Não sei nada.

- Pois assim está difícil. Dá para seres um pouco mais específica?

- Ok, vou tentar. Imagina que tu gostas de uma pessoa, durante quase toda a tua vida, e de um momento para o outro já não sabes, pois a tua cabeça diz que sim, que ainda o amas, mas o teu coração diz que apenas gostas dele, mas não da mesmo maneira que a cabeça. E esta confusão aparece numa altura em que tu estás desconfiada que ele vai terminar a relação que tem nesse momento e tu não sabes se deves investir ou se deves partir para outra. Para além disso existe outra pessoa que se declarou a ti.

- Espera só um bocadinho e deixa-me ver se percebi. Não sabes se ainda estás apaixonada por uma pessoa que sempre tiveste a certeza de amar e que se investires nela poderá vir a estar interessada em ti e tens um outro admirador que recentemente se declarou a ti?

- Sim, é mais ou menos isso.

- Estou a ver. Sinceramente, em relação ao rapaz que gosta de ti, acho que devias falar com ele. Já tentaste?

- Sim, não… quer dizer, eu tentei, mas quando abri a boca não saiu nada.

- Pois, mas eu acho que devias tentar falar com ele mais uma vez e explicar-lhe que neste momento se andasses com ele seria só por duas razões: para tu perceberes se ainda gostas do outro e por pena. Sinceramente acho que não são motivos muito bons para se andar com alguém. Em relação ao outro, tu dizes que gostaste dele quase toda a tua vida por isso, sinceramente, acho que te habituaste à situação, pelo menos a tua cabeça, e agora que vês a possibilidade de já não gostares dele de outra maneira não consegues habituar-te a isso. Agora tens de ter cuidado, caso ele acabe tudo com a namorada e quiser alguma coisa contigo, não fiques só com ele porque estás acomodada à situação. Isso não te iria fazer bem a ti, nem a ele.

Ginny olhou para Cândida, com as lágrimas quase a escorrerem-lhe pelos olhos. Sentia-se confusa, mas concordava com o que Cândida acabara de dizer.

- Então Ginny? Não fiques assim, logo hoje que estamos aqui para receber os diplomas e temos de estar bonitas. Assim vais estragar a maquilhagem toda – e abraçou Ginny, que ao sentir o abraço da amiga não aguentou e desfez-se em lágrimas – Vá, vamos para de chorar, retocar a maquilhagem e vamos ter com eles lá em baixo. Tenho a certeza que eles querem ver a rapariga mais bonita da festa.

Ginny sorriu – Sim, acho que eles te vão querer ver. E não é preciso retocar, a Hermione ensinou-me um feitiço que evita que a maquilhagem borre - disse o feitiço a Cândida, que o aplicou em si, e desceram novamente para o salão, onde se juntaram aos colegas de curso, para brindar ao novo começo.

Com um golpe de varinha a directora da escola fez com que todas as mesas fossem empurradas para os lados do salão, sem que os seus ocupantes se levantassem, abrindo assim espaço para a pista de dança.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos até se fazer ouvir uma bonita música de fundo. Inúmeros casais levantaram-se nessa altura das suas mesas cobrindo a pista de dança. Ginny foi ter com a sua família, mas os únicos que ainda não estavam a dançar eram Ron, Hermione e Harry.

- Vamos dançar Ron – implorou Hermione, puxando-o pelo braço.

- Não quero Hermione, sabes que eu não gosto de dançar – protestou o ruivo, mas passado pouco tempo levantou-se e seguiu Hermione até à pista, deixando Harry e Ginny para trás.

- Então, está tudo bem contigo? – Perguntou Ginny, que já não aguentava mais estar sempre a evitar Harry. Não queria estragar a sua amizade com ele devido às suas dúvidas, mas se não fizesse algo seria o que aconteceria.

- Comigo está. E contigo? Tenho-te achado muito distante. Hoje ao jantar quase não falaste.

- Estou um pouco nervosa. Hoje é um grande dia – mentiu Ginny.

- Pois é normal. Neste tipo de dias estamos sempre nervosos, afinal a partir de hoje és uma verdadeira medibruxa. Uma linda medibruxa por sinal. Acho que todos os teus doentes só de te ver vão ficar curados – ao ouvir isto, Ginny corou ligeiramente e deu um leve sorriso. – Gosto muito mais de te ver assim, a sorrir, do que triste, como te tenho achado nos últimos tempos. Somos amigos, sabes que podes contar comigo para tudo?

- Sim, – disse Ginny abraçando Harry – obrigado. É verdade, onde é que está a Cármen? - Perguntou Ginny, arrependendo-se logo de seguida ao ver a expressão de Harry.

- Ela não pode vir, está um pouco doente – explicou Harry, mas Ginny conhecia demasiado bem Harry, para ver quando este estava a mentir.

- Sabes Harry, eu também sou tua amiga, por isso também podes contar comigo para qualquer coisa.

- Isso inclui dançar? – Perguntou Harry, levantando-se e estendendo a mão a Ginny.

Ginny levantou-se dando a mão a Harry, como sinal que aceitara o convite. Enquanto dançavam, Ginny pensou no que Cândida lhe tinha dito e de vez em quando olhava para Harry para descobrir se ainda sentia o friozinho na barriga ou qualquer outra sensação. Cândida tinha razão, Ginny sentia o coração apertado de cada vez que o olhava, pois estava muito feliz por estar ali a dançar com ele, só como amigos que eram. Dançaram algumas músicas até que esta parou.

- Acho que a entrega dos diplomas vai ser agora – disse Ginny olhando para o palco, onde a directora da escola se preparava para falar. – Estou a ficar cada vez mais nervosa.

- Não estejas, vai correr tudo bem – disse Harry, abraçando-a.

- Ginny, Ginny, é agora, vamos despacha-te. Estamos todos a reunir-nos ali à frente – informou Cândida agarrando-lhe no braço e puxando-a dali.

- Tem calma Dida, se não, ainda me arrancas o braço – protestou Ginny enquanto corria atrás da amiga, para se juntar com os restantes colegas.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou a Sra. Morgan, a directora da escola, uma senhora baixa e gordinha, de cabelo branco, apanhado num pequeno carrapito – Espero que se estejam a divertir muito nesta nossa pequena festa, que tem o objectivo de celebrar a formação dos novos meibruxos. Muitos desistiram ao longo do curso, pois viram que não tinham as competências necessárias para serem medibruxos; outros lutaram e esforçaram-se mas infelizmente não conseguiram, outros ainda conseguiram cumprir todos os objectivos, através de um grande esforço e sacrifício pessoal. É para reconhecer todo esse esforço que aqui estamos hoje. Espero que estejam tão orgulhosos de todos eles como eu estou, pois todos são pessoas extremamente bondosas de coração e tenho a certeza que irão ter um brilhante futuro pela frente.

«Houve alguns que se distinguiram mais durante estes anos de escola, mas todos terão oportunidade de mostrar o quanto generosos são, pois só quem é bondoso com o outro poderá ser medibruxo – disse a directora apontando com a varinha para os alunos, fazendo sinal para que estes subissem ao palco.

Os alunos colocaram-se numa fila única e lentamente começaram a subir ao palco. Nessa altura um redemoinho, em tons de dourado, surgia em volta de cada aluno e as suas elegantes roupas começaram a transformar-se, magicamente, em uniformes de medibruxa, semelhantes aos que iriam usar. Eram simples túnicas brancas com mangas curtas, com o brasão da escola bordado em fio de ouro e calças de linho branco.

- E agora vamos entregar os diplomas – anunciou a directora, fazendo aparecer um grande pergaminho, onde estavam os nomes dos alunos.

Os alunos eram chamados por ordem alfabética o que fez com que Ginny e Cândida fossem das últimas.

- Estou tão nervosa, Ginny. E é quase a minha vez.

- Vai correr tudo bem, vais ver.

- O que é que achas que ela vai dizer de mim?

- Só coisas boas aposto.

- Travis, Cândida. – Chamou a directora.

- Ai, é agora. Sou eu – gemeu Cândida começando a aproximar-se da directora.

- Senhorita Travis, é com grande honra que lhe entrego este pergaminho.

Cândida esticou as mãos para aceitar o pergaminho. – É uma grande honra para mim. – Disse com a voz a tremer ligeiramente.

- A senhorita Cândida, recebe também um diploma de mérito pelo apoio e companheirismo demonstrado ao longo destes anos - Cândida não soube o que dizer, apenas sorriu para a directora, que se mostrava notoriamente feliz.

Cândida afastou-se a passos largos da directora, indo em direcção a Ginny, que a abraçou mal esta se aproximou – Parabéns Dida, sem dúvida que mereces.

- Weasley, Ginevra. – Chamou a directora passado pouco tempo.

- Bem, é a minha vez – murmurou a Cândida e caminhou em direcção à directora.

- Nervosa? – Murmurou-lhe a directora ao ouvido.

- Um pouco.

- Senhorita Weasley, é com grande honra que lhe entrego este pergaminho.

Ginny esticou as mãos para recebê-lo, tal como Cândida, depois agradeceu num murmúrio. Ao voltar-se para ir ter com Cândida, a directora fez-se ouvir mais uma vez.

- A senhorita Weasley recebe também um diploma de mérito, por se ter mostrado sempre à altura de todas as tarefas, tornando-se a melhor aluna do curso, e pela sua genuinidade para com todos os seus colegas.

Ginny olhou para a directora e esboçou um grande sorriso, que foi correspondido e depois foi direita a Cândida.

- Nem acredito. Conseguimos mesmo – murmurou Ginny, abraçando Cândida. – Somos medibruxas!

* * *

Oláaa.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo.

Eu sei que esta fic é uma D/G, mas que até agora ainda não apareceu nada do Draco. Mas não se preocupem, ele já não tarda nada a aparecer.

Ainda não falei nele aqui, na história, porque era necessária esta introdução, para perceber o que é que a Ginny tinha andado a fazer, tal como para apresentar algumas personagens que eu criei.

Esta introdução, ficou muito maior do que eu tinha pensado inicialmente (era para ter mais ou menos dois capítulos, mas entusiasmei-me a escrever lol). O próximo capítulo inicialmente, tinha sido feito para ser o primeiro capítulo, mas novas ideias vão surgindo, à medida que vou escrevendo.

Espero que estejam a gostar, porque eu estou a adorar escrever esta fic.

Queria agradecer à **Maggie C.M**, à **Dina** e à **Renatinha96**, pelas reviews. São uma óptima fonte de motivação, para postar os capítulos mais rapidamente.

Jinhos fofos e até daqui a uns dias (espero) p


	6. Vítimas de Maldições

**Capitulo VI**

**Vítimas de Maldições**

_- Adoro os teus olhos, o modo como olhas para mim. Têm uma grande força de vontade e uma grande bondade, dentro deles._

_- Obrigado – disse Ginny sorrindo-lhe e sentiu um aperto caloroso no seu coração. Gostava de estar assim, entre os seus braços. Colocou a cabeça no seu peito e olhou em volta. Estavam numa pequena praia, de areia branca. O mar estava calmo, com uma ligeira ondulação. O sol descia lentamente no horizonte cobrindo o imenso mar de tons de laranja e vermelho. _

_Ele puxou-a para mais perto de si e agarrou-a pela cintura. Ginny sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, semelhante ao que sentia sempre que estava perto dele._

_- Adoro-te – disse-lhe roçando os lábios pela sua orelha._

_- Eu também – respondeu Ginny, esticando-se para o beijar._

_Ele baixou-se ligeiramente, mas nesse momento algo puxou Ginny para baixo._

Ginny acordou, sobressaltada.

- Outra vez – murmurou Ginny, levando uma mão à cabeça e esfregando os olhos. Ginny já há vários dias que tinha este sonho. Acordava sempre que se começava a aproximar dele. Sabia que ele era extremamente bonito, mas nunca se conseguia lembrar da sua cara, apenas dos seus olhos azuis e cabelo loiro. Segundo Cândida, a quem contara o sonho, isto era uma espécie de sentido extra-sensorial, que muitos bruxos possuíam e que lhes permitia antever determinados acontecimentos.

Olhou para o relógio, ainda não eram oito horas. Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho rápido. Vestiu-se da maneira mais casual e aparatou para uma ruela no meio de Londres, por detrás do hospital de St Mungus. Iria entregar o seu currículo nesse hospital nessa mesma tarde.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Ginny falando para uma vitrina, de uma loja aparentemente abandonada.

- Bom dia – respondeu um velho manequim no interior da loja. – Quantos feiticeiros ou feiticeiras pretendem entrar?

- Só um – disse Ginny, afastando-se ligeiramente da vitrina, olhando para os lados e andando em frente, passando pela parede. Do outro lado havia um grande hall cheio de pessoas. Olhou em frente e viu o balcão das informações.

- Bom dia, eu queria …

- Tire uma senha e aguarde, próximo – disse a senhora da recepção, interrompendo Ginny.

- Não está a perceber, eu queria…

- Oiça lá minha senhora, você está a correr perigo de vida?

- Não, m…

- Tomou alguma poção que lhe provoca dores agónicas?

- Não, mas eu…

- Alguém lhe lançou alguma maldição em que apenas tem breves minutos de vida?

- Não. Eu só…

- Não tem nada espetado na cabeça ou em qualquer outra parte do corpo, por aquilo que posso observar, mas há pessoas que estão em perigo de vida, estão a sofrer e não podem ser atendidas porque você está aqui a falar comigo, por isso tire uma senha e espere.

- Sapo arrogante, pretensioso e emproado – murmurou Ginny enquanto se afastava e retirava uma senha. – Quem é que ela pensa que é? Velha morcega esguedelhada - tinha vontade de bater naquela mulher.

Sentou-se na sala de espera e olhou em volta. Estavam lá muitas pessoas sentadas à espera de serem atendidas, cada uma com um sintoma mais estranho que a outra.

"_Eu não acredito, ainda só vai no número 815 e eu sou o 1165. Tenho de fazer alguma coisa." _Pensou Ginny, levantando-se e indo ter com o segurança, que estava à entrada.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Eu chamo-me Ginevra Weasley e venho entregar o meu currículo, mas não sei onde é que me devo dirigir.

- Pois, o melhor seria dirigir-se às informações. Mas penso que isso já fez – disse o segurança vendo a senha que Ginny amachucava com a mão. – Por isso, o melhor é subir aquelas escadas até ao primeiro andar, depois procure o gabinete da administração. Lá vai encontrar a Sra. Violet. É com ela que terá de falar.

- Muito obrigado.

- De nada. Espero vê-la cá mais vezes, mas já a trabalhar.

Ginny sorriu e começou a andar para as escadas. Subiu até ao primeiro andar, e lá procurou o gabinete da Sra. Violet. Andou até ao fundo do corredor, até que encontrou uma porta com uma grande flor na porta, com o nome de Violet escrito no centro da flor.

"_Ao menos deve ser bem-disposta", _pensou Ginny olhando para a flor. Bateu delicadamente à porta e esperou que alguém respondesse, mas ninguém o fez. Voltou a bater à porta, desta vez com um pouco mais de força – Desculpe, Sra. Violet, posso falar consigo?

Demorou algum tempo, até que alguém respondeu –"Entre".

Ginny entrou para o gabinete. Era pequeno e estava cheio de fumo, devido ao incenso que ardia em cima da secretária. Atrás desta estava uma senhora de cabelos brancos, que pareciam ter sido vítima de uma descarga eléctrica, e que sorria levemente para Ginny, olhando-a fixamente enquanto esta andava até à sua secretária. O olhar de Ginny saltou da senhora para uma grande estante coberta de livros, atrás desta, que parecia que iria ruir a qualquer momento.

- Bom dia, eu chamo-me Ginevra Weasley – apresentou-se Ginny estendendo a mão, para cumprimentar a Sra. Violet.

- Bom dia, eu sou a Sra. Violet. Sente-se - disse a velha senhora ainda a olhar fixamente Ginny.

Ao olhar para esta arrepiou-se ao ver os seus grandes olhos violetas, que pareciam faiscar.

- Obrigado – disse Ginny olhando em volta, procurando uma cadeira.

- Então diga-me o que é que a trás aqui?

- Vim entregar-lhe o meu currículo. Acabei o curso de medibruxa este ano e agora ando à procura de um local para poder trabalhar.

- Sim, estou a ver. Preencha este pergaminho e entregue-me o seu currículo e diplomas – ordenou a Sra. Violet, fazendo aparecer um pergaminho e entregando-o a Ginny.

Ginny começou a preencher o pergaminho, com os seus dados pessoais, motivos que a levavam a querer trabalhar ali e os serviços que mais gostava de integrar.

- Hum, aqui diz que foi a melhor aluna do curso – Ginny levantou os olhos do seu pergaminho para a fitar. – Diga-me uma coisa Sra. Weasley, o que é que pensou quando viu a flor que tenho à porta do meu gabinete?

- Pensei que a Sra. devia ser uma pessoa simpática e bastante jovial - respondeu passado alguns segundos, devido à surpresa de tal pergunta.

- Pois, você também recebeu o diploma de mérito pela sua genuinidade – disse a Sra. Violet, voltando a ler o currículo de Ginny.

Ginny continuou a olhar para a Sra. Violet, sem perceber onde é que ela pretendia chegar. Continuou a preencher o seu pergaminho. Quando chegou a altura de colocar as suas preferências, Ginny parou para pensar um pouco.

- Então senhorita Weasley, tem alguma dúvida?

- Sim, tenho. Aqui, onde temos de colocar as nossas preferências, existem três espaços. Eu sempre pensei numa, não em três.

- E qual seria?

- O meu sonho sempre foi ir para uma área relacionada com as vítimas de maldições.

- E porque é que queria ir trabalhar para esse serviço?

- Não sei bem. Penso que foi porque estas pessoas muitas vezes sofrem muito por serem abandonadas pelas famílias, por não terem a possibilidade de voltar para casa, para perto daqueles que amam. Isso dá-me vontade de estar perto delas, de cuidar delas.

- Sim, estou a ver. E acha que está preparada para lidar com as situações que poderão surgir?

- Não creio que será fácil. Tenho noção que por vezes será muito difícil gerir os meus sentimentos, mas acho que a gratidão presente num simples sorriso seja o suficiente para me ajudar a ultrapassar algumas dificuldades.

- Hum, estou a ver. E se não ficasse nesse serviço?

- Iria dar o meu melhor, embora aproveitasse qualquer oportunidade que me fosse apresentada para trabalhar num serviço de vítimas de maldições.

- Sim estou a ver. Bem que a Rose me tinha dito que a senhorita Weasley era uma pessoa determinada.

- Rose? – Perguntou Ginny. – Rose Morgan? A directora da minha escola?

- Da sua ex-escola – corrigiu a Sra. Violet sorrindo para Ginny. – Mas sim, é essa mesma.

- Não sabia que a conhecia.

- Mas conheço. É a minha irmã mais velha, eu sou Violet Morgan. A minha irmã fala-me muito dos seus alunos, incluindo de você, Ginny Weasley, penso que é assim que é tratada.

- Sim – disse Ginny, olhando a Sra. Violet, sem saber o que mais poderia dizer.

- Vou-lhe ser muito sincera. A minha irmã sabe avaliar muito melhor as pessoas do que eu – confessou a Sra. Violet, levantando-se e virando-se para a janela. – E ela já me tinha falado muito de si, como sendo uma pessoa encantadora, mas quando vi no seu currículo que você tinha sido a melhor aluna do curso, fiquei um pouco renitente. Para mim a Ginny não seria mais que uma menina nariz no ar. Mas pelos vistos enganei-me. Você sabe pensar muito mais com o coração do que com a cabeça, o que para trabalhar no serviço que quer, é essencial – Ginny olhou para a Sra. Violet, que agora a olhava fixamente. – Bem-vinda ao hospital de St Mungo. – Disse, dando um grande sorriso e olhando para Ginny.

Ginny não podia acreditar, tinha conseguido, ia mesmo trabalhar para ali, para onde sempre tinha sonhado ir trabalhar. Levantou-se e correu para a Sra. Violet, a quem deu um grande abraço.

- Obrigado, muito obrigado.

- Não é a mim que tem de agradecer, minha querida. A única responsável por estar aqui, é só você.

- Nem imagina o quanto isto é importante para mim. Quando é que começo? – Disse Ginny afastando-se um pouco da Sra. Violet.

- Eu estava a pensar que talvez pudesse começar daqui a dois ou três dias. Talvez na próxima segunda-feira.

- Sim. Quero começar o mais rápido possível.

- Hum, estou a ver. Sendo assim é melhor ir apresentar-lhe o serviço.

Ginny deu um grande sorriso e abanou a cabeça.

Saíram do escritório e dirigiram-se para um grande elevador.

- Nós, os funcionários da instituição, não entramos pela vitrina da loja muggle. Nós podemos aparatar directamente cá para dentro, para uma sala que fica no último andar. Lá a magia é mais fraca e é possível aparatar, ou então pode utilizar o pó de Floo para uma das lareiras, que é utilizada no transporte do pessoal, ou então podes simplesmente usar a cabine telefónica que está na parte de trás da loja muggle. Dá acesso directo aos balneários. Para isso só terás de dizer o teu nome e o que é que fazes e andar em frente - Ginny sorriu e agradeceu a explicação. – Este é o último andar – informou quando o elevador parou e abriu as portas para uma grande sala. – De manhã isto aqui é uma grande confusão, são só feiticeiros a aparatar, muitas vezes quase em simultâneo, por isso eu opto por chegar um pouco mais cedo.

- E aquela porta, vai dar a onde?

- Aquela porta vai dar ao terraço. E podes lá ir sempre que quiseres espairecer um pouco, a vista é linda.

Caminharam até à porta e abriram-na. Ginny saiu e fechou os olhos ao sentir o sol quente na sua cara e uma leve brisa que fez esvoaçar os seus cabelos. Quando os abriu olhou em volta e ficou perplexa.

- Que bonita – disse sem conseguir esconder o espanto.

- É, e estamos tão alto que conseguimos ver toda a cidade de Londres – indicou a Sra. Violet apontado para o horizonte. – Embora estejamos a esta altura quem olhar de lá de baixo só consegue ver um prédio de três andares abandonado. Tiveste sorte em o dia estar bonito hoje.

- Sim, realmente tive. A vista é francamente bonita.

- É uma pena chover tanto e a maioria dos dias estarem encobertos. Bem, vamos descer alguns andares para eu te poder mostrar o serviço onde irás começar a trabalhar daqui a três dias.

Ginny acompanhou-a ao elevador onde desceram até ao 26º piso. Ao lá chegar percorreram um longo corredor escuro e no final deste entraram por uma porta.

- O serviço em que vais trabalhar é aqui – apontou a Sra. Violet. - Ao fundo tens a sala onde os medibruxos se costumam reunir. Estas portas dão acesso aos vários quartos dos doentes. Este é um dos maiores serviços deste hospital, embora possa não o parecer. Todos os quartos tiveram de sofrer algumas alterações – explicou Sra. Violet a Ginny, acompanhando-a a um quarto. Quando Ginny entrou no quarto viu outro corredor, com mais portas que iam dar a outros quartos. – Isto ao início vai-te parecer um pouco confuso, o que é normal, pois se fores por aquela porta vais dar ali, àquela porta – e apontou para o fundo do corredor.

- Estou a ver que isto é um autêntico labirinto.

- Sim, foi necessário fazer feitiços de ampliação em todos os quartos, depois da guerra contra o Quem-Nós-Sabemos. Muito deles estão aqui internados desde essa altura, mas não te preocupes porque dentro de uma semana, vais ver que te habituas a este labirinto. Agora vamos ali, para te poder apresentar ao resto da equipa.

Ginny seguiu a Sra. Violet até ao fundo do corredor. Há muito tempo que não se lembrava da guerra contra Voldemort. Várias lembranças daquela época invadiram a sua mente. A visão de Harry a lutar contra Voldemort, fez com que o seu coração parecesse ficar apertado. Harry ficara muito ferido depois da batalha, estando internado durante cerca de três meses.

- Quantos medibruxos é que trabalham neste serviço?

- Cerca de 60, se não estou em erro.

- E estão todos naquela sala de reunião?

- Não, por turno estão aqui cerca de 15 medibruxos. E raramente consegues juntar todos ali, por norma andam sempre espalhados pelos diferentes quartos.

Ao entrar na sala de reuniões Ginny deparou-se com uma grande sala vazia, rodeada de estantes atafulhadas de livros e pergaminhos. Esta tinha uma grande mesa no centro com grandes poltronas em volta. Ao fundo existia uma janela que ocupava toda a parede, por onde entrava muito luz e ao lado desta uma grande lareira. Reparou que junto a esta havia um grande espelho, mas este não reflectia o que estava à sua volta, mas sim locais do hospital.

- É aqui que passamos algumas informações dos doentes aos medibruxos que nos vêem substituir e ali naquelas estantes estão todos os processos dos doentes aqui internados. Naquele quadro escrevemos resumidamente o que se passou e, para nos facilitar a vida, basta colocares a mão em cima desta bola e dizer o nome do doente ou o número da cama em que este se encontra e toda a informação que necessitas irá aparecer no quadro.

Ginny estava impressionada com tudo aquilo e cada fez estava mais feliz pela possibilidade de poder trabalhar num lugar assim.

- Bem, ao que parece estão todos a passear pelos diferentes quartos por isso acho que te vou continuar a mostrar as coisas por aqui – disse a Sra. Violet aproximando-se de uma porta dentro da sala de reuniões. – Aqui está todo o material que precisares, incluindo os vários tipos de poções e antídotos, e caso precises de alguma coisa que não esteja aqui, tens todos os ingredientes naquela prateleira, ou então podes mandar a informação lá para baixo, através destas colunas de ar, que eles rapidamente te responderão. Vou deixar para tu própria conheceres os quartos e os doentes quando voltares cá segunda.

- Bom dia Violet – disse uma medibruxa baixinha, ao surgir por de trás da Sra. Violet. – Que fazes por aqui? Pensei que te tinhas mudado permanentemente para o primeiro andar, nunca mais cá apareceste.

- Bom dia, Gabriela. Desculpa, sabes como é, muito trabalho. Mas ainda bem que apareceste, quero apresentar-te uma pessoa, Ginevra Weasley, é uma medibruxa recém-formada e vem para cá trabalhar na próxima segunda feira.

- Seja muito bem-vinda, Ginevra – cumprimentou Gabriela, esticando a mão para cumprimentar Ginny.

- Pode tratar-me por Ginny.

- Bem, eu estava a apresentar o serviço à Ginny, se não te importares queria acabar isto o mais rapidamente possível. Ainda tenho algumas coisas para fazer. Têm tempo para outras apresentações na segunda-feira - e dito isto saiu da despensa e encaminhou Ginny para uma outra sala. – Aqui são os balneários, os das senhoras são daquele lado e os dos senhores daquele – apresentou a sala, onde se encontravam, que estava dividida ao meio, por um conjunto de cacifos. – Por de trás daqueles cacifos está a lareira que podes utilizar para chegares ao hospital.

- E o que deverei dizer?

- St. Mungus lareira 336.

- St. Mundus lareira 336. E em relação ao uniforme?

- Podes ir lá abaixo, à lavandaria no piso -23, pedir dois conjuntos para ti. Basta dizer onde é que estás a trabalhar e o teu nome. Bem, penso que está tudo. Se quiseres podes ficar ali na sala de espera mais algum tempo à espera de colegas, para te apresentares, mas de qualquer maneira já falaste com a Gabriela, o que significa que por esta hora mais de metade do hospital já sabe que vem alguém novo trabalhar para aqui. Mas não te preocupes, todas aqui são boas pessoas – e dito isto saiu da sala, deixando Ginny para trás.

Esta foi novamente para a sala de reuniões e sentou-se numa cadeira olhando em volta, até que decidiu tirar um dos processos e começou a lê-lo.

- Bom dia. Tu deves ser a nova medibruxa que vem para cá na próxima quinta, Gilmy, não é? Bem pelo menos foi o que Gabriela disse, mas ela por vezes tem alguns acessos de loura, é bem capaz de se ter enganado, quando vim para cá também me cruzei com ela, e ela andou muito tempo a chamar-me Welther. Nem sei muito bem porque o meu nome nem sequer é parecido. A propósito sou a Wendy, prazer! Espero que gostes de cá trabalhar, são todos muito simpáticos. Mas se calhar nem vais conseguir conheçer todos agora de uma vez. Não sei se já reparaste mas este serviço é enorme. Quando vim para aqui trabalhar, perdi-me na ala oeste, que é oposta ao serviço onde eu me trabalho. Estive lá perdida durante algumas horas. Também com o meu sentido de orientação é normal. E tu, tens um bom sentido de orientação? Se tiveres é meio caminho andado para não te perderes. Também andaste em Hogwarts? Fazes-me lembrar alguém. Então, diz-me lá o que é que te fez vir trabalhar para aqui?

Ginny ainda estava em choque, "_como é que alguém consegue falar tão rápido"_ Pensou Ginny olhando para a jovem medibruxa que estava à sua frente.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Ginny recuperando-se do choque. - Bem na verdade sempre foi um sonho que eu tive em vir trabalhar para aqui, porque …

- Sim estou a ver, por acaso o que me fez vir trabalhar para aqui foi porque a minha mãe está aqui internada, sabes como é, sempre teve a mania de fazer grandes invenções, misturava muitas poções, e até chegou a descobrir coisas muito interessantes, mas um dia as coisa deram para o torto, e …– Ginny ainda estava a olhar para Wendy. Ela nunca conhecera ninguém assim, tão lunática, a não ser Luna, mas essa podia ficar um dia inteiro calada, o que muito dificilmente se podia dizer de Wendy. Ela era muito bonita, devia ser apenas uns anos mais velha que Ginny. Era Loira e tinha olhos verdes. Ginny teve a certeza que ela era uma pessoa impecável, mas infelizmente, não conseguia parar de falar. - … nessa altura o meu pai ainda estava a trabalhar, só passado algum tempo é que nos mudamos para aqui.

- Pois, eu venho na próxima segunda-feira para cá trabalhar – continuou Ginny, como se não tivesse sido interrompida por Wendy. – Agora estou aqui para me apresentar aos restantes membros da equipa e conhecer um pouco o local.

- Fizeste bem – disse um homem surgindo por de trás de Wendy e colocando as mãos sobre os seus ombros. – E não te assustes, a nossa querida Wendy, não é sempre assim. Só o é quando faz dois turnos seguidos e bebe alguma poção de restabelecimento ali pelo meio - Ginny olhou para o homem, era um pouco mais alto que Wendy, que já por si era muito alta. Tinha cabelo ruivo, comprido, e grandes olhos castanhos. Ginny achou que ele era muito parecido com o seu irmão Billy. – Desculpe, nem sequer me apresentei, eu sou o Tom – apresentou-se esticando a mão para cumprimentar Ginny.

- Bom dia, eu sou a Ginevra Weasley, mas pode tratar-me por Ginny.

- Ah, tu é que és a Ginny.

- Ginny?! Não é Gilmy?

- Não, é mesmo Ginny, sua tonta – disse esfregando um pouco o cabelo de Wendy.

- Vocês não são parentes, nem nada disso? – Perguntou Wendy, desviando-se de Tom, para que este não a despenteasse mais.

- Que eu saiba não – respondeu Ginny olhando para Tom.

- De facto até acho que somos. A tua mãe é Molly Weasley – Ginny afirmou com a cabeça. – Pois a minha mãe, se não estou em erro, é filha da prima direita da tua avó materna.

- Ah! – Exclamou Ginny, ainda pensando no que Tom acabara de dizer. – Pois, não sei, mas você …

- Tu, podes tratar-me por tu.

- Ok, tu realmente és muito parecido com o meu irmão Billy.

- Sim eu sei. Nós andamos juntos em Hogwarts, juntamente com o teu outro irmão, o Charlie. Bons tempos, temos de nos juntar para combinar qualquer coisa um dia deste. Por onde é que eles andam?

- Bem, o Billy, está a trabalhar no Banco dos Feiticeiros, está casado e tem uma linda filha com dois anos.

- O Billy está a trabalhar em Gringotts? Estou chocado.

- Sim, mas não se pode dizer que ele preenche todos os requisitos de imagem impostos. Tem o cabelo mais ou menos do tamanho do teu e tem um brinco com um dente de uma serpente. E também não se veste tão formalmente quanto deveria.

- Ele ainda tem esse dente? Eu também ainda tenho o outro, mas está guardado.

- Tens o outro? O que é que queres dizer com isso?

- Bem, vamos resumir isto. Eu e os teus irmãos, junta um pouco de floresta proibida e o amor do teu irmão Charlie por animais. Pelo meio surge uma cobra enorme. No fim tens a divisão dos prémios, um dente para mim, outro para o teu irmão Billy e uma mascote desdentada para o Charlie – Ginny riu ao imaginar os irmãos mais velhos em Hogwarts. – E o teu irmão Charlie, como é que ele está.

- Está na Roménia, casado e teve um casal de gémeos também ruivos e igualmente doidos por animais.

- Ele sempre foi para a Roménia tratar dos dragões? – Ginny afirmou com a cabeça. – Ele realmente não tem emenda. Era raro o dia em que não aparecesse no nosso dormitório com uma criatura nova.

- Pois, das poucas vezes que lá fui a casa dele, lembro-me de lá ver uma pequena floresta com as criaturas mais estranhas, pois tanto ele, como a Bella, são apaixonados por elas.

Falaram ainda um pouco mais, até que Ginny reparou que se tinha de ir embora. Saiu do serviço e desceu até às lavandarias, onde foi buscar alguns uniformes. Depois subiu até ao terraço para aparatar para o seu apartamento, mas não deixou de, mais uma vez, admirar a magnífica vista.

"_Pode ser uma pena, aqui os dias não serem sempre assim, tão bonitos como o de hoje, mas aposto que esta paisagem numa noite de nevoeiro ainda fica mais bonita." _Pensou Ginny antes de aparatar para o seu apartamento.

* * *

Olá.

E aqui mais uma actualização. Espero que estejam a gostar.

Podem mandar reviwes. Recebe-los é uma coisa sempre muito animadora e motivadora lol.

Jinhos e fiquem bem.


	7. O sonho

**Capitulo VII**

**O sonho**

_- Adoro ver a luz do sol a bater nos teus cabelos. Parece que começam a arder – Ginny sorriu satisfeita, passando uma mão pelo peito dele e aconchegando-se um pouco mais, para receber um pouco do seu calor._

_- Por mim ficava assim o resto da vida – disse Ginny olhando para ele. Ele era extremamente bonito. _

_- Adoro os teus olhos, o modo como olhas para mim. Têm uma grande força de vontade e uma grande bondade dentro deles._

_- Obrigado – disse Ginny sorrindo-lhe, sentindo um aperto caloroso no seu coração. Gostava de estar assim, nos seus braços. Colocou a cabeça no seu peito e olhou em volta. Estavam numa pequena praia de areia branca. O mar estava calmo, com uma ligeira ondulação. O sol descia lentamente no horizonte cobrindo o imenso mar de tons de laranja e vermelho. _

_Ele puxou-a para mais perto de si e agarrou-a pela cintura. Ginny sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, semelhante ao que sentia sempre que estava perto dele. _

_- Adoro-te – confessou-lhe, roçando os lábios pela sua orelha._

_- Eu também – respondeu Ginny, esticando-se para o beijar._

_Ele baixou-se ligeiramente, mas nesse momento algo puxou Ginny para baixo._

- AH – gritou Ginny, ao acordar sobressaltada. – Tenho de ir falar com a Cândida – disse levantando-se da cama, ainda com a respiração acelarada e começando a vestir-se rapidamente. Saiu de casa, pouco tempo depois, aparatando em frente à grande mansão de Cândida.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou um pequeno elfo de voz estridente, completamente vestido de preto. – O que é que a menina Weasley desejar.

- Bom dia. Eu gostaria de falar com a Cândida. Ela está?

- Sim, mas estar a dormir.

- Ainda – protestou Ginny. – Bem, não se preocupe, eu sei onde é o quarto - disse Ginny entrando dentro da mansão e começando a subir as escadas.

- Mas menina Cândida ainda estár a dormir.

- Não se preocupe – disse Ginny virando-se para o pequeno mordomo. – Eu acordo-a – e com isto continuou a subir as escadas. Depois dirigiu-se ao quarto de Cândida. Bateu à porta e, como ninguém respondeu, Ginny concluiu que esta estava mesmo a dormir, por isso entrou no quarto e dirigiu-se para uma grande janela, mesmo em frente da cama de Cândida. – Bom dia – gritou ao mesmo tempo que abria as cortinas deixando entrar brilhantes raios de sol.

- Deixa-me dormir – protestou Cândida tapando a cabeça com a almofada.

- Desculpa, Dida, mas não dá mesmo. Preciso de falar contigo.

Ao ouvir a voz de Ginny, Cândida levantou a cabeça e olhou para a amiga – Ok, deixa-me só vestir-me – disse, sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos. – Ah, outra coisa, quando estiver mais acordada lembra-me para eu te matar.

Não demorou muito até Cândida estar vestida.

- Celina - chamou Cândida. – Desculpa, Ginny, mas tenho de comer qualquer coisa, também queres comer?

- Pode ser – aceitou Ginny ao lembrar-se que ainda não tomara o pequeno-almoço.

- A senhora chamar? – Perguntou um elfo com um pequeno avental vestido por cima de pequeno vestido bordo.

- Sim. Podias trazer-me o pequeno-almoço, a mim e à minha amiga.

- Os teus elfos têm roupa!

- Sim têm. Eles são todos livres. Pagamos-lhes 3 Knuts por dia.

- Só 3 Knuts?

- Sim. Se lhe pagássemos mais eles ficavam ofendidos.

- Acho que a Hermione ia gostar muito mais de ti se soubesse isso.

- Porquê?

- Não interessa. Eu vim aqui porque preciso mesmo de falar contigo. Eu sei que tu tens o dom de interpretar sonhos.

- Pois, mas tu sabes que só consigo interpretar sonhos de certas pessoas…

- Sim, só de pessoas com o poder da visão. Eu não sei se tenho isso, ou o que é que tenho, só sei que nos últimos tempos ando sempre a ter o mesmo sonho.

- A repetição de sonhos pode ser um sinal que tu tenhas essa visão.

- Pois, só que eu não consigo perceber este sonho – Ginny contou o sonho que tinha tido nos últimos tempos e no final ficou a olhar para Cândida, à espera que esta dissesse alguma coisa.

- Muito obrigado Celina – agradeceu Cândida quando o elfo colocou o tabuleiro em cima da cama. – Bem, acho que és mesmo capaz de prever o futuro através dos sonhos.

- E o que é que isto quer dizer? – Perguntou Ginny, agarrando numa torrada.

- Esses teus sonhos têm sofrido algum tipo de desenvolvimento, por exemplo, em questão de pormenores?

- Sim, são cada vez maiores e eu sou capaz de me lembrar de mais pormenores quando acordo. Neste último sonho eu quase beijei o rapaz.

- E como é que é esse rapaz?

- Só sei que é loiro, que tem olhos azuis e é bastante alto. O que é que achas que isto quer dizer.

- Sinceramente acho que estás prestes a apaixonar-te. E olha que já não falta muito para que isso aconteça. Também creio que terás algumas dificuldades, problemas, alguém tentará acabar com tudo isso, por isso é que nunca o consegues beijar.

- E esse rapaz vai ser loiro e ter olhos azuis? – Perguntou Ginny, pensando que assim o poderia reconhecer quando se deparasse com ele.

- Pode coincidir, mas também podem ser características do passado.

- Do passado? Como assim?

- Cabelo loiro, pode ser facilmente confundido com cabelo branco, o que representa algo antigo, o que indica que tu já conheces essa pessoa. Esse rapaz em questão também já te ajudou em algum momento da tua vida.

- Ajudar como?

- Não sei, pode tê-lo feito de muitas formas, desde indicar-te o caminho para um café como a salvar-te a vida, ou então ajudou alguém tu gostes ou gostavas muito, nessa altura – Ginny olhou para Cândida completamente confusa. – Mas se eu fosse a ti, não me preocupava muito com isso agora.

- Pois, acho que tens razão. O que virá, virá – concluiu Ginny, levantando-se da cama.

- Então, o que é que estás a pensar fazer hoje, no último dia antes de começares a trabalhar.

- Bem, estava a pensar em ir ver casas. Quero mudar de apartamento, já que vou começar a trabalhar, a ganhar mais algum dinheiro. Quero comprar uma casa um pouco melhor, mais espaçosa e com melhor vista. Já andei a ver umas casas por aí e gostei imenso de um apartamento. Hoje vou revisita-lo e, se calhar, assinar já hoje o contrato.

- Hum, estou a ver. Bem vou contigo - Ginny sabia que aquilo não era uma pergunta.

Foram a uma agência imobiliária muggle, que as acompanhou até ao apartamento que Ginny pretendia comprar.

O apartamento ficava no último andar de um prédio novo nos arredores de Londres. Tinha dois quartos, um deles com casa de banho e uma grande sala, com uma lareira, separada da cozinha por um balcão. A casa tinha uma estrutura simples, era espaçosa e não iria ficar muito cara, mas a principal razão que levara Ginny a escolher aquela fora o terraço, de onde se tinha uma bela vista do Rio Tamisa.

- O que é que dizes? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Realmente a casa é linda – disse Cândida olhando em volta.

- Muito bem. Acho que fez uma boa escolha Sra. Weasley – disse a senhora que a acompanhara – Agora é só voltar a passar pela nossa imobiliária, para acertarmos os papéis. Deixo aqui a chave, caso queira ver a casa mais à vontade, depois basta deixa lá em baixo, junto ao porteiro – deixou a chave em cima da bancada da cozinha e saiu fechando a porta.

- Esta vista é linda – disse cândida abrindo as portas de vidro que davam acesso ao terraço e indo em direcção aos muros destes, onde se inclinou para apreciar a paisagem.

- Sim, é realmente magnífica e com um pouco de magia vou fazer disto um pequeno paraíso.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Wendy, ao ver Ginny a entrar na sala de reuniões.

- Bom dia, Wendy. Então, mais calma'

- Sim, muito. No outro dia em que me viste, tive de ficar cá mais tempo do que aquele que tinha planeado, a Dora faltou, porque o filho estava doente, então tive de ficar a substituí-la e acabei por fazer dois turnos seguidos.

- Pois, é normal que estivesses cansada. Uma coisa que não percebi da última vez que cá estive, é o modo com funcionam os nossos turnos?

- Tu podes escolher qual dos turnos é que te da mais jeito. Eu por norma faço sempre manhã, só naquele dia é que tive de fazer noite e manhã.

- Pois, acho que também prefiro fazer manhãs.

- Então, daqui a pouco, quando o resto dos medibruxos chegarem, para te conhecer, podes informar isso.

- Eles vão cá estar todos?

- Não, só os da parte da manhã e os da noite. À tarde apresentas-te aos restantes

- Hum, está bem. Já sabem para onde é que eu vou?

- Em princípio, se não tiveres nada contra, vais trabalhar comigo na UCELM.

- O que é que é isso?

- A UCELM significa Unidade de Cuidados Extremamente Longos a Magos. É onde está a minha mãe.

- E onde é que fica?

- Já te levo lá, para conheceres os doentes. Eles estão na parte mais afastada aqui dos corredores, porque raramente recebem visitas. De facto, só a minha mãe e outra senhora é que recebem, e deixa-me dizer-te que o filho dessa senhora é lindo. Parece um anjo carrancudo. É lindo, lindo. A propósito, és comprometida?

- Não – disse Ginny sem perceber porque é que isso vinha a propósito.

- Pois, então quando o vires pensa nele como um caso a ponderar. Ainda por cima ele vem sempre de manhã – sorriu Wendy, piscando um olho a Ginny.

- Eu?! Mas porque é que tu não pensas nisso?

- Porque bem, sabes – disse Wendy levantando o dedo, mostrando um anel de noivado a Ginny – eu já sou comprometida.

- Ah, desculpa, eu não sabia.

- Ora essa, não disseste nada que já não me tenha passado pela cabeça, mas sabes, eu amo muito o Tom.

- O Tom… não sabia que o Tom e tu…

- Pois, é normal, nos aqui dentro tentamos controlarmo-nos.

- Pois, só que por vezes é complicado – disse Tom aparecendo atrás de Wendy e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Ginny sorriu, mas sentiu uma grande amargura dentro de si. Tinha saudades de estar assim com alguém, de se sentir amada.

"_Deixa-te de coisas sua parva. Tens é de ficar feliz pela Wendy e pelo Tom e feliz por estares onde estás agora. Custou muito chegar até aqui, tenho mais é que aproveitar" _Pensou Ginny, olhando em volta e vendo que tinham chegado cerca de 20 medibruxos.

- Bem, penso que já devemos estar cá quase todos, e para não nos atrasarmo-nos mais, pretendo que esta apresentação seja rápida. Terão tempo de se conhecer melhor ao longo do tempo – disse uma bruxa, com alguma idade e com uns olhos amarelos, olhando para Ginny. – Bem minha querida, desde já, desejo-te as boas vindas. Eu sou a Rosetta e espero que te dês bem aqui junto de nós. Não irei apresentar os teus colegas, pois são muitos e dificilmente fixarias algum nome, por isso, apenas lhes direi o teu, que é Ginevra, se não estou em erro.

- Sim, mas prefiro ser tratada por Ginny – informou olhando para a bruxa.

- Muito bem Ginny. Não sei se já sabes onde iras ficar?

- Sim, a Wendy já me disse que iria ficar na UCELM, com ela.

- E o horário que pretendes é…

- Se fosse possível preferia de manhã.

- Muito bem. Se precisares de alguma coisa, eu estou no meu laboratório, a tratar das poções. Bem, meus caros, esta é a Ginny, com o tempo poderão apresentar-se mutuamente. Espero que lhe dêem as vossas melhores boas vindas. É tudo, podem começar a trabalhar, pois os doentes não podem esperar, ou ir para casa – disse a bruxa amavelmente saindo da sala.

- Bem, Ginny, vamos trabalhar – disse Wendy colocando-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro. – Hoje vai ser um longo dia, quero que conheças todos os nossos doentes, exactamente onde eles estão e também quero te apresentar os cantos à casa.

Wendy levou Ginny por vários corredores até chegarem ao quarto, depois obrigou Ginny a fazer o caminho de volta, coisa que não conseguiu, devido á grande semelhança entre os corredores, até que Wendy lhe mostrou pequenos sinais nas paredes que poderiam servir de guia. Quando Ginny conseguiu fazer o caminho de ida e vota, Wendy mostrou-lhe uma pequena passagem, por detrás de um grande móvel, na sala de reuniões, que dava directamente às salas da UCELM.

- Bem, eu hoje gostaria de te apresentar os doentes, mas não sei como é que preferes.

- Eu pensei em ler os processos dos doentes que iriam ficar comigo, antes de os conhecer, para os conseguir perceber melhor.

- Concordo. Nós temos cerca de 15 doentes nas quatro salas. Eu gostava de ficar na sala 1, que é onde está a minha mãe, e na sala 2 que é logo ali ao lado, sendo assim ficavas com as salas 3 e 4. O que dizes?

- Pode ser.

- Muito bem, não sei se a Violet te disse como é que poderias chamar os processos dos doentes?

- Sim, explicou - que poderia usar o sistema de resposta rápida.

- Muito bem. Então assim que tenhas obtido a informação que necessitas, vem ter comigo.

Ginny concordou com a cabeça e colocou a mão sobre uma pequena esfera preta e em seguida chamou os processos dos quartos 3 e 4 da UCELM. Passado poucos segundos, vários pergaminhos saiam das diferentes estantes e amontoavam-se em cima da mesa. Ginny puxou uma cadeira e começou a ler o primeiro processo, que era de um senhor que tinha recebido grandes doses de uma poção de amor. Em seguida começou a ler um outro processo. Este só dizia que a pessoa em questão estava extremamente debilitada física e psicologicamente, não dando qualquer tipo de informação da causa que provocara isto. Ginny olhou então para o nome no início do pergaminho. Nessa altura ficou paralisada.

- Narcisa Malfloy – balbuciou Ginny, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

* * *

E passado tanto tempo, cá está mais um capítulo.

Desculpem a demora, mas estou de momento a fazer um projecto de final de curso que me ocupa muito tempo.

Mas poderia ter demorado menos tempo com o incentivo adequado, ou seja REVIEWS. Nem uma review recebi do último capítulo. lol

Espero que estejam a gostar.

Próximo capítulo chama-se Draco Malfloy, ou seja, finalmente ele vai aparecer.

Jinhos e fiquem bem. Ah, se poderem deixem reviews P.


	8. Draco Malfoy

Capitulo VIII - Draco Malfloy

Ginny saiu da sala de reuniões e foi ter com Wendy.

- Vamos lá, meu senhor, hoje quero que vá passear um bocadinho. Não pode ficar sempre aqui fechado. Só lhe vou colocar esta coisinha nas costas – disse Wendy a um senhor com um ar esverdeado e olhar vazio, colocando um pequeno objecto brilhante, muito parecido com um espelho. – Ah, Ginny, já estás aí. Não te tinha visto

- Pois, eu reparei – disse Ginny sorrindo e aproximando-se de Wendy. - Que é isso que lhe estavas a colocar nas costas?

- Ah, isto – disse Wendy apontando para o que acabara de colar nas costas daquele homem – é um localizador. Permite aos doentes um pouco mais desorientados, mas não tem qualquer tipo de dificuldade na mobilização, vaguearem um pouco pelo serviço, e caso eles se percam, que é o que costuma acontecer, nós podemos saber sempre onde eles estão, basta olharmos para o espelho que temos na nossa sala – nessa altura Ginny lembrou-se de um grande espelho que estava ao lado da lareira e que não reflectia o que estava à sua volta, mas sim outras partes do hospital. Agora percebia porquê. – Então queres ir conhecer os teus meninos?

- Meninos? – Disse distraidamente Ginny enquanto olhava para o estranho objecto.

- Sim, os teus doentes!

- Ah sim, desculpa, estava distraída – disse Ginny lembrando-se de Narcisa. – Olha, diz-me uma coisa. Um dos meus doentes não tem quase nada escrito no processo. Apenas diz que está mental e fisicamente debilitada. Se não estou em erro chama-se Narcisa Malfloy – disse Ginny fingindo que tentava lembrar-se do nome dela.

- Sim. Essa senhora não consegue falar praticamente nada e quando diz alguma coisa, por norma são delírios. Nós praticamente não sabemos nada dela, apenas o nome.

- E foi do filho dessa senhora de quem me falaste à pouco? O que vinha cá visitar a mãe?

- Sim, porquê?

- Por nada, é apenas curiosidade. Já agora ele é loiro, de olhos azuis, alto.

- Sim – confirmou Wendy olhando espantada para Ginny. – Como é que sabes?

- Não sei, acho foi um palpite – mentiu Ginny olhando distraidamente para a janela. "_ Não pode ser ele, não pode ser o Malfloy, não pode. De tantos lugares onde o poderia encontrar tinha logo de ser aqui."_ Pensou Ginny. – Ele costuma ser simpático?

- Bem, ele de facto não fala muito, mas não é antipático.

"_Então decididamente não pode ser o Draco Malfloy. Ele é sempre antipático. Deve ser outra Narcisa Malfloy!"_ pensou Ginny, sabendo que a única família Malfloy que existia no mundo magico era a de Draco Malfloy.

_- _Bem, acho que é melhor irmos ter com os teus doentes. Hoje consegui adiantar alguma coisa com eles, enquanto estavas a conhecê-los no pergaminho, agora é melhor conhecê-los pessoalmente. Vais ver que são adoráveis.

Ginny sorriu, ainda preocupada com a possibilidade de se encontrar com Draco. Ainda se lembrava muito bem do que este costumava dizer de si e da sua família e do ódio que existia entre ele e o seu irmão Ron. Tinha a certeza que se o visse, não saberia o que fazer, nem o que dizer. Não poderia responder, como fizera nos tempos de Hogwarts, pois agora o seu papel era outro. Agora era uma medibruxa e, como tal, tinha de se comportar e não ripostar. Ginny só desejava que fosse outra Narcisa, outro loiro.

Percorreu os dois quartos, enquanto Wendy ia apresentando os vários doentes a Ginny e os locais onde se encontravam as diferentes poções e os materiais que poderiam ser úteis. Ginny sorria-lhes e tocava-lhes na mão, enquanto se apresentava. Sentia-se realmente feliz.

- Bem, por último temos a Sra. Narcisa Malfloy.

- Muito prazer – cumprimentou Ginny reconhecendo-a como sendo a mãe de Draco Malfloy. "_Merda."_

- És tu que o vais salvar! – Afirmou Narcisa olhando para Ginny.

- O quê? – Perguntou Ginny virando-se para Wendy.

- Pois, não sei, mas eu já te tinha dito que ela raramente fala e quando o faz por norma é em delírio – murmurou Wendy a Ginny. - Mas é estranho, porque ela raramente fala. Só costuma dizer alguma coisa quando cá está o filho.

- Pois. – Disse Ginny olhando para Narcisa, que ainda a olhava meigamente.

- Bem tenho de voltar para os meus meninos. Qualquer coisa, chama-me – disse Wendy saindo do quarto, deixando Ginny para trás.

- O que é que quis dizer com o "És tu que o vais salvar", Sra. Malfloy? – Perguntou Ginny baixando-se ligeiramente, ficando ao mesmo nível que Narcisa, tocando-lhe na mão.

- És tu – repetiu, apertando a mão de Ginny.

- Desculpe, não sabia que estava aqui alguém – disse uma voz por trás de Ginny.

-Não há problema. Pode ficar – disse Ginny virando-se para ver quem ali estava.

- Weasley! – Disse Draco ao ver Ginny. Neste momento Ginny ficou muito pálida ao ver Draco diante de si. - Que é que estás aqui a fazer?

- Eu… eu trabalho aqui.

- Desde quando? – Perguntou sem expressar qualquer tipo de sentimento.

- Bem, desde hoje – Ginny sentiu-se ridícula ao dizer aquilo.

- E vais ficar aqui muito tempo?

"_Não, só vim aqui ver se estava a chover em cima da cabeça da tua mãe, para me rir muito e me ir embora. Otário." _Pensou Ginny. -Espero bem que sim - acabou por dizer.

- E como é que ela está? A semana passada teve uma espécie de crise, já sabem o que é que poderá ter provocado isso? Ela teve mais alguma coisa assim?

- Bem Malfloy, como te disse este é o primeiro dia que estou a trabalhar aqui, por isso há certas coisas que ainda não sei como funcionam, os exames são um exemplo. Sei qual é o exame, porque li no pergaminho da tua mãe, mas não sei se ele já chegou. Em relação à crise que a tua mãe teve, penso que poderá ter sido uma crise alérgica embora não tenha a certeza.

- Quer dizer que a minha mãe está ser cuidada por uma pessoa que não sabe praticamente nada sobre ela e o que sabe é por suposições?

- Não foi isso que eu disse!

- Não?! Nem sequer sabes responder coerentemente às perguntas que te fiz! – Acusou Draco aproximando-se de Ginny, ligeiramente corado, devido à raiva que sentia, não por Ginny não saber o que ele perguntava. Não, ele estava assim porque pura e simplesmente era uma Weasley a cuidar de sua mãe e isso ele não podia admitir.

- Não ralhes com o anjo – disse Narcisa, que ainda agarrava a mão de Ginny.

- Mãe – disse Draco aproximando-se da mãe e dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – A mãe está bem.

Narcisa ficou a olhar para Draco durante um momento, com ternura, depois olhou novamente para Ginny, apertando um pouco mais a sua mão. Em seguida tentou colocar a mão de Ginny junto da cara de Draco, mas este, delicadamente, agarra o braço de sua mãe e coloca-o sobre a cama.

- Bem, se precisarem de alguma coisa, estejam à vontade – disse Ginny saindo do quarto e rezando para que quando voltasse, Draco já não estivesse ali.

Não sabia o que fazer, só queria chorar, sair dali. Mas não podia, tinha responsabilidades para com os seus doentes e não seria Draco que a iria fazer voltar atrás com essa responsabilidade. Dirigiu-se para o outro quarto, onde iria permanecer durante algum tempo, mudando pensos, ajudando a alimentar, e fazendo com que estes se levantassem. Passado cerca de uma hora e meia, voltou para o quarto onde estava a mãe de Draco. Quando lá chegou, viu que Draco ainda permanecia lá. Estava com a cabeça encostada à cabeçeira da cama de sua mãe, com os olhos fechados.

"_Ele parece mesmo um bonito anjo quando dorme." _Pensou Ginny olhando para ele, "_Mas o que é que te está a dar? Um anjo, o Malfloy? Acho que foram já demasiadas emoções para um só dia!"_. Bateu ligeiramente com a mão na cabeça e olhou mais uma vez para Draco. "_Mas de facto a Wendy tinha razão, ele é mesmo muito bonito"_

Dirigiu-se para as outras camas e lançou um feitiço para que o barulho no quarto diminuí-se, de modo a evitar acordar Narcisa ou Draco e começou a prestar alguns cuidados aos outros doentes. Falou durante um longo bocado com cada um deles, de facto só mesmo ela é que falava, uma vez que a maioria dos doentes mal consegui dizer duas palavras seguidas sem entrar em delírio, mas Ginny reconhecia a importância destas conversas.

De vez em quando, Ginny olhava para trás, pois sentia-se observada, mas quando o fazia, só via Narcisa e Draco a dormir.

Ginny trabalhava ali à mais de uma semana e até então Draco não voltara a aparecer, o que deixava Ginny muito aliviada. Sabia que agora conseguiria responder a todas as questões de Draco, mas mesmo assim não queria encontrar-se novamente com ele_."Mas por outro lado não me importava de voltar a ve-lo."_ Pensou ao recordar-se de Draco a dormir, mas depois sacudiu rapidamente a cabeça, como que para que aquela ideia saísse de lá de dentro.

- Wendy, sabes aquele rapaz loiro do outro dia?

- O filho da Sra. Narcisa?

- Sim, esse mesmo, sabes se ele costuma cá aparecer muitas vezes?

Wendy olhou desconfiada para Ginny e deu um leve sorriso. – Ele costuma cá aparecer duas ou três vezes por semana, mais ou menos. Mas porquê?

- Por nada em especial – disse Ginny distraidamente pensando que ele não deveria demorar muito mais tempo a aparecer por ali.

- Por nada?! Tens a certeza? – Ginny olhou para Wendy espantada com a pergunta. – Cá para mim tu estás a seguir o meu concelho – acusou, começando a andar em direcção à secção dos UCELM

"_Credo nem morta!" – _Não é nada disso, apenas queria saber quantas vezes é que ele costuma por cá passar. Pura curiosidade.

Wendy sorriu a Ginny, o típico sorriso de quem diz, "Tu lá sabes, mas eu sei que não é bem assim" – Não sei se já te disse, mas eu e o Tom, antes de começarmos a namorar, há uns 5 anos atrás, não nos podíamos ver à frente um do outro. Dez minutos sozinhos e haveria sangue pelas paredes, até que um dia isso aconteceu. Ficamos presos nos balneários, sem varinhas, sem a possibilidade de aparatarmos. Eu entrei em histeria mal me apercebi que não conseguia abrir a porta. Comecei a gritar com ele, pois fora o último a entrar. Entretanto ele também começou aos berros comigo. Tivemos assim durante alguns minutos até que ele se fartou de me ouvir gritar e beijou-me. Senti que um fosso se abria debaixo dos meus pés e a única coisa que me impedia de cair eram os braços do Tom que me seguravam fortemente pela cintura e … porque magicamente os meus braços lhe envolveram o pescoço. Só parámos quando fomos interrompidos por uma senhora da limpeza, que estranhou a porta estar fechada. Tive vontade de lhe lançar uma maldição imperdoável.

- E depois? Como é que lidaram com isso? – Perguntou Ginny rindo-se ao imaginar a situação.

- Bem, basicamente evitávamo-nos mutuamente, durante perto de um mês, até que estranhamente ficamos novamente fechados numa outra sala. Nessa altura, o Tom nem me deixou procurar a minha varinha. Eu desconfio que foi ele que nos fechou lá dentro, embora nunca o tenha admitido, mas não me importo mesmo nada. A partir daí começamos a andar.

- Mas porque é que se odiavam tanto antes de começarem?

- Eu também andei em Hogwarts. Eu era um ano mais nova que ele e de equipas diferentes. Eu era dos Ravenclaw e ele dos Grynfindor. Eu na altura jogava quidditch como batedora e ele também. Um dia, durante um jogo da minha casa contra a dela, ele atingiu-me com uma blugger, eu cai da vassoura e parti uma perna. Fiquei perto de um mês na ala hospitalar. Ele ia lá quase todos os dias, pedir-me desculpa pelo que tinha sucedido, mas eu nunca o consegui perdoar. Cada vez que ele aparecia eu ficava ainda com mais ódio dele e atirava-lhe sempre com qualquer coisa à cabeça, até que este sentimento começou a ser mútuo. Actualmente não conseguimos viver um sem o outro – disse Wendy deixando escapar um sorriso apaixonado. – Bem, mas agora tenho de ir cuidar dos meus meninos.

- Sim, eu também tenho de ir. Estou a ficar preocupada com a Sra. Malfloy. Tenho-a achado um pouco verde nestes últimos dias e a Anne disse-me que ela durante a noite teve algumas complicações.

Ginny dirigiu-se para o quarto onde se encontrava a Sra. Malfloy, pois o seu estado piorara desde o inicio do turno e ninguém conseguia perceber o porquê. Todos os exames e testes a que esta tinha sido submetida não revelavam nada de anormal. Ginny pensava que isto podia ser uma consequência da maldição que a deixara naquele estado. O problema é que Draco nunca dissera o que acontecera a mãe. Ginny sabia obter aquela informação era algo essencial para poder cuidar da Sra. Narcisa e custasse o que custasse iria conseguir tirar esta informação a Draco Malfloy.

Entrou no quarto, um pouco apreensiva, pois Draco poderia estar lá dentro. Olhou em volta, mas só vira os seus doentes. Dirigiu-se para a Sra. Narcisa, que dormia. Olhou o rosto daquela mulher, de traços bem marcados e que ainda revelavam a sua beleza, embora um pouco esmorecida. A sua pele branca e lisa como porcelana, estava agora ligeiramente tingida de um verde suave.

Colocou-lhe uma mão sobre a testa. Sentiu-a um quente. Tinha estado durante toda a semana sub-febril e nada do que lhe era administrado fazia baixar aquela temperatura. Ginny pensava começar um novo tratamento, usado pela sua mãe, sempre que algum dos seus irmãos ficava doente e com o qual obtinha sempre bons resultados. Consistia numa poção muito antiga, desenvolvida pela sua tetravó. Ginny tinha-a estado a preparar na sua nova casa na noite anterior.

- Sra. Narcisa, acorde – chamou Ginny falando baixinho num tom de voz muito suave. Narcisa abriu lentamente os olhos e ficou a olhar com ternura para Ginny, dando um leve sorriso. – Bom dia, dormiu bem?

Narcisa não respondeu, mas deu um grande sorriso – Olhe, vou-lhe dar esta poção para ver se a sua febre passa.

Levantou a cama de Narcisa, de modo a que esta ficasse em semi-fowler (meio sentada na cama) e depois ajudou-a a beber a poção que colocara num copo. Ficou a olhar para esta durante um momento. Não sabia porquê, mas Narcisa transmitia-lhe muita paz.

- Eu já volto, vou só dar as poções aos outros doentes e depois já cá passo novamente.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Narcisa agarrando na mão de Ginny.

A ruiva olhou para Narcisa e sorriu. Baixou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Nesse momento reparou que Narcisa deixara de estar tão verde e ao colocar a mão novamente na sua testa, já não a sentiu quente.

- Pois, faltava o último ingrediente desta poção – murmurou Ginny – um pouco de carinho – e com isto virou-se para sair. Nesse momento viu Draco à porta da sala a olha-la fixamente, e com um olhar que Ginny não conseguia descrever. A sua mente foi invadida por imagens de locais onde nunca estivera e de pessoas que nunca vira. Uma dor muito forte na sua cabeça fez com que esta fechasse os olhos. Viu uma criança loira a correr para si e um grande salão. Não sabia porquê, mas sentiu um grande amor por aquela criança. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu Draco que começou a aproximar-se e nessa altura sentiu um arrepio a percorrer-lhe o corpo e deixou de ter consciência do que se passou a seguir.

* * *

Oláaaaaaaaa…

E aqui está mais um capítulo postado.

FINALMENTE o Draco apareceu… Apenas no 8º capítulo.

Uft! Mas foi necessário tudo o que escrevi para trás para que a historia me fizesse sentido.

Prometo que a partir de agora ele vai aparecer muito mais vezes, de facto o próximo capitulo é narrado por ele, pelo menos metade do capitulo ; )

Espero que estejam a gostar.

Jinhos e até brevemente (espero)


	9. INNERHALB DU

Capitulo IX

Innerhalb du

(**N/A: **como diria um amigo meu, "Santinho". o nome do titulo é estranho, eu sei, mas num dos proximos capitulos vão perceber o k é...jinhos)

Draco sentou-se no seu cadeirão em frente à lareira, no salão da sua mansão. Ainda não acreditava que quem cuidava de sua mãe agora era uma Weasley. Esfregou os olhos e em seguida olhou para as chamas da lareira acesa, que faziam o barulho da madeira a crepitar, pois Draco nunca usava fogo mágico. Ele adorava ficar ali, durante horas e horas, a ouvir o som da madeira a arder e o vento e a chuva no exterior.

- Amo querer chá?

- Desaparece, Frog – ordenou Draco ao seu elfo, que desapareceu da sala mal ouviu o tom de voz frio de Draco.

Draco levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro em frente à lareira, como fazia sempre que pensava. Não percebia porque é que pensava tanto em Ginny. Ver o modo como esta tratava os doentes, o modo como tratava a mãe e principalmente ver o modo carinhoso como sua mãe olhava para ela, fez com que Draco odiasse ainda mais aquela ruiva. Sabia que sua mãe raramente falava e, quando o costumava fazer, fazia-o só com ele, mas agora não.

"_O que é que ela tem de especial e porque é que a minha mãe lhe chamou de anjo?", _pensou Draco ao relembrar o modo como a sua mãe ficara transtornada quando estes estavam a discutir.

- Que se lixe – disse Draco saindo da sala e indo em direcção ao escritório, onde iria tratar de alguns assuntos relacionados com os negócios da família.

Ao chegar ao escritório dirigiu-se à janela, meio aberta. Sentiu uma brisa quente na cara que o fez fechar os olhos. Nesse momento, uma imagem da silhueta de Ginny apareceu na sua mente. Ela estava a falar com o doente da cama em frente à da sua mãe, enquanto Draco, fingindo que dormia, a observava. Ao imaginá-la sentiu algo a apertar o seu coração. Era puro ódio, ódio esse que sentia pelo facto de uma pessoa desprezível, como uma Weasley, ter tocado na sua mãe. Fechou a janela com força e dirigiu-se para a sua secretária, onde permaneceu até anoitecer.

No dia seguinte, quando acordou, doía-lhe muito a cabeça. Não tinha conseguido dormir bem. Sonhara que a sua mãe tinha morrido e que o seu pai voltara para o matar. Devido ao sonho teve uma grande vontade de ir ver a sua mãe, mas não queria voltar a encontrar-se com Ginny, pois não saberia se o ódio que sentia nesse momento por ela não o levaria a cometer alguma loucura. Só passados alguns dias é que decidiu ir ver sua mãe, embora ainda sentisse uma grande aversão ao simples facto de pensar que poderia ver a ruiva.

Vestiu uma capa preta e aparatou pouco depois para as traseiras do hospital. Espreitou pela vitrina e falou com o manequim que lá se encontrava. Odiava fazer aquilo, pois achava que os muggles o consideravam louco.

Entrou no edifício e foi cumprimentado pelo segurança, mas Draco apenas avançou sem olhar para este. Não costumava ser simpático, mas hoje Draco estava particularmente impaciente para a cortesia alheia.

Subiu até ao andar onde sua mãe se encontrava internada. Atravessou o longo corredor e dirigiu-se até ao quarto onde esta se encontrava. Ao chegar lá viu Ginny a aproximar-se de sua mãe e a tocar-lhe delicadamente na testa. Ao ver o gesto da ruiva teve vontade de se atirar para cima dela. "_Como é que ela se atreve a tocar nela?"_.

- Sra. Narcisa, acorde – ouviu Ginny dizer. Viu sua mãe a abrir os olhos e a sorrir para Ginny. O ódio de Draco por aquela Weasley crescia cada vez mais. – Então, dormiu bem?

Observou Ginny durante mais um momento enquanto esta dava uma poção de cor vermelho vivo à sua mãe.

- Obrigado – ouviu sua mãe a murmurar, enquanto agarrava na mão de Ginny.

Depois viu Ginny a baixar-se lentamente dando-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa e murmurando algo que Draco não conseguiu ouvir. Aquele gesto ainda o deixara mais irritado e teve de se controlar para não ter nenhuma atitude precipitada.

"_Como é que aquela Weasley pode fazer aquilo à minha mãe, a uma Malfloy! _" pensou Draco olhando fixamente para Ginny. Não sabia o que deveria sentir nesse momento, se nojo, repulsa ou admiração pelo gesto da ruiva.

Ginny virou-se e encarou-o. Draco ainda a olhava fixamente.

De repente viu que ela estava a ficar mais branca do que já era. Começou a aproximar-se dela, quando de repente Ginny descai para a sua frente. Draco corre na sua direcção e ampara-a nos seus braços antes de esta tocar no chão. Com cuidado virou-a e olhou para o seu rosto. Estava branco como cal e alguns fios de cabelo ruivos descaiam pela sua face. Draco observou-a e teve a sensação que nunca vira nada tão belo como ela. Apertou-a um pouco mais e nesse momento sentiu que a sua pele estava fria.

- Ajuda, alguém que me ajude aqui – gritou Draco pensando que ela poderia estar morta. "_ Não morras Weasley, ou ainda vão pensar que fui eu que provoquei isto"_

Não demorou muito tempo até que Wendy aparecesse ali.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou ao chegar à sala. – Ginny! O que é que lhe aconteceu? – Perguntou ao ver Ginny nos braços de Draco, desacordada e muito branca.

- Não sei. Ela estava bem e de repente ficou muito branca e desmaiou.

- Ela respira, mas o pulso está muito fraco. Deita-a aqui - disse Wendy conjecturando uma maca.

Draco levantou-se do chão, com relativa facilidade devido à pequena estatura de Ginny e deitou-a na maca.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou Tom que entrava agora na sala. – Ouvi alguém a gritar. Ginny, o que é que se passa com ela?

- Não sei, quando cá cheguei ela já estava desmaiada - disse Wendy enquanto se dirigia para um armário de poções de emergência, que ficava um pouco mais ao fundo da sala. Abriu rapidamente com um feitiço e tirou de lá de dentro um pequeno frasco com um líquido semelhante a sumo de cenoura. – Tom, apanha – disse Wendy fazendo o frasco levitar até Tom, enquanto procurava outra poção.

Tom apanhou o frasco, retirou-lhe a tampa e deixou cair uma pequena gota sobre os lábios de Ginny. A sua pele ganhou novamente o seu tom rosado e poucos segundos depois abriu os olhos.

- Onde é que eu estou? – Perguntou Ginny olhando em volta, com a voz ainda muito fraca.

- Estás no teu local de trabalho, numa das salas de UCELM. Estiveste desmaiada perto de cinco minutos. Como é que te estás a sentir?

- Bem. Só me dói um pouco a cabeça. Mas o que é que me aconteceu?

- Não sei – disse Wendy aproximando-se de Ginny com um frasco na mão com uma substância estranha no seu interior. – Quando aqui cheguei já estavas desmaiada nos braços do Sr. Malfloy.

"_Tinhas mesmo de dizer isso?!" _pensou Draco olhando para Wendy e em seguida para Ginny. Nessa altura viu que esta estava ligeiramente corada.

- Mas o que é que me aconteceu? – Perguntou Ginny, desta vez olhando para Draco.

- Não sei. Estavas muito bem e de repente ficaste branca e desmaiaste – respondeu Draco virando-se para sua mãe. Tocou-lhe levemente na testa, no local onde Ginny a beijara e em seguida virou costas e saiu da sala.

Não queria estar ali e responder às perguntas que todos tinham para lhe fazer sobre o que acontecera. Draco desconfiava do motivo que fizera Ginny ficar assim, mas não o iria dizer. Depois também não gostava de ver gratidão nos olhos das outras pessoas, muito menos nos grandes olhos castanhos daquela Weasley.

Aparatou para a sua casa, mal saiu do hospital. Quando lá chegou dirigiu-se para o escritório. Precisava de trabalhar, precisava de se distrair com qualquer coisa, pois ainda não conseguira tirar a imagem da sua cabeça, de Ginny desmaiada nos seus braços da sua cabeça. Sentou-se na sua secretaria e apoio os cotovelos nesta. Uniu as mãos e encostou levemente a cabeça. Sem se aperceber rodou ligeiramente a cabeça, em direcção ao seu antebraço inalando um suave perfume. Ficou assim durante algum tempo sentindo o delicado odor até que se apercebeu que aquele cheiro devia ser de Ginny. Afastou rapidamente os braços, sentindo repulsa de si próprio. Tirou a capa e atirou-a para o cadeirão, que ficava ao fundo do seu escritório.

***

Ginny ficou a olhar para Draco enquanto este se afastava. Queria agradecer-lhe por ele a ter ajudado, mas não conseguiu falar. Sentia-se muito fraca e alguns momentos depois voltou a desmaiar.

_- Adoro ver a luz do sol a bater nos teus cabelos. Parece que começam a arder – Ginny sorriu satisfeita, passado uma mão pelo peito dele e aconchegando-se um pouco mais, para receber um pouco do seu calor._

_- Por mim ficava assim o resto da vida – disse Ginny olhando para ele. Ele era extremamente bonito. _

_- Adoro os teus olhos, o modo como olhas para mim. Têm uma grande uma grande bondade dentro deles._

_- Obrigado – agradeceu Ginny sorrindo-lhe e sentindo um aperto caloroso no seu coração. Gostava de estar assim, nos seus braços. Colocou a cabeça no seu peito e olhou em volta. Estavam numa pequena praia de areia branca. O mar estava calmo, com uma ligeira ondulação. O sol descia lentamente no horizonte cobrindo o imenso mar de tons de laranja e vermelho. _

_Ele puxou-a para mais perto de si e agarrou-a pela cintura. Ginny sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, semelhante ao que sentia sempre que estava perto dele. _

_- Adoro-te – disse-lhe roçando os lábios pela sua orelha._

_- Eu também – respondeu Ginny, esticando-se para o beijar._

_Ele baixou-se ligeiramente. Os seus lábios tocaram levemente, até que algo puxou Ginny para baixo. Ela olhou para cima e viu o rapaz esticar o braço para a agarrar._

_- Ginny, Gin_ny, Ginny.

- Hum? - Perguntou Ginny ao ser trazida do seu sonho pela voz de Wendy, em que se notava preocupação.

- Ah, felizmente voltaste a acordar – disse Wendy olhando para ela.

- O que é que me aconteceu?

- Não sabemos muito bem. Voltaste a desmaiar, assim que o Malfloy saiu. Estás desmaiada há mais de 15 minutos – informou Tom, segurando Ginny pelos ombros, para que esta não se tentasse levantar.

- Toma bebe isto – ordenou Wendy entregando um frasco com um líquido verde que Ginny reconheceu como sendo uma poção de restabelecimento.

- Obrigado. Mas eu agora sinto-me muito bem – disse Ginny tentando-se levantar.

- Acho que era melhor ficares aí deitada durante mais algum tempo. Eu e o Tom tratamos das coisas que tinhas a fazer, não te preocupes.

Ginny agradeceu e permaneceu deitada durante mais algum tempo, depois, quando se começou a sentir melhor, sentou-se na maca e acabou de beber a sua poção. Sentia-se muito enérgica e não conseguia ficar ali durante muito mais tempo. Se o fizesse tinha a sensação que iria enlouquecer. Sabia que isso se devia aos efeitos secundários da poção de restabelecimento que Wendy lhe tinha dado.

Foi ao encontro de Wendy e quando lá chegou começou a falar, embora a conversa fosse um monólogo.

- Obrigado pela maca, agora sinto-me muito melhor. Há pouco mal me conseguia pôr de pé, quer dizer, tecnicamente acho que nem sentar-me eu iria conseguir, de qualquer maneira obrigado, pois a maca era realmente muito confortável. Eu só queria saber mesmo o que é que me aconteceu, eu estava bem e depois, lá fui eu, desmaiei. E depois voltei a acordar e vi-te a ti e ao Tom. Também vi o Malfloy, mas esse é outro caso. O mais estranho é eu ter desmaiado outra vez quando ele saiu, não encontro nenhuma explicação para isso. Estava a sentir-me tão bem. Sim, porque o facto de ele ter-se ido embora nunca na vida fazia desmaiar ninguém, a não ser que isso acontecesse por ele se ir embora e a pessoa ficar muito feliz por isso, e nessa altura desmaiar de felicidade, mas eu acho que não foi isso que aconteceu, porque eu não me senti nada feliz - Ginny teve a sensação que estava a começar a falar de mais, mas devido a poção não conseguia parar – pois, quando eu olhei para ele, momentos antes de ter perdido a consciência, fiquei muito feliz por o ver, depois muitas imagens passaram pela minha cabeça, pessoas, locais que eu nunca tinha visto e depois não sei mais o que me aconteceu. E o Malfloy é mesmo muito giro. Tinhas razão, só é pena ser um Malfloy. Mas mesmo assim ele está diferente daquilo que costumava ser.

Neste momento Wendy vira-se para Ginny – Tu já conhecias o Sr. Malfloy?

- Sim, já. Embora na altura preferisse não o conhecer. Ele é apenas um ano mais velho que eu, era dos Slytherin e eu dos Gryffindor. Mas de facto o problema nem era tanto eu, era mais a minha família. Nós nunca fomos uma família rica de dinheiro e sim rica em tudo o resto. Eu acho que o Malfloy não suportava isso. Além disso, eu acho que ele sempre teve alguns ciúmes por o melhor amigo do Harry Potter ser o meu irmão e não ele. Isto fez com que o ódio que ele sentia pela minha família e pelo Harry crescesse ainda mais. Basicamente eles é que andavam sempre às turras, eu era mais a que apanhava por tabela – Concluiu Ginny olhando para Wendy e dando um sorriso jovial.

Wendy olhava Ginny um pouco espantada – Não me tinhas dito que o conhecias. Se eu soubesse isso e principalmente se eu soubesse que se odiavam tanto um ou outro, tinha ficado eu com esse quarto. Mas por outro lado provaste que conflitos pessoais não afectam a tua capacidade de seres boa medibruxa – conclui Wendy, pois não queria que Ginny começasse a falar outra vez infinitamente, mas infelizmente a poção que Ginny tomara era muito forte, então esta falou durante o resto do turno sobre temas que ela própria ia buscar, enquanto Wendy fazia as suas coisas e as de Ginny.

Só depois da hora de almoço é que a poção foi perdendo o efeito e Ginny começou a conseguir controlar os estímulos que a levavam a falar. Nessa altura pediu inúmeras desculpas a Wendy, por a ter feito ouvir a história da sua vida.

* * *

Hallo.

E mais um capitulo acabadinho de postar.

Então que tal? Estão a gostar?

Deixem reviews com as vossas opiniões.

Jinhos fofos e até breve.


	10. UMA TARDE NO CINEMA

Capitulo X - Uma tarde no cinema

_Ginny estava sentada num grande cadeirão enquanto observava uma pequena criança que brincava a seus pés. Era um menino loiro, com grandes olhos azuis, que tinha cerca de 5 anos. Brincava com uma pequena varinha que sempre que tocava no chão, libertava pequenas borboletas que voavam suavemente à sua volta, enquanto este dava grandes gargalhadas. Ginny olhava para ele e sentia-se deliciada com cada risada que ele dava. Levantou-se e aproximou-se dele. _

_- O meu menino gostou da prenda que a mãe comprou? – Perguntou Ginny._

_A criança disse que sim e depois esticou os braços a pedir colo à sua mãe. Ginny abaixou-se e pegou-lhe delicadamente. O menino encostou os lábios na cara da mãe. Este pequeno gesto fez Ginny sentir-se derretida. Ela sabia que amava aquela criança, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. _

_- Agora vamos dormir. Já está a ficar tarde e sabes que o pai não gosta de chegar a casa e ver-te ainda acordado – disse, mas ao fazê-lo sentiu-se muito triste._

_- Onde 'tá o papá, mamã?_

_- O pai está a tratar de assuntos muito importantes, meu querido._

_Ginny olhou para o menino que estava nos seus braços, enquanto subia as escadas e sentiu-se ainda mais triste, ao reparar que este tinha algumas lágrimas preste a saírem-lhe dos olhos. _

_Ao chegar ao quarto colocou-o sobre a sua grande cama. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e desejou-lhe boa noite. Apagou a vela que estava em cima da sua mesa-de-cabeceira e afastou-se em direcção à porta. Quando lá chegou ficou a obeservar o seu filho. Ela sempre gostou de fazer isso, observá-lo enquanto ele dormia. "Pode ser que nunca venhas a ser como o teu pai", Pensou antes de fechar a porta e voltar a descer as escadas._

_Quando chegou à sala, o cadeirão onde estivera sentada a observar o seu filho, estava novamente ocupado._

_- Não dei pela tua chegada._

_- É normal estavas lá em cima a mimar o teu filho. Se continuas a fazer isso ele nunca será ninguém na vida – disse o homem que estava sentado no cadeirão em frente à lareira._

_- E como é que correu?_

_- Não deu em nada. Ainda não descobrimos nada sobre o seu possível paradeiro. _

_- Mas ele pode mesmo ter morrido. Já passaram quase 4 anos e ainda não descobriram nada._

_- Ele não morreu – disse o homem elevando ligeiramente o tom de voz, o que fez Ginny arrepiar-se - e nós havemos de o encontrar._

Ginny acordou sobressaltada. Tinha uma grande dor de cabeça e sentia-se tonta. Não tinha conseguido dormir muito bem durante a noite, pois só sonhara.

Era o seu dia de folga e tinha combinado sair com Cândida. Desde que começara a trabalhar nunca mais tinha tido um tempinho para se encontrarem. Tinham combinado encontrar-se numa pastelaria não muito longe da casa de Ginny. Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, pois tinha a sensação que se mexesse muito a sua cabeça poderia explodir. Olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda não eram sete horas.

Tomou banho e vestiu-se. Depois foi apanhar um pouco de ar no terraço, que estava muito diferente desde o dia em que Ginny comprara o apartamento. Neste momento estava muito maior e mais verde. Assemelhava-se a um pequeno jardim, com algumas árvores de pequenas dimensões, um pequeno lago, com uma ponte em arco que o atravessava e onde estavam alguns peixes. Do outro lado da pequena ponte estava um banco de baloiço, onde Ginny se sentava muitas vezes a admirar a vista e o jardim. Demorara algum tempo até que este ficasse exactamente como ela queria, pois teve de fazer vários feitiços para aumentar o tamanho, fazer crescer as árvores e esconder tudo isto dos seus vizinhos muggles, que quando olhavam para lá, através das janelas dos prédios vizinhos, apenas viam um pequeno terraço com algumas plantas. Sempre que olhava para o fruto do seu trabalho sentia-se extremamente orgulhosa.

Saiu de casa quando pouco passava das oito e meia e foi em direcção à pastelaria. Tinha saudades de andar na rua, pois raramente o fazia, dado que tinha pouco tempo preferindo aparartar.

Era uma bonita manhã de fim de verão, na qual o sol brilhava num imaculado céu azul. Uma leve brisa bateu na cara de Ginny, desalinhando um pouco os seus cabelos.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Ginny, sentando-se em frente a Cândida, na pequena pastelaria que estava cheia de muggles, que comiam o seu pequeno-almoço.

- Bom dia Ginny – respopndeu Cândida olhando para ela de cima a baixo enquanto esta se sentava e pousava a mala.

- O que é que vão desejar? – Perguntou o empregado, que se aproximou assim que viu Ginny sentar-se.

- Para mim pode ser um galão e uma torrada.

- Para mim pode ser um sumo de laranja natural e uma tosta – pediu Ginny, quando o senhor se virou para ela.

- Então diz lá, o que é que tens feito? Voltaste a ver o Draco?

- Não, ele não tem ido visitar a mãe nos últimos tempos. Queria agradecer-lhe por me ter ajudado.

- Bem isto é inédito – constatou Cândida, olhando para Ginny. – Duas pessoas que se odiavam agora são obrigadas a conviver uma com a outra.

- Sim, é estranho, mas não inédito. A Wendy e o Tom, aqueles medibruxos que te falei na carta, também não se podiam ver e agora não vivem um sem o outro.

- Estás a querer dizer que tu achas que pode vir a acontecer alguma coisa entre ti e o Draco?

- Não, claro que não – respondeu Ginny mostrando-se ofendida por aquilo que Cândida acabara de dizer. – Apenas digo isto porque sinceramente acho que ele está mudado. O facto de ter a mãe naquele estado fez mudar qualquer coisa dentro dele.

- Sinceramente, por aquilo que os teus irmãos falavam dele, não me parece que ele seja das pessoas que mudam.

- Eu só penso que ele agora já não tem tantos motivos para gozar com a minha família o que faz com que esteja um pouco mais calmo. E isso tornou-o mais tolerante.

- Voltaste a ter aquele teu sonho?

- Sim, mas cada vez está mais pormenorizado. A última vez que o tive foi quando desmaiei no hospital e dessa vez lembro-me claramente do rapaz se ter baixado para me agarrar a mão, quando eu ia a cair. Os nossos dedos tocaram-se, mas eu mesmo assim caí. O que é que achas que isto quer dizer?

- Que se ainda não o viste, não vai demorar muito até que isso aconteca. Ginny, achas que ele pode ser a pessoa que aparece nos teus sonhos?

- Quem o Malfloy!? Não, ele nunca. Mas porque é que dizes isso? – Perguntou Ginny, mostrando-se um pouco ofendida com a pergunta de Cândida, embora ela própria já tivesse pensado nisso.

- Porque não haveria de perguntar? Se pensarmos bem, vocês já se conheciam e ele é loiro.

- Sim, mas ele nunca faria nada por mim muito menos por aqueles que eu gosto. Além disso, tu própria disseste que o cabelo loiro não indicava uma característica física, mas sim alguma coisa do meu passado e que eventualmente podia ser também características dele.

- Pois se formos a ver as coisas assim, és capaz de ter razão.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Ginny quando o empregado lhes trouxe o pedido. – É verdade, Dida, quando é que estás a pensar começar a trabalhar?

- Sinceramente não sei. Ainda não me decidi muito bem para onde é que quero ir, mas devo ir para St. Mungo, para o serviço de pediatria. Crianças sempre foram uma paixão minha.

- Sim, sem dúvida que elas te iriam adorar. Ter uma pessoa como tu a cuidar deles, até ficavam melhor mais depressa – disse Ginny sorrindo para a amiga.

- Achas mesmo que era uma boa área para mim?

- Sinceramente, acho. Tens uma mente muito aberta e dás-te muito bem com crianças e animais, que se formos a ver as vezes são muito parecidos.

- Ginny, tu às vezes consegues ser muito cruel – acusou Cândida sorrindo para a amiga.

- Mas é verdade. Tanto as crianças como os animais ficam muito contentes com um pouco de atenção e carinho, só que as crianças não abanam o rabinho quando estão felizes.

- És mesmo cruel. Não tens vergonha de seres assim?

- Por acaso, não.

- É verdade, tens falado com o Kevin?

- Não, nunca mais soube nada dele. Desde do dia da entrega dos diplomas que não o vejo. Mas porquê?

- Por nada em especial. Só que eu na semana passada estava a passear por um parque muggle quando o vi por lá. Estava muito estranho. Parei e falei um pouco com ele. Achei-o extremamente triste e cabisbaixo. Perguntei-lhe porque é que ele estava assim, se era por causa do curso, se por ele ter chumbado tinha ficado desmotivado, mas por aquilo que ele me disse não tinha nada a ver com isso, até porque já se tinha ido candidatar outra vez.

- Então porque é que achas que ele estava assim?

- Sinceramente acho que é por tua causa. Quando ele perguntou onde é que tu estavas, ficou muito mais deprimido. Acho que ele gostava mesmo muito de ti.

- Pois, só que eu não – disse Ginny olhando para as mãos. – Eu infelizmente gosto de outra pessoa e sinceramente acho que já nem dela gosto.

- Estou a ver, mas mesmo assim acho que devias falar com ele. Porque é que não combinamos todos um jantar de turma, em memória dos velhos tempos.

- Velhos tempos? Dida, ainda nem um mês passou.

- Para mim um mês é muito tempo. Mas o que é que dizes?

- Acho que é uma boa ideia, mas quem é que vai tratar disso? Nós?

- E porque não? Eu estava a pensar ir entregar o meu currículo no final deste mês, que era para ver se começa a trabalhar logo no início do próximo, até lá, tenho tempo de contactar todos os membros da nossa turma. Tu sempre me podias ajudar a encontrar um restaurante bom para isso.

- Ok, então quando souberes mais alguma coisa avisa-me e diz o que é que queres que eu faça.

- Outra coisa, quando é que tens outra folga?

- Por norma não trabalho às sextas e aos sábados, hoje foi uma excepção porque esta semana não tinha tido ainda nenhuma folga. Mas porquê?

- Por nada em especial, apenas queria saber em que dias é que podia organizar uma festa em tua casa – respondeu Cândida acabando de beber o seu galão.

- Tu não tens emenda – disse Ginny lembrando-se da última festa que Cândida organizara na sua antiga casa, em que a polícia muggle aparecera lá, por causa do barulho.

- Olha, queres ir ao cinema logo à tarde?

- Ao quê?

- Ao cinema! É uma coisa que os muggles gostam muito.

- E o que é que se faz num cinema?

- Não sei muito bem. Mas penso que é um local escuro, em que ficas sentado a olhar para uma parede.

- Hum, e isso é giro?

- A Mary da nossa turma passa a vida a dizer que nós devíamos ir a um.

- Ok, onde é que isso fica?

- Não sei, mas podemos perguntar ao senhor aqui do café. Ele deve saber.

Perguntaram ao empregado onde é que havia um cinema, quando este lhes trouxe a conta. Este aconselhou-as a ir ver um filme que estreara há pouco tempo e que segundo ele era muito divertido.

Desceram a rua para apanhar o metro até à estação que o empregado lhe tinha indicado.

Ginny e Cândida tiveram alguma dificuldade em comprar os bilhetes de metro. Não percebiam porque é que todas as pessoas tocavam no vidro e punham o dinheiro e passado pouco tempo o bilhete saia e com elas isso não acontecia.

- Acho que a máquina não gosta de nós – resmungou Ginny, quando um segurança as foi ajudar, ao ver que estas quase davam um pontapé à máquina.

- E agora o que é que fazemos com este papelinho? – Perguntou Cândida ao segurança que as olhou de forma muito estranha.

- Agora, minhas senhoras, têm de colocar o bilhete naquela ranhura da máquina, esperar que ele saia e que as portas abram, depois retiram o bilhete e à saída do metro fazem a mesmo coisa.

- Ok, vais tu primeiro, Ginny – ordenou Cândida empurrando Ginny para que esta andasse em frente.

Ginny aproximou-se da máquina com algum receio, como se esta fosse capaz de a comer se ela não fizesse as coisas bem. Colocou o bilhete na ranhura e esperou que algo acontecesse. Quando viu que o bilhete não se mexia olhou para cândida e para o segurança. – Não aconteceu nada – disse dando um sorriso inocente.

- Tem de empurrar o bilhete – explicou o segurança a Ginny, disfarçando o riso.

Ginny empurrou delicadamente o bilhete. A máquina fez um barulho e o bilhete reapareceu no outro lado. Mal isto aconteceu as portas abriram-se.

- Oh, que giro, – comentou Cândida aproximando-se de Ginny. – Agora é a minha vez – Cândida aproximou-se da máquina que estava ao lado de Ginny e colocou o bilhete com algum receio, tendo o cuidado de o empurrar delicadamente. E, tal como Ginny que já se encontrava do outro lado, ficou pasmada.

Subiram pelas escadas rolantes e foram ate à estação de metro, onde esperaram algum tempo até que se aperceberam que estavam no lado errado, voltando a descer novamente as escadas rolantes e indo em direcção ao outro lado da plataforma.

- Achas que são elfos que estão a fazer estas escadas andar?

- Não sei, só sei que estou a adorar – respondeu Ginny, que olhava maravilhada para as escadas.

Demoraram cerca de 20 minutos a chegar à estação que ficava perto do cinema. Mais uma vez demoraram algum tempo a sair da estação, pois ainda estavam com algum receio das máquinas.

Saíram do metro e começaram a procurar o cinema, até que desistiram e perguntaram a uma senhora de idade que lhes explicou que tinham de descer um pouco mais a rua e virar depois à esquerda.

- Bem, agora o que é que temos de fazer?

- Sei lá, Dida, eu ainda nem sequer percebi o que é que é um cinema.

- Pois... Mas está ali um senhor dentro daquela cabine. Pode ser que ele nos ajude.

Dirigiram-se para o senhor da bilheteira. Era um rapaz novo, com algumas borbulhas espalhadas pela cara e tinha uns grandes óculos, fundo de garrafa.

- Qual é o filme que querem ver?

- Filme! Pois sabe eu e a minha amiga ainda não nos decidimos – disse Cândida olhando para o rapaz e depois para Ginny. – O que é um filme ao certo? – Ginny encolheu os ombros e depois olhou para um grande painel que estava por cima da cabeça do rapaz.

- É aquilo? – Disse apontando para o painel.

- Sim, são aqueles filmes. Estreou agora um muito bom, é de comédia.

- Hum, pode ser – disse Cândida um pouco relutante. – São dois bilhetes, então.

- Para que horas?

- Horas? Horas para quê?

- A que horas é que quer ir ver o filme?

- Não pode ser para agora?

- Não, a próxima sessão é só às 13.10.

- Mas ainda é tão cedo – disse Ginny olhando para o relógio. – Ainda nem sequer são 11 horas.

- Pois mas os filmes são só da parte da tarde.

- Então, está bem, dois bilhetes para as 13.10.

O rapaz carrega no vidro do aparelho que tinha à sua frente e passado pouco tempo, sairam dois papéis de uma pequena máquina.

- O que é que depois temos de fazer com isto?

O rapaz olha espantado para Cândida. – Depois deverá dar esses bilhetes ao meu colega que irá estar ali – explicou apontando para uma porta um pouco mais ao lado.

- Ok, muito obrigado.

Afastaram-se da bilheteira e por cima do ombro olharam para o rapaz, que as olhava de um modo intrigante.

Passearam um pouco pelas lojas que havia naquela zona e depois do almoço dirigiram-se novamente ao cinema. Entregaram o bilhete e foi-lhe indicado o caminho para a sala. Ao chegarem lá, uma senhora, pediu-lhe novamente os bilhetes para lhes indicar os lugares. Sentaram-se e não tardou muito até que a sala estivesse praticamente cheia.

Nem Ginny nem Cândida sabiam muito bem o que é que se iria passar a seguir. Instintivamente Ginny colocou a mão dentro da mala, agarrando a varinha. As luzes diminuíram a sua intensidade e nesse momento ouviram um grande estrondo. Ginny encolheu-se toda e puxou da varinha, apercebendo-se posteriormente que o barulho surgiu no mesmo momento em que uma imagem aparecia na parede à sua frente. Discretamente guardou a varinha dentro da mala, olhando para os lados e verificando que ninguém reparara no seu movimento.

O filme demorou cerca de uma hora e meia e quando Ginny e Cândida saíram não conseguiam parar de rir do filme e de comentar as capacidades muggles para inventar coisas assim. Finalmente tinham percebido o que era um filme e estavam desejosas de repetir um dia destes.

- Sabes o que deve ser bom? Um filme romântico, com a pessoa que tu amas ao teu lado, no escuro. Oh, deve ser tão lindo.

- Sim, realmente deve ser muito bom. Só não sei se eles fazem desses filmes.

- Pois, mas fica descansada que me vou informar melhor sobre isto e depois eu digo-te qualquer coisa. Tenho de me começar a informar mais sobre o mundo dos muggles. Eles devem ter coisas fantásticas.

- Agora fizeste-me lembrar o meu pai. Ele também adora muggles. Um dia tenho de o trazer ao cinema, ele iria adorar.

- Bem, Ginny, agora tenho mesmo de me ir embora – informou Cândida olhando para o relógio de pulso. Adorei este bocadinho contigo. Soube muito bem, pôr um pouco a conversa em dia e recordar os tempos de escola.

- Também adorei este bocadinho contigo. Temos de começar a combinar mais saídas.

- Sim, tens toda a razão. É verdade, Ginny, por acaso não podes vir comigo no dia em que eu me for candidatar a St Mungus?

- Claro que sim. Manda-me uma coruja a avisar.

Despediram-se e afastaram-se. Ginny viu Cândida a aparatar um pouco mais à frente. Ginny também tinha pensado aparatar, mas queria andar outra vez de metro. Comprou outro bilhete, passou novamente pela máquina, sem desta vez demorar muito tempo e depois sentou-se num dos bancos espalhados pela grande estação.

_Encostou a cabeça à cabeceira da cadeira. Estava no cinema com alguém muito especial a seu lado. Estava a ver um filme que lhe metia muito medo e nas partes em que o som aumentava Ginny encolhia-se e chegava-se um pouco para o lado, para junto da pessoa que ali estava consigo. Este colocou-lhe um braço por cima dos ombros e apertou-a um pouco mais, chegando-a para mais perto de si. Ela sentiu o seu calor e ficou irritada ao sentir o braço da cadeira, que os mantinha um pouco afastados. Ela queria estar mais perto dele._

_- Não tenhas medo. És mesmo uma medricas – disse o rapaz, dando-lhe um suave beijo na testa. – Amo-te – acrescentou baixando a cabeça ligeiramente e dando um beijo a Ginny, desta vez na sua boca. Como ela gostava daqueles beijos. _

_Olhou-lhe nos olhos e viu como o seu azul reflectia as imagens que passavam no grande ecrã. - Eu também te amo, mas não sou nenhuma medricas. Apenas não gosto deste tipo de filmes._

_- Mas, Ginny, a nossa realidade há bem pouco tempo atrás era bem mais assustadora – disse, apertando-a um pouco mais. _

_Ginny tremeu ligeiramente, ao lembrar-se disso. – Eu sei e é por isso que não gosto deste tipo de filme. Faz-me lembrar esse tempo._

_- Queres ir-te embora?_

_- Não, se o começamos a ver, vamos acabar – respondeu determinada, aproximando-se um pouco mais para perto dele e olhando em frente ao mesmo tempo que, no ecrã, um comboio passou a grande velocidade fazendo um imenso barulho._

Ginny acordou nesse momento. O metro estava a parar, fazendo muito barulho enquanto travava. O sonho tinha-a deixado um pouco perturbada, já não tinha grande vontade de andar naquela máquina. Esperou que todos entrassem lá para dentro e aparatou assim que a estação ficou vazia, para sua casa.

Tinha voltado a sonhar com o rapaz, embora desta vez num sítio diferente, mas isso Ginny tinha a certeza que se devia ao facto de ter saído de um cinema. Mas o que mais a perturbou no seu sonho foi o facto de quando ele a puxou para perto de si e a beijou, Ginny sentiu mesmo estes gestos e desejou que nunca mais acabassem, desejou que aquilo não tivesse sido só um sonho.

"_O que é que se passa comigo?" _pensou Ginny atirando-se para cima do sofá, mal chegou a casa. "_Só penso nele, só sonho com ele e nem sequer sei quem ele é! Draco? Não, ele é impossível. Essa hipótese nem sequer pode existir. O Draco nunca! Acho que a Cândida me anda a meter muitas coisas na cabeça"._ Ginny levantou a cabeça e sentiu-se ligeiramente tonta. Concluiu que devia ser do cansaço e foi-se deitar.

* * *

Oláaaa.

E aqui está mais um capítulo, bem grande, por sinal. Espero que gostem.

Obrigado pela(s) reviews Dina. Fico feliz por estares a gostar.

Beijos e até breve (espero).

Fiquem bem.


	11. O que é que se passa?

Capitulo XI - O que é que se passa?

Passaram quase duas semanas desde da última vez que Draco visitara sua mãe. Sentia-se esgotado e vazio. Nos últimos dias muitas recordações da sua infância tinham-lhe enchido a cabeça. Dói-lhe lembrar-se do modo como sua mãe sempre o protegera do seu pai, como a sua mãe lhe comprava miminhos sem o seu pai saber, mas doía-lhe sobretudo lembrar-se do modo como ela se tinha sacrificado por ele.

Levantou-se da cama muito lentamente, pois tinha uma grande dor de cabeça. Não dormira muito ao longo da noite, devido aos inúmeros sonhos que tivera. Olhou em volta, o quarto estava escuro e pelas cortinas ainda fechadas, passava um fino fio de luz, que pousava sobre a mão de Draco. Ele sentiu o calor do sol a tocar-lhe e, automaticamente, desviou a mão.

Vestiu-se demoradamente e saiu do quarto, dirigindo-se à cozinha.

- Bom dia, amo – cumprimentou Keli, uma elfo doméstica. – O amo querer comer?

- Diz ao Frog para ir ter comigo – ordenou Draco friamente, olhando para os botões de punho da sua camisa preta – depois leva-me o pequeno-almoço ao escritório.

Subiu novamente as escadas até ao seu escritório. Sentou-se à sua secretária e inclinou-se para a frente, levando os dedos às têmporas e massajando-as, de modo a diminuir a sua dor de cabeça.

- O amo chamar? – Perguntou Frog aparecendo à porta do escritório. A sua voz muito fininha fez com que a dor de cabeça de Draco aumentasse.

- Sim, chamei. Quero que vás à Diaggon-Alley e compres um grande ramo de flores, o mais bonito que encontrares. E, por favor, não fales – disse Draco olhando fixamente para o elfo que já tinha a boca meio aberta para dizer qualquer coisa. – Despacha-te, quero essas flores aqui antes das dez.

O elfo saiu a correr atrapalhadamente, mal Draco acabou de falar. O loiro pôde ouvir o elfo a cair nas escadas alguns segundos depois.

Tomou calmamente o pequeno-almoço que Keli lhe trouxera olhando por vezes para o seu relógio de pulso. Já eram quase dez horas, quando finalmente o seu elfo pousou um ramo de flores, cuidadosamente, sobre a sua secretária imaculadamente arrumada.

Agarrou as flores, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto. Tirou uma das suas capas pretas e aparatou de seguida para a traseira do hospital de St. Mungus. Ao chegar lá, dirigiu-se novamente à vitrina, mas desta vez a loja estava aberta.

Draco estranhou e entrou na loja. A loja tinha grandes expositores, onde se podiam ver vários tipos de produtos expostos, desde de bijutaria, a sapatos e a roupa. Vários muggles entravam para ver a nova loja aberta. Cauteloso, Draco aproximou-se de uma senhora de aspecto muito simpático, que estava atrás do balcão.

- Poderia dizer-me o que é que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Draco, receoso de estar a falar com uma muggle.

- É a nossa nova loja, caro senhor, mas se tiver alguma dúvida poderá dirigir-se àquela porta – informou a senhora apontando para uma grande porta, que dizia, em grandes letras pretas "Só pessoal autorizado".

Draco aproximou-se da porta e rodou a maçaneta. Esta vez um pequeno "_click" _abrindo-se logo se seguida. Entrou e ao fazê-lo viu um pequeno hall de entrada, forrado com papel de parede branco, com outra porta mais ao fundo, também branca. Olhou em volta e viu um pequeno homem sentado, atrás de uma secretária.

- O que é que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Draco virando-se para o homem, que deduziu tratar-se do segurança.

- É o nosso novo método de controlo de entradas. Os muggles não são distraídos como nós muitas vezes tentamos crer e devido a isso muitos já andavam desconfiados que qualquer coisa muito estranha se passava por aqui. Decidimos criar este método, assim sempre é mais discreto – explicou o homem dando um pequeno sorriso que Draco não correspondeu. – Basta agora passar por aquela porta e vai entrar no grande hall de entrada do hospital.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e avançou para a porta, que se abriu sozinha mal se aproximou, mostrando o grande hall do hospital onde havia, a já habitual confusão de pessoas a correr de um lado para o outro. Dirigiu-se para os elevadores, subiu para o piso onde sua mãe estava internada, atravessando o grande corredor que o levou até junto dela.

Ficou feliz por ver que estava sozinha.

- Bom dia, mãe – cumprimentou dando um pequeno beijo na testa desta. – Como é que tem passado?

Narcisa deu um grande sorriso olhando para Draco. Depois desviou os olhos do seu rosto, olhando para o grande ramo de flores que este trazia no seu braço.

- São para si – disse Draco notando o olhar de sua mãe. – Muitos parabéns.

Narcisa sorriu novamente, mas desta vez uma pequena lágrima caiu-lhe de um olho.

Draco puxou uma cadeira para se sentar onde permaneceu, a observar sua mãe, até que adormeceu com a cabeça sobre a cama.

Ginny entrou momentos depois de Draco ter adormecido. Estivera a observá-lo enquanto este dava as flores à mãe, mas decidiu não entrar nessa altura pensando que este se podia sentir envergonhado por ela presenciar um momento em que ele demonstrava algum carinho para com outra pessoa.

Observou-o e depois conjecturou uma manta, fazendo-a cair sobre os seus ombros, levemente. Depois dirigiu-se para Narcisa que dava pequenas festas no cabelo de Draco.

- Ele deve sentir muitas saudades suas – disse Ginny a Narcisa que virou a cara para olhá-la. – E você também! – Narcisa abanou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e olhou novamente para Draco. – Parece um anjo quando dorme, foi pena o pai que teve. Se fosse só eu a criá-lo nada disto teria acontecido. – Ginny acabara de dizer isto e levara as mãos à boca. Não sabia porque é que acabara de dizer aquilo, nem sabia porque é que tinha pensado nisso.

Narcisa olhou para Ginny e deu um leve sorriso, como se concordasse com Ginny.

"_Ok, isto foi muito estranho"_, pensou Ginny levando uma das mãos à testa._"Só posso estar a ficar maluca. Agora falo como se fosse a mãe do Malfloy."_

Nesse momento Draco mexeu-se levemente, abrindo os olhos. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para sua mãe e de seguida para Ginny.

- Ficas sempre com essas marcas na cara por adormecer em cima do teu braço, à minha beira – disse Ginny com ternura olhando para Draco. – E estás sempre de preto, acho que ficavas lindo se começasses a usar roupa com mais cor. – Ginny acabou de dizer isto e a sua expressão de ternura desapareceu e no seu lugar ficou uma expressão de choque. – Desculpa, Malfloy, eu não queria dizer nada disto – desculpou-se Ginny ao ver ódio nos olhos de Draco.

Ginny tentou sair dali, o mais rapidamente possível. Não sabia o que Draco poderia fazer quando se recompusesse do choque, por ter ouvido aquilo da boca de uma Weasley. Passou cautelosamente pela cama de Narcisa e por Draco, tentando não olhar para este. Ao passar por ele sentiu o seu braço ser agarrado. Olhou para trás e viu a mão de Draco a apertar o seu pulso. Este olhava fixamente para a sua mãe.

- Porque é que disseste aquilo? – Perguntou, apertando um pouco mais o braço de Ginny e puxando-a mais para si.

- Eu… eu não sei – disse atrapalhadamente Ginny, tentando libertar o seu braço que Draco apertava cada vez com mais força. – Apenas saiu. Não sei porque é que o disse. E, por favor, larga-me o braço, estás a magoar-me.

- E para além disso que outras coisas é que tens sentido, ou sonhado, sem qualquer explicação? – Perguntou Draco diminuindo a força do aperto, mas sem a largar.

Ginny ficou espantada com a pergunta de Draco. "_Como é que ele sabe?"_ – Porque é que perguntas isso?

- Responde-me!

- Sim, tenho tido por vezes alguns sonhos estranhos – respondeu Ginny lembrando-se dos sonhos que tinha tido nos últimos tempos, com o rapaz loiro. – Mas porquê? O que é que isso te interessa?

- E nesses sonhos, aparecia alguma criança?

"_Mas o que é que ele está para ali a dizer. Eu tive sonhos com um rapaz e não com uma criança.",_ pensou Ginny, até que se lembrou de um sonho que tivera, em que aparecia uma criança loira, que supostamente era seu filho. – Sim, tive um sonho estranho, há uma semana atrás. Sonhei com uma criança loira que brincava à minha frente. Eu observava e depois disse-lhe que tinha de se ir deitar rapidamente porque…

- … porque o pai não gostava de chegar com o menino ainda levantado. – Terminou Draco, olhando para o chão e largando o pulso de Ginny.

- Como é que tu sabes? – Perguntou Ginny olhando fixamente Draco.

- Sei isto tal como sei que nesse sonho tu eras a mãe da criança. Ainda não percebeste o que é que se passa, Weasley, pois não?

- Não, ainda não percebi – confessou Ginny, olhando para Draco.

- Já ouviste falar do feitiço de _Innerhalb du?_

- Não! – Disse olhando um pouco receosa, para Draco.

- És mesmo ignorante. Esquece, não vou ser eu que te vai explicar, de qualquer maneira, lenta como és, iria demorar muito tempo até perceberes, tempo que não estou disposto a perder contigo – disse Draco, levantando-se da cadeira. Tocou levemente na testa de sua mãe e saindo do quarto.

Ginny ficou parada por momentos até que se lembrou que tinha qualquer coisa para lhe dizer. Correu atrás deste.

-Malfloy, espera – chamou ao chegar à porta do quarto. Este parou a meio do caminho, mas não se virou.

- O que é que foi?

- Eu queria agradecer-te por me teres ajudado no outro dia – disse Ginny aproximando-se de Draco. – Muito obrigado.

- Tu és mesmo… - Começou Draco, um pouco estranho por esta lhe ter vindo agradecer, logo depois de este a ter tratado mal.

- Lá por tu seres antipático por natureza, as outras pessoas não o tem de ser – Ginny fez uma pausa respirando pesadamente. Draco virou-se e aproximou-se dela. – Além disso, não estás habituado a que as pessoas sejam amigáveis para contigo. Não te tornes uma pessoa como o teu pai, amarga – pediu Ginny passando a mão por uma madeixa de cabelo de Draco. Este olhou para os olhos da ruiva e viu que estes não tinham qualquer tipo de brilho no seu interior.

Quando Ginny acabou de passar a mão pelo cabelo de Draco tomou consciência do que estava a fazer e deu um passo atrás. Nesse momento Draco apercebeu-se que os grandes olhos castanhos de Ginny voltaram a ter brilho.

- Desculpa, eu não sei o que é que se passa comigo – desculpou-se Ginny tapando a boca com uma mão. – Não sei o que é que se passa, mas às vezes tenho a sensação que sou a tua …

- Mãe?! – Arriscou Draco olhando para Ginny.

- Sim – disse Ginny olhando para os olhos de Draco e não soube descrever o que viu. O seu olhar arrogante e superior tinha desaparecido. Ginny apenas conseguiu ver cansaço e tristeza no seu interior. – O que é que se passa? O que é que é isso de _Innerhalb du?_

_- _É um feitiço muito antigo – respondeu Draco esfregando os olhos com a ponta dos dedos. – A que horas é que sais?

_-_ Às 16h, porquê? – Disse Ginny, espantada com a pergunta de Draco.

- Não consegues sair mais cedo?

- Sim, talvez, quer dizer, não sei. Depende da disponibilidade da Wendy.

- Então vai-lhe perguntar se podes sair mais cedo hoje. Preciso falar contigo.

- Sobre o quê?

- Vai perguntar a essa tal Wendy se podes sair mais cedo e depois vem cá dar-me uma resposta – ordenou Draco já um pouco irritado pois detestava ser questionado.

Ginny olhou para ele e achou prudente fazer o que este dissera. Afastou-se dele indo em direcção a uma porta ao fundo do corredor.

- Wendy – chamou Ginny, batendo levemente na porta. – Desculpa, mas podes fazer-me um grande favor?

- Ah, depende do favor – disse Wendy, sorrindo levemente para Ginny. – Diz lá o que é?

- Tenho tido nos últimos tempos uns problemas e penso que estou perto de os resolver, pelo menos, assim espero, e com um pouco de sorte até poderei descobrir a razão porque a Sra. Narcisa está assim. Achas que posso sair mais cedo?

- Agora? – Perguntou Wendy olhando para o relógio. – Mas ainda nem sequer é meio-dia.

- Eu sei, mas já tenho tudo praticamente feito e eu prometo-te que numa das minhas folgas eu faço o meu e o teu turno.

Wendy torceu o nariz olhando para Ginny. – Vai lá então. Eu trato do recado. E caso precise de alguma coisa o Tom ajuda-me. Penso que o dia está a ser muito calmo nas UDPAs.

- Muito obrigado, Wendy. Nem sabes como isto é importante. Eu depois conto-te tudo. – Disse, correndo para Wendy e dando-lhe um grande abraço. – Se alguma vez precisares de alguma coisa sabes que podes contar comigo.

Mal acabou de dizer isto soltou o pescoço de Wendy e correu porta fora, indo na direcção do corredor onde Draco estava à sua espera.

- Pronto, já resolvi as coisas. Podemos ir – informou Ginny ao chegar a Draco. – Para onde é que queres ir falar?

- Diz-me um sítio calmo para onde possamos falar sem sermos interrompidos!

Ginny pensou em sua casa, mas a ideia de ter um Malfloy em sua casa não lhe parecia muito boa ideia, mas não estava a ver outro local para aquela conversa.

- Vamos subir até ao terraço – disse Ginny começando a andar em direcção aos elevadores. – Depois lá podemos aparatar para qualquer sítio.

Chamaram o elevador que demorou algum tempo até abrir as portas e eles entrarem. Durante esses minutos um silêncio profundo pairou sobre Ginny e Draco. Mal o elevador chegou Draco fez sinal para que Ginny avançasse.

"_É incrível como ele mete a etiqueta de Senhoras Primeiro, à frente do seu orgulho." _Pensou Ginny olhando, pelo canto do olho, para Draco, enquanto este avançava para o interior do elevador. "_Foi bem-educado." _Pensou carinhosamente, e em seguida abanou a cabeça e levou uma mão à testa. "_O que é que se passa comigo? Estarei a ficar demente?" _

Draco olhou para Ginny. Esta estava com a cabeça baixa, apoiando-a numa mão, enquanto com a outra se agarrava com força ao corrimão do elevador. Estava pálida e, quando o elevador parou no último andar, Ginny ameaçou cair para a frente, conseguindo manter-se em pé ao agarrar-se ao corrimão do elevador.

Momentos antes, Draco esteve prestes a agarrá-la pelos ombros.

- Vamos – disse Ginny saindo do elevador. A tontura que sentira momentos anteriores e que quase a fizeram cair tinha passado.

- Para onde? – Perguntou Draco que avançava mesmo atrás de Ginny.

- Em primeiro lugar vamos para o pátio para que ninguém nos veja e depois de lá podemos aparatar para outro sítio qualquer onde possamos falar mais calmamente – disse, indo em direcção a uma porta branca de metal que estava ao fundo do estreito corredor. Ao lá chegar agarrou na maçaneta da porta e rodou-a com alguma dificuldade.

Saíram os dois para o exterior. Draco teve de colocar um braço em frente aos olhos, devido ao aumento brusco da claridade, enquanto Ginny apenas fechou ligeiramente os olhos até que estes se habituassem à luminosidade.

- Pareces um vampiro com medo do sol – disse Ginny jovialmente ao ver a reacção de Draco, mas quando viu a sua expressão disse num tom mais sério. – Desculpa Malfloy. A reacção que tiveste é completamente normal, se virmos que tens os olhos muito mais claros que os meus, é fácil de perceber que demoras mais algum tempo a adaptar-te à luz – explicou apressadamente Ginny, mas ao olhar novamente para Draco, reparou que este já não a estava a ouvir.

Draco olhava fixamente para toda a paisagem que se deparava à sua frente. O sol, bem alto, reflectia nas pequenas partículas da fina camada de nevoeiro que pairava sobre Londres, deixando apenas o cimo dos prédios mais altos à vista. Draco ficara hipnotizado com tudo aquilo. Tudo era magnifico visto dali.

Pelo canto do olho viu uma mancha ruiva à sua direita. Desviou ligeiramente o olhar nessa direcção e pôde ver Ginny, que também contemplava o horizonte.

Uma leve brisa fez os longos cabelos de Ginny dançarem em volta do seu rosto. Draco, que ainda a admirava, achou tudo aquilo perfeito. Os cabelos vermelhos, os seus olhos castanhos, que contrastavam com a sua pele branca minada de minúsculas sardas e a sua pequena estatura que realçava os elegantes traços de seu corpo.

- Para onde é estás a pensar ir? – Perguntou Ginny, virando-se para Draco, que automaticamente olhou em frente.

- Para um sítio calmo, onde ninguém nos possa interromper. Isto pode ser uma conversa longa – disse mostrando-se o mais frio que lhe foi possível.

- Ou seja, não tens nenhum sítio em mente! – Concluiu Ginny olhando para Draco e esperando uma resposta torcida. Mas este apenas a olhou de uma forma indiferente e austera. – Podemos ir para minha casa – acabou por dizer um pouco contrariada, sem conseguir lembrar-se de mais nenhum sitio onde pudesse ter uma conversa sobre magia, sem que fosse ouvida por muggles ou por outros feiticeiros. A casa de Draco seria outra possibilidade, mas Ginny não queria ir de maneira nenhuma para lá.

Draco olhou para Ginny, levantado uma sobrancelha de um modo que Ginny interpretou como sendo uma provocação.

- Para a tua casa?! Para aquele amontoado de restos que os outros não queriam e que os teus pais foram recolhendo ao longo dos anos.

- Não, não estou a falar da casa dos meus pais que embora possa ser velha e muito simples, as pessoas são felizes lá dentro. Estou a falar da minha casa, do meu apartamento – defendeu-se Ginny, olhando-o duramente e esperando outra resposta provocadora, que não chegou a vir. – Sabes onde fica o bar subterrâneo dos sete magos? - Draco assentiu com a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. – Então aparatamos ai. A minha casa não fica muito longe – aparatando de seguida, deixando Draco para trás.

Draco olhou mais uma vez em volta, apreciando uma vez mais a paisagem. Fechou os olhos, inspirando o ar fresco que lhe batia suavemente na cara. A figura de uma pessoa de longos cabelos ruivos que acariciavam delicadamente o rosto, apareceu-lhe na mente. Nessa altura, Draco abriu os olhos e sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça. Não percebia porque é que a imagem de Ginny lhe assolava a mente, nem porque é que esta lhe parecia tão bela. Concentrou-se no local combinado e aparatou, tentado deixar para trás todos estes pensamentos.

- Estava a ver que nunca mais – disse Ginny, quando Draco apareceu a seu lado, no interior do bar. – Bem, vamos andando. A minha casa é já ali à frente.

Saíram do bar e subiram uma rua rodeada de prédios altos. Draco olhou em volta e reparou que vários muggles o olhavam de uma maneira estranha. Odiava que o observassem fixamente como se tratasse de uma aberração ou de alguém fora do normal e esse sentimento intensificava-se quando esses olhares vinham de criaturas como os muggles.

Ginny também reparou neles, mas conseguiu perceber o porquê. Draco usava uma longa capa preta, que o cobria quase até aos pés, dando-lhe um ar muito sinistro. Esta situação ainda se tornava mais estranha para os muggles, uma vez que se encontravam em meados do verão.

Ginny deu um leve sorriso ao ver Draco na sua postura imperturbável, sabendo que este, interiormente, estava com uma grande vontade de lançar vários feitiços, aos muggles que o olhavam com curiosidade. – Estamos a chegar – informou, olhando para Draco.

Este revirou ligeiramente os olhos. Queria mostrar-se o mais indiferente possível em relação ao facto de ir ver a casa de Ginny, mas sentia-se bastante curioso. Queria saber que espécie de casa é que uma pessoa, criada num amontoado de tábuas empilhadas, como Ginny, poderia agora habitar

- É aqui – indicou Ginny, parando em frente a uma porta de um prédio com de aspecto acolhedor. Draco observou a grande porta de alumínio castanho e depois olhou para cima para ver a altura do prédio.

– Vamos? – Perguntou Ginny abrindo a porta do prédio e entrando rapidamente. – Se é para ficares assim podemos ir para outro lado, apenas disse para virmos para a minha casa porque não me ocorreu outro lugar onde pudéssemos falar calmamente, sem o risco de sermos importunados ou escutados. – Ginny já estava a ficar farta do ar enjoado que Draco sustentava.

Este não respondeu, limitou-se a segui-la, entrando no prédio. Passaram pelo porteiro, que ficou a olhar fixamente para Draco e em seguida para Ginny, que lhe acenou. Subiram as escadas até ao último andar, onde ficava a casa de Ginny.

Embora o prédio possuísse elevadores, nenhum deles gostava de elevadores que não fossem movidos a magia.

Ao chegar lá, Ginny lançou um contra-feitiço para desactivar o feitiço de protecção que lançava sempre antes de sair de casa e delicadamente enfiou a chave na fechadura, rodando-a de seguida. A porta fez um pequeno "click", abrindo-se em seguida.

Ginny entrou em casa, passou pelo pequeno hall de entrada e dirigiu-se até à sala onde colocou a mala e o casaco na mesa. Olhou para trás e viu que Draco se mantinha do lado de fora da porta, olhando fixamente Ginny.

- Podes entrar, o tecto não te vai cair em cima – informou Ginny com ironia.

Draco olhou seriamente para Ginny e depois entrou com alguma relutância. O facto de estar em casa de Ginny era algo muito difícil para ele. Não queria estar ali, com aquela Weasley, com uma dos muitos representantes da vergonha do mundo dos feiticeiros, mas mesmo assim, ali estava ele a entrar na casa dela.

Olhou em volta. Nada daquilo combinava com ela. Ela era pobre, viveu grande parte da sua vida numa casa velha e feia, mas aquele apartamento era novo, elegante, embora simples. Draco não gostou dele pois era demasiado iluminado devido às grandes janelas da sala que deixavam entrar sol, mas mesmo assim, esta casa não condizia nada com Ginny, pelo menos com a reles Weasley, que odiara nos tempos de escola.

- Senta-te, vou preparar qualquer coisa para comermos. Já é hora de almoço – ao ouvir isto, Draco olhou com repugnância para Ginny. – O que é que foi? Porque é que estás a olhar assim para mim? Só te ofereci comida, se não quiseres, estás à vontade para não comer. Só queria ser simpática, nada mais.

- Não tens de ser simpática, apenas tolerável. Além disso, se achas que ao seres simpática com alguém, essa pessoa também o vai ser contigo, bem podes esquecer, pelo menos no que me diz respeito. O meu cinismo só é usado com pessoas importantes que, lamentavelmente, não é o teu caso.

"_Esteve tanto tempo calado e a primeira vez que abre a boca, sai porcaria." _Pensou Ginny, revirando os olhos. – Eu só estava a ser simpática porque me educaram assim. Não foi um acto de cinismo, apenas algo que as pessoas bem-educadas fazem naturalmente. De qualquer maneira vou preparar qualquer coisa para _eu_ comer, se depois quiseres estás à vontade para te servir – disse dirigindo-se à cozinha e começando a fazer algumas sandes.

Enquanto Ginny fazia as sandes, Draco dirigiu-se às portas de vidro da sala. Olhou para o exterior e ficou surpreendido com o grande jardim que estava do outro lado da janela. Era um magnífico jardim, com grandes árvores e uma ponte em arco sobre um pequeno lago.

Draco não resistiu e abriu uma das janelas, saindo para o exterior. Andou ao longo do estreito caminho de pedra, até chegar à ponte. Atravessou-a e, ao chegar ao outro lado, viu uma pequena escada de madeira com três degraus, que dava acesso a uma passagem muito escura, devido às grandes árvores que rodeavam o caminho. Ao fundo desse caminho estava um pequeno largo, iluminado pelo sol, onde se podia ver um banco de baloiço e, ao lado deste, uma pequena mesa.

Tudo aquilo lhe transmitia energia positiva o que o fazia sentir-se muito bem, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Permaneceu ali em pé, a olhar em volta, dando grande atenção às árvores que rodeavam o pátio, aos pequenos peixes que nadavam no lago, ao cheiro de terra molhada e de pequenas flores que polvilhavam a relva.

Algumas rosas vermelhas e negras, situadas num dos cantos do pátio, pareciam destoar naquele ambiente harmonioso, mas mesmo assim Draco não deixou de sorrir ao olhá-las. Faziam-no lembrar a sua mãe, uma vez que estas eram as suas flores preferidas.

"_Como é que uma pessoa como ela pode ter feito algo assim?" _Pensou Draco, olhando por cima do ombro e vendo Ginny a aproximar-se.

* * *

OLÁAA

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Desculpem a demora, mas não deu mesmo para postar mais depressa. Tenho tido demasiado trabalho.

Deixem reviews pff.

Jinhos e fiquem bem.


	12. Quando não se pode evitar

Capitulo XII

Quando não se pode evitar

Ginny olhou pela grande janela da sua sala e viu Draco lá fora, a olhar à sua volta. "Parece feliz! Nunca vi os olhos dele assim. Parece que, finalmente, ganharam vida" pensou Ginny, observando-o. Este agora olhava fixamente para as rosas que Ginny plantara há dias. Não sabia porque é que o fizera, pois estas destoavam com o resto do jardim, que era bastante colorido e vivo, dando um ar mais severo ao ambiente à sua volta, mas mesmo assim Ginny não resistiu à tentação de as plantar.

Acabou de preparar as sandes, colocando-as num pequeno tabuleiro e foi ter com Draco.

- Vamos? – Perguntou, ao chegar perto de Draco. Este virou a cara na direcção desta e, por momentos, Ginny pôde um ver leve sorriso nos olhos de Draco.

- Para aonde?

- Podemos ficar aqui, ou então ir para dentro de casa. Para mim qualquer sítio é bom.

Draco não respondeu, apenas virou costas e entrou dentro de casa, sentando-se no sofá, encostado ao balcão que separava a sala da cozinha.

- Então, explica-me o que é que se passa comigo, nestes últimos tempos? – Perguntou Ginny, agarrando numa salde.

Draco apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, uniu as mãos, pousando a cabeça nestas. Ficou alguns momentos a fixar o chão e respirou fundo, antes de começar a falar. – Antes de saberes o que se passa contigo, tens de perceber o que se passou com a minha mãe. Não te vou contar isto por achar que tens o direito de saber, mas sim porque não quero que fiques a pensar que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com isso, ou que a culpa é da minha mãe – Draco levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou directamente para Ginny, que estava sentada num sofá individual, ao lado de Draco. – E eu espero que tudo o que eu te contar não saia daqui. É o meu nome e o nome da minha mãe que poderão ser postos em causa – disse friamente.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e posicionou-se mais para a frente, ficando mais próxima de Draco.

- Eu estava a observar-te, no dia em que tu desmaiaste lá no hospital. Tu deste uma poção a minha mãe e depois deste-lhe um beijo na testa, não foi? – Ginny assentiu com a cabeça. – Pois bem, esse pequeno beijo é a causa de tudo aquilo que se tem passado contigo, nos últimos tempos.

- Como assim?

- Porque é que tu o deste?

- Porque é que eu o dei?! Porque a tua mãe estava doente e eu preparei-lhe uma poção que a minha mãe costumava fazer quando eu era pequena e um dos ingredientes era um pouco de afecto.

- Exacto.

"Exacto?! Mas o que é que ele quer dizer com isso. Ou sou muito lenta, ou não faz nenhum sentido o que ele está para ali a dizer", pensou Ginny, olhando confusa para Draco. – Exacto? Como assim, exacto? O que é que é tão obvio assim?

Draco revirou os olhos e respirou fundo – Ao dares esse "um pouco de afecto", fizeste com que uma estreita relação mental se estabelecesse entre ti e a minha mãe.

- Hum… porquê?

- Sinceramente, não sei. Sei o que é isso e sei como é que se faz. Mas não percebo porque é que aconteceu contigo!

- E será que me podes explicar? – Pediu Ginny que se sentia cada vez mais confusa.

Draco sentiu-se um pouco nauseado com o pedido de Ginny. Ele odiava dar explicações e esse ódio aumentava consideravelmente, quando a pessoa em questão era uma Weasley - Innerhalb du, foi isso que aconteceu – disse olhando para Ginny, que o olhava como se este tivesse começado a falar outra língua. – Não fazes mesmo ideia do que é, pois não? – Respirou profundamente e prosseguiu com a explicação. – É um feitiço que une duas pessoas mentalmente. Pode ser lançado sem varinha, só é necessário que as pessoas envolvidas se toquem e que partilhem algum tipo carinho – Ginny teve a sensação que Draco ia vomitar quando disse a palavra "carinho". – Para além disso a pessoa que o lança tem de ter um objectivo para estabelecer essa ligação e, ao mesmo tempo, tem de gostar verdadeiramente da outra pessoa.

- E porque é que a tua mãe o lançou a mim?

- É isso que eu não percebo e que não faz qualquer sentido. Não sei qual poderá ser o objectivo que a levou a fazer isto, muito menos porque é que o fez contigo, ou porque é que ela gosta de ti. Afinal, não passas de uma Weasley! – Disse o loiro num tom aparentemente casual, embora fosse visível que ele estava irritado com toda aquela situação.

Ginny sentiu-se extremamente ofendida com este comentário de Draco que continuava a olhar em frente, indiferente a tudo o resto. – Pois, também não sei – Disse Ginny ofendida. – Só sei que isto não é algo assim muito agradável, saber que partilho os pensamentos com outra pessoa.

- Dizes isso como se fosse algo mau para ti! – Disse Draco, voltando-se para Ginny e olhando-a fixamente.

- E não é!? Malfloy, eu não sei quais são os meus pensamentos, os meus segredos que assolam a mente da tua mãe.

- Sim, mas por mais podres que possam ser os teus pensamentos, ela não consegue contar a ninguém.

Ginny olhou para Draco, como se este não estivesse a perceber o ponto fulcral da situação. De repente percebeu o que ele queria dizer. Ginny não sabia que tipo de recordações ou pensamentos sobre Draco poderiam invadir a sua mente. "Ele está com medo! Ele tem medo que eu espalhe por ai os seus segredos. Mas eu nunca faria isso! Ou talvez faria? Claro que não, mas ele não precisa de saber", pensou Ginny dando um leve sorriso.

- Estou a ver que ficaste feliz com a ideia de nenhum dos teus pensamentos poder ser revelado – acusou amargamente Draco.

- Também, mas também fiquei contente com a perspectiva de te conhecer melhor.

Draco olhou para Ginny e esta teve a sensação que este olhar quase que a poderia matar – O que é que queres dizer com isso?

- Hum, nada. Apenas que não sei que tipo de pensamentos é que me podem invadir a cabeça. Até agora eles têm surgido do nada.

Draco levantou-se rapidamente do sofá e agarrou Ginny pelos braços, obrigando-a a levantar-se. Esta sentiu uma grande dor, no local onde este a apertava, mas não emitiu nenhum som – Larga-me! – Disse Ginny, olhando-o fixamente. A sua respiração tornou-se pesada. – Estás a magoar-me. Larga-me!

Draco olhava fixamente Ginny. Sentia um ódio por ela que não conseguia perceber ao certo o que era. Por um lado odiava-a por ela o ter enfrentado, por outro admirava-a, pois era rara a pessoa que o fazia.

Ginny tocava com a ponta dos seus pés no chão pois Draco quase que a erguia totalmente. Começou a deixar de sentir os braços devido ao aperto, mas a sua expressão era serena, deixando transparecer apenas pequenos esgares de dor.

- Porque é que disseste aquilo? O que é que querias insinuar? – Perguntou Draco entre dentes.

- Exactamente o que disse. Se a tua mãe quiser, pode fazer com que eu realmente te conheça.

Draco largou Ginny, fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão. Esta controlou-se para não chorar, mas uma pequena lágrima ameaçava cair. Com dificuldade levantou-se e passou levemente as mãos pelos braços onde Draco a tinha apertado. Olhou para este, que olhava para o chão onde Ginny estivera caída momentos antes. Sem pensar Ginny levantou a mão e deu um estalo a Draco com toda a sua força.

Draco virou violentamente a cara para o lado. Depois olhou novamente para Ginny que deixara de ser capaz de controlar as lágrimas, que agora escorriam dos pelo seu rosto, compulsivamente. Draco não foi capaz de reagir, apenas ficou a olhá-la atentamente. Não sabia o que devia fazer ou dizer. Apenas ficou a olhar para ela durante alguns momentos, que pareceram horas.

Ginny também não conseguia desviar os olhos de Draco e já não tentava controlar as lágrimas.

Ao vê-la assim, Draco, sentiu algo que não reconheceu. Tinha de tomar alguma atitude, pois sentia qualquer coisa a ser dilacerado no seu interior só por a ver ali, à sua frente, a chorar.

Aproximou-se ligeiramente dela e colocou-lhe as mãos delicadamente sobre os braços, onde momentos antes a agarra violentamente. Sentiu-a contrair-se um pouco, tentando afastar-se, mas os seus olhos não mostravam medo, apenas mágoa. Baixou-se ligeiramente e puxou-a para si.

Ginny ainda o olhava fixamente e não conseguia descrever o que via nos olhos de Draco. Nunca os vira assim, a névoa que escondia todas as suas emoções desaparecera. Quase que conseguia ver o que Draco estava a sentir naquele momento. Este colocara as mãos sobre os seus ombros, tão delicadamente, como ela nunca pensara que o loiro pudesse ser. Encolheu-se ligeiramente, pois esse local ainda estava muito dorido.

Sentiu que este a puxava lentamente para si. Nesse momento Ginny desviou ligeiramente os olhos dos de Draco e olhou para os seus lábios, entreabertos, a aproximarem-se. Eram de um tom de rosa pálido, que Ginny achou aliciante. Não resistiu e esticou-se, colocando-se em bicos de pés.

Draco também olhava fixamente os lábios de Ginny. Eram bem definidos e vermelhos e hipnotizavam-no sem que este se apercebesse. Sentiu algo percorrer o seu corpo, o que o fez abaixar-se mais rapidamente, colidindo os seus lábios com os de Ginny.

Ao sentir os lábios de Draco, Ginny teve uma leve tontura e sentiu a forças das pernas a diminuir, ameaçando fazê-la cair, mas o loiro sustentou-a nos seus braços.

Receosa, Ginny passou as suas mãos pelas costas de Draco, chegando ao seu cabelo. Tinha vontade de se agarrar ao pescoço dele.

Draco não sabia muito bem o que estava a fazer, ainda não tomara consciência do seu acto, mas isso também não o preocupava. Ele apenas estava ali, a beijá-la, tão vigorosa e intensamente quanto lhe era possível. O seu corpo estava colado ao de Ginny, como se fossem somente um. Nunca antes experimentara algo assim. Sentiu o sabor salgado de algumas lágrimas que ainda permaneciam no rosto da ruiva, o que tornava aquele beijo ainda mais envolvente.

Ginny passeou com uma mão pelos lisos e sedosos cabelos loiros de Draco, desalinhando-os ligeiramente. Desejava nunca mais sair dali, desejava que aquilo nunca mais tivesse fim, pois até ai nunca fora beijada com aquela intensidade.

Uma fresca brisa, que passara pela porta mal fechada que dava acesso ao jardim, percorreu toda a sala, atingindo Draco e fazendo com que este abrisse ligeiramente os olhos. Ao ver Ginny, tentou empurrá-la para trás, para que esta se afastasse, mas os seus braços não lhe obedeceram e apertaram-na mais.

Os seus lábios começavam a separar-se, com alguma relutância. Ginny ainda estava presa nos braços de Draco e quando começou a afastar o seu rosto do dele, sentiu-se frustrada pelo fim daquele momento. Lentamente começou a abrir os olhos e a percorrer com o olhar o rosto do loiro, desde os seus lábios até aos seus olhos. Olhou-os profundamente, mas não soube descrever o que sentiu. Teve medo ao ver o vazio no seu olhar, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se segura nos seus braços.

Nenhum dos dois sabia exactamente o que se tinha passado, apenas sabiam que tinha acontecido.

Draco diminuiu a intensidade do abraço, o que permitiu a Ginny afastar-se um pouco, embora relutante. Queria permanecer perto dele, mas à medida que começava a ter consciência dos seus actos, apercebia-se que nada daquilo estava certo.

Draco acabou por deixar cair os braços, apercebendo-se também do que realmente acabara de fazer. Deu dois passos para trás, indo de encontro à pequena mesa de apoio, onde Ginny colocara o prato com as sandes, que quase o fez cair.

- Nunca mais voltes a fazer isso – disse Draco friamente, virando-se e saindo de casa de Ginny, sem olhar para esta.

Fechou a porta com violência. "Mas o que é que se passou lá dentro?" pensou ele, encostando-se à porta do lado de fora da casa de Ginny e deixando a cabeça descair para trás, de encontro à porta.

Com o punho fechado, deu um muro na porta e andou em frente, aparatando de seguida.

Ginny permaneceu imóvel, enquanto Draco se afastava dela, saindo de sua casa e batendo com a porta. Ela estava muito confusa, não sabia o que deveria pensar ou fazer. Sentia-se fraca e as suas pernas tremiam ligeiramente. Ouviu o som de um murro a colidir com a sua porta e logo de seguida as suas forças deixaram de conseguir sustê-la. Ginny caiu de joelhos no chão.

Olhou em volta e viu a sandes que começara a comer no chão. Não se lembrava de a ter deixado cair. Levantou o rosto e olhou para o jardim, fixando as rosas. Nesse momento começou a chorar compulsivamente. Não percebia o porquê disso, apenas não conseguia parar de chorar.

Passou delicadamente as mãos no local onde Draco a tinha segurado e sentiu-o ainda dolorido. Limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e puxou a manga da camisa para cima, para ver o braço. Um pequeno hematoma estava a formar-se nesse local. "Amanhã vai estar enorme", pensou, olhando tristemente para o braço.

Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade e dirigiu-se para a casa-de-banho do seu quarto. Tirou toda a sua roupa, atirando-a para o chão e em seguida entrou dentro da base de chuveiro. Abriu a água e sentiu-a, ainda fria, a percorrer todo o seu corpo. Gostava daquela sensação, de se sentir livre e limpa.

Enrolou os braços em torno de si própria. Sentia-se frágil e desprotegida e lembrou-se da sensação de segurança que sentira quando Draco a abraçara. Tentou desviar estes pensamentos da sua mente e começou a esfregar energicamente os seus longos cabelos ruivos.

Acabou o banho, enrolou-se numa toalha e dirigiu-se para a cama, para onde se atirou, ainda a pingar. Olhou para a mesa-de-cabeceira e viu que o seu despertador marcava três horas, mas já não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada, para além de dormir.

Levantou-se da cama e vestiu uma camisa de noite. De seguida foi para a sala, onde se deitou no sofá acabando por adormecer pouco tempo depois.

* * *

Hallo.

Então, gostaram deste capítulo?

Finalmente um pouco de action entre o casalinho. No próximo capítulo também vai haver uma interacção entre eles, mas um pouco diferente desta.

Até breve (espero).

Beijos.


	13. Visita nocturna

**Capitulo XIII**

**Visita nocturna**

_Estava uma suave brisa quente, que batia levemente nos seus corpos, levando até eles o cheiro do mar. Ginny estava sentada no seu colo, com as pernas esticadas sobre a areia branca e com a cabeça encostada ao ombro dele. Estava envolta pelos seus braços, que a apertavam em volta da barriga. _

_Olhou por cima do ombro para os seus olhos e pode ver o azul brilhante presente neles. Eram os olhos mais bonitos que alguma vez vira, não só pela cor, mas por tudo o que eles lhe transmitiam. _

_- Sinto-me muito bem aqui, junto a ti. É como se não existisse mais nada para além de nós._

_- Sim, sei o que queres dizer. Por vezes também gostava que só existíssemos nós neste mundo – disse, retribuindo o olhar de Ginny. – Mas temos que ir embora, já está a ficar tarde. Não tarda anoitece – disse, tirando os braços de volta de Ginny e começando a levantar-se._

_- Eu sei, mas era tão bom acabar de ver o pôr-do-sol!_

_- Está bem – assentiu, dando as mãos a Ginny, para a ajudar a levantar-se. – Mas vamos andar um pouco._

_Ginny levantou-se um pouco a contra gosto. – Mas muito devagarinho, quero passar aqui o máximo de tempo contigo – pediu, andando até à beira da água e tocando levemente com a ponta dos dedos nesta. Virou a cabeça para ele e a luz do pôr-do-sol bateu na sua cabeça e os seus cabelos e olhos pareciam que tinham começado a arder._

_Ele olhou extasiado para ela. – És linda. Adoro os teus olhos e o modo como olhas para mim._

_- Obrigado – disse Ginny sorrindo-lhe e ao fazê-lo sentiu um aperto caloroso no seu coração. _

_O rapaz aproximou-se e agarrou-a pela cintura, chegando o seu corpo para mais perto dele. Ginny tinha vontade de o beijar._

_- Adoro os teus cabelos, a tua pele, o teu perfume. Adoro-te. _

_- Eu também – respondeu Ginny, esticando-se para o beijar e ele baixou-se ligeiramente._

_Os seus lábios tocaram-se e deram um longo beijo, à medida que o sol ia desaparecendo no horizonte. Ginny sentia-se mais feliz do que alguma vez pudera imaginar. _

_Começou a sentir algo a vibrar debaixo dos seus pés, mas não ligou. Tudo aquilo estava a ser muito bom, ela só queria ficar ali com ele para sempre. _

_Os seus lábios separaram-se e Ginny sentiu-se tentada a atirar-se novamente para cima dele._

_Ouviu, ao longe, alguma coisa a bater insistentemente em algo duro, mas recusou-se a desviar o olhar dele. Tudo nele era maravilhoso. O modo como a luz do pôr-do-sol, tornava os seus cabelos loiros quase brancos, o modo como os seus olhos azuis se tornavam mais vivos, tudo. _

_- Não sei o que é que se passa comigo – confessou – só sei que quero ficar contigo para sempre. _

_- Eu também – disse o rapaz, começando a aproximar-se novamente dela, mas algo aconteceu e Ginny não conseguiu perceber o que se passara ao certo. O barulho de algo a bater tornava-se cada vez mais alto e insistente, e o chão, por baixo dos seus pés, vibrava cada vez mais violentamente. Ginny começou a ter medo, mas era a única. Ele continuava a aproximar-se cada vez mais dela e o barulho era cada vez mais ensurdecedor. _

- AHH – gritou Ginny, levantando-se rapidamente, ficando sentada no sofá. Sentiu o seu coração bater freneticamente. Olhou em volta e demorou algum tempo a perceber onde estava.

O barulho de algo a bater, agora mais suavemente do que no seu sonho, permanecia insistentemente. Tentou ver de onde é que este provinha. Olhou para as portas de vidro da sua sala e viu uma pequena coruja branca e preta, a bater repetidamente no vidro. Reconheceu-a como sendo Tilly, a coruja de Cândida.

Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade e andou até às portas de vidro. Abriu-as vagarosamente, pois ainda estava ensonada, deixando a pequena coruja entrar. Esta deu dois pequenos saltos para o interior da sala de Ginny, levantando voo de seguida. Deu duas voltas pela sala de Ginny até que pousou sobre a bancada, que separava a cozinha da sala, deixando cair um pequeno pergaminho. Ginny agarrou no manuscrito e deu uma pequena festa na cabeça de Tilly, em sinal de agradecimento pelo seu trabalho bem feito.

" _Olá, Ginny._

_Passei hoje pelo hospital, mas disseram-me que tinhas saído mais cedo. Precisava pedir-te uma coisa._

_Vou amanhã inscrever-me lá no hospital e já estou mais que decidida, vou para o serviço de crianças. Não sei se amanhã estás de folga ou não, mas sabes como é que eu sou quando meto uma coisa na cabeça, tem de ser feita de imediato. Por favor, diz que vais comigo._

_Diz a que horas é que é melhor eu aparecer lá ou qualquer coisa assim dentro do género, que eu estou lá a essa hora. _

_Depois se quiseres podemos combinar um cafezinho, ou qualquer outra coisa. Já há muito tempo que não nos vemos, tenho saudades tuas 'miga. _

_Adoro-te, miúda. _

_Cândida B. W. Hansons"_

Ginny releu a carta novamente, pois no seu estado não tinha percebido nada do que Cândida dissera. Só após uma segunda leitura é que percebera o que estava escrito.

Dirigiu-se para o quarto, para a sua secretária. Sentou-se e abriu a primeira gaveta, de onde retirou um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro.

" _Olá Dida._

_Realmente há muito tempo que não nos vemos. Se pensarmos bem, já lá deve ir pelas minhas contas, sei lá, menos de uma semana?! Realmente és uma exagerada. _

_Olha, por mim podes aparecer por volta das 4.30. Hoje tive de sair mais cedo do trabalho, amanhã conto-te porquê, por isso amanhã tenho de sair um bocadinho mais tarde. Mas fica descansada que eu falo com a pessoa responsável para ela te atender. _

_Deves ir falar com a Sra. Violet, a irmã mais nova da Sra. Morgan, a nossa antiga directa, mas não te preocupes que ela é muito simpática. Se quiseres, para ser mais fácil, podes ir ter comigo à zona dos cacifos, através do pó de Floo. Só tens de dizer St. Mungus lareira 336. Estou lá à tua espera à hora combinada. _

_Até amanhã. _

_Beijinhos. _

_Ginny W."_

Quando acabou de escrever a resposta para Cândida, enrolou o pergaminho e voltou para a sala. Tilly, permanecia em cima da bancada, andando em círculos. Ginny teve a sensação que esta estava a tentar arrancar algumas penas da sua cauda.

Dirigiu-se ao poleiro onde costumava ficar Twel e tirou de lá um biscoito de coruja, que deu a Tilly, antes de lhe amarrar o pergaminho na pata. Em seguida transportou-a para fora e afagou-lhe a cabeça, antes de a libertar. Esta bicou-lhe gentilmente o dedo e em seguida levantou voo, em direcção ao horizonte, onde o sol estava a começar a pôr-se. Ficou alguns momentos a observá-lo e não pode deixar de se lembrar do sonho que acabara de ter.

Só de pensar nele, sentia-se extremamente feliz e por outro lado triste, por não ser real. _"Mas, segundo a Dida, pode vir a ser e muito em breve", _pensou Ginny, dando um leve sorriso. "_ Mas e se for o Draco? Não, não pode ser ele. É impossível ser ele. Eu nunca me apaixonaria por ele. Mas aquele beijo… o que é que foi aquilo? " _

Não sabia o que devia pensar ou o que devia sentir. Tirou os chinelos e começou a andar descalça pelo jardim de sua casa. Adorava andar descalça e sentir a relva nos pés.

Caminhou até junto das rosas. Ao chegar perto destas baixou-se e tocou levemente com o nariz numa rosa, que acabara de desabrochar. Dela emanava um delicado aroma florar. Respirou fundo para que este maravilhoso cheiro a inundasse. Levantou-se e continuou a andar pelo jardim.

Atravessou a ponte e a meio parou, olhando para o pequeno lago por baixo desta, onde viu o seu reflexo. Ficou assim durante algum tempo. Parecia que já passara muito tempo desde da última vez que se olhara assim e, nessa altura, uma nova Ginny tinha acabado de nascer. Uma Ginny que iria lutar por aquilo que queria e o que ela mais queria nessa altura era esquecer Harry.

"_Já o esqueci. Já não sinto o que sentia por ele, já não o amo", _pensou dando um pequeno sorriso. _"Estás a sentir qualquer coisa semelhante, mas por outra pessoa." _Ecoou uma voz dentro da sua cabeça. Ginny sacudiu levemente a cabeça, como para apagar aquele pensamento da sua cabeça.

Andou mais um pouco pelo jardim, até o sol se pôr completamente e depois voltou para o interior da sua casa.

Sentia-se exausta e sem ânimo para mais nada, para além de dormir. Dirigiu-se para a casa-de-banho onde lavou os pés. Quando terminou voltou para o interior do seu quarto e atirou-se para cima da cama, tapando-se somente com o lençol.

Encostou a cabeça na almofada e adormeceu, quase instantaneamente.

_Estava ajoelhada num fino tapete de linho, ao fundo de uma imponente cama de madeira. Tinha os cotovelos juntos e apoiados sobre uma grossa colcha de lã verde-escura, que cobria a cama. As mãos estavam unidas e a sua cabeça encostada a estas. Tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios semiabertos, por onde passavam alguns murmúrios. _

_Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer ao seu marido, mas, principalmente, o que poderia acontecer a seu filho. Sabia que seu marido, mesmo que lhe acontecesse alguma coisa, apenas seria a consequência dos seus actos, mas o seu filho não, o seu filho unicamente iria sofrer devido aos infortúnios de seu pai. _

_Alguém abriu violentamente a porta, o que fez Ginny parasse a sua oração e olhasse na direcção desta, de onde surgiu o seu filho, ensanguentado num dos braços, e que a olhava com ar assustado._

_- Temos de nos ir embora - disse ele, enquanto Ginny corria na sua direcção, mas antes de o alcançar algo a puxou para trás. _

_Ginny olhou assustada à volta. Tudo se misturava e distorcia e de um momento para outro estava deitada na sua cama a dormir, com o lençol enrolado a seus pés._

_Sentiu que algo desviava os seus longos cabelos ruivos do pescoço. A respiração de alguém bateu na pele nua do seu pescoço e em seguida sentiu um leve beijo nessa zona e depois outro, um pouco mais acima, e outro. A cada beijo a pessoa aproximava-se mais dos seus lábios._

_Teve a sensação que uma mão percorria delicadamente a sua perna, arrastando a sua camisa de dormir para cima. _

_Os seus lábios tocaram finalmente nos da pessoa que permanecia a seu lado. Ginny sentiu o perfume daquela pessoa, tornando aquele beijo mais sedutor. Parecia que estava noutro mundo até que tudo acabou e a outra pessoa começava a afastar-se._

Ginny abriu os olhos sobressaltada. Olhou em volta e viu que estava deitada, na sua cama. O seu quarto permanecia escuro e silencioso.

"_Não foi um sonho?" _pensou Ginny sentando-se na cama e olhando em volta. Encostou a cabeça à cabeceira da cama e passou as mãos pelo pescoço e pelos lábios, em seguida deslizou a mão mais para o interior da cama e sentiu-a quente. _"Isto não pode ter sido um sonho. Não pode! Alguém esteve aqui." _Pensou, ficando assustada, com a possibilidade de alguém poder ter estado em sua casa, no seu quarto, a meio da noite. Tirou a varinha de debaixo da almofada, onde a guardava sempre quando ia dormir, devido a um hábito que adquirira durante a guerra contra Lord Voldemort e lançou um feitiço que detectava todos os possíveis invasores que pudessem estar dentro de sua casa, mas nada aconteceu. Se alguém ali estivesse estado, deitado a seu lado, já não se encontrava em sua casa.

Respirou fundo, para se acalmar e tentou adormecer novamente, mas sem êxito.

Acabou por se levantar, passado cerca de uma hora, e foi preparar um chá. Doía-lhe a cabeça e precisava desesperadamente de falar com alguém.

"_Ainda bem que a Dida vai amanhã inscreve-se em St. Mungus!", _pensou, recostando-se no sofá, com uma caneca fumegante de chá segura entre as mãos ainda trémulas.

Olhou para o seu jardim, apenas iluminado pela lua, que ainda estava alta no céu e ali ficou até ver os primeiros raios de sol a romperem o horizonte.

Levantou-se com relutância do sofá e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, onde se vestiu para ir para o trabalho.

Antes de sair de casa, lançou alguns feitiços de protecção em todas as portas e janelas no interior da sua casa e lançou outro conjunto deles na porta de entrada. Não estava disposta a correr nenhum risco e o que acontecera nessa noite tinha-lhe transmitido muita insegurança.

"_Vai ser giro desfazer todos estes feitiços logo à noite" _pensou Ginny, dando um pequeno sorriso ao aperceber-se do seu exagero, antes de aparatar para o terraço do hospital.

Estava ansiosa para que a tarde chegasse, pois queria desesperadamente falar com Cândida, o que fez com que a manhã parecesse mais longa do que aquilo que realmente era.

O facto de Wendy ter andado toda a manhã atrás de Ginny, para que esta lhe contasse o que se tinha passado no outro dia, ainda aumentou mais o desespero da ruiva.

Ginny gostava muito de Wendy, mas ela não queria falar com ela, queria falar com Cândida, com a sua amiga de há alguns anos.

- Desculpa, podia indicar-me onde se encontra a Medibruxa Ginevra? – Disse uma voz conhecida, num dos corredores, do grande labirinto da UCELM . Ginny reconheceu esta voz, como sendo a de Cândida.

- Ginevra?

- Sim uma medibruxa ruiva, magrinha mais baixinha que eu. Mais ou menos desta altura – disse Cândida colocando a mão a nível dos olhos, indicando a altura de Ginny.

- Ah, a Ginny. Sim, ela está naquele quarto – respondeu um rapaz, que Ginny reconheceu como sendo Tom.

- Aqui, Dida – chamou Ginny aparecendo à porta do quarto.

- Então está tudo bem? – Disse Cândida cumprimentando Ginny. – Estás com um ar tão abatido.

- Acredita, é uma longa história. Mas eu já te a conto. Só vou acabar umas coisas ali dentro e levar-te lá abaixo, à Sra. Violet, depois podemos ir tomar um café, ou irmos para minha casa – sugeriu, começando a andar para o corredor que acabara de sair. Mas de repente virou-se para cândida e apontou-lhe o dedo. – E eu não sou baixinha coisa nenhuma. Tenho um metro e sessenta e seis.

Cândida sorriu e encolheu os ombros. - Mas ele reconheceu-te.

Ginny revirou os olhos e começou a andar em direcção a um quarto.

Cândida sentou-se num banco de um comprido corredor, onde esperou alguns minutos, até que Ginny voltasse.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Ginny.

. Vamos.

- Não é preciso ficares nervosa – disse Ginny olhando para Cândida, que trincava o lábio inferior. Ginny reconhecia isto como sendo sinal de que o coração de Cândida estava prestes a sair-lhe pela boca. – A Sra. Violet é muito simpática, basta seres sincera.

Cândida engoliu em seco, sem ser capaz de dizer nada, limitando-se a seguir Ginny pelos longos corredores e pelo elevador.

- É aqui – indicou Ginny parando em frente a uma porta com uma flor grande. Sorriu ao ver a cara de Cândida. – Acho que podes entrar. Eu enviei-lhe uma coruja hoje de manha, a informa-la que vinhas cá. Ela deve estar à tua espera.

- OK – murmurou Cândida aproximando-se da porta e esticando o braço na direcção desta. Olhou para Ginny uma vez mais antes de bater e viu que esta se afastava. – Tu não vens comigo? – Perguntou Cândida, aflita.

- Não, porque achas que precisas da minha ajuda? – Perguntou Ginny sorrindo para a amiga, continuando a afastar-se. – Eu só vou lá acima buscar as minhas coisas e mudar de roupa, encontramo-nos ali, na sala de espera. O mais provável é que só te apresentem ao serviço amanhã. Até já e boa sorte - Cândida olhou para Ginny, com um olhar de desespero, antes de bater à porta.

Ginny deu um leve sorrio enquanto via Cândida entrar para o gabinete da Sra. Violet e em seguida subiu pelo elevador novamente, até ao serviço onde trabalhava. Tinha lá deixado a sua mala e a lista de poções que teria de preparar em casa, juntamente com os ingredientes necessários para a realização destas.

Atravessou os extensos e confusos corredores, até que chegou a sala de reuniões. Olhou em volta, e reparou que estava deserta. "_Já devem estar todos distribuídos pelos quartos",_ conclui Ginny, dirigindo-se para a arrecadação, onde iria buscar alguns ingredientes. Em seguida foi até aos quartos dos seus doentes, pois com a pressa de ir ter com Cândida não se tinha despedido deles, como fazia todos os dias.

Entrou no primeiro quarto, onde grande maioria dos doentes estava a dormir. Ginny observou-os por momentos antes de entrar, para se despedir dos que estavam acordados. De seguida dirigiu-se ao outro quarto. Este estava escuro, mas Ginny não estranhou, pois era normal que as pessoas ali internadas adormecessem da parte da tarde e quando isso acontecia, a medibruxa de serviço, fechava todas as portadas das grandes janelas.

Entrou no quarto o mais silenciosamente possível e olhou em volta, para ver se estava lá alguém. Ficou aliviada por só ver os rostos do costume, deitados a dormir serenamente.

Embora gostasse muito de todos eles tinha um carinho especial por Narcisa. Desde muito pequena que sempre ouvira falar dela como sendo uma linda mulher casada com um grande apoiante daquele Cujo-O-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Prenunciado. Ricos, poderosos, manipuladores, arrogantes, maléficos, sempre ouvira tudo isto sobre os Malfoy's, mas olhando agora para Narcisa, a dormir serenamente, Ginny não conseguia compreender como é que uma pessoa como ela pudera, outrora, arcar com tal descrição. Sabia que esta descrição era verdadeira, pelo menos no que dizia respeito a Lucius Malfoy e a Draco Malfoy, pois conhecera-os, mas não conseguia encaixar Narcisa nela.

Deu um leve sorriso, contudo sentia-se muito triste por dentro. Aproximou-se de Narcisa e tocou-lhe levemente nos longos cabelos loiros. _" O que é que tem em mente para mim?", _pensou Ginny, começando a afastar-se da cama desta, e andando em direcção à porta.

Quando ia a passar a ombreira da porta sentiu um arrepio na nuca, como se estivesse a ser observada. Parou e olhou para trás, mas mais uma vez apenas viu todos os seus doentes a dormir.

* * *

Olá.

E aqui está mais um capítulo postado.

O que acharam?

Queria agradecer imenso às reviews que recebi no último capítulo.

Beijinhos e espero postar brevemente.*****


	14. Foi tudo um sonho!

Capitulo XIV -

Foi tudo um sonho?!

Ginny olhou para o relógio pendurando na grande parede branca. Estava sentada numa pequena sala, à espera de Cândida há mais de meia hora. A sua perna não parava de tremer. Sentia-se ansiosa, não só para saber como é que as coisas tinham corrido com Cândida, mas sobretudo porque precisava de lhe contar o que se passara na noite anterior e o que sentira ao sair do quarto onde se encontrava Narcisa.

Olhou novamente para o relógio e em seguida para a porta da sala onde estava. Levantou-se e foi até a uma pequena mesa onde estavam algumas revistas. Pegou na primeira, que tinha na capa uma feiticeira sorridente que lhe acenava e piscava um olho. Levou a revista e sentou-se novamente, começando a folheá-la. Parava ocasionalmente para ler alguma intriga do mundo dos feiticeiros, ou numa reportagem sobre uma feiticeira que descobrira uma nova fórmula de tirar verrugas de um modo indolor, mas rapidamente passava para a página seguinte, até que uma noticia lhe chamou verdadeiramente à atenção.

Era mais uma coscuvilhice do mundo dos feiticeiros, mas a razão que fez Ginny parar para a ler foi o facto de Harry aparecer na notícia. Ginny começou a ler a notícia atentamente.

"_Foi-nos informado há uns meses que o rapaz que sobreviveu e que agora se tornara no rapaz que derrotou Aquele-Cujo-O-Nome-Não-Devia-Ser-Pronunciado, se encontrava noivo de uma linda feiticeira. Contudo, recentemente a vossa repórter, Anna Carey, descobriu que este feliz e perfeito casal não é de todo, nem feliz nem perfeito. _

_De facto, esta vossa repórter, descobriu que este jovem casal, que segundo fontes seguras já tinha casamento marcado, está a passar uma grave crise. Segundo se consta, a relação destes jovens poderá não ter mesmo futuro, sendo já certa, uma dolorosa separação, para Harry Potter. _

_Será que o rapaz que sobreviveu duas vezes ao Quem-Nós-Sabemos irá sobreviver a mais uma separação? Quanto mais tempo durará o pobre coração do nosso herói? _

_Será que a causa deste possível afastamento do casal se deverá a uma antiga paixão? _

_Não sabemos, mas esta vossa repórter estará atenta e promete trazer novidade muito em breve._

_Anna Carey"_

Ginny olhou durante alguns momentos para a foto de Harry, que sorria debilmente, e releu artigo.

Lembrou-se da conversa que tinha tido com Hermione há algum tempo, sobre o facto de Harry estar a passar um mau momento com Cármen, mas desde então não tinha sabido de mais nada.

"_Quando chegar a casa tenho de escrever uma carta à Hermione. Meu Deus, que mais é que eu tenho andado a perder?", _pensou Ginny, fechando a revista e colocando-a no seu colo. Olhou mais atentamente para a capa e viu que esta revista era da semana anterior. Nesse momento levantou-se e dirigiu-se, novamente à mesa, em busca da revista dessa semana, contudo essa não trazia nenhuma notícia relacionada com Harry. Ginny torceu o nariz, pois estava muito curiosa. Olhou novamente para o grande relógio da parede e dirigiu-se novamente para o seu lugar, mas nesse momento viu Cândida aparecer à entrada do corredor, seguida pela Sra. Violet.

Ginny olhou para a cara da amiga, mas não conseguiu retirar nada da sua expressão.

- Boa tarde, Sra. Violet – cumprimentou Ginny aproximando-se delas.

- Boa tarde Ginny. Há muito tempo que não a via. Então como é que estão a correr as coisas?

- Muito bem, obrigada. Realmente fui para o sítio certo e ao que parece a tempo. Temos estado a receber cada vez mais pessoas, já tivemos de acrescentar mais alguns quartos ao lado dos que já tínhamos e muitas vezes temos de ajudar um bocadinho nos outros departamentos do serviço.

- Pois, é normal, houve muitos medibruxos que tiveram de sair, enfim a idade não perdoa. Mas penso que com esta magnifica vaga de novos medibruxos que me tem sido apresentada, todas essas falhas serão resolvidas – disse a Sra. Violet apontando para Ginny e para Cândida. – Bem, não vos vou ocupar mais tempo, pois sei que aqui a nossa cara Cândida está em pulgas para lhe contar tudo. Só lhe vou pedir um pequeno favor, Ginny.

- Sim – disse Ginny dando um grande sorriso e olhando para Cândida, que mordia o lábio inferior depois para a Sra. Violet.

- Gostaria que mostrasse, à senhorita Cândida, onde é que esta poderá obter algumas fardas, tal como lhe mostrasse o nosso terraço e todos os meios que ela poderá utilizar para entrar aqui no hospital. Hoje estou com um pouco de pressa, por isso espero por si amanhã, para lhe apresentar o seu serviço.

- Muito obrigado, Sra. Violet – agradeceu Cândida olhando para ela, enquanto se afastava.

- Parabéns, Dida – quase gritou Ginny, saltando para o pescoço da amiga.

- Oh, Ginny, nem sabes como eu estou feliz – confessou Cândida abraçando Ginny e começando a chorar. – Consegui ir para o que mais gostava.

- Eu sabia que eras capaz, tu tens o perfil perfeito. Mas conta-me, o que ela te perguntou?

- Bem, quando tu te foste embora, por momentos, senti que não ia conseguir bater à porta, mas depois lá o fiz. Ela respondeu quase automaticamente. Eu entrei, ela disse para eu me sentar. E depois perguntou-me o que é que eu tinha vindo ali fazer, porque é que queria ir trabalhar para ali e para onde é que eu queria ir. Eu lá expliquei e divaguei, até que ela me disse que eu tinha exactamente o que era necessário para lidar com crianças.

- E o que era?

- Uma capacidade incrível para divagar e grande facilidade em falar. Disse que isso era muito importante para cuidar delas. Depois foi preencher toda a papelada necessária e devo começar a trabalhar na quarta. Amanhã só venho cá para conhecer o local onde vou trabalhar e os colegas do serviço. Acho que estou nervosa.

- Não estejas, não vale a pena. Já lá tive de ir algumas vezes, buscar algumas poções e o serviço é muito giro, as pessoas são muito simpáticas. Se calhar ainda deves apanhar algumas vezes lá o Tom.

- Tom? Quem é esse?

- Foi com quem estiveste a falar hoje quando chegaste e perguntaste por mim. Ele faz lá alguns turnos, porque o serviço por vezes não tem mãos a medir para os pequenotes.

- Ah, então, ele chamasse Tom. Muito giro, era parecido com o teu irmão.

- Sim, mas está noivo da Wendy, que é uma pessoa impecável. Aposto que vais gostar muito dela. Ela trabalha no mesmo departamento que eu.

- Sim, mas acho que me ia dar muito melhor com o Tom – sorriu maliciosamente Cândida.

- Não sejas parva – disse Ginny dando um leve beliscão no braço de Cândida. – Vamos só lá a baixo buscar a tua farda, para depois eu te mostrar o terraço e a sala para onde podes aparatar.

Desceram até as lavandarias e em seguida subiram até ao terraço. Ginny mostrou a vista incrível, que se podia ter dali, deixando Cândida de boca aberta, com tudo o que contemplava à sua frente.

- Isto aqui é lindo!

- Sim, muito mesmo. Desde a primeira vez que aqui vim que me apaixonei por este lugar – confessou Ginny apoiando-se no muro, que rodeava todo o terraço. – Venho aqui sempre que me é possível.

- Percebo porquê, isto é mesmo muito bonito. Tivemos sorte por o dia hoje estar assim, tão bonito.

Ginny sorriu e olhou para Cândida, mas não a viu. No seu lugar estava Draco. Piscou os olhos várias vezes e ao focar o local onde vira Draco, voltou a ver Cândida, com os cotovelos apoiados no muro e apoiar a cabeça com as mãos, enquanto olhava deliciada para tudo o que estava à sua volta.

"_Devo estar a ficar doida! Agora está a dar-me para me lembrar do Malfoy. Sem dúvida que estou a precisar de ajuda",_ pensou Ginny, esfregando os olhos.

- Estás a sentir-te bem, Ginny? – Perguntou Cândida, olhando preocupada para Ginny.

- Sim, está tudo bem. Apenas entrou-me uma coisa para o olho – mentiu Ginny. – É verdade Dida, preciso de falar contigo! Tens tempo, hoje?

- Para ti, mesmo que não tivesse, tinha sempre – disse Cândida afastando-se do muro e andando na direcção de Ginny. – Para onde é que queres ir?

- Podemos ir para minha casa, lá sempre temos mais privacidade do que num café.

- Está bem, encontramo-nos lá. Eu só vou passar por minha casa, para lá ir buscar um chá óptimo que os meus pais me trouxeram da china. Encontramo-nos dentro de 10 minutos.

- Ok, até já – disse Ginny, olhando para Cândida, que aparatou de seguida.

Ginny pegou nas suas coisas e aparatou para o lado de fora da porta da sua casa. Tirou a varinha da sua mala e começou a desfazer os inúmeros feitiços de protecção que lançara nessa manhã. Sentiu-se grata por Cândida ter passado primeiro por sua casa, pois iria sentir alguma vergonha diante dela pelo facto de ter lançado tantos feitiços. Sabia como Cândida gozava com os feiticeiros exageradamente protectores do seu lar e se Cândida a visse naquele momento, iria classificá-la assim também.

Demorou alguns minutos até que todos os feitiços fossem removidos e nessa altura entrou dentro do seu apartamento, novamente carregada com as suas coisas. Lançou-lhes alguns feitiços, que fizeram o seu casaco e mala ficarem pendurados atrás da porta de seu quarto e que os ingredientes para poções, que trouxera do hospital, voassem para cima da bancada da cozinha.

Sentia-se extremamente cansada. Sentou-se no sofá e tirou os sapatos, em seguida esticou os pés sobre este e permaneceu assim, alguns minutos, até que ouviu a campainha da sua porta tocar.

- Entra Dida, a porta ficou aberta – disse Ginny, sem se levantar do sofá.

- O que é que tens? – Perguntou Cândida, entrando no apartamento de Ginny e dirigindo-se para a cozinha, onde pousou os sacos que trazia na mão. – Estás ai esparramada nesse sofá, completamente pálida.

- Estou cansada, só isso.

- Pois, a mim não me parece que seja só cansaço, mas este chá vai pôr teu ânimo logo para cima – assegurou Cândida, começando a abrir e a fechar armários, à procura de uma chaleira.

Enquanto Cândida andava de um lado para o outro à procura das chávenas, do açúcar e de um prato para colocar os bolos que também trouxera, Ginny recostou-se um pouco mais no sofá e fechou os olhos. Queria dormir, nem que fosse apenas alguns minutos.

_Foi abraçada pela cintura e puxada na direcção dele, colando os corpos. Tinha vontade enorme de o beijar._

_- Adoro, os teus cabelos, a tua pele, o teu perfume. Adoro-te. _

_- Eu também – respondeu Ginny, esticando-se para o beijar e ele baixou-se ligeiramente._

_Os seus lábios tocaram-se e deram um longo beijo, à medida que o sol ia desaparecendo no horizonte. Ginny sentia-se mais feliz do que alguma vez pudera imaginar. _

_Começou a sentir algo a vibrar debaixo dos seus pés, mas não ligou. Tudo aquilo estava a ser muito bom, ela só queria ficar ali com ele para sempre. _

_Os seus lábios separaram-se e Ginny sentiu-se tentada a atirar-se novamente para cima dele._

_Tudo nele era maravilhoso. O modo como a luz do pôr-do-sol, tornava os seus cabelos loiros quase brancos, o modo como os seus olhos azuis se tornavam mais vivos, tudo. _

_- Não sei o que é que se passa comigo – confessou – só sei que quero ficar contigo para sempre. _

_- Eu também – disse o rapaz, começando a aproximar-se novamente dela. _

_Ginny não aguentou a distância que ainda os separava e lançou-se novamente para o seu pescoço, recomeçando a beijá-lo. Sentiu a intensidade do beijo aumentar, à medida que também sentia o seu corpo cada vez mais próximo do dele. _

_De repente estava no chão, sobre o corpo dele. Tentou virar-se para o lado, mas ao fazê-lo sentiu o chão sair de trás de si e caiu num enorme buraco negro. _

_- Ginny!!!! – Gritou o rapaz, esticando o braço, para a alcançar, mas em vão. _

- Ginny! Ginny, acorda.

- Hum, o quê? O que é que foi? – Perguntou Ginny completamente grogue, olhando em volta, tentando reconhecer o local onde estava.

- Adormeceste e num sono bem pesado. Não estava a ser fácil acordar-te.

- Voltei a ter o sonho e cada vez é mais intenso. Acho que estou a enlouquecer!

- Mais intenso como?

- Não sei, parece que a situação está mesmo a acontecer, parece que estou noutro mundo e quando acordo fico triste por pensar que acabou, por esta realidade não ser igual à do meu sonho.

- Sim, percebo. Mas com o que sonhas, exactamente? Continua a ser com o rapaz?

- Sim, mas agora nós beijámo-nos e abraçámo-nos e, depois, mais uma vez, eu caí. Ele grita por mim, tenta alcançar-me, mas não consegue e eu caio e caio até que acordo.

- Isso significa que o que quer que o teu sonho te esteja a mostrar, já começou – Cândida bateu levemente com o indicador na ponta do seu nariz, como fazia sempre que pensava seriamente em algo. - Tens estado com alguém ultimamente?

Ginny sentiu a sua face ruborizar ao ouvir a questão de Cândida. De tudo o que esta poderia perguntar, Ginny não contava com esta pergunta.

- Porque é que perguntas? Aliás com quem é que poderia ter estado?

- Não sei, conta-me tu.

- Não, não tenho estado com ninguém – disse Ginny, sentindo-se cada vez mais quente.

- Hum, a sério? – Perguntou Cândida com um ar muito desconfiado. – Tens a certeza que alguém que conhecias, não se tem estado a aproximar de ti, como por exemplo, sei lá, o Malfoy?

Ginny olhou chocada para cândida. "_Como é que ela sabe?"_, pensou Ginny.

- Só podia ter acontecido alguma coisa entre vocês – disse Cândida como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Ginny. – O teu sonho está cada vez mais evidente. E por tudo aquilo que já te tinha dito, o Malfoy, encaixa-se na perfeição.

- Não, não encaixa. Tu disseste que o rapaz que estava sempre presente nos meus sonhos tinha feito algo muito importante por mim, ou então por alguém de quem eu gostava muito e que eu saiba o Malfoy nunca me ajudou, ou ajudou outra pessoa que eu conheça, muito menos que eu goste.

- Tens a certeza?

- Claro que tenho. Eu conheço suficientemente bem o Malfoy para saber que ele nunca faria nada para me ajudar, mesmo que a vida dele dependesse disso.

Cândida encolheu os ombros derrotada com este último argumento de Ginny. – Então, sinceramente, não sei quem poderá ser a pessoa com que tu sonhas, mas uma coisa te garanto, tu já conheces essa pessoa, ela vai ter um papel muito importante no teu futuro e tu vais estar completamente rendida a ele.

- Não pode ser o Malfoy. Eu não quero que seja o Malfoy – choramingou Ginny.

- Isto não é uma questão de quereres. O que tiver de acontecer, acontecerá, por muito que queiras, ou não.

- Eu sei e isso não me anima. É como se não tivesse poder de decisão.

- Ginny, tudo o que irá acontecer, deve-se a uma decisão que já tiveste, por mais insignificante que possa ter sido.

- Eu sei, mas…

- Mas já aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?

- Sim, não, quer dizer. Não sei.

- Não sabes? Isso a mim pareceu-me um sim.

- Ele ontem veio cá a casa. Discutimos, agredimo-nos e …beijámo-nos.

- Hum, que romântico - brincou Cândida, dando um grande sorriso trocista.

- Não sejas parva – resmungou Ginny, corando levemente e dando um tímido sorriso. – Sinceramente nem sei o que é que se passou.

- Mas pela tua cara acho que foi horrível – ironizou Cândida. – Sinceramente, não te percebo. O Malfoy pode ter-te feito sofrer muito nos tempos de escola, mas nem tu nem ele são propriamente duas crianças. Já cresceram e já têm idade para separar as coisas. Tentem ser felizes os dois, juntos.

Ginny olhou chocada para Cândida. Como é que ela podia estar a dizer uma coisa daquelas. – Tu não tens mesmo noção do ódio que a minha família sente pela dele e vice-versa. Juntar um Malfoy e um Weasley, é a mesmo coisa que juntar um troll e um unicórnio e esperar que eles sejam muito amigos.

- Não estava a dizer para juntar as duas famílias, apenas tu e o Malfoy. Penso que a tua família é demasiado grande para também entrar na relação. Mas fica descansada, não insisto mais – disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. - De qualquer maneira o destino irá responsabilizar-se pelo que virá a seguir. Tu já escolheste um dos muitos caminhos que te foram colocados à frente e agora não há volta a dar.

- Sim, mas o caminho que eu escolhi não foi o do Malfoy e disso podes ter tu a certeza.

- Muito bem, como quiseres – disse Cândida apertando os lábios, para esconder o sorriso que estava prestes a aparecer-lhe nos lábios.

- Podemos parar de falar no Malfoy? – Disse Ginny olhando para Cândida que não conseguia esconder o sorriso, que aumentava ao mesmo tempo que a irritação de Ginny, quando o nome de Draco era pronunciado. – Quero saber a tua opinião sobre uma coisa.

- O quê? – Perguntou Cândida mostrando-se o mais sério que lhe foi possível.

- Ontem, depois de eu te escrever a carta a combinar as coisas para hoje, fui-me deitar e tive um sonho, pelo menos eu espero que tenha sido um sonho. Mas foi tão estranho, tão real.

Ginny contou o que se passara na noite anterior e em seguida calou-se esperando por uma resposta de Cândida, que a olhava muito admirada.

Cândida olhou para o chão atentamente e algumas rugas apareceram-lhe na testa. – Isso só pode ter sido um sonho – acabou por dizer. – A tua casa está bastante protegida. Muito dificilmente alguém conseguiria entrar cá, muito menos sair tão rapidamente que conseguisse passar despercebido ao teu feitiço.

- Eu sei, mas tudo pareceu tão real. Eu senti mesmo a presença de alguém.

- Sinceramente não consigo ler nada nesse sonho. Penso que não tenha sido uma premonição, mas também não acho que tenha sido real.

- Então foi só um sonho?

- Eu penso que sim, mas… não te posso garantir nada.

Ginny olhou para Cândida durante alguns segundos, esperando que esta disse-se mais alguma coisa, mas a amiga continuou a olhar fixamente para o chão e as rugas que se tinham formado na sua testa ainda não tinham desaparecido.

- Bem, já que não chegamos a conclusão nenhuma, queres sair um pouco, comer um gelado ou assim?

- Sim pode ser – disse Cândida levantando-se rapidamente do sofá. – Além disso temos de combinar os preparativos para a grande festa que vamos fazer aqui em tua casa.

- Ah, a festa - disse Ginny, levando uma mão à testa. – Nunca mais me tinha lembrado disso.

- Pois, eu já calculava, por isso é que já fui tratando de tudo. Bem, vamos lá comer o tal gelado para eu te contar a quantas andamos.

Andaram até uma gelataria que se situava ao fundo da rua de Ginny, onde pediram os seus gelados e em seguida sentaram-se numa das mesas.

Cândida contou a Ginny que já conseguira falar com grande parte dos amigos da faculdade e que todos se mostraram bastante interessados.

- Agora só preciso que me dês uma lista com o nome das pessoas que queres convidar e que não pertenciam à nossa turma.

- Pois, eu estava mesmo a pensar só convidar o pessoal da turma. Quer dizer, não sei, achas que devo convidar mais alguém?

- Porque é que não convidas o teu irmão?

- Espero que não estejas a falar do Charlie!

- Não – respondeu Cândida olhando para o tecto. – Claro que não. Estava a falar do Ron.

- Do Ron?! Pois sim, bem sei – disse Ginny, com ar acusador. – Ele e a Hermione não são dados muito a festas, mas podemos convida-los. Vários dos nossos colegas da faculdade, também andaram em Hogwarts e conhecem o meu irmão e a Hermione.

- E fora eles os dois, queres convidar mais alguém?

Ginny sabia que Cândida estava a fazer aquela pergunta com segundas intenções. Quereria saber se ela também iria convidar Harry, mas Ginny não queria. Sabia que o que sentira por Harry, já se modificara, mas queria evita-lo, por enquanto. Tudo tinha sido bastante recente, contudo não podia convidar o irmão e não convidar Harry.

- Se calhar é melhor deixarmos a festa, só mesmo para o pessoal da nossa turma.

- Tens a certeza? Era giro estar lá mais alguém.

- Pronto, está bem, eu vou também convidar o meu irmão, a Hermione e o Harry. Se quiseres podes também trazer alguém contigo.

Cândida sorriu abertamente ao ouvir a resposta de Ginny. – Muito bem, então. Eu depois tento combinar um dia que te dê jeito, para depois fazermos os preparativos. Quando é que tens folga?

- Tenho folga amanhã, mas tenho de ir trabalhar para compensar a Wendy, e depois penso que tenho para a semana na sexta e no sábado.

- Muito bem, então. Vou tentar combinar as coisas para sexta-feira. Pode ser?

- Por mim pode – concordou Ginny, acabando o seu gelado, que estava quase derretido.

Despediu-se de Cândida e dirigiu-se para casa. Estava muito cansada e tinha uma grande vontade de dormir.

Ao chegar a casa, retirou os sapatos, dando dois pontapés no ar e em seguida atirou-se para cima do sofá. Mal teve tempo de fechar os olhos, pois minutos a seguir alguém lhe batia à porta.

Ginny levantou-se pesarosamente, pensando que seria Cândida que tinha voltado para trás, para combinar mais alguns pormenores sobre a festa.

Abriu a porta e olhou para a pessoa que estava à sua frente. Sentiu que o seu chão ia cair.

- Tu?!

* * *

Olá.

E finalmente mais um capítulo postado. Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capitulo é POV do Draco, e pode ajudar a esclarecer algumas coisinhas.

Beijinhos e até breve.


	15. O Visitante

**Capitulo XV**

** O visitante**

**(****Nota:**** este capitulo é a versão do Draco, de todos os acontecimentos ocorridos, após ele ter saído da casa da Ginny, no Capitulo XII) **

Draco abriu ligeiramente os olhos e reparou que mantinha Ginny bem apertada nos seus braços. Diminuiu ligeiramente a intensidade do abraço, o que fez com que Ginny se afastasse um pouco. Nunca antes se sentira tão próximo de alguém, tão envolvido. Algo de muito errado estava a acontecer ali. Sentia-se mais fraco à medida que o corpo de Ginny se afastava do dele.

Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Ele estava a mostrar uma coisa que nunca antes mostrara, mas ele não iria permitir isso. Nunca até aí tivera um lado susceptível e carente de afecto e não seria uma Weasley que o iria fazer surgir.

Libertou Ginny do seu abraço, deu alguns passos para trás, indo contra a mesa de apoio.

- Nunca mais voltes a fazer isso – disse friamente, virando-se e saindo de casa de Ginny, sem olhar para esta.

Fechou a porta com violência. "_Mas o que é que se passou lá dentro?" _pensou encostando-se à porta do lado de fora da casa de Ginny e deixando a cabeça descair para trás, de encontro à porta.

Com o punho fechado, deu um murro na porta e andou em frente, aparatando de seguida.

Apareceu alguns segundos depois a vários quilómetros de distância do apartamento de Ginny.

Estava junto a um portão de ferro de uma mansão com grandes janelas de vidros baços. Esta era feita de pedra, enegrecida pelos muitos anos que passaram desde a sua construção, tinha um grande jardim que a rodeava e que se encontrava imaculadamente arranjado, coberto com inúmeras roseiras de vários tons. Percorreu-o sem lhe prestar qualquer tipo de atenção e subiu os degraus até chegar a uma colossal porta de madeira, que se abriu mal este pisou o último degrau.

Entrou para o hall de entrada da mansão que estava escuro, apenas iluminado por duas tochas penduradas nas paredes de pedra.

- Frog – chamou Draco.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos até surgir, de um canto escuro, uma criatura pequena coberta de fuligem e vestida com um pano gasto.

- Chamar, amo? – Perguntou o elfo, olhando fixamente para o chão.

- Vou para o meu escritório, leva-me lá o almoço – ordenou, começando a subir as escadas.

- Sim, mestre – disse Frog, fazendo uma vénia tão baixa que o seu adunco nariz raspou no chão.

Draco ouviu o seu servo a correr atrás de si, antes de virar à esquerda, em direcção ao seu escritório. Percorreu um logo corredor ladeado de portas. Parou em frente a um grande porta de carvalho com uma pequena placa de ouro pregada. Era o antigo quarto de seus pais. Não voltara a entrar lá desde o dia em que seu pai morreu.

Já tinham passado alguns anos desde que abrira aquela mesma porta para chamar a sua mãe. Nesse dia sentia-se apavorado com o que seu pai lhe poderia fazer a ele, ou à sua mãe e tinha razão para ter medo, tal como o profundo corte que tinha no braço lhe provara.

Lembrou-se de sua mãe, ajoelhada aos pés da cama, com as mãos unidas, encostadas à testa. Parecia rezar.

Esta olhou para si, com uma expressão de medo ao ouvir a porta a ser violentamente empurrada e em seguida correu na sua direcção.

Draco fechou os olhos e pressionou-os com a ponta dos dedos, abanando ligeiramente a cabeça. De seguida andou até ao final do corredor, entrando no seu escritório.

Retirou a capa e pendurou-a num cabide de pé, junto à porta, caindo de seguida, mas Draco não se preocupou com esse facto e andou até à janela, que se encontrava fechada e com a cortina corrida. Retirou a varinha do bolso e, com um ligeiro movimento de pulso, as cortinas desviaram-se e a janela abriu-se, de par em par, deixando entrar uma suave e quente brisa, que trazia um delicado cheiro a rosas proveniente do jardim.

Colocou as mãos sob o parapeito de pedra da janela, com os braços esticados e deixou pender a cabeça. Sentiu o seu cabelo deslizar e a tapar-lhe os olhos.

"_Porque é que ela me faz ficar assim?",_ perguntou-se, fechando as mãos e aumentado a pressão sobre a pedra. Tinha vontade de bater em si próprio, pois até aí sempre tinha conseguido manter o controlo. Nunca se tinha deixado levar pelo impulso, como acontecia sempre que ficava perto de Ginny. Odiava-a por isso, contudo sentia que este ódio era diferente. Nos tempos de Hogwarts sentira ódio por muitas pessoas, principalmente por Harry, Ron e Hermione, contudo o que sentia por Ginny era um ódio diferente. Era algo que nunca sentira antes e que o tornava mais vulnerável, em vez de o tornar mais frio e vingativo.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou para o horizonte. Não podia estar mais tempo assim, tudo aquilo teria que acabar e iria acabar nesse mesmo dia.

Endireitou-se e virou-se em direcção à porta. Olhou para a sua secretária e viu um delicado tabuleiro de cristal pousada em cima desta, com um prato de comida, talheres de prata e um delicado copo de pé, com um líquido que Draco identificou como sendo sumo de laranja. Não notara a presença de Frog, quando este ali estivera, a colocar o tabuleiro. Ignorou-o por completo, dirigindo-se ao cabide, onde se encontrava a sua capa, agora pendurada. Colocou-a sobre os ombros e saiu do escritório, dando grandes passadas em direcção à porta de entrada da mansão.

- Amo, já ir embora outra vez? – Perguntou Frog, com a voz a tremer ligeiramente.

Draco não lhe respondeu, limitando-se a sair de casa, batendo com a porta de entrada e aparatando logo se seguida.

Apareceu junto a uma porta de alumínio, de um prédio com uma fachada lisa. Lançou um olhar de desdém, à construção, que a seu ver era completamente obsoleta.

Ficou parado em frente do prédio durante alguns minutos. Durante esse período recebeu diversos olhares admirados e de espanto por parte de vários muggles que passavam por ali, até que decidiu que era altura de aparatar para o do jardim de Ginny. Sabia que este tinha diversos feitiços de protecção, mas sendo membro de uma das mais antigas famílias de praticantes de magia negra, Draco também sabia o modo como estas protecções podiam ser facilmente ultrapassadas.

Aparatou no jardim. Este reflectia os tons cor-de-laranja do sol, que começava a pôr-se no horizonte.

Olhou em volta. Encontrava-se num canto recôndito do jardim. Deu alguns passos na direcção à sala de Ginny, até que parou, escondendo-se nas sombras de um arco floral ao ver Ginny.

Ginny estava em cima da ponte, apoiada nos braços e olhando fixamente o seu reflexo na água, que ondulava ligeiramente devido à suave brisa que se podia sentir. Ficou assim durante mais alguns minutos e depois começou a andar, indo na sua direcção.

Draco sentiu uma onda de pânico a abater-se sobre si. Ginny não o poderia descobrir ali. Nessa altura achou que fora uma péssima ideia ter ido até à casa dela e teve vontade de aparatar novamente para a sua mansão, contudo limitou-se a esconder-se, lançando um feitiço de camuflagem sobre si e ficou ali oculto, a olha-la.

Esta estava descalça a andar sobre a terra, fechando os olhos de vez em quando. Teve uma grande vontade de a imitar, contudo limitou-se a esperar que ela voltasse para o interior de casa.

O sol já se tinha posto no momento em que Ginny voltou para casa. Draco viu-a a fechar a porta de vidro, que dava acesso ao jardim e a desaparecer do seu campo de visão. Esperou alguns minutos e saiu de trás da árvore onde se tinha escondido. Andou até à porta de vidro, ainda com o feitiço de camuflagem, e tocou com a varinha na porta. Esta abriu-se automaticamente.

Entrou na sala e olhou em volta. Imagens do que acontecera nessa tarde, algumas horas antes, irromperam-lhe na mente.

Ginny já não se encontrava ali. Pensando que esta se tivesse ido deitar, retirou o feitiço de camuflagem e fechou a porta. Respirou fundo e deu alguns passos em direcção ao local onde pensava que se encontrava o quarto de Ginny.

A porta estava entreaberta, o que permitiu a Draco olhar para o seu interior. Viu Ginny deitada na cama, tapada por um fino lençol, que marcava cada detalhe do seu corpo. Esta respirava pesadamente, o que indicava que adormecera.

Draco avançou na sua direcção e não conseguiu conter o impulso de se sentar ao lado dela na cama.

- Ir embora?! – Murmurou Ginny, fazendo Draco quase cair da cama. Só depois. Ao olhar para esta, é que notou que continuava a dormir.

Draco tocou-lhe levemente nos cabelos, puxando-os para trás. Sentiu-os sedosos e ainda húmidos. Baixou ligeiramente a cabeça e sentiu o delicioso aroma que emanava de Ginny. Baixou-se mais um pouco e tocou levemente com os seus lábios no seu pescoço. Viu-a arrepiar-se com o toque e a sua respiração a tornar-se mais profunda. Interpretando isto como um sinal de que podia continuar, Draco voltou a dar um beijo no pescoço de Ginny e a seguir outro e outro, cada vez a aproximarem-se mais dos lábios entreabertos da ruiva. Esta rodou um pouco a cabeça na direcção de Draco, que ergueu ligeiramente a sua. Ficou a olhá-la durante uns momentos, depois deslizou a sua mão até a perna de Ginny, arrastando o lençol que a cobria. Foi invadido por um arrepio ao sentir a sua pele, voltando de seguida a puxar a mão para cima, arrastando com o seu gesto a camisa de noite de Ginny, fazendo-a subir um pouco.

Voltou a olhar para o rosto da ruiva e achou-a mais bela do que qualquer outra coisa que tivera visto até então. Sem se controlar, beijou-a. Sentiu que o beijo estava a ser correspondido, o que o fez desviar-se de Ginny e sair apressadamente do quarto em direcção ao jardim onde aparatou para a sua casa.

Ao chegar, correu em direcção à porta de entrada, que se abriu com um grande estrondo.

- Amo, estar bem? – Perguntou Frog, aparecendo atrás de Draco.

- Não, não está tudo bem – disse Draco virando-se para o elfo e agarrando-o pelo pano que o cobria, levantando-o no ar e puxando-o para si – E se tu, ou mais alguém, se atrever a incomodar-me hoje, acredita que não viverá para me incomodar novamente – disse entre dentes, deixando cair, o elfo no chão. Subiu as escadas de mármore, em largas passadas, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto.

Ao entrar fez um rápido movimento com a varinha, fechando as cortinas das duas janelas. O quarto mergulhou instantaneamente na escuridão, até que a lareira se acendeu com outro movimento da varinha do loiro, iluminando fracamente a divisão.

Um jarrão, colocado sobre uma mesa de apoio junto a uma das janelas, explodiu em resposta à fúria que emanava do corpo de Draco, deixando o chão coberto por pequenos fragmentos de cristal.

Atravessou pesadamente o quarto, até junto à sua cama, para onde se atirou, ficando-o ali estendido durante algumas horas, até adormecer.

Quando acordou, Draco estava deitado na sua cama coberto com um cobertor. Sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos com as palmas das mãos, olhando de seguida em volta.

As pesadas cortinas continuavam corridas, deixando apenas passar alguns fios de luz. Não havia sinal de cacos no chão. Olhou para a mesa e viu o jarrão que, involuntariamente, fizera explodir no dia anterior.

A roupa que usara no dia anterior estava dobrada sobre uma cadeira. Só agora é que se apercebia que apenas tinha as calças vestidas.

Ouviu o barulho de água a correr e viu vapor a sair por baixo da porta da casa-de-banho. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se a esta. Ao abri-la viu Frog dobrar uma toalha de linho branca e a colocá-la sob uma cadeira.

- Bo… bom dia, amo – gaguejou Frog ao notar a presença de Draco. – Desculpar se Frog acordar amo, Frog não ter intenção, Frog só querer preparar banho do amo, Frog…

- Sim, já percebi. Podes sair – resmungou Draco coçando a cabeça e andando em direcção à grande banheira, coberta de espuma de vários tons.

Mal ouviu as ordens de Draco, o elfo saiu da casa de banho a correr, fechado a porta atrás de si.

Draco retirou o resto da roupa e mergulhou na banheira, já que esta era do tamanho de uma pequena piscina. Adorava a sensação de água quente e do aroma dos sais de banho, que o seu servo colocara na água.

Fechou os olhos e notou que o odor que estava a sentir era semelhante ao que notara em casa de Ginny, no dia anterior.

Lembrou-se de como a ruiva ficava bonita a dormir, o quão suave era a sua pele e depois sentiu raiva de si próprio, ao aperceber-se que estava a pensar em Ginny, novamente.

Foi invadido por um ódio descomunal, não por Ginny, mas por si próprio e pela sua incapacidade de a afastar da sua mente. Começava a duvidar das suas faculdades mentais, pois achava ridículo uma Weasley provocar-lhe toda aquela confusão na sua cabeça. Esfregou furiosamente a cabeça, numa tentativa vã de a tirar de lá.

Mal acabou de tomar banho, enrolou-se na toalha e foi em direcção ao roupeiro. Retirou a roupa que iria vestir e penteou-se, puxando os fios de cabelos loiros para trás.

Saiu do quarto, ainda a arranjar a capa preta que colocara sobre os ombros e desceu as escadas de mármore em direcção ao Hall. Quando lá chegou dirigiu-se para o salão onde estava a lareira acesa e uma comprida mesa repleta de pratos.

- Frog!

- Sim amo, senhor – disse o elfo aparecendo a correr e parando em frente a Draco, onde fez uma vénia.

- Quero que arranjes um ramo de flores para levar à Sra. Malfoy, amanhã.

- Sim, mestre. O amo não querer almoçar antes de sair?

- Almoçar?! – Perguntou Draco olhando incrédulo para o elfo.

- Sim, amo, almoçar.

Draco olhou para o relógio de bolso e reparou que já eram quase quatro horas da tarde. Não se apercebera do tempo que dormira.

Sem olhar novamente para o elfo saiu de casa e aparatou, reaparecendo à porta do apartamento de Ginny. Bateu à porta e esperou durante algum tempo, mas ninguém abriu.

Decidiu então esperar. Subiu um lance de escadas, que dava acesso ao sótão. Não queria ser visto por Ginny, à porta de sua casa. Esperou, pelo que lhe pareceu horas.

Encostou a cabeça à parede, já sonolento, começando a arrepender-se da sua atitude impulsiva. "_Como é possível uma Weasley me fazer esperar durante tanto tempo?!", _pensou Draco. Esfregou a cabeça com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo com que algumas madeixas caíssem sobre os seus olhos. Ouviu um estalido e, ao olhar pelo espaço do corrimão, viu que Ginny acabara de aparatar.

Draco endireitou-se e esperou que esta entrasse em casa. Mal o fez desceu as escadas até à porta. Ergue a mão para bater, contudo algo o deteve. Estava a ficar com dúvidas se o que estava a fazer naquele momento era certo, ou até se tinha algum sentido.

Sem que desse autorização, a sua mão foi de encontro à porta. Arrependeu-se nesse mesmo instante de o ter feito, pois ouvia passos a aproximarem-se.

A porta abriu-se, e Draco viu Ginny aparecer, por detrás desta. Quando olhou para si, Draco pensou que ela ia desmaiar, pois a sua pele ficara extremamente branca.

- Tu?!

* * *

Oláaaaa...

Finalmente, postei mais um capítulo. Desculpem a demora, mas não tive mesmo oportunidade de o fazer mais cedo.

Então, que acharam deste capitulo, totalmente POV do Draco?

Como expliquei no inicio, este capitulo e a versão do Draco, desde o capitulo XII (há tanto tempo que foi postado LOL), e terminou no mesmo momento que o capitulo anterior. Espero que não esteja muito confuso.

Espero que gostem. Keria Agradecer imenso à Thay e da Dina ( que enviaram reviews no capitulo anterior), e a todos os outros k mandaram nos outros capitulos. Peço desculpa, por nem sempre responder, mas por vezes é-me impossivel.

Beijinhos****


	16. “Porque é que é que fizeste isto?”

Capitulo XVI -

"Porque é que fizeste isto?"

Tu?! – Perguntou Ginny olhando para Draco, que estava em pé à sua frente – O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

Draco não respondeu. Estava tão surpreso por a ver ali, como esta por o ver a ele. Entreabriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu proferir nenhum som. Não sabia o que dizer, ou fazer. Fechou novamente a boca e continuou a olhá-la. Estava a começar a arrepender-se de ter ido até ali. Preparava-se para desaparecer, quando Ginny fez sinal para que ele entrasse.

- Queres… queres entrar?

- Sim - respondeu Draco, desviando o olhar ao passar por ela.

Andou até à porta de vidro que dava para o jardim. Ouvi a porta a fechar-se, mas não conseguiu voltar-se e encarar a ruiva. Quando esta lhe abrira a porta sentira que quase perdera o controlo, ficando sem reacção perante ela e não estava disposto a deixar que isso acontecesse novamente. Necessitava de alguns segundos para recuperar o controlo.

Ginny ficou alguns segundos encostada à porta, olhando para a figura de Draco em pé que olhava fixamente o seu jardim, mas teve a sensação que este não o via. Desencostou-se da porta e andou até ao sofá, onde se sentou com as pernas dobradas tocando com os joelhos no peito.

- Queres beber, ou comer alguma coisa?

O som da voz de Ginny, após momentos de silêncio, fez com que Draco se arrepiasse, obrigando-o a voltar à realidade e a perceber que realmente estava em casa da ruiva e que não tinha nenhuma razão para lá estar, a não ser o facto de ela não sair da sua cabeça.

– Não – respondeu do modo mais indiferente que conseguiu.

- Está bem – disse Ginny, que começa a ficar incomodada com a situação. Não percebia porque é que ele tinha vindo ter com ela e agora não dizia nada, apenas olhava para o seu jardim. Muito menos percebia porque é que o facto de ele estar ali, de ter sentido o seu cheiro quando este passou por si, a fazia perder a força nas pernas e com que o seu coração batesse mais depressa. Olhou-o por mais uns segundos, esperando que ele começasse a explicar o que o levara até ali. Ao ver que tal facto não iria acontecer, tomou a iniciativa de romper o silêncio que tornava o ambiente cada vez mais pesado e constrangedor – Então, o que é que precisas?

Outro arrepio percorreu a coluna de Draco. Deixou cair a cabeça e deu um grande suspiro.

- Então… - voltou a insistir Ginny, ao perceber que Draco não iria falar tão cedo – Porque é que vieste aqui? Se queres saber alguma coisa relativamente ao estado da tua mãe, posso dizer que ela está francamente melhor. Mais comunicativa, parece-me mais feliz e … - Ginny calou-se ao ver Draco levar as mãos à cabeça e começar a esfregá-la violentamente, fazendo com que os seus cabelos caíssem para a frente dos olhos.

– Não, eu não vim aqui para falar sobre a minha mãe – disse Draco quase gritando.

Ginny apertou um pouco mais os joelhos contra si, surpresa pela atitude do loiro. Sentiu medo dele, pois parecia que Draco enlouquecera. Não queria que ele se apercebesse do seu receio, por isso levantou-se. Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, pronta a enfrentá-lo.

- Então o que é que vieste cá a casa fazer? Podes dizer-me?

Draco não respondeu, apenas deixou cair os braços ao longo do corpo e cerrou os punhos, atitude que não passou despercebida a Ginny, que tentou dar um passo para trás, mas ao fazê-lo bateu no sofá.

- Malfoy, se não me dizes o que pretendes, penso não será má ideia ires-te embora!

Ao ouvir isso, Draco, virou-se repentinamente para Ginny e andou na direcção desta, alcançando-a em poucos passos. Agarrou-a pelos punhos, que Ginny levara ao peito em sinal de defesa – Eu não sei o que quero! Eu não sei porque é que estou aqui, eu não sei porque é que não paro de pensar em ti, eu não sei nada – Gritou Draco tremendo a cada palavra que dizia e olhando fixamente Ginny. – Eu apenas sei que tinha de vir, que tinha de te ver.

Ginny sentiu como se alguém acabasse de lhe dar um forte murro na barriga, fazendo com que quase desmaiasse, contudo não conseguiu desviar os seus olhos dos de Draco, que lhe pareciam agora mais cinzentos do que azuis.

- O… o quê?

Draco diminuiu a força com que apertava os punhos de Ginny e puxou-a para mais perto de si – Eu não sei o que é que me está a acontecer. Só sei que assim não consigo estar. Tu assombras a minha cabeça há demasiado tempo.

- Mas o que é que se passa? – Perguntou Ginny, numa voz submissa. Inspirando fundo e sentindo o cheiro de Draco, o que a deixou mais estonteada do que já se sentia.

- "O que é que se passa?" – Repetiu Draco soltando Ginny e afastando-se desta o que a deixou um pouco frustrada, pois apesar de tudo a proximidade de Draco agradava-lhe – O problema está ai. Eu não sei o que se passa comigo – disse Draco contemplando-a – Eu não sei o que se passa. Não sei porque é que não sais da minha cabeça, porque é que me fazes ter este tipo de comportamentos – respirou fundo e esticou os braços em direcção aos ombros de Ginny, parando momentos antes de lhe tocar – Eu não sei como é que me fazes isto, como é que me fazes perder o controlo.

Ginny sentia que as suas pernas estavam prestes a ceder com o seu peso. "Porque é que ele me está a fazer isto? Porque é que ele me está a dizer isto? Porquê?"

O coração de Ginny ameaçava parar de bater, pois há muito que o seu ritmo cardíaco estava demasiado acelerado. Engoliu em seco, queria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Queria terminar com o silêncio que se instalara entre ambos, dizer-lhe que a sua presença a fazia perder as forças, que o seu cheiro a deixava estonteada, que a sua voz a deixava embriagada, que o seu toque quase a fazia desmaiar e que o simples facto de ele se afastar a deixava desolada.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentia Draco à sua frente, ouvia a sua respiração pesada como se estivesse a tentar acalmar. Não aguentava mais. Abriu os olhos e chegou-se à frente, esticando os braços na direcção da cara de Draco. Agarrando-a e puxando-a na sua direcção, na direcção da sua boca, e em menos de nada beijava-o. Sentiu um ligeiro movimento de Draco, dando a sensação que este se iria afastar, mas ao invés disso sentiu os seus braços em torno de si a apertarem-na e a puxarem-na para ele, colando os corpos.

Draco endireitou-se e Ginny sentiu o chão a desaparecer debaixo dos seus pés, ficando suspensa no ar. As suas mãos viajaram até à nuca de Draco, impedindo-o de se afastar.

Draco ficara surpreso com a atitude da ruiva, mas correspondeu ao beijo mais rapidamente do que se tinha apercebido. Abriu os olhos, por um momento, e viu que era realmente Ginny Weasley quem estava a beijar, contudo não se importou. Fechou novamente os olhos e apertou-a mais contra si, tendo consciência que aquele comportamento impulsivo e quase irracional desta vez não tinha sido seu, mas sim dela, da ruiva que agora prendia fortemente nos seus braços, receando que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho.

Quando o beijo acabou, Ginny afastou ligeiramente a sua cara da do loiro, mantendo os olhos fechados, pois não queria abri-los e ver a expressão de Draco.

- Porque é que fizeste isto? – Perguntou Draco, obrigando Ginny a abrir os olhos e a encará-lo.

Ao ver a expressão do loiro, Ginny, teve vontade de sair dali, de correr para bem longe dele, mas não podia aparar por estar dentro da sua casa e por Draco ainda a manter presa nos seus braços. – Não… não sei – respondeu, sentiu-se corar e ao imaginar que o estava a fazer em frente de Draco, sentiu a cara aquecer ainda mais. Não aguentava mais suportar o olhar de Draco – Desculpa! – Disse numa voz submissa baixando a cabeça.

- Não peças desculpa, por favor – murmurou Draco, pousando-a no chão ao sentir os braços cansados, mas sem a largar. Não queria que esta se afastasse, queria permanecer o máximo de tempo perto dela. Gostava de sentir o seu calor, de sentir os movimentos da sua respiração, o seu cheiro.

Mais uma vez ficaram em silêncio. Ginny não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar, pois nunca pensara ouvir tal coisa da parte dele. Olhou para ele para ter a certeza da pessoa que ali esta e ao fazê-lo viu que realmente se tratava de Draco, mas havia alguma coisa diferente nele. O modo como ele olhava para si estava diferente. Não a olhava de forma indiferente ou de desdém, mas de uma forma quase carinhosa.

O espanto de Ginny espalhou-se pela sua cara o que fez Draco aperceber-se do que realmente se passava. Tentou afastar-se dela, mas os seus braços continuavam a apertá-la e recusavam soltá-la.

A mão de Ginny, que ainda permanecia na sua nuca, contornou levemente o seu rosto. Esse simples gesto fez com que um arrepio percorresse a coluna do loiro, fazendo com que os seus braços soltassem Ginny. Contudo não se afastaram um do outro.

Ginny permanecia imóvel olhando fixamente Draco, mas sentia-se desamparada ao deixar de sentir os braços do loiro, que a fascinava de tal maneira que a impedia de se afastar.

Deu um leve suspiro e fechou os olhos. Quando os voltou a abrir viu que Draco tinha-se desviado dela e caminhava em direcção à porta.

"Ah não, não te vais embora. Não sais daqui, sem me dizeres tudo o que eu quero saber" pensou Ginny, correndo em direcção à porta.

Ao lá chegar encostou as costas a esta, ficando de frente para Draco.

- Hoje não consegues fugir tão facilmente.

- Fugir?! – Questionou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, fugir, como fizeste na última vez que cá estiveste.

Draco permaneceu estático, olhando-a – O que é que queres? Que te volte a beijar? – Perguntou sarcasticamente, contudo sentiu-se tentado a voltar a fazê-lo, por mais estranha que a situação lhe parecesse.

"Sim, também" pensou Ginny. – Não! Quero saber exactamente o que é que cá vieste fazer e também … também quero acabar o assunto que começámos no último dia.

Draco respirou fundo. Sentia-se esgotado. Aquela ruiva deixava-o assim, simplesmente porque o seu coração começava a trabalhar ao dobro da velocidade, sempre que estava perto dela, que sentia o seu cheiro, que lembrava-se dela – Muito bem. A situação é a seguinte. A minha mãe está numa cama de hospital e por azar tem-te a ti como medibruxa. Como já te expliquei ela lançou-te um feitiço, não sei porquê, nem sequer quero pensar muito nisso, só sei que isso de alguma forma te permite ter um acesso relativamente facilitado à sua mente. E isso não me agrada nada – concluiu friamente, fazendo com que Ginny desviasse o olhar por alguns segundos – No outro dia vinha falar contigo sobre isso mesmo. Eu não quero que andes a espalhar por ai, nenhuma informação relacionado com a minha mãe, porque caso isso aconteça…

- O quê? O que é que fazes? – Perguntou Ginny endireitando-se e andando na direcção de Draco – Malfoy, tu vieste a minha casa ameaçar-me?

Olhavam-se fixamente. A intensidade daquele olhar era quase palpável.

- Não, Weasley. Não estou a ameaçar-te, apenas estou a dizer-te que caso digas alguma coisa relacionada com a minha mãe ou com um desses teus estranhos sonhos, eu vou ficar a saber.

Ginny sentia-se confusa com o que Draco acabara de lhe dizer. Momentos antes dissera-lhe praticamente que gostava dela e agora ameaçava-a?!

"Mas que loiro mais imbecil e indeciso" – Como é que pensas que vais… - Ginny não conseguiu concluir a frase. Sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça. Levou a mão à testa.

Olhou em frente, mas a única coisa que conseguia ver era uma mancha escura, no local onde deveria estar Draco. Esticou o braço na sua direcção e percebeu que a mancha se estava a aproximar.

Viu o chão a aproximar-se e já esperava pelo impacto, quando algo a impediu de cair. Olhou para cima e a última coisa que viu, antes de desmaiar, foram os olhos de Draco.

Abriu os olhos. Estava de joelhos, em frente a uma colossal cama de madeira.

Estava a rezar. Não sabia como, nem porque estava ali, só sabia que o seu coração batia violentamente no seu peito, pois sentia-se extremamente preocupada.

Alguém abriu violentamente a porta, o que fez com que Ginny parasse a sua oração e olhasse na direcção do som, onde viu o seu filho entrar, ensanguentado num dos braços e a olhar para si com ar assustado.

- Temos de nos ir embora. Agora!

Mal ouviu as palavras de seu filho, levantou-se e correu para ele.

- O que se passa. Draco? O que é que te aconteceu ao braço? – Perguntou Ginny tocando no rosto do filho. O pânico era notório na sua voz e as suas mãos tremiam.

- Consegui escapar deles, mas não tarda muito ele vai aqui chegar. Vamos! – Ordenou Draco agarrando o braço de Ginny e puxando-a atrás de si – O pai não deve demorar. Ele sabe que eu a viria buscar. Temos de sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Temos de aparatar para o quartel-general da ordem.

- Para o quartel da ordem? Como assim meu filho? O que é que fizeste?

- Agora não há tempo. Depois explico-lhe tudo – disse Draco, ainda puxando Ginny atrás de si pelas escadas abaixo. Estava quase a chegar à porta de entrada, quando esta explodiu à sua frente.

Num movimento quase imperceptível com a varinha, Draco lançou um feitiço protector, evitando que os fragmentos de madeira o atingissem a si e a Ginny, que segurava firmemente o braço de seu filho.

- Lucius… - disse Ginny num murmúrio. - o que é que se passa?

- O que se passa, minha querida Narcisa – vociferou Lucius erguendo a varinha e apontando-a directamente para o peito de Draco – é que o teu querido filho nos traiu. Não sei como, mas consegui levar a ordem inteira para o local onde o nosso Mestre se encontrava. Levou aquele Potter nojento até ao nosso Mestre, impediu que o rapaz morresse. Permitiu que ele matasse o nosso Senhor. Agora – Lucius aproximava-se cada vez mais de Draco e Ginny sabia que ele ia lançar uma maldição no próprio filho – esta guerra está perdida. Mas está descansado, Draco, pois vais pagar por isso. CRUCCI…

- NÃO… - gritou Ginny, agarrando a sua varinha e colocando-se em frente a Draco. – Irriverti der Liebe – Gritou apontando a varinha directamente para Lúcios, no mesmo momento em que a maldição imperdoável a atingia.

Ginny caiu ao chão, gritando de dor, ao mesmo tempo que Lúcios caía, morto. Ginny ainda conseguiu olhar para cima e ver o belo rosto do seu filho apavorado a olhar para si.

* * *

**Oláaa e feliz Natal. **

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, que embora relativamente pequeno, é bastante revelador e tem alguma action lol. **

**O próximo capítulo (que já agora, é POV do Draco, na sua maioria) não deve demorar muito a ser postado, uma vez que já estou de férias e com mais tempo livre. **

**Espero que estejam a gostar. **

**Hinata Weasley****, obrigado pela Review. **

**Caso tenham alguma dúvida relacionada com a fic, podem perguntar.**

**Beijinhos e Feliz Natal.**


	17. Sem saber o que pensar

**Capitulo XVII **

**Sem saber o que pensar**

-Não, Weasley. Não estou a ameaçar-te, apenas estou a dizer-te que caso digas alguma coisa relacionada com a minha mãe ou com um desses teus estranhos sonhos eu vou ficar a saber – disse sentindo a fúria a crescer dentro de si.

– Como é que pensas que vais… - começou a ruiva a dizer, mas de repente calou-se e levou a mão à testa.

Draco pode ver que ela estava mais branca do que o normal. Os seus olhos estavam semi-serrados, como se estivesse a tentar focar a sua visão e estendeu o braço na sua direcção. Draco imitou o gesto dela, começando a aproximar-se. De repente o braço dela descaiu e a ruiva começou a pender para a frente.

O loiro saltou para a frente, esticando os braços onde Ginny caiu momentos antes de tocar no chão. Com mais cuidado do que aquele que seria necessário, virou-a para cima. Retirou a mão por detrás das costas da ruiva e desviou-lhe o cabelo do rosto. A sua face estava serena e a sua respiração calma.

Uma onda de pânico invadiu o peito de Draco. Não sabia o que havia acontecido com ela e muito menos o que deveria fazer. Passou um braço por debaixo das pernas de Ginny e ergueu-a.

Andou com a ruiva nos braços até ao quarto desta onde a colocou sobre a cama, tapando-a em seguida. Esta continuava a dormir, respirando pausadamente.

Draco não sabia o que deveria fazer. Não poderia chamar ninguém para o ajudar porque ele próprio não deveria estar ali. Ajoelhou-se à cabeceira de Ginny e tocou-lhe com a ponta dos dedos percorrendo a linha do seu rosto, desde a parte inferior da sua orelha até aos seus lábios. Acariciou-os suavemente desejando beijá-los.

A contra gosto, levantou-se e dirigiu-se à sala onde sabia que existia um caldeirão. Iria fazer uma poção para acordar Ginny do seu sono profundo.

Acendeu o lume e foi para a cozinha onde abriu vários armários à procura dos ingredientes que necessitava para fazer a poção do _despertar repentino._

Era uma poção simples e dentro de alguns minutos estaria pronta.

Quando a terminou colocou um pouco do líquido num copo, mas antes de terminar a sua tarefa ouviu um grito agonizante vindo do quarto da ruiva.

Sem pensar duas vezes, correu até este, deixando cair o copo onde colocava a poção que se desfez assim que tocou no chão, espalhando o líquido rosa forte pela sala.

Ao entrar no quarto viu Ginny a contorcer-se, ainda a gritar.

- Weasley, Weasley – gritou Draco agarrando o ombro de Ginny e abanando-a com força. – Por favor, acorda. Acorda.

Ginny abriu os olhos. Olhou para Draco, que parecia terrivelmente preocupado. Não sabia o que se passava, como é que estava na cama ou porque é que Draco ali estava. De repente, como se de uma avalanche se tratasse, a mente de Ginny foi invadida pelas imagens do seu sonho e voltou a sentir o pânico de momentos antes. Sem saber porquê, atirou-se para cima de Draco, abraçando-o e escondendo a sua cara no peito dele.

O loiro foi apanhado desprevenido pela atitude da ruiva. Sentiu todo o corpo desta tremer. Sem saber muito bem o que estava a fazer, passou os braços em volta dela e também a abraçou, apertando-a contra si numa tentativa vã de a acalmar.

Ao sentir os braços dele à sua volta sentiu-se protegida, como se nada de mal lhe pudesse acontecer, contudo não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem do seu rosto. Estava mais calma agora, porém a imagem de Lucius a tentar matar Draco à sua frente era algo horrível. Sentira todo o medo, todo o pavor que Narcisa sentira ao ver o seu marido tentar matar o seu filho, tal como sentiu todo o amor que ela sentia por ele.

Um pequeno soluço escapou pelos lábios de Ginny, o que fez Draco apertá-la ainda mais entre os seus braços. Não sabia o que se passava com ela, apenas sabia que a queria proteger de tudo. Ao ouvir o soluço de Ginny, percebeu que ela estava a chorar.

- O que é que se passa, Weasley? – Perguntou com a voz enrouquecida.

- Oh Draco, tenho tanta pena – disse Ginny, fazendo Draco arrepiar-se ao ouvir o seu nome ser proferido por ela. – Nunca imaginei as coisas pelas quais tiveste de passar, nunca!

Draco sabia que Ginny voltara sonhar com alguma memória de sua mãe e só poderia ter sido a do momento em que seu pai o tentara torturar até à sua morte. Sabia o motivo do grito agonizante de Ginny, pois lembrava-se que, enquanto tentava desfazer o feitiço que seu pai lançara à sua mãe, ela também gritara de dor, com a mesma intensidade.

Baixou o rosto e beijou o cabelo de Ginny – Shii. Tudo o que sonhaste já passou, há muito tempo. Não fiques assim por favor.

Ginny sentiu o beijo que Draco lhe dava no cabelo e sem saber porquê, ficou mais calma. Levantou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos. Estavam tão diferentes. No seu sonho só conseguia ver dor, revolta, amargura. Agora eles estavam serenos, no entanto ainda era possível notar um pouco de tristeza escondida por detrás deles.

- Desculpa – murmurou Ginny, colocando as mãos no peito de Draco e tentando afastar-se dele ao aperceber-se do que estava ali a acontecer. Porém o aperto de Draco não afrouxou, impedindo-a de se afastar mais do que alguns centímetros.

O contacto visual entre ambos era intenso, mas nenhum dos dois o queria quebrar.

Draco deslizou as mãos até aos ombros de Ginny, empurrando-a delicadamente para trás, aumentando assim a distância que os separava. Isso permitiu ver o rosto da ruiva mais atentamente. Tinha os olhos e a face vermelhos e brilhantes das lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Baixou a cabeça ligeiramente e beijou-lhe o rosto.

- Não fiques assim… por favor – pediu, soltando-lhe os ombros e endireitando-se – Descansa.

Draco preparava-se para se ir embora, quando sentiu o toque quente das mãos de Ginny a envolver delicadamente a sua mão. – Fica… - a voz da ruiva não era mais do que um baixo murmuro.

- O quê?

- Fica! – Disse Ginny olhando para Draco – Preciso saber o que se passou.

- Devias descansar.

- Não sei se conseguirei dormir. Foi horrível. Só de pensar que tiveste de passar por tudo aquilo… desculpa Malfoy. Julguei-te mal, muito mal mesmo – disse Ginny baixando o rosto, aumentando o aperto na mão de Draco.

Draco respirou fundo. Não queria ver a ruiva naquele estado tal como não queria que ela soubesse o que se passara.

Sentou-se na cama ao lado dela e colocou um braço sobre os ombros, puxando-a para si. Ginny apoiou a cabeça no seu peito e ficaram assim, durante algum tempo em silêncio. Apenas era possível ouvir os baixos soluços da ruiva.

Ginny acabou por adormecer no peito de Draco, que não conseguia parar de olhar o seu rosto. A todo o custo, controlou o impulso de lhe tocar, de acariciar aquela bela face, ainda coberta de lágrimas.

Passou uma mão por trás das costas de Ginny e outro por baixo dos seus joelhos, rodando o corpo adormecido da ruiva de modo a deitá-la. Afastou delicadamente alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela, não conseguindo evitar acariciar-lhe os lábios com a sua boca.

Ouviu um leve gemido da ruiva e um sorriso aparecer na sua boca. Olhou-a fixamente para confirmar se esta estava a dormir.

Ginny mexeu-se ligeiramente, virando-se de lado. Passou um braço por baixo da almofada, abraçando-a. Draco não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao vê-la assim tão frágil, tão bela.

Cobriu-a com o lençol e deu um passo para trás. A visão da ruiva, ali à sua frente era quase tortuosa, pelo simples facto de não estar entre os seus braços. Draco não sabia o que se passava com ele, apenas sabia que dentro de alguns segundos a força que o impedia de se deitar ao lado dela se iria esgotar e, mais cedo do que esperava, contornou a cama. O mais delicadamente que conseguiu deitou-se atrás de Ginny, por cima do lençol. Passou um braço sobre a sua cintura e puxou-a para si. Enterrou a cara nos cabelos dela, sentido o seu delicado perfume. Sentiu o seu estômago reclamar, pois ainda não comera nada naquele dia, mas naquele momento tudo o resto parecia insignificante, comparando com a sua necessidade de permanecer ali deitado.

Dormira com inúmeras mulheres pelas quais sentira desejo físico, estabelecendo relações meramente carnais. Porém, o que sentia por Ginny era algo diferente, não apenas desejo físico. O tipo de atracção que esta exercia sobre ele era algo irrefutável e que fugia completamente do seu controlo. Este apenas conseguia resistir o suficiente para manter a expressão de indiferença. Contudo sabia que o seu controlo de dia para dia enfraquecia e estar deitado ao lado dela, como estava naquele momento, era uma prova dessa fraqueza.

Ginny suspirou e virou-se na cama, ficando de frente para Draco. Inconscientemente encostou a cabeça ao peito deste, dando outro suspiro, desta vez mais profundo. Instintivamente Draco passou os braços em volta do corpo da ruiva e apertou-a mais contra si. Pousou o queixo na cabeça dela, fechou os olhos e ficou abraçado durante várias horas, sentido a respiração da ruiva.

Quando Ginny começou a mexer-se com mais frequência, Draco, decidiu ir-se embora. Relutantemente, os seus braços desfizeram o abraço. Tocou no rosto de Ginny e acariciou-lhe os lábios com os seus. Levantou-se e saiu do apartamento o mais rapidamente possível, antes que decidisse permanecer ao seu lado, até que ela acordasse.

Aparatou em frente à oponente porta da mansão Malfoy.

Foi atravessado por um arrepio ao sentir o vento frio da madrugada. Olhou o horizonte e viu os primeiros raios de sol daquele dia, que se apresentava soalheiro.

Entrou dentro de casa e subiu as escadas, andando em direcção ao seu quarto. Ignorou por completo o pequeno elfo que corria desajeitadamente atrás do seu amo, enquanto pergunta numa voz ofegante, semelhante a um guincho, se este desejava alguma coisa.

Sem responder à pequena criatura, Draco fechou violentamente a porta do seu quarto, fazendo o elfo ir dolorosamente contra esta.

Dirigiu-se até a poltrona junto da janela onde se deixou cair pesadamente. Encostou a cabeça para trás e esticou as pernas, deixando os braços penderem ao longo da poltrona.

O seu quarto sempre lhe pareceu o local mais acolhedor daquela imensa casa. A única divisão que fazia Draco considerar aquela mansão como sendo um lar. Contudo, agora o seu quarto parecia mais frio do que nunca, desprovido de qualquer essência. Não se sentia como se estivesse no único local onde, quando era criança, rira com sua mãe. Faltava calor àquela divisão.

Dobrou os joelhos e inclinou-se para a frente apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

Aquele simples gesto fez com que todo o quarto fosse atravessado por novas energias. Inspirou fundo, percebendo a origem daquela notória mudança de ambiente. As suas mãos, as suas roupas, tinham impregnado o cheiro da ruiva.

Ao sentir o cheiro de Ginny, o coração de Draco começou a bater num ritmo acelerado – Como…? – Questionou-se, dando um suspiro de derrota, esfregando o rosto com as mãos – Como é que o teu simples cheiro me faz ficar assim?

Levantou-se e ficou parado em frente à grande janela do quarto, mirando o horizonte onde o sol já se encontrava mais alto.

Nunca em toda a sua vida se sentira assim. Sentia-se atraído de uma maneira mais intensa do que alguma vez pensara ser possível. Para piorar a sua situação, essa pessoa era ruiva, sardenta, membro de uma família que Draco considerava ser uma vergonha para toda a comunidade mágica e, para piorar tudo o resto, tinha o sorriso mais belo e o olhar mais intenso e carinhoso que alguma vez vira.

Não conseguia pensar sequer no que tudo isto significava, pois se o fizesse estaria a admitir algo que considerava absurdo, contudo sabia que esta situação não poderia se estender por muito mais tempo. A sua vontade de estar junto de Ginny era cada vez maior, o que o fazia torturar-se todos os dias ao evitar estar perto dela.

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e permaneceu estático em frente à janela, enquanto a sua mente era invadida por imagens que representavam os momentos em que estava perto de Ginny.

Viu-a à sua frente momentos antes de a beijar, viu os seus belos olhos marejados de lágrimas e como ficava ainda mais bonita, viu-a deitada, entre os seus braços a respirar suavemente sobre o seu pescoço e viu-a sorrir. "_Como é que alguém pode sorrir tanto?", _pensou Draco, deixando descair a cabeça para trás.

"_É um facto, seu idiota, ela não sai da tua cabeça!", _pensou deixando um subtil sorriso formar-se no seu rosto.

O sol entrava no quarto de Ginny, colidindo com a sua cara. A ruiva, ainda adormecida, fazia caretas, incomodada pela luz.

"_Porque é que ontem não fechei os cortinados da janela._ _Já é de manhã, e daqui a nada a minha mãe vem aqui, ao quarto, acordar-me. Antes ela que o Ron. É melhor aproveitar estes momentos que ainda me restam aqui na cama. As férias já estão a acabar e não tarda muito terei de voltar para Hogwarts"_ pensou Ginny completamente grogue.

Abriu um olho com relutância. Não estava no seu quarto da Toca como julgava estar. Levantou a cabeça e olhou em volta, reconhecendo aquele quarto como sendo o seu quarto, da sua casa.

Olhou para a janela admirada por encontrar as cortinas abertas. Permaneceu assim alguns segundos, tentando perceber porque não as tinha fechado e como é que estava na sua cama. De repente os acontecimentos do dia anterior invadiram-lhe a mente. A discussão que tivera com Draco, o sonho, o abraço que Draco lhe dera para a acalmar, o seu cheiro, o seu toque.

Sentou-se sobressaltada, na cama. Olhou em volta à procura de qualquer indício que indica a presença do loiro, mas o quarto estava completamente vazio.

Levantou-se ligeiramente cambaleante e andou até à sala. Esta também se encontrava vazia.

- Ele já se foi embora – murmurou, melancolicamente. Não sabia porque se sentia assim, apenas sabia que queria que ele ali estivesse.

Olhou tristemente para a cozinha. Os seus olhos pousaram sobre o relógio, que marcava 7h30.

- Bolas, estou atrasadíssima – quase gritou, correndo para o quarto onde com alguma dificuldade se vestiu.

Quando acabou de se vestir saiu em direcção à cozinha, lançou um feitiço sobre um aparelho muggle, que fazia torradas e entrou novamente para o quarto, indo em direcção à casa-de-banho.

Penteou-se e correu novamente para a cozinha onde um subtil cheiro a queimado começou a fazer-se sentir. Retirou o pão do aparelho e sem tempo de colocar manteiga sobre este, enfiou-o na boca. Correu pela porta da casa e aparatou no hospital.

* * *

OLAAAA,

Desculpem a demora, mas não consegui mesmo postar o capítulo mais cedo. Estou a meio de um trabalho enorme, que ocupa o meu todo o meu pouco tempo.

Então, o que acharam?

Tenho que confessar que este e o próximo, são dos meus capítulos preferidos.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Não sei quando vou conseguir postar o próximo, mas espero que seja antes do final do mês.

Beijinhos.


	18. Um dia de muito trabalho

Capitulo XVIII

Um dia de muito trabalho

- Bom dia, bom dia – cumprimentou Ginny, entrando apressadamente na sala de trabalho.

- Bom dia Ginny – respondeu Tom, o único Medibruxo que permanecia na sala, uma vez que todos os outros já tinham ido em direcção aos vários quartos – Respira fundo. Tanto stress de manhã faz mal à pele – brincou Tom, ao notar a respiração ofegante de Ginny.

- Desculpa o atraso. Não sei como é que adormeci.

- Não tem qualquer tipo de problema. Devias ter entrado às 8h00, neste momento são 8h02. Não se pode considerar propriamente um atraso.

- Pois, mas mesmo assim. Onde é que esta a Wendy? – Perguntou Ginny olhando em volta. – Já começou?

- De facto ela não vem hoje – explicou Tom – E é por isso que eu estou aqui, para te ajudar.

- Mas o que é que se passa com a Wendy?

-Ela está com febre desde ontem à noite. Dei-lhe a poção de arrefecimento, mas não surtiu qualquer efeito. Hoje de manhã ainda tinha mais febre, mal se aguentava em pé. Mas mesmo assim aquela teimosa queria vir. Quase tive que lhe bater para a obrigar a ficar em casa.

- Imagino – riu-se Ginny – Ela ficou com alguém?

- Sim, a minha mãe é uma medibruxa reformada. Foi tomar conta dela.

- Ainda bem. Espero mesmo que ela melhore. Então quer dizer que estás a fazer o turno dela?

- Sim e não. De facto eu também estou a fazer manhã, mas vou-te ajudar em tudo o que precisares. Desculpa, mas não deu mesmo tempo para chamar outra pessoa.

- Não faz mal. A Wendy por várias vezes já me ajudou. A Anne já se foi embora? – Perguntou Ginny referindo-se à medibruxa que durante a noite tinha ficado responsável pelo departamento onde Ginny trabalhava.

- Sim. Acho que tinha qualquer coisa para fazer hoje de manhã e não se podia mesmo atrasar.

- Há alguma alteração no estado deles? – Perguntou Ginny referindo-se aos doentes por quem estava responsável.

- Segundo ela eles mantêm o mesmo estado geral. Apenas a Sra. Malfoy esteve sub-febril durante a noite, mas segundo ela este quadro reverteu após ela administrar uma poção de arrefecimento. Penso que agora está novamente estável.

- Obrigado. Bem então eu vou começar a trabalhar.

- Sendo assim eu também vou con… - Tom não consegui terminar a frase, pois nesse momento uma medibruxa baixinha de cabelos pretos, entrou ofegante na sala.

- Tom, paragem no sector 3.2d. É a Sr. Leo. Precisamos de ti agora.

- Desculpa Ginny, tenho mesmo de ir – gritou Tom, correndo até ao local.

- Se precisarem de ajuda, chamem-me - gritou Ginny para os dois medibruxos que se afastavam da sala de tratamento a correr.

- Obrigado – respondeu Tom, desaparecendo num corredor.

Ginny andou até ao seu departamento. Sabia que não valia a pena ir até ao local. Nestas situações um elemento a mais apenas atrapalha em vez de ajudar.

Preparou o material que iria necessitar. Aquela manhã prometia ser complicada.

Começou a sua ronda pela Sra. Malfoy. Queria saber como é que ela estava. Avaliou-lhe a temperatura e viu que esta voltara a ficar sub-febril.

Prestou-lhe os cuidados de higiene e deu-lhe meia fórmula de poção de arrefecimento. Em seguida foi ter com os outros doentes daquele quarto, passando de seguida para os doentes que normalmente ficavam sob a responsabilidade de Wendy.

Já era quase meio-dia quando terminou de dar os banhos na cama, de fazer os levantes a alguns doentes e administrar algumas poções.

Durante todo este tempo, em que andou a correr de um lado para outro, não notou um par de olhos cinzentos que a seguiam para todo o lado.

Dirigiu-se para o carrinho, onde estava guardado magicamente todo o material do serviço. Precisava de preparar o material para o penso da Sra. Júlia. Enquanto preparava o material, não se apercebeu que alguém se aproximava, parando poucos centímetros atrás de si.

Ao virar-se, com o tabuleiro nas mãos, embateu contra alguma coisa, deixando-o cair.

Ginny olha para cima para ver no que batera e surpreende-se ao ver Draco à sua frente.

- Desculpa, Malfoy – disse Ginny, tirando a varinha do bolso. Fez um movimento com esta e todo o material que ficara espalhado pelo chão, voltou a reunir-se no tabuleiro – Não te vi. Isto hoje está um bocadinho complicado – disse fazendo o tabuleiro levitar e poisar na mesa que ficava ao lado da cama da Sra. Júlia – A minha colega Wendy está doente, pelo que fiquei aqui sozinha.

- Sim, eu já notei que estás sozinha – disse olhando fixamente para Ginny e controlando a vontade de tocar no rosto da ruiva, para que esta virasse a cara na sua direcção – Há algum tempo que espero que alguém se digne a vir falar comigo. – "Apesar ter ficado todo esse tempo a observar-te, o que é algo bastante agradável".

- Peço imensas desculpas, Malfoy, mas realmente não tive tempo – disse Ginny ligeiramente irritada, ficando vermelha e olhando fixamente Draco, embora soubesse que este tinha razão.

- Eu reparei – Draco olhava-a intensamente. Sentia-se agradavelmente surpreendido ao notar como o rubor das faces da ruiva lhe ficava bem.

Permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio encarando-se, até que Draco acabou com este. – Como é que estás?

Ginny não esperava esta pergunta do loiro. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem conseguir pronunciar qualquer som.

- Eu… er… – gaguejou, quando se conseguiu recuperar um pouco do choque. Draco esforçou-se por não rir, da cara de surpresa que Ginny fizera ao escutar a sua pergunta – Eu… estou bem. Quer dizer, quando acordei estava completamente desorientada, mas agora sinto-me bastante bem.

Draco encolheu os ombros, sem saber o que dizer para prolongar a conversa, por isso decidiu ir-se embora antes que um comportamento totalmente insano se apoderasse dele. Esta tentativa de se afastar terminou assim que Ginny o chamou novamente.

- Malfoy, queria… agradecer-te por ontem – disse, sentindo a sua cara ficar quente, o que a fez baixar a cabeça. – O que fizeste por mim foi algo verdadeiramente… gentil – "É oficial Ginevra Weasley. Estás completamente doida. Dizer que um Malfoy é gentil, pior, que Draco Malfoy é gentil, é algo realmente muito estúpido. No mínimo, ele vai fazer com que te cresça outra cabeça."

- Não tens de agradecer – "Além disso abraçar-te, sentir-te tão frágil no meio dos meus braços, beijar-te, embora estivesses inconsciente, foi algo, no mínimo, indescritível." - Fiz o que qualquer ser humano deveria fazer - "Embora penso que ter um desejo incontrolável de se deitar e ficar toda a noite abraçado a uma pessoa que te desprezou a vida inteira, não seja algo de uma pessoa normal, mas sim de um completo idiota", pensou Draco sentindo-se ridículo com este último pensamento.

Ginny ergueu lentamente a cabeça para o encarar. Esperava que Draco se risse dela, a insultasse, qualquer coisa menos aquela resposta.

"Quem és tu? E o que é que fizeste com o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy?", pensou Ginny – De qualquer maneira, obrigado.

- Ginny – chamou Tom que aparecia de um corredor lateral – Peço imensas desculpas. Não consegui mesmo vir mais cedo.

Ginny desviou o olhar de Draco e olhou para Tom – Não faz mal, Tom. Está tudo mais ou menos feito. Ia agora começar a fazer o penso à Sra. Júlia. Como ficou o Sr. Leo?

- Neste momento está mais estável. Foi bastante complicado, estava com fibrilhação ventricular e não estávamos a conseguir desfibrilhar. Tivemos de fazer umas três cardioversões. Não esteve fácil. E depois para piorar, todos os doentes daquele quarto ficaram extremamente ansiosos. Tive até agora a preparar e a administrar poções calmantes para todos eles.

- Ainda bem que conseguiram.

- Sim, mas devido a isso não deves ter parado um segundo. Queres ir almoçar agora?

- Se pudesse ser. Saí tão à pressa de casa que praticamente não comi nada.

- Então vai lá. Eu trato do resto por aqui.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e olhou em volta em busca de Draco. Viu-o parado perto da cama de sua mãe.

- Desculpa, mas o Tom apareceu de repente e …

- Não me tens de dar qualquer tipo de justificação – interrompeu Draco, de uma forma mais fria do que era a sua intenção.

- Está bem. Sendo assim, se quiseres saber alguma informação sobre a tua mãe, podes ir perguntar o Tom. Eu agora vou almoçar.

- Onde?

- Ao bar aqui do hospital – respondeu Ginny sem perceber a pergunta de Draco.

- Posso ir contigo?

- Sim… - disse Ginny sem acreditar no que ouvia. – Adeus Sra. Malfoy, até já.

A Sra. Malfoy sorriu-lhe e agarrou-lhe na mão. – Até já – balbuciou.

Ginny sorriu-lhe deu-lhe uma festa na cara, esquecendo-se que Draco estava mesmo a seu lado. Virou-se para Draco e sorriu-lhe – Bom almoço, meu querido - quando acabou de dizer isto, a expressão de Ginny mudou radicalmente e levou as mãos à boca. – Desculpa Malfoy.

- Vamos! – disse Draco, ignorando o que Ginny acabara de dizer. Virou-se e começou a andar.

A ruiva seguiu-o, até ao elevador.

- Para que andar é que devemos ir?

- Para o piso dois.

A porta do elevador abriu. Draco entrou e carregou no botão correspondente ao piso do bar. Ginny entrou atrás deste. O elevador deu um impulso, dando sinal que iria começar a descer. De repente, Ginny começou a sentir-se tonta.

- Malfoy.

- Diz, Weasley – disse Draco, virando-se para Ginny e assustando-se ao reparar que esta estava extremamente branca.

- Agarra-me. Acho que vou… - Mas antes de conseguir dizer mais alguma coisa, Ginny já estava a ir em direcção ao chão.

Ao vê-la cair, Draco segurou-a pelos ombros, ajudando-a a manter-se de pé.

- Obrigado – sussurrou Ginny.

Draco não conseguiu deixar de se sentir feliz por estar a abraçar a ruiva.

A porta do elevador abriu e Draco ajudou Ginny a andar até uma mesa vaga do bar. Deixou-a sentada enquanto correu até ao balcão e retirou dois pacotes de açúcar.

- Toma, Weasley – ordenou loiro, dando um pacote de açúcar a Ginny.

Ginny colocou algum açúcar por debaixo da língua e passado alguns segundos já se sentia melhor – Obrigado Malfoy.

- Isto está a tornar-se um pouco repetitivo. Se queres que te abrace é só pedires. Escusas de estar sempre a desmaiar.

- Não desmaiei.

- Pouco faltou.

Ginny encolheu os ombros e ia-se preparar para se levantar, mas foi impedida por Draco, que colocou as mãos sobre os seus ombros.

- Onde é que pensas que vais?

- Estava a pensar em ir comprar qualquer coisa para comer. O açúcar que me deste não é suficiente para me aguentar o resto do dia.

- Duvido que chegue sequer para ires até ao balcão. O que é que queres almoçar?

Ginny olhou espantada para Draco – Pode… pode ser o prato do dia.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e andou até ao balcão. Passado 5 minutos já estava de volta com um tabuleiro nas mãos.

- Não sabia o que é que querias para beber, por isso trouxe um sumo de laranja. Se não quiseres dá para trocar.

- Não, sumo de laranja está bom – disse Ginny, dando um sorriso a Draco – Quanto é que te devo?

- Hoje pago-te o almoço. Mas não te habitues a isso – disse secamente, sentando-se em frente a Ginny, começando a tirar as coisas de dentro do tabuleiro e a distribui-las pela mesa.

- Obrigado – agradeceu. Não sabia porquê, mas sentia-se extremamente feliz.

Draco olhou para Ginny e sentiu-se completamente desarmado, ao reparar no sorriso que esta lhe dava.

- Hum… – gemeu Ginny, ao colocar a primeira grafada do empadão na boca. Ao ouvir este som Draco sentiu um arrepio a percorrer-lhe a coluna – estava mesmo a morrer de fome.

- Sim, eu reparei nisso, quando quase desmaiaste no elevador – disse tentando recompor-se.

Comeram durante alguns minutos em silêncio, ouvindo-se apenas o som dos talheres a bater nos pratos.

- Nem sabia que estava com tanta fome até começar a comer – disse Ginny, terminando com o silêncio, bebendo em seguida um pouco de sumo – Hoje de manhã sai tão à pressa de casa, que não tomei o pequeno-almoço.

- Tens de ter mais cuidado. Estás tão magra que qualquer dia desapareces – Ginny olhou para Draco e não pode evitar sorrir para este – Não que tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas estar sempre a desmaiar aí pelos corredores não me parece lá muito boa ideia – "Principalmente se eu não estiver por perto", completou mentalmente.

- Não deixas de ter razão, mas não sei o que se passou. Eu nunca adormeci – disse pousando os talheres juntos, no prato em sinal que terminara de comer.

- Não vais comer mais? – Perguntou Draco olhando para o prato de Ginny, que ainda tinha mais de metade da comida que trouxera.

- Não, estou completamente cheia.

- Nem penses que te deixo sair daqui, sem pelo menos comer mais metade disso que tens aí no prato.

- Hum… – disse Ginny colocando a mão sob o queixo e olhando seriamente para Draco – Ia jurar que a minha mãe era ruiva.

Draco olhou para cima e mordeu o lábio, numa tentativa de evitar que um sorriso escapasse da sua boca – Credo, Weasley, ser a tua mãe seria um pesadelo – "Principalmente porque se o fosse não te poderia beijar."

- Sim, realmente Malfoy, tu como mãe deverias ser horrível – disse Ginny começando a rir-se.

- Não pretendo sê-lo, por isso não há nenhum problema.

- E pai? Já alguma vez te imaginaste rodeado de pequenas criaturas loiras, a correr à tua volta?

- Sinceramente não é algo em que costumo perder tempo a pensar – respondeu, surpreendido pelo rumo que a conversa estava a tomar – Não vais mesmo comer mais nada? – Perguntou, numa tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Não, estou mesmo cheia – respondeu Ginny colocando a mão sobre a barriga, ou ausência dela.

- E uma sobremesa. Vi ali umas mousses de chocolate com óptimo aspecto.

- Talvez uma sobremesa fosse – disse Ginny inocentemente.

- Nem pensar nisso. Não tens fome para o prato principal, também não tens para a sobremesa – disse olhando fixamente para Ginny, que não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- Isso era o que eu te costumava dizer – disse Ginny. Quando acabou de o dizer levou novamente as mãos à boca. Draco conseguiu ver o brilho nos olhos de Ginny desaparecer momentaneamente, tornando-os baços, como acontecia sempre que esta falava como a sua mãe – desculpa Malfoy. Não consigo mesmo controlar isto.

- Eu sei. Não te preocupes – disse simplesmente – Deve ser algo muito estranho, viver com os pensamentos de outra pessoa sempre a invadir a tua mente.

- Sim, é bastante estranho. Não é que seja muito mau, apenas é desconfortável, por vezes, principalmente para ti.

- Não vou mentir e dizer que não é desconfortável – respondeu colocando os cotovelos sob a mesa e apoiando a cabeça com as mãos – Actualmente não sei o que é que já sabes sobre mim, sobre a minha família e, principalmente, não sei que conclusão é que tiraste de tudo isso.

Ginny cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou fixamente para o seu prato – Sinceramente, não sei bem. Sei que és uma pessoa muito melhor do que aquilo que tentas demonstrar e sei que em parte a culpa de seres assim é do teu pai. Sei também que a tua mãe gostava e gosta muito de ti. Sempre tentou proteger-te do teu pai. Sei que sofreste muito durante todos estes anos. No último sonho que tive, sonhei com o dia em que o teu pai te atacou, com o que a tua mãe tentou fazer para te proteger e com o que ela sofreu – as últimas palavras foram ditas num sussurro. Olhou para Draco. A expressão deste estava desprovida de qualquer sentimento.

- Sabes muito mais coisas do que todos aqueles que eu conheço, juntos – disse, numa voz monocórdica – Por favor, não partilhes essa informação com ninguém.

- Nunca o faria – disse Ginny, encolhendo os ombros – Acredito que a tua mãe partilha estas informações comigo por alguma razão. Agora só nos falta perceber qual é o seu motivo.

Draco não conseguiu dizer nada, sabia que se estivesse numa situação semelhante, não conseguiria resistir em utilizar toda a informação que obtivesse em seu proveito.

- AHH – disse Ginny levantando-se de um salto ao olhar para o relógio – Coitado do Tom. Deve estar a morrer de fome.

Começou a arrumar os pratos novamente no tabuleiro, para os colocar no carrinho.

- Afinal quem é esse, Tom? – Perguntou Draco, voltando a sentir o mesmo sentimento que tivera quando Tom interrompeu a sua conversa com Ginny.

- É aquele medibruxo que viste lá em cima – respondeu sem dar muita atenção a cara do loiro.

- Sim, mas quem é ele?

- Porquê tanta curiosidade Malfoy? – Perguntou Ginny pousando o tabuleiro no carrinho e virando-se para Draco – Estás interessado? É que se estiveres lamento, mas a minha amiga Wendy, a que faltou hoje por estar doente, viu-o primeiro – disse começando a rir-se da careta que Draco fizera, ao ouvi-la sugerir que ele estaria interessado em Tom.

- Não tenho interesse nenhum por ele – disse mostrando-se falsamente ofendido.

- Não era o que parecia – acusou Ginny começando a andar em direcção aos elevadores, sendo seguida por Draco.

- Acho que já tiveste algumas oportunidades de ver que estou muito mais interessado em mulheres. "Principalmente quando essa mulher és tu", acrescentou mentalmente.

Ginny ruborizou violentamente ao lembrar-se dos beijos que trocara com o loiro.

Acelerou o passo, quase correndo até à porta do elevador. Ao chegar lá começou a carregar insistentemente no botão para chamar o elevador. Draco não conseguiu evitar o riso, ao ver a atitude de Ginny.

- Não é preciso ficares assim tão vermelha.

- Eu não estou vermelha – disse Ginny olhando para Draco por cima do ombro. Ao ver que este se estava a rir da situação, sentiu a cara a ficar muito mais quente. "Malditos genes Weasley's".

A porta do elevador abriu-se nesse momento. Ginny esperou que um casal com uma menina saíssem e em seguida entrou para o elevador, agora vazio, sendo seguida por Draco.

- Claro que não estás nada vermelha. Eu é que nunca reparei que a tua pele é mais vermelha que os teus cabelos.

Quando a porta do elevador se fechou, Ginny virou-se para Draco encarando-o – És capaz de te calar um bocadinho?

- Não, nem por isso – disse dando um sorriso enviesado.

- E porquê?

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Draco e este deu um passo ficando mais próximo de Ginny – Porque acho que ficas linda assim.

Draco estava a poucos centímetros de Ginny. Passou uma mão por trás das costas dela, puxando-a para mais perto de si e colocou a outra no rosto dela.

Ao sentir o toque do loiro, Ginny deixou de se conseguir mexer. Olhava-o fixamente. Ao ver o seu rosto a aproximar-se, começou a esticar-se, indo de encontro aos lábios dele. Quando os lábios dele se encontraram com os seus, sentiu as pernas a tremerem ligeiramente. Teve a necessidade de passar os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco, pois tinha medo de cair.

O loiro ao sentir os braços da ruiva em volta do seu pescoço, apertou-a ainda mais contra si.

De repente, o elevador parou e uma campainha fez-se ouvir, indicando que o elevador chegara ao andar pretendido. Automaticamente separaram os rostos, contudo mantiveram-se agarrados, a olharem no fundo dos olhos um do outro.

Só se separaram quando ouviram uma pessoa a tossir discretamente.

- Oh, desculpe – disse Ginny ficando novamente vermelha.

- Não tem problema, minha querida – disse uma senhora de idade, que sorria amavelmente para eles – Também já fui jovem.

Com este comentário, Ginny sentiu que ficara ainda mais vermelha. Saiu rapidamente do elevador, sendo seguida por Draco. Quando olhou para ele notou que olhava para cima e mordia o lábio inferior, numa tentativa de disfarçar o riso.

- Não teve piada. Imagina que era outra pessoa, um medibruxo do meu departamento, ou alguém da direcção – disse Ginny tapando a cara com as mãos – Nem sequer quero imaginar.

- Desculpa – disse Draco agarrando-lhe as mãos e tirando-as da frente do seu rosto – Realmente isto não devia ter acontecido, mas… "eu não consegui resistir".

- … mas?

- Isto não deveria ter acontecido.

- Exacto – concordou Ginny, sentindo-se desiludida com a resposta que obtivera.

- Tenho que me ir embora. Está a ficar tarde.

- Ok. Obrigado pelo almoço Malfoy.

- Não tens de agradecer. De facto foi estranhamente… agradável – disse, dando um sorriso enviesado. – Adeus Weasley.

- Adeus, Malfoy – disse Ginny esticando a mão.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver a mão estendida de Ginny. Levantou também a sua, mas ao apertá-la puxou a ruiva contra si.

Com a surpresa do gesto do loiro, Ginny levantou o rosto para o encarar. Draco aproveitou esse momento e beijou-a rapidamente. Em seguida afastou-se, deixando a medibruxa ruiva estática a olhar para a sua mão, ainda estendida.

* * *

OLÁAAAAA

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo.

Tenho que confessar que este é um dos meus capítulos preferidos até agora, para mostrar um pouco do verdadeiro Draco (pelo menos do Draco que está na minha cabeça).

Desculpem a demora, mas não deu mesmo para postar mais cedo, com final de estágio, entrega de relatórios de 200 e muitas páginas, seminários, entre outras coisinhas, deixa de haver tempo para outras coisinhas.

Como diria uma amiga minha "nunca pior".

Queria agradecer à Bia_Malfoy_84, pela review. Espero que goste deste capitulo.

Qualquer duvida ou comentário que tenham podem fazer.

Jinhos, e espero reviews.

Ate breve.


	19. Diferentes pontos de vista

**Capitulo XIX**

**Diferentes pontos de vista**

Draco andou até ao elevador. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu que Ginny permanecia estática, a olhar para a mão. Entrou no elevador e carregou no botão correspondente ao último piso.

Não pode deixar de sorrir perante a sua ousadia. Ainda não conseguia explicar bem o que o levara a fazer tal coisa, contudo sabia que valera a pena pois fora correspondido com igual desejo.

De facto, poucas eram as coisas que faziam sentido naquele momento. Durante todo o dia as suas atitudes não tinham sido normais. Convidar Ginny para almoçar, preocupar-se com ela, conversar civilizadamente com ela, roubar-lhe um beijo… Nada naquele dia poderia ser considerado normal para um Malfoy. Mas no meio de tudo o que acontecera, Draco, conseguia perceber uma coisa. Embora nada tivesse sido aparentemente normal para ele, aquele, sem dúvida, foi um dos poucos dias em que se sentira verdadeiramente vivo e feliz, como há muito tempo não se sentia, e a responsável por tudo isso era uma ruiva, de olhos quentes e lábios perfeitos.

O elevador parou no último andar, com um suave solavanco. As portas abriram-se dando passagem a Draco e a mais três mulheres. O loiro não se lembrava se estas já se encontravam no elevador quando entrou, ou se o elevador fez alguma paragens pelo caminho pois durante toda o seu percurso os seus pensamentos estiveram ocupados com a imagem de Ginny no meio dos seus braços.

"_Ruiva, o que é que me andas a fazer?"_ perguntou uma voz na sua mente, enquanto este caminhava em direcção à porta branca que se situava ao fundo do corredor e que dava acesso ao terraço.

Rodou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta, que rangeu com o movimento, devido ao reduzido uso que lhe era dado.

Mal abriu a porta, foi inundado pela forte luz do sol que ainda brilhava bem alto no céu.

Reflexivamente, levou o braço aos olhos para os proteger do sol. Este movimento fora muito parecido com o que tivera na primeira vez que ali fora com Ginny. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se do comentário que a ruiva fizera naquele dia, chamando-o de vampiro.

Olhou em volta, admirando uma vez mais a magnífica vista, que a elevada altura do Hospital proporcionava. Respirou fundo e aparatou em frente ao grande portão da sua mansão.

Em comparação com a vista que acabara de ter, toda a mansão parecia desleixada e suja, exceptuando pelo magnifico jardim que a rodeava.

Andou com passos largos até à porta de sua casa, que se abriu mal este pisou o último degrau.

- Frog – chamou enquanto tirava a capa.

- Sim amo, senhor. O que desejar, senhor?

-Quero que toda a fachada da casa seja limpa, está demasiado cinzenta.

- Sim mestre mas…

- Mas?!

- Nada mestre. Como o amo ordenou. Toda a magnífica e grande fachada da mansão Malfoy será limpa, senhor. Como o senhor ordenar.

Draco deixou descair os ombros ao perceber a ligeira hesitação do elfo, quando recebeu a sua ordem. A casa era demasiado grande para apenas os quatro elfos da mansão – Podes chamar quem quiseres para vos ajudar nessa tarefa, com a condição de eu não ser incomodado.

- Muito obrigado, amo. Frog agradecer grande generosidade do senhor – disse o elfo lançando-se ao chão, numa desajeitada vénia.

Draco revirou os olhos e andou em direcção às escadas que davam acesso ao piso superior. Subiu apressadamente as escadas e em seguida andou em direcção ao seu quarto.

Entrou no quarto, fechado a porta atrás de si e andou até aos pés da cama, onde parou de costas voltadas para esta. Atirou-se para trás, caindo sobre a superfície macia.

Esticou-se completamente e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, permanecendo ali deitado, mirando o tecto.

Sorriu ao se aperceber da ordem ridícula que acabara de dar aos seus servos, não porque fosse má a ideia de dar à mansão um aspecto mais vivo, mas sim porque, de um momento para outro, tivera essa necessidade. Sentia-se realmente vivo, como há muito tempo não se sentia, sem a necessidade de usar mascaras, ou outras artimanhas para afastar as pessoas. Mais uma vez, desconhecia o motivo de tudo isso, mas sabia qual a sua origem. Ginny!

Ela fora uma das poucas pessoas que conseguira ter acesso ao verdadeiro Draco e a única que conseguira provocar tal mudança no seu comportamento.

Suspirou e olhou para a janela. As pesadas cortinas estavam abertas, permitindo a Draco ver a paisagem que se encontrava do lado de fora.

***

Ginny permanecia estática, a olhar para a mão ainda estendida.

A atitude que Draco tomara, apanhara-a completamente desprevenida. Já tinha ouvido falar da fama de Draco Malfoy, nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas nunca pensara que ele pudesse ter um comportamento daqueles agora, principalmente com ela, uma Weasley.

"_Mas nada do que ele tem feito nos últimos tempos pode ser considerado normal!",_ pensou Ginny olhando para o Draco que acabava de entrar no elevador. Olhou novamente para a mão e um sorriso apareceu-lhe na cara. Sentia-se extremamente feliz.

Começou a andar em direcção ao seu departamento.

- Tom – chamou.

- Estou aqui Ginny, no quarto da Sra. Malfoy.

- Desculpa a demora, mas nem dei pelo tempo passar. Também… - mas não terminou a frase que ia dizer, ao ver a Sra. Malfoy pálida – O que é que se passou?

- Não sei muito bem. Parece que teve uma convulsão ou qualquer coisa assim parecida – disse Tom, aproximando-se de Ginny – Tinha acabado de lhe avaliar a temperatura e estava tudo bem. Do nada começou a tremer. Parecia que se ia apagar e de repente voltou ao normal.

- Há quanto é que foi isso?

- Há pouco mais de dez minutos.

- Deste-lhe alguma coisa?

- Não. Ia dar-lhe mas ela estabilizou do nada. Já lhe avaliei os sinais vitais e está tudo em ordem. Está a dormir agora.

- Obrigado Tom, por tudo e desculpa a demora. Podes ir agora almoçar, deves estar faminto.

- Sim, por acaso até estou bastante esfomeado.

- Então vai lá. Eu agora tomo conta disto. Obrigado por tudo.

- De nada ruiva, eu é que te tenho de agradecer e pedir desculpa por hoje de manhã.

Ginny sorriu enquanto viu Tom a andar em direcção à porta. Mal este saiu, andou até à cama da Sra. Malfoy.

Tocou-lhe gentilmente no rosto. Estava mais frio do que o habitual. A sua respiração era lenta e profundo.

- O que é que se passa consigo Narcisa?

Narcisa abriu os olhos, olhou para Ginny e sorriu-lhe – O Draco? – Perguntou debilmente.

- Penso que o seu filho já voltou para casa. Ele gosta muito de si – Narcisa sorriu ao ouvir isto – Tal como você gosta muito dele.

A Sra. Malfoy pegou na mão de Ginny e levo-a ao seu rosto. Quando sentiu o seu toque, os olhos de Ginny tornaram-se baços.

_Ginny estava sentada num cadeirão de veludo, em frente a uma lareira acesa. O cheiro a madeira queimada envolvia todo salão. _

_O som de algo a cair assustou-a. Ficou à escuta, com receio que fosse alguma invasão à mansão. Nos últimos tempos, vários ataques tinham ocorrido em diversas casas, quer de muggles, quer de bruxos. Devido à guerra, o medo e a insegurança reinavam na comunidade mágica._

_Respirou fundo para se acalmar, ao concluir que o barulho teria sido produzido por algum elfo, na cozinha._

_Voltou novamente a sua atenção para o livro que tinha no seu colo. O livro estava aberto na página 412. Ginny olhou para o inicio da página onde se podia ler "Irriverti __der Liebe – O feitiço do Amor Incondicional"._

_Respirou fundo e começou a reler aquelas páginas que já lera vezes sem conta. Queria que tudo corresse da melhor forma, no momento em que fosse necessário lançar aquele feitiço._

"_Irriverti __der Liebe – O feitiço do Amor Incondicional"._

"_Irriverti __der Liebe, ou o feitiço do Amor Incondicional, é um dos feitiços mais poderosos da magia, embora seja poucas vezes utilizado, pois…"_

_A leitura de Ginny foi interrompida, pois escutou alguém bater à porta._

_- Entre._

_- Desculpe, mãe, se interrompi algo._

_- Não, meu querido – disse Ginny, sorrindo para o loiro que entrava no salão. – Precisas de alguma coisa?_

_- Sim, mãe, preciso falar consigo – respondeu Draco ajoelhando-se em frente à sua mãe. – Quando o momento chegar, preciso que a mãe saia desta casa o mais rapidamente possível, que se esconda num local seguro e que fique lá até que tudo volte ao normal._

_- "Quando o momento chegar"?! Como assim meu filho?_

_- Eu não posso ficar de braços cruzados e assistir a toda esta destruição. Já tomei a minha decisão, mas preciso de garantir que a mãe ficará bem. Prometa-me que assim que o momento chega fugirá daqui e ficará num local seguro._

_- Mas… mas e tu Draco? Vais ficar bem? O que é que pretendes fazer?_

_- Apenas prometa-me isso, mãe!_

_- Eu prometo que ficarei ao teu lado. Apenas poderei prometer isso._

_- A mãe não percebe? Há uma guerra lá fora – quase gritou darco, esticando o braço e apontando para a janela. - Todos nós corremos perigo. A mãe tem de se proteger. Não percebe isso?_

_- Eu só consigo perceber que o meu filho também corre perigo e, acima de tudo, tenho de fazer os possíveis para garantir que ele fica bem. _

_Draco apertou a cana do nariz com os dedos e respirou pesadamente – Por favor mãe, por mim, prometa-me que fará todos os possíveis para se manter em segurança._

_- Vou fazer os possíveis para que tudo corra da melhor maneira. _

_Draco assentiu com a cabeça, ao escutar a resposta da mãe – É um início – murmurou antes de se levantar e dar um beijo na testa de Ginny – Tenha cuidado!_

_Ginny viu o seu filho sair da sala e fechar a porta atrás de si. Olhou para as mãos, onde ainda se encontrava o livro agora fechado. A capa do livro era preta, debruada a ouro e tinha um aspecto gasto. As letras inscritas na capa, também a ouro, já mal se notavam. _

_Agarrou no livro e apertou-o contra o peito._

_Aquele feitiço era a sua última esperança de salvar o seu filho._

Ginny sentiu alguém tocar-lhe no ombro e abana-la delicadamente.

- Ginny! Ginny acorda – disse uma voz perto da sua cabeça.

- Tom?! – Pergunto Ginny abrindo os olhos e olhando para o rosto do medibruxo ruivo à sua frente.

- Sim sou eu. O que é que se passou? Estás a sentir-te bem?

Ginny sentou-se no chão e levou a mão à cabeça – Estou. O que é que se passou?

- Não sei muito bem. Quando cheguei ao elevador lembrei-me que me tinha esquecido de te dizer que não administrei as poções ao Sr. Smith, por isso voltei para trás. Quando aqui cheguei estavas aqui, caída no chão – disse Tom, estendendo a mão a Ginny para a ajudar a levantar-se – devias ver o que é que se passa contigo. Não é normal desmaiares assim do nada.

- Sim, tenho de ver o que é que se passa. Não te preocupes. Sei quem é que me poderá ajudar – disse Ginny, dando um pequeno sorriso – Tu não ias almoçar?

- Sim ia. Ficas bem sozinha? Não queres que chame alguém para te vir ajudar?

- Não, obrigado. Está tudo bem agora – disse Ginny, levantando-se e sacudindo a farda.

- Ok, mas se te sentires mal ou se precisares de ajuda carrega naquele botão.

- Está descansado, Tom. Eu fico bem.

Tom assentiu com a cabeça, virou-se e saiu do quarto, andando em direcção aos elevadores.

Ginny respirou fundo, olhou em volta, para todos os doentes que agora dormiam, e saiu. Ainda tinha trabalho a fazer antes de o turno terminar.

Antes que se apercebesse, tinha terminado. Sentia-se exausta, contudo feliz. O almoço que tivera com Draco tinha sido perfeito. Nunca pensara que se pudesse sentir assim, tão bem, junto dele. De facto nunca pensara sequer que seria possível falar civilizadamente com ele. O loiro surpreendia-a todos os dias e ela estava a gostar de conhecer o verdadeiro Draco.

Contudo, o sonho que tivera nessa tarde preocupava-a. Tinha de ir falar com Draco, mas devido ao comportamento imprevisível do loiro, não sabia quando é que o voltaria a ver.

- GINNY… - gritou alguém atrás de si.

Voltou-se, mas não conseguiu ver quem gritara, pois alguém a abraçou violentamente, quase fazendo-a cair.

- Can… Cândida?!

- Oh, Ginny, foi lindo. Adorei tudo – disse Cândida libertando Ginny do seu abraço – A equipa, as crianças, o serviço, tudo, tudo, tudo… Foi maravilhoso, nunca pensei que iria gostar tanto. Porque é que não comecei mais cedo. Se soubesse que era tudo aquilo que eu queria e ainda mais, não tinha esperado este mês todo.

- Fico muito feliz por te sentires assim Cândida, mas realmente não sei do que é que estás a falar – disse Ginny sorrindo para a amiga.

- Do serviço Ginny. Eu ia começar hoje, lembras-te?

- Ah sim, desculpa. Hoje foi um dia complicado. Nunca mais me lembrei – desculpou-se a ruiva, mostrando-se envergonhada.

- Não faz mal. Mas temos de ir comemorar ao meu novo e perfeito trabalho.

- Hoje, quer dizer agora?

- Não, Ginny. Hoje quer dizer para a semana – disse Cândida revirando os olhos – Afinal o que é que se passa contigo?

- Desculpa, Dida, mas hoje foi mesmo um dia complicado.

- Estou a ver que sim. Queres ir beber um café e aproveitas para me contares tudo?

- Pode ser. Acho que estou a precisar.

Apanharam o elevador e desceram até ao bar do hospital.

- São dois cafés – pediu Cândida ao empregado quando este se aproximou da mesa, onde se tinham sentado – Então conta-me lá o que é que se passou?

Ginny respirou fundo antes de começar – Bem, para começar, o Malfoy foi ontem a minha casa e…

- Beijaram-se?

- Sim, mas queres que continue ou preferes continuar a especular?

- Desculpa, não abro mais a boca – disse Cândida, sorrindo para Ginny.

- Como eu estava a dizer, ele foi a minha casa mas estava muito estranho. Parecia completamente doido. Não dizia coisa com coisa. Quando lhe perguntei o que foi lá fazer, começou a dizer que não sabia e que a culpa era minha – Ginny respirou fundo – E depois, beijei-o.

- Espera. Tu beijaste-o, quer dizer que foste tu quem teve a iniciativa? – Ginny assentiu com a cabeça – Mas porque é que fizeste isso?

- Não sei bem. Na altura pareceu-me boa ideia – disse a ruiva, encolhendo os ombros.

- Obrigado – disse Cândida aceitando os cafés que o empregado colocava em cima da mesa – Então, beijaste-o só porque te pareceu uma boa ideia?

- Sim, quer dizer não. É complicado de explicar - Cândida começou a rir-se, ou escutar a resposta da amiga – Não te rias, é da minha sanidade mental que estamos a falar.

- Eu sei – disse Cândida tentando acalmar-se – Mas é giro ver-te assim, completamente apaixonada.

- Eu não estou apaixonada – disse Ginny, mostrando-se o mais indignada que conseguiu.

- Claro que não estás. Mas por favor continua, estou a gostar.

Ginny revirou os olhos, antes de continuar – Pois muito bem, eu beijei-o e de repente ele afastou-se de mim. Ia-se embora, mas eu queria concluir a conversa que tínhamos tido no dia anterior, por isso impediu-o de sair de minha casa. De repente desmaiei.

- Desmaias-te?! Porquê, o que é que se passou?

- Não sei bem porquê, só sei que acordei deitada na minha cama e o Malfoy estava lá.

- Tão querido. Levou-te ao colo para a cama.

- Sim, levou. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi a sua atitude, quando eu acordei. Eu estava completamente desorientada, em estado de pânico e ele abraçou-me e acalmou-me. Ficou lá comigo.

- Por aquilo que já me tinhas falado dele, também nunca pensei que ele fizesse isso.

- Pois, nem eu. Mas devido a isso tudo, hoje adormeci, cheguei atrasada ao trabalho. A minha colega a Wendy ficou doente e não pode vir. O Tom tentou ajudar-me, mas as coisas também não tiveram fáceis para o lado dele. Não parei toda a manhã.

- Estou a ver que foi uma manhã divertida.

- Sim, a manhã foi complicada, mas…

- Mas…?

- O Malfoy apareceu há hora do almoço e nós fomos almoçar juntos. Falamos como duas pessoas normais e no final ele beijou-me – terminou Ginny num sussurro, ficando muito corada.

- Hum… estou a ver que não és a única!

- Não sou a única, o quê?

- A estar completamente apaixonada – respondeu Cândida, revirando os olhos, como se fosse óbvio.

- Dida?! Lá estás tu. Nem eu, nem ele estamos apaixonados coisíssima nenhuma!

- Claro que não estão. Aliás, eu também tenho esses comportamentos a toda a hora, principalmente quando não estou apaixonada.

- Bah… é impossível falar contigo – reclamou Ginny, bebendo o seu café, já frio, de uma só vez.

- Tu é que sabes se queres esconder as coisas a ti própria, ou se preferes assumir o que realmente sentes.

- Sim, eu é que sei e eu sei que não estou apaixonada pelo Malfoy – "_Pelo menos é isso que eu espero." _– Mas já mobilizamos a conversa demasiado tempo em mim. Como é que foi o teu primeiro dia a trabalhar aqui. Quando te vi parecias eufórica.

- Oh Ginny, não tens noção. É maravilhoso. As crianças, a equipa, o serviço, tudo. Adorei!

- Estou a ver que sim. Fico feliz.

- Ver o sorriso no rosto daquelas crianças é indescritível. E aprendes imenso com elas. A maioria está lá porque a revelação dos seus poderes não correu bem, ou então porque têm demasiada imaginação. Algumas delas até têm ideias bem interessantes.

- Cândida!

- O que é Ginny? É verdade, elas são geniais. Se os teus irmãos gémeos passassem um dia com elas, iriam ter montes de novas ideias.

- Pois, mas tu não vais referir nada disso quando estiveres perto deles, pois não?

- Nunca se sabe. Sabes que sou uma desbocada – disse, encolhendo os ombros.

- Já passam das 17h30. Tenho de me ir embora. Ainda tenho de ir tratar de algumas coisas – disse Ginny, levantando-se e agarrando na mala. – Hoje não posso ir para os copos contigo, mas amanhã tenho folga. Podemos combinar qualquer coisa, o que é que dizes?

- Pode ser. Ainda temos de acabar de combinar as coisas para a festa. É já esta sexta-feira. Não te esqueceste, pois não?

- Não, claro que não – mentiu Ginny.

- Óptimo, porque temos montes de coisas para preparar – disse Cândida, também levantando-se.

- Até tenho medo das ideias que vão nessa cabeça.

- Não é nada de especial Ginny. Até parece que não me conheces.

- É por te conhecer, que eu tenho medo – disse Ginny – Encontramo-nos amanhã à mesma hora, lá em cima no terraço. Pode ser?

- Claro, fica combinado. Até amanhã – despediu-se Cândida, dando dois grandes beijos na cara de Ginny, deixando uma leve marca vermelha na face pálida desta.

- Até amanhã, Dida.

- Não vais aparatar no último andar? – Perguntou Cândida, ou ver que Ginny não estava a andar na direcção do elevador.

- Não, hoje não.

- Ok, se precisares de alguma coisa diz – disse Cândida, andando na direcção dos elevadores – Até amanhã, ruiva não apaixonada.

Ginny revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar sorrir para a amiga – Até amanhã estouvada – disse, acenando para Cândida que acabara de entrar para um elevador.

Precisava urgentemente de falar com Draco. Não sabia onde é que este poderia estar, mas pensou que procura-lo em sua casa não seria uma má ideia. Contudo, outra questão surgiu à ruiva. Não fazia ideia de onde ficava a mansão Malfoy.

Quando era pequena ouvira histórias aterradoras sobre a mansão. Desde que era assombrada por todos os fantasmas da família Malfoy, até que era guardada por esfinges, que dilaceravam todos aqueles que não eram bem-vindos.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo, ao imaginar estas situações.

"_Não me parece que o Draco tenha esfinges à porta de casa!"_, pensou Ginny, enquanto andava até à entrada, para visitantes do hospital.

Embora não soubesse onde ficava a mansão Malfoy, sabia como é que poderia lá chegar.

Saiu do edifício do hospital e andou até à beira do passeio.

Detestava fazer aquilo que ia fazer, mas era a maneira mais rápida que conhecia para chegar onde queria ir.

Respirou fundo e discretamente tirou a varinha de dentro do manto bege, que vestira.

Esticou o braço e murmurou _Lumos. _

* * *

_OLAAA._

_Mil desculpas pela demora, mas não consegui mesmo postar este capitulo mais cedo. Com entrega de relatórios, seminários e exames à mistura, tempo não é uma coisa que sobre. _

_Mas aqui está ele, e é bem grande, por sinal._

_Espero que gostem e que deixem reviwes. _

_(este capitulo não sofreu a meticulosa revisão do meu "beta", por isso desculpem qualquer erro)_

_Beijinhos ****_


	20. Visita à mansão Malfoy

**Capitulo XX **

** Visita à mansão Malfoy**

Ginny manteve a varinha erguida durante alguns segundos. Não demorou muito tempo até que um ensurdecedor barulho se fizesse ouvir no céu encoberto de Londres. Olhou assustada para os lados, mas aparentemente nenhum muggle o conseguia ouvir, ou se o ouvia, não lhe davam qualquer tipo de atenção.

Sabendo o que vinha na sua direcção, deu dois passos para trás, afastando-se da borda do passeio.

No segundo seguinte, no local onde estivera momentos antes, um par de rodas gigantescas, paravam ruidosamente. Estas pertenciam a um autocarro roxo de três andares, que tremeu violentamente ao travar, dando a sensação que se iria virar. Sobre o pára-brisas podia ler-se, em letras douradas, Autocarro Cavaleiro.

- Boa tarde, bem-vindo ao Autocarro Cavaleiro, transporte de emergência para feiticeiros e feiticeiros em apuros – disse um rapaz, à porta do autocarro, mal este abriu as portas. – O meu nome é Ben e vou ser hoje o seu condutor.

Ginny olhou para o rapaz, que não aparentava ter mais de 17 anos. Não se lembrava de alguma vez o ter visto. Só nesse momento é que se lembrou que Stan**, **o rapaz que habitualmente vendia os bilhetes, e que morrera durante a guerra contra o senhor das trevas.

- Boa tarde – disse Ginny, ao rapaz, que lhe dava um sorriso exagerado. – Queria um bilhete, por favor.

- Claro minha senhora – disse o rapaz, corando violentamente. – São 15 Leões.

- Aqui está – disse Ginny tirando o dinheiro de dentro da capa.

- Para onde é que deseja ir?

- Para a mansão Malfoy.

- Disse Malfoy? – Perguntou o rapaz, visivelmente surpreendido.

- Sim, porquê? Há algum problema?

- Não, claro que não. Apenas não me lembro de alguma vez termos levado lá alguém.

- Demoramos muito tempo até lá chegar?

- A viagem demora cerca de dez minutos. Ainda temos de fazer algumas paragens.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo para o rapaz, que mais uma vez corou violentamente.

Entrou no autocarro e sentou-se num lugar indicado pelo condutor**,** junto à janela. O autocarro estava quase vazio. Apenas um homem estava sentado perto da janela, a dormir profundamente.

- Próxima paragens, Diagonal – anunciou Ben, pelo intercomunicador. – Podemos arrancar Ern – disse ao motorista - É melhor segurar-se – aconselhou Ben.

Ginny mal teve tempo de se agarrar, pois passado alguns segundos o autocarro arrancou a toda a velocidade, fazendo a ruiva saltar do banco e indo contra Ben, que estava encostado à cabine do motorista.

- Desculpa – disse Ginny endireitando-se. – Lamento imenso. Já não andava há muito tempo neste autocarro. Esqueci-me como o arranque era delicado.

- Nã…não faz mal – gaguejou Ben, muito corado.

Ginny, também estava corada pelo sucedido, andou novamente até ao seu lugar, quase caindo quando o autocarro virou bruscamente para a esquerda. Com dificuldade sentou-se e agarrou-se firmemente ao assento. De repente o autocarro parou bruscamente, fazendo com que Ginny quase saísse novamente do seu lugar.

- Chegamos ao Beco Diagonal – anunciou, novamente Ben, pelo intercomunicador.

Nesta paragem, entraram vários bruxos e bruxas, de longos mantos de várias cores, ocupando todos os lugares do segundo piso e parte dos lugares do primeiro andar.

O arranque não foi mais delicado que o anterior, porém agora Ginny estava a segurar-se firmemente ao banco.

- Como é que consegues não cair? – Perguntou Ginny a Ben, ao vê-lo encostado à cabine do motorista.

- É uma questão de equilíbrio e também de hábito. No inicio também caía imenso – confessou, corando violentamente ao olhar para Ginny.

-É uma profissão perigosa – brincou Ginny.

- No inicio sim, mas agora até gosto. Conhecemos pessoas novas todos os dias, mas nem toda a gente é tão simpática como você.

- Obrigado – disse Ginny corando.

- Bem, a sua paragem é a próxima – informou Ben, encarando os sapatos. – É melhor segura-se, a travagem vai ser violenta.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e agarrou-se firmemente ao assento.

O autocarro deu uma violenta guinada à direita, fazendo Ginny escorregar ligeiramente do seu lugar.

Não demorou muito tempo, até que o autocarro fizesse outra violenta travagem, fazendo com que vários passageiros menos prevenidos caíssem.

- Parece que cheguei – disse Ginny levantando-se e estendendo a mão ao condutor. – Foi um prazer conhecer-te Ben.

- Até breve – disse Ben, corando e apertando a mão à ruiva.

Ginny respirou fundo e saiu do autocarro. Mal colocou os dois pés na estrada, sentiu o veículo partir. Quando olhou para trás, já este tinha desaparecido.

Olhou em volta e viu uma gigantesca mansão atrás de si. Deu um passo atrás, ao ser surpreendida com a magnitude do edifício.

Uma pequena placa de ouro, pregada ao lado do colossal portão de ferro, indicava que aquela era a mansão Malfoy. Ginny admirou-a por alguns minutos. Achou a mansão magnífica.

A fachada era ostentosa, mas simples. O jardim, que a rodeava, estava impecavelmente arranjado e coberto com lindas flores, das mais variadas cores.

Andou até ao portão e esticou a mão para o abrir, mas algo impediu que o fizesse. Não tinha a certeza se ir até à casa de Draco tinha sido uma boa ideia. Tinha medo da reacção dele. Por aquilo que presenciara nos últimos dias, não sabia o que poderia esperar do loiro. As atitudes dele eram diferentes e completamente inesperadas. Ginny tinha medo que Draco voltasse a ser o velho e arrogante Draco, que conheceu em Hogwarts.

Com receio, empurrou o imponente portão de ferro da mansão, entrando no belo jardim. Ao percorrê-lo, reparou que belas rosas negras, semelhantes às que plantara no seu jardim, também tinham sido ali plantadas, tornando todo o espaço ainda mais magnífico.

Subiu os degraus que a levavam até à porta da mansão. Esta abriu-se, antes que Ginny tivesse tempo de bater, revelando um pequeno elfo de grandes olhos esbugalhados.

- Bem-vinda à mansão Malfoy, menina – disse o elfo, fazendo uma exagerada vénia. – O que a menina desejar?

- Desculpe incomodar, mas….

- Oh, não. Visita nunca incomodar.

Ginny sorriu para a pequena criatura. – Eu gostaria de saber se o Sr. Malfoy está em casa?

- Sim, amo estar em casa, menina. Amo estar no quarto a descansar. Frog ir chamar amo – disse o elfo esticando o braço e fazendo sinal para que Ginny o seguisse.

- Muito obrigado, Frog – disse Ginny, entrando na mansão. Foi guiada pelo elfo, até à sala.

- Ficar à vontade menina. Frog vir já, já.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e dirigiu-se a uma poltrona que ficava em frente à lareira. Reconheceu aquela divisão, como sendo o local onde vários dos seus sonhos ocorreram.

- Mestre. Mestre, acorde – murmurou Frog, abanando o ombro de Draco.

- Espero que seja algo realmente importante – reclamou o loiro, ainda grogue.

- Sim mestre, ser algo importante. Menina vermelha estar na sala. Menina vermelha querer falar com amo.

Draco sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos com os punhos.

- Menina quê?

- Menina vermelha, senhor.

- Como é que ela se chama?

- Frog não perguntar, senhor.

- Deixaste uma estranha, que não fazes ideia de quem seja, sozinha na sala!

- Frog pedir perdão, mestre – disse o elfo, atirando-se para o chão e começando a bater violentamente com a cabeça no chão. – Frog ir queimar as mãos no forno, como castigo.

Draco revirou os olhos e levantou-se, relutantemente da cama. Baixou-se e agarrou no elfo pelo pano que o cobria.

- Frog, pára! – Ordenou Draco. – E estás proibido de te castigares sem o meu consentimento – disse soltando o elfo.

- Amo ser demasiado brando com mau Frog.

Andou até à casa de banho, onde lavou o rosto com água fria. Mirou-se ao espelho, para confirmar que a sua aparência estava impecável e em seguida saiu do quarto, andando em direcção à sala.

Detestava ter visitas inesperadas.

Ao chegar à porta da sala, passou as mãos pelo cabelo, puxando-o para trás. Silenciosamente abriu a porta, tirou a varinha do bolso e espreitou para o interior da sala.

Era raro receber visitas, sem que estas tivessem sido comunicadas com antecedência e mais estranho ainda, ter visitas que não se apresentavam à chegada. Embora a guerra já tivesse terminado há muito, todo o cuidado era pouco.

Entrou na sala, sem fazer barulho. Olhou em volta e viu uma pessoa, em frente a um fresco, seu e de sua mãe.

"_É a Weasley!", _pensou Draco, andando até esta, parando alguns centímetros atrás desta.

Ginny admirava a tela. Nesta, Narcisa estava sentada num cadeirão, sorrindo e acenando alegremente à ruiva. Draco estava por trás dela, com os braços cruzados a nível do peito, tentando disfarçar um sorriso.

Draco olhou para a sua imagem no retrato e viu-a piscar um olho à ruiva.

- Parece que nem o meu retrato te resiste – sussurrou Draco, ao ouvido de Ginny.

- Ahh… - gritou, virando-se bruscamente, na direcção da voz que ouvira, dando um pequeno salto para trás. - Que susto.

- Desculpa, Weasley – disse Draco, mordendo o lábio para não rir, ao ver a reacção de Ginny. – Então és tu a menina vermelha.

- Menina vermelha?!

- Pelos visto, o meu elfo não sabia como te chamar.

- Acho que não me apresentei quando cheguei – disse Ginny, corando.

- Não há qualquer tipo de problema. Até foi uma boa surpresa – confessou Draco, tocando no rosto de Ginny.

- Eu devia ter avisado que vinha, mas foi uma decisão repentina, não deu tempo.

- Estavas assim com tantas saudades minhas?

- Sim, quer dizer, não. Eu precisava de falar contigo e como não sei quando é que vais aparecer novamente pensei que era melhor vir até aqui, a tua casa, para te encontrar. Desculpa a invasão.

- Como já disse, até foi uma boa surpresa. Mas o que é que é assim tão urgente.

- Tive outro sonho com a tua mãe, passado pouco tempo de tu te teres ido embora.

- E o que é que aconteceu nesse sonho?

- A tua mãe estava sentada, naquele cadeirão – disse, apontando para o cadeirão vermelho, colocado em frente à lareira – e estava a ler um livro. Tu entraste aqui, pouco tempo depois. Parecias muito preocupado com um possível ataque e querias, a todo o custo, que eu, quer dizer, a tua mãe, saísse daqui e se escondesse.

Draco colocou uma mão sobre o queixo. – Sim, lembro-me desse dia, mas não me lembro de nenhum livro.

- Nesse livro estava descrito o feitiço que a tua mãe utilizou contra o teu pai.

- Sabes que livro é esse?

- Não propriamente – confessou Ginny. – O livro parecia bastante antigo. A capa era preta e tinha um aspecto gasto. Tinha qualquer coisa escrito a ouro na capa, mas não se percebia o que era. As letras mal se notavam.

- Foi para tentar procurar esse livro que decidiste vir aqui? – Supôs Draco, ainda pensativo.

- Sim. Penso que nesse livro podem estar algumas explicações para o que se passa com a tua mãe e também comigo.

- Percebo. Bem, não vai ser uma tarefa propriamente fácil. A minha mãe era muito boa a esconder coisas, por causa do meu pai. O livro pode estar em qualquer sítio desta casa e ela não é propriamente pequena.

- Reparei nisso, quando aqui cheguei. A tua casa é enorme e muito bonita também – admitiu Ginny.

- Do que é que estavas à espera?

- Não sei bem – disse, encolhendo os ombros.

- Estavas à espera que fosse uma mansão assombrada, com um fosso à volta, habitado por uma criatura repugnante e que tivesse gárgulas como porteiro?

- Por acaso eram esfinges – confessou Ginny, sorrindo timidamente.

- Não te preocupes. Também ouvi algumas histórias que andavam a circular por ai, sobre a minha casa

- Mas eu recordo-me de uma vez te ouvir contar a um aluno da Slytherin, que o teu pai tinha contratado uma manada de centauros, para destruírem todas as criaturas que se atrevessem a aproximar da tua casa.

- Pois, – disse Draco, passando os dedos pelos cabelos loiros – nunca gostei lá muito de visitas.

Ginny revirou os olhos e sorriu para o loiro.

Ao vê-la, sentiu algo quente surgir no seu interior. Adorava vê-la sorrir. Era algo tão natural nela. Inconscientemente, levou a sua mão ao rosto da ruiva e acariciou-lhe os seus lábios com o polegar.

Ginny fechou os olhos, ao sentir o toque de Draco.

O loiro parecia hipnotizado pela boca entreaberta da ruiva. Os seus lábios eram suaves e um desejo incontrolável de os beijar apoderou-se dele.

Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer-lhe, não a ele. Respirou fundo e deixou cair a mão.

- Anda – disse Draco, fazendo Ginny abrir os olhos. – Vamos começar a procurar na biblioteca.

Demorou alguns segundos, até que Ginny percebe-se o que Draco queria dizer. O seu toque tinha a deixado completamente inebriada.

Andaram, em silêncio, até ao hall de entrada.

- Frog – chamou Draco.

- Sim, amo – disse Frog aparecendo atrás de Ginny.

- Prepara um lanche para a nossa convidada e leva-o até à biblioteca.

- Como ordenar, mestre – disse Frog, fazendo uma exagerada reverência.

- Vem Weasley, por aqui – disse Draco apontando para a escadaria.

Ginny olhou para a grande escadaria de mármore, maravilhada. Tocou no longo corrimão, repleto de pequenos detalhes.

Sentiu o olhar de Draco, sobre si. Sem olhar para este, continuo a subir a bela escadaria.

Pelo canto do olho, viu que Draco mordia os lábios, disfarçando um sorriso, e olhava distraidamente para o tecto.

Seguiram por um extenso e largo corredor, até que pararam em frente a uma porta dupla.

- Chegamos – anunciou Draco, agarrando e girando a maçaneta da porta à sua direita. Afastou-se um pouco do caminho, permitindo que Ginny entrasse na biblioteca.

O queixo de Ginny quase que caiu, quando viu o interior desta. Era um amplo espaço rodeado de estantes, carregadas de pesados livros que cobriam quase todas as paredes.

O tecto era feito de vidro, permitindo ver o céu, que começava a estar tingido de vermelho e laranja.

Vários cadeirões estavam dispersos em volta de uma lareira. No lado oposto a esta, estavam duas secretárias com vários pergaminhos espalhados pelo seu tampo. Por trás, pesadas tapeçarias enfeitavam a nua parede de pedra.

Ao fundo, escondida atrás de uma estante, havia uma estreita escada de madeira em caracol.

- É magnífica – sussurrou Ginny, ainda olhando em volta.

- Eu disse que não ia ser fácil – disse Draco, andando até ao meio da biblioteca.

- Achas que a tua mãe guardou o livro aqui? Não seria um lugar que o teu pai poderia facilmente aceder?

- Sim, o mais provável é que esteja aqui. Mas não vai ser fácil. Esta biblioteca tem muitas áreas secretas. De facto, tem áreas secretas tão grandes como a própria biblioteca – disse Draco, coçando a cabeça. – Não faço ideia onde é que a minha mãe poderá ter colocado o livro.

- Como é que a biblioteca está organizada?

- Ali – disse Draco, apontando para as estantes ao seu lado – estão livros de histórias infantis.

- Contos infantis?

- Sim, Weasley. Por incrível que pareça também fui criança.

- Desculpa – disse Ginny, corando violentamente.

Draco sorriu, ao vê-la corar. – Ali, estão vários livros sobre criaturas mágicas e as restantes estantes desse lado estão livros de poções – prosseguiu, apontado para a longa parede do seu lado esquerdo. As estantes do lado direito são, maioritariamente, livro de feitiços.

Ginny engoliu em seco. - Vais ajudar-me? – Pediu, virando-se para Draco, que estava ao seu lado. – Se o procurar sozinha, vou demorar uma eternidade.

- Por onde é que queres começar?

- Penso que devíamos começar pela secção dos livros de feitiços.

- Muito bem. Então o que é que procuramos exactamente?

- Um livro preto, de aspecto gasto. A lombada também é preta e está debruada a ouro.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e começou a andar em direcção a uma estante.

- Eu procuro nas prateleiras de cima – disse Ginny tirando a capa e colocando-a sobre um cadeirão.

Andou até ao escadote e subiu-o agilmente, chegando rapidamente às últimas prateleiras.

- Tens a certeza que não vais cair? – Perguntou Draco, olhando fixamente Ginny.

- Não te preocupes, não vais ter de me apanhar – disse Ginny, olhando para baixo e vendo os olhos de Draco pousados nas suas pernas. - Eu tenho cuidado! – Acrescentou, completamente vermelha, e virou-se para a frente

Empoleirada no escadote, percorreu as extensas prateleiras em busca do livro do seu sonho, sentindo, por vezes, o olhar de Draco sobre si.

A noite já tinha caído quando decidiram fazer uma pausa, para comer o lanche que o elfo lhes preparara. A biblioteca estava agora iluminada por várias tochas e pelas chamas da lareira.

Através do tecto de vidro, era possível ver todo o extenso céu, polvilhado de estrelas.

Ginny olhava, fascinava para tudo à sua volta. Era, sem dúvida, a mais bela biblioteca em que alguma vez estivera. O seu olhar, pousou novamente, na escada em caracol, escondida parcialmente por uma estante, carregada de pesados livros de poções

- Onde é que aquela escada vai dar? – Perguntou Ginny, apontando para a escada em caracol.

Draco olhou para o local, onde Ginny apontava.

- Vai dar a um pequeno observatório – explicou Draco, encolhendo os ombros, mas ao ver a expressão curiosa da ruiva acrescentou – Gostavas de lá ir?

- Adorava – confessou, sorrindo para o loiro. – Sempre gostei de astronomia.

- Queres lá ir agora? O céu está perfeito.

- Sério?

- Sério, o quê? – Perguntou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Que posso lá ir? – Perguntou Ginny, sorrindo abertamente para Draco.

- Claro – disse Draco, hipnotizado pelo sorriso de Ginny.

Ginny pousou o copo de sumo, já vazio, sobre a secretaria e quase correu até à escada. Draco caminhava calmamente atrás dela, observando todos os movimentos da ruiva.

Subiu calmamente os degraus, até alcançar a ruiva.

- Fecha os olhos – sussurrou ao ouvido de Ginny, colocando-lhe as mãos sobre os olhos.

Ginny sentiu a respiração de Draco no seu pescoço, o que lhe provocou um arrepio. Este arrepio não passou despercebido ao loiro. Ele queria provoca-la ainda mais. Queria que ela sentisse tanto desejo por ele, como ele estava a sentir por ela.

- Não vale espreitar – acrescentou, roçando o nariz no pescoço de Ginny.

"_O que é que ele pensa que está a fazer?", _pensou Ginny, sentindo o coração bater mais depressa. "_Só pode estar a tentar enlouquecer-me. Oh por Merlim… estou a ficar doida. E é pelo Malfoy." _Ginny começou a respirar profundamente. Lutava contra a vontade de se voltar e de o beijar._ "GINEVRA WEASLEY, controla-te. Respira normalmente, não te esqueças de respirar",_ gritou uma voz na sua mente.

O loiro não pode deixar de sorrir, ao ver a reacção da ruiva. Tirou uma mão dos olhos da ruiva e desceu até à maçaneta da porta, não deixando de lhe acariciar o rosto e o braço, pelo caminho.

Delicadamente, empurrou a porta, fazendo com que uma leve brisa entrasse. Ao senti-la, a ruiva sentiu um arrepio de frio.

- Vamos – sussurrou, mais uma vez, perto do ouvido de Ginny. Colocou a mão na cintura desta e, delicadamente, fê-la andar até ao interior do observatório.

Foi guiada por Draco até ao centro da divisão. O loiro tirou a mão dos olhos da ruiva e pousou-a na sua cintura. – Já podes espreitar.

Ginny abriu os olhos e ficou perplexa. À sua frente estava o maior telescópio que alguma vez vira. O tecto, tal como o da biblioteca, era feito de vidro, sendo possível ver o imenso céu, polvilhado de incontáveis estrelas.

A boca de Ginny abriu-se com o espanto. Hesitante, deu um passo na direcção do aparelho, sendo seguida por Draco, que colocara um braço em volta da ruiva.

- É enorme… -sibilou Ginny.

- É um dos maiores de Inglaterra, sim – concordou Draco. – No meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mandei uma carta à minha mãe, onde dizia que estava a adorar astronomia. Esta foi a minha prenda de Natal, desse ano.

- Também mandei uma carta aos meus pais, no meu primeiro ano, a dizer que estava a adorar as aulas de astronomia. Nesse natal ofereceram-me bolos de caldeirão feitos em casa e uma camisola de lã cor-de-rosa com o "G" bordado a amarelo, que a minha mãe tricoto – disse Ginny, ironicamente.

Draco não conseguiu deixar de rir ao ouvir o comentário de Ginny, repleto de ironia. – Mas ao contrário dos teus, os meus pais tinham imenso dinheiro e não imensos filhos – provocou Draco, fazendo Ginny girar e ficar de frente para si.

Ela sorriu, adorava ouvi-lo rir. Deu um passo em frente aproximando-se mais do loiro e colocou as mãos sobro o seu peito.

- Ficas muito mais giro quando sorris – admitiu Ginny, fazendo com que Draco dê-se um sorriso enviesado.

- Pensei que era sempre giro!

Ginny revirou os olhos e abanou a cabeça, não conseguindo evitar rir da presunção do loiro – Não és assim tão irresistível.

- Não? – Perguntou Draco, aproximando o rosto do de Ginny, que o olhava intensamente. – Estás segura disso?

- Eu… - Ginny tentou responder, mas antes de o conseguir os seus lábios foram cobertos pelos do loiro.

Passou um braço em volta da cintura dela, puxando-a mais para si, enquanto levava a outra mão até a nuca da ruiva, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus cabelos rubros.

Sentiu as unhas de uma das mãos dela, ainda apoiada no seu peito, arranharem a camisa enquanto a outra viajava até à sua face, acariciando-a com o polegar.

Afastou-se ligeiramente de Ginny, interrompendo o beijo.

- Não imaginas como me fazes sentir – disse ele, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Ginny.

"_Penso que consigo imaginar isso mais facilmente do que tu acreditas", _pensou Ginny abraçando-o.

- O que é que se passa connosco?

- Não sei, – respondeu Draco, depositando-lhe um beijo no pescoço – mas seja o que for, agrada-me - Ginny sorriu, ao escutar a resposta do loiro.

Draco levantou a cabeça e encarou-a. Tirou a mão de trás da cabeça dela e colocou-a sobre a boca da ruiva, acariciando-lhe os lábios com os dedos.

- Vamos – disse, encaminhando-a até ao grande telescópio.

Ginny sentiu o loiro, que mantinha o braço em volta da sua cintura, puxá-la para mais perto dele, enquanto andavam até ao telescópio.

Inclinou-se para a frente, colocando o olho direito na objectiva do telescópio.

- É magnifico…

- Sim – concordou Draco olhando para o céu.

A ruiva levantou a cabeça, admirando-o. Os seus olhos reflectiam as estrelas espalhadas pelo céu e Ginny nunca os vira tão belos. Sentiu uma vontade, quase incontrolável de lhe tocar no rosto, de lhe acariciar os lábios. Nunca antes sentira algo tão intenso por outra pessoa, nem por Harry. Sempre pensara que o amava, mas cada vez era mais claro que a única coisa que sentia por ele era admiração.

- Aquela constelação – disse o loiro, fazendo Ginny despertar dos seus devaneios e olhar para onde ele apontava - é a constelação do Dragão, que em latim se diz _Draco._ É essa a origem do meu nome.

Ginny olhava fascinada para o céu estrelado, enquanto Draco olhava fascinado para a ruiva, que mordia o lábio o inferior. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de a beijar novamente e o facto de olhar fixamente a boca dela, não o estava a ajudar a controlar-se.

- O teu nome foi inspirado em quê? – Perguntou, numa tentativa de se distrair.

- O meu nome e o nome dos meus irmãos, foram todos inspirados na lenda do Rei Arthur.

- Rei Arthur?

- É uma história muggle – explicou Ginny, virando-se para Draco – Segundo a lenda, Arthur foi um discípulo de Merlim que se tornou rei, após conseguir tirar um espada de uma pedra encantada. O meu nome tem origem na rainha de Camelot, Gwinevre, a esposa do Rei Arthur.

Só agora se apercebia que não sabia o nome da ruiva. Sabia que os amigos a tratavam por Ginny, contudo não sabia o seu verdadeiro nome.

- Gwinevre? É esse o teu primeiro nome?

- Não, – disse Ginny sorrindo para Draco – mas é quase tão mau como esse – disse corando. – É Ginevra.

- Não fazia ideia – admitiu o loiro, um pouco constrangido.

Ginny sorriu ao vê-lo assim. – Não têm importância. Tirando os meus pais e irmãos, quase ninguém sabe o meu nome. Detesto-o, por isso tento ocultá-lo o máximo que consigo.

- Ginevra – repetiu o loiro. – Até gosto, é um nome requintado.

- Exceptuando a minha mãe, és o único que gosta – confessou Ginny.

- É normal. Actualmente existem poucas pessoas com bom gosto – disse Draco, sorrindo ao ver o ar indignado da ruiva

- Pois fique sabendo, senhor Malfoy, que até tenho muito bom gosto.

- Eu sei que tens – disse Draco, aproximando-se da ruiva – E é exactamente por teres bom gosto que não me consegues resistir.

Ginny sentiu o coração a bater violentamente no peito. – E quem é que te disse isso? – Questionou, tentando manter a voz firme, mas falhando redondamente.

Draco riu-se e aproximou-se mais de Ginny, passando uma das mãos por traz da cintura desta. – Não é necessários dizerem-me. A tua reacção chega para saber que tenho razão.

Ginny engoliu em seco, ao sentir o nariz do loiro contornar o seu maxilar.

- Alguém está muito convencido hoje – sibilou Ginny, demasiado inebriada pelo loiro para conseguir falar num tom firme.

Draco não lhe respondeu. Limitou-se a beija-la ao longo da face, enquanto a puxava para mais perto de si.

Ginny sentia que iria cair, se ele a larga-se. Deixou a cabeça pender para trás, dando-lhe livre acesso, para que este lhe beijasse o pescoço.

A cada beijo que dava, aproximava-se mais da boca da ruiva, até que lhe envolveu os lábios com os seus.

Um involuntário gemido soltou-se dos lábios de Ginny, fazendo Draco sorrir, enquanto a beijava intensamente.

Passado alguns segundos afastaram-se ofegantes. Ginny sentia a face quente e a cabeça a andar à roda, contudo mal retomou o folgo, atirou-se novamente a Draco, passando as mãos pelo seu pescoço e beijando-o.

Draco surpreendeu-se com a reacção dela, contudo adorou a sensação que as mãos de Ginny lhe estavam a proporcionar. Apertou-a mais contra si, erguendo-a no ar.

Adorava senti-la colada a si, sentir o seu corpo, o seu calor, o seu cheiro. Nada podia ser comparado ao que estava a sentir naquele momento. Uma vontade quase incontrolável, fazia-o desejar que ela permanecesse ali, entre os seus braços, para toda a eternidade.

Ginny tentou afastar-se um pouco do loiro, tarefa que se tornou mais complicada do que previra inicialmente, pois ele apertava-a fortemente contra si.

- Está a ficar tarde – sussurrou, quando consegui afastar-se ligeiramente dele.

Ele olhava-a fixamente. Sabia que tinham ido longe de mais, contudo isso era o que menos o preocupava naquele momento. Só queria que a ruiva não tivesse de se ir embora. Relutantemente colocou-a novamente no chão e diminuiu a intensidade do abraço.

Quando sentiu a distância entre o seu corpo e o do loiro aumentar, sentiu-se desamparada e teve de se concentrar para não cair, pois as suas pernas pareciam anestesiadas.

Sorriu para o loiro e em seguida começou a andar em direcção à porta.

Draco observou-a, enquanto ela se afastava. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e em seguida voltou a abri-los, encarando o imenso céu estrelado.

O barulho de algo a cair chamou-lhe a atenção. Abriu os olhos sobressaltado e olhou na direcção que a ruiva seguira.

Ginny estava caída no chão, desmaiada, com a cabeça sobre o braço.

- GINNY – gritou Draco, correndo até ao local onde ela estava caída.

* * *

Oláaaaaa.

E, após uma ausência mais prolongada do que pretendia, cá está mais um capitulo.

Desculpem a demora, mas realmente não tive tempo. Este capítulo também não sofreu a meticulosa análise do meu "beta", porque, à minha semelhança, ele também anda com pouco tempo, mas eu espero que os próximos capítulos já sejam corrigidos.

Espero que tenham gostado, e desculpem qualquer erro.

Queria Agradecer de coração à **Juuh Malfoy** pela MARAVILHOSA review que me deixou. E como pediu, sem "pressionar" X) para actualizar rapidamente, aqui está ele, um novo capítulo.

Espero que tenhas gostado, e espero não te desiludir.

Beijinhos, e até à breve.

***


	21. Uma Noite

Capitulo XXI – Uma Noite

Ginny estava rodeada pelos braços de Draco, com os pés a penderem a alguns centímetros do chão, enquanto segurava a face do loiro com as suas mãos.

Aquela sensação era indescritível. Sentir o seu calor, o seu cheiro. Nunca imaginara que algum dia se pudesse sentir assim perto dele, tal como nunca imaginara que este a pudesse abraçar, ou beijar.

Olhava fixamente o seu rosto, admirando-o. Tudo nele parecia perfeito.

A fresca brisa da noite fê-la despertar. Tentou afastar-se um pouco dele, tarefa que lhe era complicada pela força com que ele a prendia.

- Está a ficar tarde – sussurrou, quando conseguiu afastar-se.

Por momentos poderia jurar que algo semelhante a tristeza, trespassou os olhos do loiro.

Sentiu novamente o chão por baixo dos seus pés, contudo as suas pernas pareciam anestesiadas.

Sorriu para o loiro e baixou ligeiramente a cabeça. O seu olhar ficou ao nível do peito do loiro e não pode deixar de admirar o formato dos seus músculos deste. Decidiu ir-se embora antes que corasse à frente dele.

Quando estava a chegar à porta, sentiu uma forte tontura. Levou as mãos às têmporas massajando-as. Tentou virar-se para chamar Draco, mas ao fazê-lo sentiu uma vertigem, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. De repente tudo estava escuro, à sua volta.

"_E__stava sentada num cadeirão de veludo, em frente a uma lareira acesa. O cheiro a madeira queimada envolvia todo salão. _

_O som de algo a cair assustou-a. Ficou à escuta, com receio que fosse alguma invasão à mansão. Nos últimos tempos, os ataques a casas de famílias de feiticeiros eram cada vez mais comuns. _

_Devido à guerra, o medo e a insegurança reinavam na comunidade mágica._

_Respirou fundo para se acalmar, ao concluir que o barulho teria sido produzido por algum dos elfos._

_Voltou novamente a sua atenção para o livro que tinha no seu colo. Olhou para o início da página onde se podia ler "Irriverti __der Liebe – O feitiço do Amor Incondicional"._

_Respirou fundo e começou a reler aquelas páginas que já lera vezes sem conta. Queria que tudo corresse da melhor forma, no momento em que fosse necessário lançar aquele feitiço._

"_Irriverti __der Liebe – O feitiço do Amor Incondicional"._

"_Irriverti __der Liebe, ou o feitiço do Amor Incondicional, é um dos feitiços mais poderosos da magia, embora seja poucas vezes utilizado, pois…"_

_Ginny interrompeu a leitura ao ouvir alguém bater à porta._

_ - Entre._

_ - Desculpe, mãe, se interrompi algo._

_ - Não, meu querido – disse Ginny, sorrindo para o loiro que entrava no salão – precisas de alguma coisa?_

_ - Sim, mãe, preciso de falar consigo – disse Draco ajoelhando-se à sua frente – Quando o momento chegar, preciso que saia desta casa o mais rapidamente possível, se esconda num local seguro e fique lá até que tudo volte ao normal._

_ - "Quando o momento chegar"? Como assim, meu filho?_

_ - N__ão posso ficar mais de braços cruzados, a assistir a toda esta destruição. Já tomei a minha decisão, mas preciso de garantir que a mãe ficará bem. Prometa-me que, assim que o momento chegar, fugirá daqui e ficará num local seguro._

_ - Mas… mas e tu Draco? Vais ficar bem? O que é que pretendes fazer?_

_ - Apenas prometa-me mãe!_

_ - Eu prometo que ficarei do teu lado. Apenas poderei prometer isso._

_ - A mão não percebe? Há uma guerra lá fora. Todos nós corremos perigo. A mãe tem de se proteger. Não percebe isso?_

_ - Eu só consigo perceber que o meu _filho_ também corre perigo e, acima de tudo, eu tenho de fazer os possíveis para garantir que ele fica bem. _

_Draco apertou a cana do nariz com os dedos e respirou fundo – Por favor mãe, por mim, prometa-me que fará todos os possíveis para se manter segura._

_ - Vou fazer os possíveis para que tudo corra da melhor maneira. _

_Draco assentiu com a cabeça, ao escutar a resposta da mãe – É um início – murmurou antes de se levantar e dar um beijo na testa de Ginny – Tenha cuidado!_

_Ginny viu o seu Draco sair da sala e fechar a porta atrás de si. Olhou para as mãos, onde ainda se encontrava o livro, agora fechado. Agarrou-o e apertou-o contra o peito._

_Aquele feitiço era a sua última esperança, para salvar o seu filho._

_Levantou-se do cadeirão e andou apressadamente até ao seu quarto. Durante o percurso olhou inúmeras vezes por cima do ombro, confirmando que nem Draco, e muito menos Lucius, a seguiam. _

_Entrou no quarto, lançou um feitiço à porta, para que ninguém a conseguisse abrir, e andou até à porta do closet. Ao lá chegar, tocou com a ponta da varinha na porta e girou a maçaneta três vezes para a esquerda e uma vez para a direita, empurrando-a em seguida._

_Quando esta se abriu, em vez de um gigante roupeiro, recheado de roupa e sapatos, havia um extenso corredor, ladeado por prateleiras._

_Ginny percorreu-o, olhando para as prateleiras à sua volta. Estavam cobertas por vários objectos antigos. Uma pequena roca chamou-lhe a atenção. Agarrou-a e abanou-a delicadamente. Esta imediatamente começou a brilhar e uma melodiosa música de embalar fez-se ouvir. Ginny sorriu ao recordar o seu filho brincar com aquela mesma roca. Fora o seu brinquedo favorito durante muitos anos. _

_Respirou fundo e colocou novamente o brinquedo na prateleira e, a seu lado, depositou o livro. _

_Aquele livro era a sua última esperança de salvar o filho, não queria correr o risco de este cair nas mãos erradas. _

_Saiu da divisão secreta, fechando a porta atrás de si. Desfez o feitiço da porta e andou até à janela do seu quarto."_

***

Draco observou-a, enquanto ela se afastava. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e em seguida voltou a abri-los, encarando o imenso céu estrelado.

O barulho de algo a cair chamou-lhe a atenção. Abriu os olhos sobressaltado e olhou na direcção que a ruiva seguira.

Ginny estava caída no chão, desmaiada, com a cabeça sobre o braço.

- GINNY – gritou Draco, correndo até ao local onde ela estava caída, ajoelhando-se ao lado da ruiva. – Ginny, Ginny, acorda. Diz alguma coisa – chamou desesperado, enquanto a agarrava pelos ombros e a abanava.

"_Oh, por Merlim, o que é que faço agora?" _pensou enquanto colocava um braço por baixo das pernas e o outro em torno dos ombros, encostando-a ao seu peito. Sentiu a respiração quente dela, junto da base do seu pescoso.

Olhou fixamente o rosto pálido da ruiva, que parecia estar a dormir tranquilamente.

Ergueu-a e caminhou com ela nos braços, até ao seu quarto. O mais delicadamente que conseguiu colocou-a sobre a cama, que se situava a meio da divisão.

Retirou-lhe os sapatos e o casaco, deixando-a apenas com as calças de ganga e com o justo pólo azul.

Um pequeno suspiro soltou-se dos lábios de Ginny, fazendo com que Draco se sobressalta-se. Olhou para ela, pensado que a acordara, mas a ruiva apenas se havia virado para o outro lado.

Draco andou até ao lado contrário onde Ginny estava deitada e puxou os cobertores e os lençóis para trás. Em seguida, o mais delicadamente que lhe foi possível, puxou a ruiva adormecida para esse local, tapando-a em seguida.

O impulso de se deitar ao lado dela era demasiado intenso, para que Draco conseguisse resistir. Antes de se aperceber do que é que estava a fazer, já tirara os sapatos e a maioria da roupa, encontrando-se apenas de boxers. Já estava a puxar os cobertores para trás, para se deitar, quando decidiu vestir as calças de pijama. Tinha a certeza que Ginny se iria sentir extremamente constrangida, ao acordar ao seu lado, vestido daquela maneira, porem naquele momento apenas queria ficar do seu lado e garantir que mais nada de mal lhe iria acontecer.

Deitou-se ao seu lado e cobriu-se com os pesados cobertores.

A cama ainda estava fria, mas o calor de Ginny já começara a espalhar-se, juntamente com o seu delicioso perfume.

Aproximou-se mais do corpo dela, depositando uma mão sobre a sua cintura. Um sorriso involuntário iluminou-lhe o rosto, ao sentir Ginny mexer-se, virar-se para si e colocar uma mão sobre o seu peito nu.

A sensação de a ter ali, deitada junto de si, era indescritível. Nunca sentira nada como o que estava a sentir naquele momento. Apenas os momentos que passara perto dela, em que a beijara, se podiam comparar àquele.

Baixou o rosto e beijou-lhe as pálpebras, o nariz, as bochechas e, por fim, os lábios. Passou um braço por trás das suas costas e apertou-a contra si.

Sabia que aquele desmaio se devia, muito provavelmente, a outro sonho provocado pelo feitiço que a sua mãe lhe lançara, o que indicava que Ginny poderia acordar a qualquer momento e ir-se embora.

Colocou o queixo sobre a cabeça da ruiva e respirou fundo, inalando o odor dela. Fechou os olhos e assim permaneceu até adormecer, envolvendo-a fortemente nos seus braços, contra si.

***

Ginny sentia-se presa, como se algo a estivesse a apertar fortemente. Tentou mexer-se, mas ao fazê-lo aquilo que a prendia apertou-a com mais intensidade, impedindo o seu movimento.

Preguiçosamente abriu um olhou. A primeira coisa que viu foi o peito de um homem, que estava deitado paralelamente a si. Tentou olhar em volta, mas o máximo que conseguiu ver, foi os braços do sujeito, que a impediam de se mexer.

Nada do que se estava a passar lhe fazia sentido. Ela não dormia acompanhada, muito menos abraçada alguém. Nesse momento lembrou-se de estar no observatório com Draco, de se despedir dele e de repente de estar na sala da mansão, no corpo de Narcisa Malfoy. Concluiu que mais uma vez desmaiara.

Tentou empurrar o sujeito, que a abraçava fortemente, reparando nessa altura que uma das suas mãos estava no peito deste e a outra no seu abdómen. Deslizou-as suavemente, sentindo os músculos peitorais e a barriga lisa.

Esticou-se ligeiramente, tentando olhar o rosto do homem, que até então permanecera oculto.

- Draco – gemeu ao ver quem a abraçava.

O barulho fez Draco estremecer e rodar sobre si, ficando de barriga para cima, sem nunca soltar ou diminuir o abraço, que prendia Ginny a si.

Com o movimento inconsciente do loiro, ficou deitada sobre o seu peito. Levantou a cabeça, de modo a conseguir olhar o rosto dele.

Era, sem dúvida, um dos rostos mais bonitos que alguma vez vira. Com dificuldade, esticou um dos braços, acariciando a sua face, que tinha uma textura muito suave.

Um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios do loiro e Ginny sentiu um desejo incontrolável de os beijar, mas para seu desespero, ele continuava a abraçá-la fortemente.

Frustrada, deitou a cabeça sobre o seu peito. Ouviu o seu coração bater a um ritmo calmo e regular e sentiu os movimentos da sua respiração.

Roçou o nariz pelo seu peito e em seguida depositou alguns beijos, sobre o tórax musculado. Enquanto o beijava, um suspiro profundo saiu dos lábios do loiro. Ginny olhou assustada para ele, receando que ele tivesse acordado, contudo o loiro permanecia adormecido.

Sentia como se estivesse a ter um maravilhoso sonho, do qual não queria acordar. O cheiro do loiro, o seu calor, a maciez da sua pele, tudo nele a deslumbrava mais do que pensava ser humanamente possível. Sem saber como, Draco começara a despertar sentimentos, que julgava terem morrido, ao descobrir que Harry, por quem estava perdidamente apaixonada, se iria casar. Porém, o que Draco estava a despontar dentro de si era diferente. Era mais intenso e forte. Não era como se estivesse apaixonada pelo loiro, apenas não lhe conseguia resistir. O facto de estar próxima dele fazia o seu coração bater mais depressa, como se só nesses momentos estivesse realmente viva e, Ginny, adorava essa sensação.

Aconchegou-se no peito do loiro, adormecendo momentos depois.

_Ginny respirou fundo, sentindo a maravilhosa brisa marítima. Admirou o horizonte, onde o sol se começava a pôr, pintando toda a superfície, calma do mar, em tons de laranja._

_Sentiu alguém abraçá-la pela cintura e puxá-la na sua direcção, colando os corpos. _

_ - Adoro__ os teus cabelos, a tua pele, o teu perfume. Adoro-te – disse o rapaz loiro, virando-a para si. _

_ - Eu também – respondeu Ginny, esticando-se para o beijar e ele baixou-se ligeiramente._

_Os seus lábios tocaram-se e deram um longo beijo, à medida que o sol ia desaparecendo no horizonte. Ginny sentia-se mais feliz do que alguma vez pudera imaginar. Nunca pensou que aquele rapaz lhe poderia provocar tamanho fascínio._

_Sentiu __algo a vibrar debaixo dos seus pés, mas não ligou. Tudo estava a ser demasiado bom e ela só queria ficar ali com ele para sempre. _

_Os seus lábios separaram-se e, Ginny, sentiu-se tentada a atirar-se novamente para o seu pescoço. _

_Tudo nele era maravilhoso. O __modo como a luz do pôr-do-sol tornava os seus cabelos loiros quase brancos, o modo como os seus olhos azuis se tornavam mais vivos. Tudo! _

_ - Não sei o que é que se passa comigo – acabou por dizer. – Só sei que quero ficar contigo para sempre. _

_ - Eu também – confessou o rapaz, começando a aproximar-se novamente dela. _

_Ginny não aguentou a distância que ainda os separava e lançou-se novamente para o seu pescoço, recomeçando a beijá-lo. _

_Sentiu a intensidade do beijo aumentar, à medida que também sentia o seu corpo cada vez mais próximo do dele. _

_De repente estava no chão, sobre Draco. Tentou virar-se para o lado, mas ao fazê-lo sentiu a falta do chão atrás de si. _

_Um grito de desespero soltou-se da garganta da ruiva, ao cair pelo fosso que se abrira atrás de si._

_ - Ginny! – Gritou o rapaz, agarrando-lhe o braço e puxando-a para si. – Por Merlim, o que é que se passou aqui? – Perguntou aterrorizado, apertando-a fortemente contra si, enquanto se levantava e observava a colossal cratera que se abrira._

_Ginny não conseguiu proferir nenhuma palavra, apenas olhando para o fosso, por onde quase caíra e que parecia não ter fim. As suas pernas começaram a tremer violentamente, devido ao choque. Abraçou o rapaz receando não se conseguir manter em pé durante muito mais tempo._

_ - Acalma-te, Ginny, já está tudo bem – disse o rapaz percorrendo a sua coluna com os dedos. – Já está tudo bem, meu amor._

_ - Oh, Draco, tive tanto medo – confessou enterrando a cara no peito do loiro e começando a chorar. – Pensei que ia morrer. _

_ - Eu nunca iria permitir que tal coisa acontecesse. És demasiado importante para mim, para que permita que algo de mal te aconteça – disse o loiro, limpando as lágrimas do seu rosto com os polegares._

_Ginny manteve-se abraçada ao loiro, pois só assim se sentia segura._

Draco acordou sobressaltado ao ouvir alguém gritar. A pessoa que acabara de gritar encontrava-se a seu lado, com uma mão em volta da sua barriga e tentava encostar o seu corpo mais perto do dele como se estivesse a tentar proteger-se de alguma coisa. Olhou para ela e reconheceu a mancha de cabelos vermelhos espalhados pela sua cama, como sendo Ginny. Ao fazê-lo, um sorriso involuntário surgiu-lhe no rosto, ainda ensonado.

Virou-se de lado, ficando de frente para Ginny. Passou um braço por cima dela, colocando a mão por baixo da sua camisola. Puxou-a para mais perto de si, colando completamente os corpos.

- Draco! – Sussurrou Ginny, contra a sua pele.

"_Ela está a sonhar comigo!", _pensou incrédulo, ao ouvi-la pronunciar o seu nome. _"E deve ser um óptimo sonho"_, acrescentou convencido, ou ouvir um pequeno suspiro sair pelos lábios da ruiva.

- Não me importava de acordar todos os dias abraçado a ti – murmurou junto do ouvido da ruiva, enquanto passeava com os lábios sobre a sua orelha, percorrendo, em seguida, toda a linha de contorno do rosto dela, até aos seus lábios, onde depositou um suave beijo.

Fechou rapidamente os olhos, fingindo estar a dormir, quando sentiu a ruiva mexer-se, sinal que dentro de poucos segundos iria acordar. Queria saber qual a reacção dela ao acordar abraçada a ele. Para a provocá-la, aproximou a sua cara da dela, tocando levemente com o seu nariz no da ruiva.

Ginny abriu preguiçosamente os olhos, tentando perceber o que a impedia de se espreguiçar. Ao fazê-lo deparou-se com o rosto de Draco a alguns centímetros do dela. Agradava-lhe a proximidade deste. Delicadamente esticou-se e deu-lhe um beijo no canto da boca. Mal o fez, a sua mente foi invadida por imagens do sonho que acabara de ter. Neste sonho Ginny reconhecera o rapaz, que protagonizava os seus sonhos.

"_Não, não pode ser ele", _pensou Ginny, olhando assustada para o loiro.

Colocou as mãos sobre o peito do loiro, tentando afasta-lo, mas ao fazê-lo, sentiu que este a apertava mais contra si.

- A tentar fugir, Weasley? – Perguntou Draco, abrindo um olho e sorrindo maliciosamente para a ruiva.

- Eu… er… Estavas acordado há muito tempo? – Perguntou Ginny, sentindo-se corar, ao lembrar-se que o beijara, pensando que ele estava a dormir.

- Sim, há algum tempo – disse beijando-a no canto da boca, tal como ela fizera, o que fez com que Ginny ficasse ainda mais corada. – Quando acordei ainda estavas a dormir. Sabias que ficas linda quando dormes?

Ginny olhou chocada para Draco. Nunca pensara que alguma vez o iria ouvir pronunciar tal coisa, muito menos referindo-se a uma Weasley.

Ao ver a expressão da ruiva, não consegui evitar rir-se.

- O que foi? – Perguntou indignada, olhando fixamente os olhos azuis do loiro, mas sem obter qualquer resposta.

Draco apenas se limitou a beijá-la, abraçando-a intensamente. No final do beijo, roçou o seu nariz no de Ginny.

"_Oh, por Merlim, o que é que se passa comigo agora? Porque é que eu não o consigo tirar da minha cabeça? Até nos meus sonhos, ele tem de marcar presença! Tenho de falar com a Cândida urgentemente", _pensou, abrindo os olhos e tentando afastar-se dele.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou Draco, ao sentir que Ginny se tentava libertar do seu abraço.

- Tenho de me ir embora – disse, quando ele a libertou, levantando-se e olhando em volta à procura dos seus sapatos.

Draco também se levantara e dirigiu-se aos pés da cama, onde colocara os sapatos da ruiva, na noite anterior - Toma – disse, entregando-os a Ginny.

Ela ficou estática a olhar para o peito nu de Draco, quando este se aproximou. Só agora reparara realmente como ele era perfeito. "_Olha para cima, olha para a cara dele", _gritou uma voz dentro da sua cabeça, mas ao invés de lhe obedecer, os seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo do loiro. Involuntariamente mordeu o lábio inferior, ao reparar como ele ficava terrivelmente sensual nas calças de pijama azuis, com a cintura ligeiramente descaídas. "_Sua parva, olha para cima, para a cara dele. O que é que ele irá pensar? Que tu estás completamente apanhadinha por ele, que ele é completamente irresistível", _gritou novamente a voz dentro da sua cabeça. – Mas é verdade – sussurrou, respondendo à voz.

- O que é que é verdade? – Perguntou o loiro, sorrindo maliciosamente, ou reparar no olhar que Ginny lhe lançava e no modo como esta mordia o seu lábio inferior.

- Er… que – balbuciou, olhando finalmente para o rosto do loiro – obrigado pela ajuda de ontem – acabou por dizer.

- Não tens de agradecer. De facto foi bastante agradável – disse, fazendo com que Ginny corasse ainda mais.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e começou a andar até à porta, sem se dar conta que era seguida pelo loiro. Já estava quase a chegar à porta quando este a chamou, fazendo com que Ginny se voltasse rapidamente para trás, quase caindo com o susto.

- Que foi? – Perguntou colocando a mão no peito, com receio que o seu coração saísse disparado.

- Queres ir descalça para casa? – Perguntou, levantando os sapatos dela a nível dos olhos.

- Ah, obrigado. Nem reparei que ainda não os tinha calçado – disse, sorrindo envergonhada.

- Pois, parece que ficaste perturbada com qualquer coisa, talvez comigo? – Perguntou convencido, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Que modestos estamos hoje! – Ironizou Ginny, andando até Draco e esticando-se para alcançar os sapatos, que pendiam a alguns centímetros da sua cabeça, mas ao fazê-lo, o loiro esticou o braço, colocando-os fora do alcance dela. - Importas-te? – Perguntou Ginny, apontando para os seus sapatos que agora estavam a mais de meio metro da sua cabeça.

Draco deu-lhe um rápido beijo, aproveitando a proximidade da ruiva. – Não – respondeu entregando-lhe os sapatos.

Ginny calçou-os rapidamente e andou até à porta. Percorreu o jardim da mansão e aparatou à porta do seu apartamento.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, mal entrou em casa, e encostou-se a esta, escorregando até ao chão, onde permaneceu durante alguns minutos a sorrir estupidamente.

Draco observou Ginny calçar-se desajeitadamente, quase caindo e a sair em seguida de sua casa, ainda muito corada. Observou-a a andar apressadamente até ao portão onde aparatou.

Quando a viu desaparecer sorriu tristemente, olhando para o local onde Ginny acabara de aparatar.

Fechou a porta da mansão e voltou novamente para o seu quarto. Ao lá chegar andou até à cama, deixando-se cair de costas, inalando e sentindo o cheiro e calor de Ginny, ainda impregnado nos lençóis.

- Aquela ruiva deve ter-me lançado um feitiço qualquer – disse olhando fixamente o tecto. – Acho que me estou a tornar um perfeito idiota quando estou perto dela – concluiu, sorrindo.

Ola, passado tantos anos cá estou eu novamente. Peço imensa desculpa não ter dado mais sinais de vida, mas terminar o curso e começar a trabalhar nem sempre nos deixa com a disponibilidade que gostávamos de ter para dedicar a outras coisas. Eu não abandonei esta fic, nem estou a pensar faze-lo. De facto tenho mais uns quantos capítulos escritos, e só falta serem betados para eu os postar.

Eu decidi postar agora porque de um momeno para outros houve duas leitoras que decidiram marcar as minhas duas fic, para a listas das suas favoritas e outra que mandou um mail. Estes pequenos gestos, que tem um grande significado para mim, lembraram-me que tenho esta fic pendente, que há pessoas que gostariam de lê-la.

Não prometo que vou ser breve, porque não sei se consigo cumprir, mas posso prometer que vou tentar postar o mais rapidamente possível, quem sabe ainda durante esta semana?!!

Beijinhos e até breve…


	22. Confissões

Capitulo XXII – Confissões

O barulho de algo a bater insistentemente na sua janela fez com que Ginny regressa-se à realidade. Tinha permanecido sentada no chão encostada à sua porta, durante quase uma hora, pois não conseguia tirar Draco da sua mente.

Olhou para a janela e viu Tilly, a coruja de Cândida.

Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, pois os seus músculos estavam emperrados por ter permanecido muito tempo na mesma posição, e andou até às portas de vidro. Mal abriu a porta, a coruja entrou no seu apartamento e voo até à bancada da cozinha, onde deixou cair o pergaminho, que transportava no bico.

Ginny foi até a coruja, pegou no pergaminho e começou a lê-lo.

"_Ginny, vou passar por tua casa às 11h30. Precisamos de ir urgentemente às compras. Ainda não comprámos roupa para usar na sexta, nem comida. Além disso, temos de começar a combinar as coisas para a festa. _

_Beijinhos e até já._

_Cândida B. W."_

Ginny olhou para o relógio da parede e viu que eram quase 11h.

Escreveu a resposta na parte de trás do pergaminho, entregou-o a Tilly e levou a coruja até à janela.

Correu até ao seu quarto, tirou a roupa e correu novamente para a casa-de-banho, onde tomou um rápido duche.

Estava a acabar de secar o cabelo com a toalha, quando ouviu alguém tocar insistentemente à sua campainha.

- Já vai – quase gritou, enquanto andava apressadamente até à porta, enrolada na toalha.

- Bom dia, Ginny. Temos de nos despachar. Há imensas coisas para fazer. Primeiro vamos comprar a roupa para sexta, embora seja uma festinha entre amigos temos de estar lindas. Depois, temos de combinar a decoração, a disposição dos móveis, a iluminação do jardim. Penso que podemos fazer isso durante o almoço. Da parte da tarde temos de ir comprar a comida para a festa e as bebidas. Ainda pensei contratar uma empresa de _catering_, mas depois lembrei-me que não deverias achar muita piada – disse Cândida, entrado no apartamento de Ginny e colocando uma pequena mala vermelha sobre a bancada da cozinha.

Durante o monólogo da amiga, Ginny permaneceu perto da porta, tomada pelo choque.

- Estás a sentir-te bem? – Perguntou, fechando a porta e andando até morena. – Estás um bocadinho acelerada, hoje.

- Talvez um bocadinho. Acho que os meus elfos exageraram no meu café, hoje de manhã – disse, sorrindo para Ginny. – Mas temos mesmo de nos despachar. Há imensas coisas a fazer e tão pouco tempo – disse, colocando a mão na testa, num gesto dramático.

- Dida, a festa é só para os nossos amigos. Não estás a preparar um casamento – disse Ginny, rindo com o movimento teatral da amiga.

- Eu sei, mas quero que tudo esteja perfeito. Estive a pensar numa decoração para o teu maravilhoso jardim. Que me dizes de colocar algumas tochas – disse tirando um par delas dentro da pequena mala. – Espalhávamos várias mesas com a comida e com as bebidas e eu posso trazer os meus elfos para nos ajudar a servir os convidados. Podíamos chamar alguém, por causa da música. Ainda pensei em chamar uma banda, para termos musica ao vivo, ou um Dj e…

- Dida – interrompeu Ginny colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da amiga – volto a repetir que é uma festa entre amigos. Não vais contratar uma empresa de catering, não é necessário que os teus elfos venham para cá trabalhar e não vamos contratar ninguém para cá vir tocar.

- Mas Ginny… - choramingou Cândida.

- Se quiseres, podemos alugar um daqueles aparelhos muggle's que dão música – disse Ginny revirando os olhos.

- Está bem – concordou Cândida mal-humorada. – Mas vamos ter de comprar roupa e ainda temos muitas coisas a planear, por isso vai acabar de te despachar.

Ginny sorriu para a amiga e correu para o quarto, onde acabou de secar o cabelo e vestiu apressadamente um par de calças de ganga e uma camisa azul. Passado 15 minutos estava completamente despachada.

Quando saiu do quarto e viu a sua sala, quase caiu para trás. Os seus sofás estavam encostados à parede, ao lado da lareira. No centro da sala, onde costumava estar a sua mesa de apoio, que desaparecera, estava uma grande caixa de cartão.

Olhou em volta à procura de Cândida, mas esta tinha desaparecido. Ouviu o barulho de algo a cair, proveniente do seu jardim. Correu até este, onde viu Cândida tirar vários objectos da sua mala.

- Ainda bem que já estás despachada, Ginny – disse Cândida, quando viu Ginny entrar no jardim. – E não te assustes com a desarrumação. Terminamos de arrumar as coisas quando voltarmos. Agora vamos, porque já estamos atrasadas – disse, puxando a ruiva que permanecia estática, a olhar aterrorizada para o seu jardim, que agora se assemelhava a um campo de batalha, devido aos inúmeros adereços espalhados.

Sentiu-se ser arrastada para fora da sua casa, por Cândida.

Fechou a porta com alguns feitiços e virou-se para a amiga. – Onde é que queres ir?

- Adorei a loja onde comprámos os nossos vestidos para o baile da escola. Estava a pensar ir lá. Parece-te bem?

- Sim, também gostei daquela loja. Onde é que aparatamos?

- Penso que nas traseiras não há problema.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e aparatou, aparecendo segundos depois atrás do edifício, ao lado da amiga, que começou a andar apressadamente em direcção à loja.

Quando chegaram à loja, foram atendidas por uma simpática senhora que lhes indicou a secção da loja, onde poderiam encontrar o estilo de roupa que pretendiam.

- Ai, Ginny, esta roupa é linda – disse Cândida, enquanto tirava várias peças e as colocava em frente a Ginny, colocando ora novamente no sítio, ora sobre os braços da ruiva. – Este vestido é perfeito para ti – disse, passado algum tempo, mostrando um vestido preto, curto e sem alças.

- Não achas que é um pouco arrojado demais?

- Não. Acho que ias ficar linda. Toma vai experimentá-lo – ordenou, entregando-lhe o vestido e tirando-lhe todas as peças que a ruiva estava a segurar.

Contrariada, dirigiu-se a uma cabine, onde trocou de roupa. Quando terminou, olhou o seu reflexo e corou. A parte de cima do vestido era semelhante a um corpete, que atava atrás com uma fita também preta, realçado o contorno do da sua silhueta e a nível dos seus quadris alargava, terminando com um subtil folho de renda nos joelhos. Nunca usara nada tão provocante.

Saiu da cabine e ao ver o sorriso de Cândida, quando olhou para si, sentiu a cara ainda mais quente.

- Estás linda. Parece que foi desenhado para ti – comentou Cândida, fazendo Ginny rodar sobre si. – Adoro o contraste com a tua pele e com o teu cabelo.

- Não sei. Acho que este vestido é um bocadinho curto demais. Não se adequa à festa – disse, ao reparar que tinha mais pele descoberta, do que coberta pelo bonito vestido.

- Sempre podias convidar o Malfoy. Assim já tinhas um bom motivo para o usar.

Ao ouvir o nome do loiro, Ginny, sentiu que o seu coração iria sair do seu peito, tal era a frequência a que estava a bater.

- Porque é que a presença dele seria um bom motivo para eu usar este vestido?

- Porque ficas extremamente sensual com ele vestido – explicou Cândida, rolando os olhos. – É verdade, não me chegaste a contar onde é que ontem foste com tanta pressa? Passei em tua casa à noite para combinarmos tudo para hoje e ainda não tinhas chegado.

- Eu… er… tive de resolver uns assuntos que demoraram mais tempo do que tinha pensado inicialmente – balbuciou Ginny, entrando para a cabine, onde trocou novamente de roupa.

- E esses assuntos, por acaso, não estão relacionados com ninguém loiro, alto, de olhos verdes…

- Azuis. Os olhos dele são azuis e sim, estão relacionados com ele.

- O que é que aconteceu?

- Ontem, fui até à casa dele, precisava de falar com ele por causa de uns assuntos relacionados com a mãe dele. Falamos, beijamo-nos e quando estava para me vir embora desmaiei e voltei a ter o sonho com o tal rapaz. Quando acordei estava deitada sobre o peito dele – contou Ginny, o mais desapaixonadamente que lhe foi possível, tendo o cuidado de não revelar nada relacionado com o feitiço que Narcisa lhe lançara.

- Espera. Tu dormiste com o Malfoy?

- Sim. Mas não se passou nada – explicou Ginny, sentindo-se corar

- Convidaste-o para ele ir na sexta?

- Não, e mesmo que convida-se duvido que ele viesse.

- Porquê? Pelo que percebi, ele parece-me bastante interessado em ti.

- Mas não me parece que ele viesse. Ele, o meu irmão e o Harry, não são propriamente os melhores amigos.

- Só vais saber se ele vem ou não se o convidares – afirmou Cândida, encolhendo os ombros.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas nós viemos aqui experimentar roupa, não viemos falar da minha vida. Já decidiste o que vais experimentar?

- Acho que vou experimentar este vestido – respondeu Cândida, mostrando um vestido rosa pálido.

- É lindo – aprovou Ginny. – Mas se eu vou levar este – disse apontado para o vestido que acabara de experimentar - acho que devias levar algo mais ousado – protestou, ao reparar que o vestido ficava abaixo dos joelhos da amiga e que o decote era pouco acentuado.

- Ainda não sei se levo este, mas tu vais levar esse vestido, nem que seja à força – ameaçou, antes de entrar para a cabine e experimentar o seu vestido.

Já eram quase duas da tarde quando saíram da loja carregadas de sacos, pois Cândida, mais uma vez, não se conseguiu decidir por apenas um vestido.

Dirigiram a um restaurante muggle de _fast food_, onde almoçaram rapidamente e em seguida aparataram para a casa de Ginny.

Ficaram parte da tarde a arquitectar a disposição dos móveis, a fazer a lista de compras e a organizarem-se para planear como iriam fazer os aperitivos.

- Podemos pedir ajuda à Hermione. Tenho a certeza que ela não se vai importar.

- Sim, é uma boa ideia, mas mesmo assim sonos só nós as três a fazer tanta comida. Posso pedir ajuda aos meus elfos. Eles adoram ajudar e são muito mais rápidos a cozinhar que nós.

- Está bem, mas eles só nos vão ajudar a cozinhar e eu vou-lhes pagar pela ajuda.

Cândida revirou os olhos, sem comentar a decisão da ruiva, e continuo a fazer a lista de compras, que iriam fazer no final do dia.

- Estou morta – disse Cândida, atirando-se para cima do sofá, ainda carregada com os sacos das compras, que tinham feito.

- Eu também – disse Ginny, sentando-se no sofá ao lado da amiga. – Acho que vai ser a última vez que me convences a fazer uma festa.

- Disseste isso da última vez – lembrou Cândida, sorrindo para a ruiva.

- Sim, mas desta vez é mesmo a última – protestou, levantando-se com os sacos e colocando-os em cima da bancada da cozinha.

- Já pensaste quando é que vais convidar o Malfoy? – Perguntou Cândida, levantando-se e juntando-se a Ginny, para arrumar as compras.

- Não, ainda não pensei quando é que o vou convidar. De facto, ainda nem sei se o vou convidar – disse, enquanto arrumava as bebidas no aparelho muggle, que deixava toda a comida fria, cujo o nome Ginny, desconhecia.

- Acho que devias dizer-lhe qualquer coisa. Mereces ser vista com aquele vestido ultra-sexy pelo máximo de pessoas possíveis.

Ginny abanou a cabeça e prosseguiu com a sua tarefa. Não queria começar a falar novamente de Draco, pois sempre que falava nele, ou pensava nele, sentia-se como uma tonta adolescente apaixonada.

- Não me chegaste a contar como é que foi a tua noite. Qual é a sensação de acordar sob o Malfoy?

Ginny sentiu a face ruborizar-se. – A… a sensação… er… - gaguejou, colocando algumas madeixas de cabelo atrás da orelha – a sensação? Então, é – suspirou, antes de prosseguir – maravilhosa – acabou por dizer. – Ele dormiu só de calças de pijama. Acordar sobre o seu peito é completamente indescritível. Ele é simplesmente perfeito – disse, mordendo o lábio inferior, ao lembrar-se da noite que passara com Draco.

- Hum, estou a ver.

- O quê? O que é que estás a ver? – Perguntou Ginny, olhando para Cândida que lhe sorria largamente.

- Que tu estás completamente apaixonada por ele.

- Não estou nada – defendeu-se Ginny.

- É ele o rapaz do teu sonho?

- Sim. Desta vez consegui reconhecê-lo – confessou, suspirando e deixando descair os ombros.

- Eu sabia – gritou Cândida, correndo para Ginny e abraçando-a. – Eu sabia que tu e ele tinham uma ligação. Sempre que ele é mencionado os teus olhos começam a brilhar e é rara a vez que tu não coras.

- Oh, Dida. Não sei o que fazer – disse Ginny encostando a cabeça ao ombro da amiga. – Eu acho que estou a começar a gostar dele, mas tenho medo de sofrer outra vez. Eu não quero isso. O que se passou com o Harry ainda é muito recente e…

- E nada, Ginny. Não sei qual vai ser o teu futuro, mas se não arriscares, tu também nunca vais saber – consolou Cândida afastando-a de si e olhando para o seu rosto. – A minha mãe costuma dizer uma coisa que penso que se aplica perfeitamente a esta situação. "Vale mais arrependermo-nos por algo que fizemos, do que por algo que não fizemos".

Ginny sorriu timidamente, para a amiga. – Tens alguma razão no que dizes, mas mesmo assim não sei o que deva fazer.

- Podes começar por o convidar para sexta – sugeriu – depois é deixar as coisas acontecerem.

- Vai ser um choque para o meu irmão ver o Draco aqui, em minha casa – disse, afastando-se de Cândida e voltando a sua atenção novamente para as compras.

- Ginny, Ginny – chamou Cândida, entrando apressadamente na sala de tratamentos, onde a ruiva arrumava algumas poções que acabara de preparar.

- Que foi, Dida? – Perguntou preocupada. – Passou-se alguma coisa?

- Não, está tudo bem, de facto, está tudo óptimo – respondeu ofegante. – Tive uma ideia genial para a decoração da festa.

Ginny suspirou. Desde o dia anterior que recebia inúmeros bilhetes de Cândida, onde ela descrevia, minuciosamente, todas as ideias que tinha tido para a festa, cada uma mais louca que a outra. – Que grande ideia tiveste desta vez? – Perguntou, cruzando os braços a nível do peito.

- A melhor de todas – disse Cândida, sorrindo para Ginny. – Lembrei-me que a decoração da festa podia ser baseada em algo quente, alegre e romântico, como um _Luau._

- Um _Lua _quê? – Perguntou Ginny, olhando assustada para a amiga.

- Um _Luau _havaiano. Ai 'miga, é lindo. Deixa-me fazer a decoração assim, por favor – pediu Cândida, olhando para Ginny.

- Até deixava, Dida, se soubesse do que raio estás tu a falar – disse Ginny olhando para a amiga, que tinha estampada na cara a típica expressão de cãozinho abandonado.

- _Luau _significa festa, no Havai, e as decorações são maravilhosas. Olha – disse Cândida, mostrando uma imagem de um _Luau _na capa de uma revista muggle – é lindo, não é?

- Realmente, é muito bonito – confessou Ginny, olhando para a imagem. – Esta fotografia é estranha – comentou, ao notar que as pessoas não se mexiam.

- É uma foto muggle. Esta revista estava num quiosque. Quando a vi, achei que era a ideia perfeita. Que me dizes? – Perguntou novamente.

- Está bem – concordou Ginny, suspirando.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Cândida, abraçando Ginny. – Não tens de te preocupar com nada. Tudo vai estar lindo e maravilhoso até sexta-feira. Já falei com os meus elfos e eles vão nos ajudar.

- Ok, mas diz-me o que é que eu posso fazer e, por favor, não me destruas a casa – brincou Ginny, quando a amiga a soltou.

- Não te preocupes, Ginny, está tudo controlado. Na sexta só tens de me ajudar a arrumar algumas coisinhas. Até lá eu vou arranjando tudo o que vamos precisar – disse, começando a afastar-se.

- Por Merlim, no que é que aquela doida me vai meter – disse Ginny, observando a amiga a afastar-se, mas sem conseguir evitar sorrir.

Toda aquela animação de Cândida era contagiante. Cândida adorava organizar festas, e fazia-o como mais ninguém, não necessitando de muita ajuda para desempenhar tal tarefa. Contudo, Ginny sentisse muitas vezes receio das ideias da amiga, pois estas por vezes eram muito estranhas. Lembrou-se da primeira festa organizada pela amiga a que fora. De facto, tinha sido nesse dia que a conhecera. A festa era na mansão de Cândida, na época do Halloween. Tudo estava exageradamente decorado e real. Nesse ano, a amiga decidira espalhar verdadeiras armadilhas pelo imenso jardim, em que, os pobres desgraçados que nelas caiam, ficariam presos durante cerca de uma hora. Vários morcego-vampiros, estavam escondidos nas árvores, assustando todos os casais, que procuravam um pouco de privacidade. Foi ao tentar tirar a amiga que caíra na piscina, que em vez de água, tinha no seu interior um líquido semelhante a sangue, que Ginny e Cândida se conheceram.

Ginny sorriu ao lembrar-se daquela festa, que no final, fora um dos eventos mais falados durante diversos meses, como tendo sido uma das melhores festas, alguma vez realizadas.

Acabou de arrumar as poções e foi para junto dos doentes, por quem estava responsável.

- Wendy – chamou Ginny, ao aproximar-se da colega – na sexta-feira vou fazer uma festinha em minha casa, para o pessoal da minha faculdade e alguns amigos, queres ir?

- Esta sexta não posso, Ginny – disse Wendy – desculpa, mas eu e o Tom fazemos anos de namoro e eu já tinha umas coisinhas planeadas para esse dia – explicou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Hum, então concordo plenamente que não possas ir – disse Ginny, sorrindo. – O que é que vais preparar?

- Digamos que vai ser uma _doce_ surpresa – respondeu, mordendo o lábio.

- Algo me diz que não vou querer saber os pormenores dessa noite – afirmou Ginny, rindo da expressão expectante de Wendy.

- E tu, seguiste o meu conselho?

- Qual conselho? – Perguntou Ginny.

- O de tentares qualquer coisa com o filho da Sra. Narcisa – murmurou Wendy, aproximando-se de Ginny.

- Wendy! – Quase gritou Ginny, olhando desaprovadoramente.

- O que foi? – Perguntou inocentemente. – Achas que não notei no modo como ele olha para ti e tu para ele. O olhar que ele te lança. Nunca reparaste?

- Não, não reparei. De facto, não há nada para reparar – disse, sentindo a cara cada vez mais quente, enquanto o sorriso de Wendy aumentava cada vez mais.

- Como queiras – disse encolhendo os ombros – mas eu depois quero receber o convite do teu casamento – murmurou, aproximando-se de Ginny. – Já agora, ele está ali à porta, a olhar para ti – concluiu, indo em direcção a um dos quartos.

- Er… bom… bom dia – gaguejou Ginny, voltando-se para a porta e encarando Draco.

- Bom dia, Ginny – cumprimentou Draco, salientando o seu nome e aproximando-se dela. – Quem é que anda a olhar, de um modo especial, para ti? – Perguntou, mostrando claramente que ouvira parte da conversa entre Ginny e Wendy.

- Ninguém – mentiu a ruiva, notando algo semelhante a ciúme no tom de voz dele, e adorando o modo como o loiro pronunciou o seu nome.

- Pelo tom da outra medibruxa, não me pareceu que ela estivesse a falar de "_ninguém"_ – acusou, aproximando-se cada vez mais dela.

Ginny engoliu em seco e tentou afastar-se do loiro, mas ao tentar fazê-lo foi de encontro à parede do corredor.

- Eu… eu tenho de ir trabalhar – disse, antes de se desviar de Draco, ficando a uma distância que lhe permitisse pensar coerentemente.

Draco sorriu, ao ver o tom vermelho da face de Ginny, quando esta se desviou de si, andando apressadamente em direcção ao quarto onde se encontrava a sua mãe.

Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas o facto de a ruiva ter sido afectada pela sua presença fez com que se sentisse mais tranquilo. Não gostara nada de ouvir a medibruxa loira dizer que alguém andava a olhar de uma forma especial para a sua ruiva.

- Sra. Narcisa, tem uma visita – ouviu Ginny falar com a sua mãe.

Narcisa virou o rosto e sorriu amavelmente, assim que viu Draco aproximar-se.

- Bom dia, mãe – cumprimentou, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Como se sente hoje?

Narcisa abanou ligeiramente a cabeça e sorriu novamente para o filho, esticando a mão para lhe acariciar o rosto.

Pelo canto do olho, viu Ginny afastar-se e andar em direcção a outro doente. Quando olhou novamente para a sua mãe, viu que o sorriso dela era maior e algumas lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto.

Draco passou o polegar pelo rosto da mãe e sorriu-lhe.

- Gostas do anjo? – Perguntou num baixo murmúrio, enquanto acariciava o rosto do filho.

- Muito – confessou Draco olhado para Ginny e em seguida para a sua mãe – mais do que algum dia pensei que iria conseguir gostar de alguém.

Ginny viu Draco a despedir-se da mãe e a começar a andar em direcção ao corredor, que o levaria para a saída.

- Malfoy – chamou timidamente.

- Draco – corrigiu o loiro voltando-se na sua direcção e sorrindo abertamente para a ruiva.

- Draco – emendou Ginny - na próxima sexta vou fazer uma festa com uns amigos de Hogwarts e da escola de Medibruxa, e queria saber se gostarias de lá aparecer? – Perguntou. "_Malditos genes Weasley's", _pensou ao sentir a sua cara mais corada a cada palavra que dizia.

- O teu irmão também vai? – Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Provavelmente, vai com a Hermione.

- E aposto que o cicatriz também vai lá estar?

- O _Harry_ – disse, frisando o nome – também deve ir, mas ainda não me confirmou a resposta.

- Tens noção que se eu for, a tua festa provavelmente irá ser arruinada.

"_Mesmo assim preferia que fosses"_, pensou a ruiva. – Eles vão estar em minha casa, logo irão comportar-se como adultos, que é o que todos vocês são.

- Não sei se vou – disse, colocando uma madeixa de cabelo atrás da orelha da ruiva e aproximando o seu rosto do dela – mas obrigado pelo convite – murmurou, antes de beijá-la delicadamente.

Olá, e como prometido cá esta mais um capitulo e dentro do prazo. Espero que gostem.

Agora tenho que ir trabalhar.

Beijinhos e até breve…


End file.
